


Mehr als Freunde, enger als Brüder

by Jessica_Graves, LaDuchesse



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bittersweet Ending, Bottom Albus Dumbledore, Bottom Newt, Consensual Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Gay Albus Dumbledore, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hogwarts, Liebe, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Monogamie, Monogamy, Omega Newt, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Power Play, Romantik, Rough Oral Sex, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Spanking, Virgin Newt, Whipping, einvernehmlicher Sex, entwickelt sich zu offener Beziehung, halloween-ball, irgendwann, schüler-lehrer-spiele
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 69,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDuchesse/pseuds/LaDuchesse
Summary: (Newt x Albus (x Gellert)) --- Albus Dumbledore hat noch immer mit seinem gebrochenen Herzen zu kämpfen. Er kommt lange Zeit nicht über Gellert Grindelwald hinweg. Doch eine unerwartete Wendung bringt ihn dem jungen Newt Scamander näher. Sicher, sie waren immer schon Freunde gewesen. Aber dieses plötzlich erwachte Verlangen nach ihm ist neu --- Und was, wenn eine alte Liebschaft wieder an die Türen klopft und Einlass fordert? Wie soll Albus sich entscheiden? (Spielt nach dem zweiten Film von Fantastic Beasts)





	1. Ein unerwarteter Besucher

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Eine weitere Geschichte von der lieben LaDuchesse und mir, im RPG entstanden.  
> Mein erster Albus. Es wurde höchste Zeit, sich mal an ihm zu versuchen. Ganz zu schweigen von Gellert, den wir zwar schon oft in RPGs gespielt hatten, die es aber nie in eine Fanfiktion-Form gebracht haben... *hust* zu brutal *hust*  
> Nun, jedenfalls... Das hier wird fluffig, vor allem am Anfang.  
> Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß ;)~

Es war spät, an diesem Juliabend mitten in London. Albus hatte den Beginn der Sommerferien genutzt, um einige Gänge in der großen Stadt zu erledigen. Unwichtige Dinge: Treffen im Ministerium, um seine politische Loyalität (soweit sie möglich war) zu unterstreichen, ein Gespräch mit einem Mittelsmann, der ihn über Gellerts Machenschaften auf dem Laufenden hielt und ihm bestätigte, dass der Mann weiterhin Großbritannien fernblieb. Albus war den Schmerz leid, den er fühlte, wenn er an Gellert dachte und daran, was aus ihm geworden war. Von all der Sehnsucht, all den Fragen nach dem ‚Warum?‘ war am Ende nur bittere Galle übriggeblieben. Die Erinnerungen waren schon lang nicht mehr frisch, die Gefühle vertrocknet mit jedem Jahr, das verging. Er sehnte sich nach etwas, das ihn auf andere Gedanken brachte, als dröge Treffen und unschöne Gespräche zur politischen Lage.  
Es war mehr ein unbewusstes Sehnen als ein tatsächlicher Plan, der hinter seinem nächsten Apparieren stand. Doch als er sich vor Newt Scamanders Wohnung in dem Mehrfamilienhaus im Norden Londons wiederfand, erschien es ihm richtig, hier zu sein.  
Einen Moment lang ließ Albus den Blick über das Gebäude schweifen. In der Küche, die zur Straße hinausführte, brannte Licht. Also war Newt zu Hause. Vielleicht war es eine seltsame Laune des Schicksals, die ihn ausgerechnet heute ausgerechnet hierhergezogen hatte. Aber Albus vertraute von jeher seinem Bauchgefühl. Deshalb zögerte er nicht, erklomm die Stufen zur Haustür und betätigte die Klingel, ehe er wieder ein paar Schritte zurück tat. Er wusste nicht, was er seinem ehemaligen Schüler sagen würde, wenn er ihm öffnete… Zuletzt waren sie viel in Gesprächen gewesen wegen des Obscurials aus New York, Credence. Doch Albus stand heute nicht der Sinn nach derlei Gesprächen. Vielmehr nach angenehmer Gesellschaft, die ihn von den schweren Themen ablenkte, mit denen er heute seine Schultern belastet hatte. 

* 

Newt befand sich gerade in der Küche, in der einen Hand ein Sandwich, in der anderen seine Notizen, die er überflog. Seit der Sache in Paris war es vorerst recht still geworden um Grindelwald, fast wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Doch Newts Motto war nicht umsonst 'Wer sich sorgt, leidet zwei mal.' - dementsprechend nutzte er die Zeit für Dinge, die auf der Strecke geblieben waren. Nämlich endlich sein Buch zu Ende zu schreiben.  
Als es plötzlich klingelte, schaute er irritiert mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen von seinen Notizen auf. Wer klingelte so spät bei ihm? Wer klingelte überhaupt bei ihm?  
Er nahm seinen Zauberstab von der Küchenablage und ging zum Frenster, um hinunter auf die Straße zu blicken.  
Als er Dumbledore dort unten erkannte, der vor seiner Tür stand und zu ihm hinaufschaute, blinzelte er verwundert. Augenblicklich legte er sein Sandwich zur Seite und machte sich zur Tür auf, um seinem Ex-Professor zu öffnen, während er sich fragte, weswegen dieser ihn so spät am Abend aufsuchte. War irgendetwas passiert oder gab es Neuigkeiten bezüglich Grindelwald? 

* 

Albus musste nicht lang darauf warten, dass Newt reagierte. Er sah den roten Schopf hinter dem Fenster entlang huschen und ging schmunzelnd zur Tür hin.  
Wenig später wurde sie geöffnet. Und da stand er: Mit rotem, zerzaustem Haar und glänzenden Augen war er direkt vor ihm und Albus wusste plötzlich, warum er hierhergekommen war: Weil das hier von jeher mehr als eine politische Partnerschaft für ihn gewesen war. Eine tiefe, unausgesprochene vertrauensvolle Verbundenheit, eine Freundschaft. Und, wenn Albus die geröteten Wangen Newts zu seinem Vorteil interpretieren wollte, freute sich der Jüngere ebenso, ihn zu sehen. Er schenkte ihm ein charmantes Lächeln. „Guten Abend, Newt“, sprach er und senkte leicht den Kopf zum Gruß, „Ich hoffe, ich komme nicht ungelegen.“  
“Guten Abend, Professor”, grüßte Newt höflich zurück, doch sein Lächeln verflog und machte einer sorgenvollen Miene Platz. “Sie stören nicht, ganz und gar nicht”, beteuerte er, “Ist etwas passiert?”  
Mit einem wohlwollenden Funkeln in den Augen schüttelte Albus den Kopf. „Nein, es ist nichts passiert“, sagte er und seufzte dann, um seiner Erschöpfung Ausdruck zu verleihen. „Zumindest nichts… schlimmes.“ Er schenkte Newt ein weiteres Lächeln. „Ich war nur zufällig in der Gegend und dachte, es wäre nett, einen Freund zu besuchen und mit ihm eine Tasse Tee zu trinken.“ Er ließ eine Kunstpause, damit Newt begreifen konnte, dass er mit der Bezeichnung ‚Freund‘ gemeint war und fragte dann: „Lässt du mich rein?“  
Seine Worte führten immerhin dazu, dass Newts angespannte Haltung etwas lockerließ. “Oh”, entwich es ihm überrascht und, als die Frage schließlich zu ihm durchsickerte, trat er schnell zur Seite und senkte den Blick. “N-Natürlich, gern!”  
Albus‘ Lächeln verstärkte sich. „Sehr schön“, sagte er und ging, da Newt ihm den Weg freimachte, an ihm vorbei. Im Hausflur blieb er stehen, um ihm den Vortritt zu lassen und folgte ihm dann in seine Wohnung. Er war schon einmal hier gewesen, aber es war lange her und damals hatten sie sich mit ernsteren Themen beschäftigt, die ihm nicht die Zeit gegeben hatten, sich umzusehen. Die Wohnung sagte einiges über Newts Charakter aus: Sie war wenig gefüllt mit Annehmlichkeiten, die ihm etwas wie persönlichen Luxus geben konnten und viel mehr ein Ort, an dem er alles hatte, was er zur Pflege magischer Geschöpfte brauchte. Wagschalen, voluminöse Eimer und große Messer, ein riesiger Kühlschrank voller – wie Albus vermutete – Futter für die Tiere. Albus sah sich in der Küche um, bemerkte das aufgeschlagene Notizbuch auf dem Tisch und musste schmunzeln. Was das anging, hatte sich Newt seit seiner Schulzeit kein bisschen verändert. Er hatte noch immer den Hang, jede Kleinigkeit, die ihm an Tierwesen auffiel, für die Nachwelt zu notieren.  
Albus stellte sich neben einen Stuhl und legte die Hand auf die hölzerne Lehne. „Darf ich?“, fragte er höflich, bevor er Anstalten machte, sich zu setzen.  
Newt, der eben eilig damit beschäftigt war, den Tisch freizuräumen (Albus machte ihm keinen Vorwurf über das Chaos, er hatte sich schließlich nicht angemeldet), nickte eilig. “Ja, bitte”, setzte er höflich hinzu.  
Albus ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken und sah Newt dabei zu, wie dieser hektisch durch die Küche stob. Er musste über das Verhalten des Jüngeren schmunzeln. Er war schon immer ein wenig unbeholfen, wenn von ihm die Einhaltung sozialer Konventionen gefordert wurde. Albus hätte ihm gern gesagt, dass er sich nicht verbiegen musste, nur, weil er jetzt Besuch hatte, doch aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass Newt einfach eine Weile brauchte, um sich an Gesellschaft zu gewöhnen. Also blieb er mit einem amüsierten Lächeln auf den Lippen sitzen.  
Als der junge Mann ihm über die Schulter einen Blick zuwarf und fragte: “Wollen Sie einen Earl Grey?”, nickte er.  
„Sehr gern“, sagte Albus und fragte dann, um ein wenig der Hektik aus Newt zu nehmen, „Darf ich dir zur Hand gehen?“ Er zog seinen Handschuh aus, der durch die Küche schwebte und zwei Tassen aus dem Regal holte. Mit einem leisen Klirren landeten sie auf dem Tisch. Dann schwebte der Handschuh erneut fort und griff die Teedose, die auf der Theke stand.  
"Oh, das ist wirklich nicht nö-", begann Newt, als der Handschuh bereits neben ihm alles vorbereitete. "Danke", murmelte er schließlich mit einem schüchternen Lächeln und griff dann die beiden Tassen mit heißem Tee. Sichtlich nervös trug er sie zum Tisch und stellte eine vor Albus ab, ehe er sich ihm gegenübersetzte.  
Albus ließ seinen Handschuh auf den anderen gleiten, den er neben sich auf den Tisch gelegt hatte und griff seine Tasse, aus der nun heiße Schwaden emporstiegen. Ihm entging die Anspannung nicht, die Newt in Atem hielt. „Ich habe dich mitten in deinen Studien unterbrochen, wie es scheint“, sagte er, um ihn von dem Druck zu befreien, über belanglose Dinge sprechen zu müssen. Wie er Newt einschätzte, dachte dieser gerade fieberhaft über Small-Talk-taugliche Themen nach und scheiterte daran. „Woran arbeitest du gerade?“, fragte Albus.  
Newt blickte zögernd auf. "Oh, ich schreibe immer noch an meinem Buch”, erklärte er, “Die letzten Monate blieb das etwas auf der Strecke und ich dachte, ich nutze die Ruhe etwas." Ein kleines Lächeln begleitete seine Ausführungen, ehe er fragte: "Und Sie? Was führt Sie nach London?"  
Seine Frage klang skeptisch, als wartete er immer noch auf einen Haken. Albus konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Ihre letzten Unterhaltungen hatten sich auf Donnervögel, Newt York, Credence und Paris beschränkt und Albus hatte Newt mehr als einmal um Hilfe gebeten. Dass dieser nun erwartete, dass er einen neuen Auftrag brachte, wunderte Albus nicht.  
Er seufzte und winkte dann lächelnd ab. “Gespräche mit dem Ministerium“, sagte er, „Keine große Sache. Sie misstrauen mir glücklicherweise nicht mehr so sehr wie noch vor einigen Monaten. Was, nicht zuletzt, daran liegt, dass ich nun dafür sorge, sie regelmäßig zu kontaktieren.“ Er zwinkerte Newt zu. “Manche Gespräche muss man führen, damit man den Rest der Zeit das Leben führen kann, das einem vorschwebt“, sagte er und seine Augen funkelten, als er verschwörerisch hinzufügte: “Aber das brauche ich dir nicht zu erzählen, nicht wahr?“ Er trank einen Schluck Tee und ließ die Wärme in seinen Magen sinken. Sein Blick blieb einen Moment prüfend auf seinem Gegenüber liegen, ehe er aussprach, wovon er vermutete, dass Newts Frage eigentlich darauf abzielte: “Ich bin nicht hier, um dich wieder auf eine Reise zu schicken, ich verspreche es. Ich möchte wirklich nichts lieber als eine Tasse Tee… und ein wenig Gesellschaft, die sich mit schöneren Dingen beschäftigt als diesem leidigen Thema.“ 

* 

Newt musste über Dumbledores Ausführungen bezüglich des Ministeriums schmunzeln. Ja, er konnte definitiv nachvollziehen, dass Dumbledore lieber von sich aus geplant den Kontakt suchte, statt sich erneut von dem Minister oder dem Direktor für magische Strafsicherheit 'überfallen' zu lassen.  
Dass er Newt allerdings versicherte, dass er tatsächlich nur auf eine Tasse Tee hier war, ließ Newt verlegen den Blick senken. "Und da dachten Sie von all Ihren Bekannten ausgerechnet an mich?”, fragte er überrascht, “Also nicht, dass es mich stören würde!", beeilte er sich schnell nachzusetzen ehe der Ältere ihn falsch verstand und vielleicht dachte, dass Newt etwas gegen seinen Besuch hatte. "Ich bin nur normalerweise nicht gerade die erste Wahl, wenn es um Gesellschaft geht”, setzte er kleinlaut hinzu.  
Dumbledore lachte leise. „Nun, meine offensichtlich schon“, sagte er und lehnte sich mit einem Schmunzeln zurück, während er Newt mit einem freundlichen Blick bedachte, „Und ich finde, wenn du mir die Bemerkung gestattest, dass du dich in ein ziemlich schlechtes Licht rückst. Du bist ein weitaus angenehmerer Gesprächspartner, als du vielleicht glaubst.“ Er beugte sich wieder vor, stellte die Ellbogen auf dem Tisch ab, die Tasse hielt er zwischen den Fingerspitzen. Über den Rand der Tasse warf er Newt ein weiteres Lächeln zu. „Was nicht zuletzt an deiner Fähigkeit liegt, auch die kleinsten Regungen und Stimmungsschwankungen zu erfassen und dich dementsprechend auf dein Gegenüber einzulassen. Was, meiner Meinung nach, eine große Gabe ist – die dir nicht zuletzt bei deinen Tierwesen zugutekommt.“  
Bei den Worten errötete Newt peinlich berührt. "Oder vielleicht stellen Sie mich auch in ein zu gutes Licht", entgegnete er mit einem zaghaften Lächeln. "Und die kleinsten Regungen und Stimmungsschwankungen zu erkennen, gelingt mir bisher hauptsächlich bei Tierwesen. Bei Menschen hätte ich manchmal ganz gerne einen ähnlichen Verhaltensratgeber zur Hand wie den, den ich gerade über Tierwesen verfasse. Wobei der sicher bedeutend länger wäre als mein Buch." Er konnte ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht verhindern, ehe er einen großen Schluck Tee nahm.  
Dumbledore schmunzelte. „Ich denke, du hast ein weitaus größeres Potenzial als das, was du bisher anwendest“, sagte er, ehe er die Aufmerksamkeit endlich von Newt nahm und stattdessen den Blick durch die Küche schweifen ließ. „Ich bin neugierig“, gab er zu, als sein Blick an etwas auf der anderen Seite des Raumes hängen blieb, „Ich hatte mit deutlich mehr Tierwesen gerechnet. Wo hast du sie untergebracht?“  
Newt wollte bereits antworten, als ihm allerdings die Formulierung klar wurde. MEHR Tierwesen?  
Er riss den Kopf herum und folgte Dumbledores Blick zur Spüle. Man konnte von hier aus gut beobachten, wie eins der Nifflerbabys in der Spüle an der Kette zog, die den Stöpsel am Becken hielt.  
"Oh nein, nicht schon wieder", seufzte Newt, sprang auf und lief zur Spüle. Das kleine Nifflerbaby hielt erschrocken inne und wollte bereits davonspringen, doch Newt war schneller und erwischte es zuerst.  
Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und einem strengen Blick hob er das Tierchen vor sein Gesicht. "Im Ernst, das kann so nicht weitergehen. Ihr könnt nicht jedes Mal ausbrechen, wenn ich mal länger als zehn Minuten nicht in der Nähe bin", tadelte er in strengem Tonfall. Der Niffler verstand es, unschuldig zu tun. Er blickte Newt mit großen Augen an und legte irritiert den Kopf schief. 

* 

Albus unterdrückte ein leises Lachen. Er genoss es, Newt dabei zuzusehen, wie dieser seine Befangenheit vergaß, sobald es um die Tierwesen ging. Dann öffneten sich die Schlösser, die sonst sein Inneres vor der Welt verbargen und nicht zeigten, wer er wirklich war. In diesen Momenten begann er zu strahlen. Und Albus hatte schon von jeher Schwierigkeiten gehabt, seine Augen abzuwenden, wenn er ihn in diesem Zustand erblickte – mit zunehmender Zeit und je älter Newt wurde, desto schwieriger wurde es, sich davor zu verschließen.  
Er blieb wo er war, während er zusah, wie Newt das kleine Ding auf liebevolle Weise ausschimpfte.  
Als das beratungsresistente Nifflerbaby ihn nur weiter irritiert anblinzelte, seufzte Newt schließlich resigniert. "Hoffen wir einfach, dass deine Geschwister es nicht bis hier hoch geschafft haben", murmelte er, ehe er erstarrte, als würde ihm plötzlich wieder einfallen, dass er nicht allein war. Er schob das Nifflerbaby in seine Westentasche und wandte sich zu Albus herum.  
"Nun, die Gehege sind unten”, antwortete er auf Albus’ Frage, “Ich müsste sowieso hinunter und das Nifflerbaby zurückbringen, also wenn Sie möchten”, begann er, ehe er sein Angebot unterbrach und schnell einlenkte: “Sie können aber natürlich auch hier warten, ich brauche sicherlich nicht lange."  
Albus erhob sich und schenkte Newt ein charmantes Lächeln. „Ich dachte schon, du fragst nie“, sagte er mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen und stellte die Tasse auf dem Tisch ab. „Ich würde mich freuen, mir ansehen zu dürfen, was du geschaffen hast.“ Wie um es zu demonstrieren, trat er einen Schritt auf die Tür zu, blieb dann allerdings stehen, um Newt den Vortritt zu lassen. „Es versteht sich von selbst, dass ich darauf achten werde, deine Tierwesen nicht unnötig zu reizen. Ich vermute, sie sind menschlichen Besuch im Allgemeinen nicht gewohnt.“  
Auf dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers breitete sich ein aufrichtiges Lächeln aus, das deutlich zeigte, wie wenig er ehrliches Interesse an seinen Tierwesen gewohnt war. Es steigerte seinen Enthusiasmus. Auf federnden Schritten lief er an Albus vorbei und während dieser ihm hinab folgte, begann er zu plaudern. "Oh, die meisten sind eigentlich recht ruhig, solange man auf den Wegen bleibt und ihre Gehege nicht betritt”, erklärte er nun unbefangen, “Generell sollten Sie sich nur nicht all zu schnell oder frontal auf die Tierwesen zubewegen und nicht zu laut sprechen."  
Albus wollte gerade antworten, da setzte Newt eilig hinzu: "Oh, um die Murtlaps sollten wir vielleicht einen Bogen machen. Die befinden sich gerade in der Paarungszeit und sind da etwas eigen. Wussten Sie, dass Murtlap Babies ohne das typische Gewächs auf ihrem Rücken geboren werden? Es bildet sich erst nach zwei Monaten und die Ausprägung und Farbe hat viel mit der Ernährung und der Wasserqualität zu tun."  
Albus folgte seinem ehemaligen Schüler lächelnd. Es war immer wieder ein Phänomen, wie sich Newt vom unscheinbaren, leisen jungen Mann in jemanden verwandelte, der strahlte und redete wie ein Wasserfall – durch einen simplen Themenwechsel und das Gefühl, gehört zu werden. Er nickte freundlich, um zu suggerieren, dass er zuhörte. Er konnte nicht einmal leugnen, dass es interessant war. Viel interessanter war aber, dass Newt sich die Zeit nahm, all das in Erfahrung zu bringen. Sein Beitrag half den Zauberern, Tierwesen besser zu verstehen. Vermutlich war ihm nicht einmal selbst bewusst, welch großen Einfluss er damit hatte – spätestens, sobald sein Buch es auf den Markt geschafft hatte. Albus machte sich im Geiste eine Notiz, bei Professor Dippet vorzuschlagen, dieses Thema in den Schullehrplan mit aufzunehmen. Wenn das Buch so strukturiert und sachlich war, wie Albus es vermutete, könnte man es als Lehrmaterial für die jüngeren Generationen verwenden.  
Um Newt nicht das Gefühl zu geben, ihm nicht zuzuhören, beendete Albus seine geistige Notiz und folgte den weiteren Erklärungen zu Murtlaps und später zu Grindelohs und Wasserdrachen. Sie kamen an Gehegen vorbei und zu jedem von ihnen hatte Newt etwas zu berichten. In Kurzfassung führte er die wichtigsten Eckdaten aus und gab bei einigen die neusten Ergebnisse seiner Studien zum Besten. Nebenher sammelte er aus allen Ecken Nifflerbabys ein, die herumstreunten.  
Albus‘ Lächeln wurde mit jeder Erklärung Newts wärmer. Es wäre komisch gewesen, auf eine belustigende Art, dass er nun von seinem Schüler unterrichtet wurde – wenn Albus noch in solchen Schubladen gedacht hätte. Stattdessen hing er förmlich an Newts Lippen, vor allem glitt sein Blick permanent dort hin. Newt war es vermutlich gar nicht klar, wie sehr es seine ohnehin große Anziehung noch steigerte, wenn er derart aufblühte. Albus hielt sich zurück, hielt seine Emotionen unter Verschluss, damit sie nicht an die Oberfläche traten und wünschte sich doch, Newt einfach am Unterarm zu greifen und zu sich herum zu ziehen, um ihn für einen kurzen Moment zum Schweigen zu bringen… Seine Lippen sahen weich und einladend aus und Albus fühlte seine Fingerspitzen kribbeln.  
Statt das, was er sich vorstellte, in die Tat umzusetzen, blickte er weiterhin auf Newts Rücken, während dieser voranging und griff dann mit einem leisen Lachen nach einem Nifflerbaby, das auf Newts rechter Schulter gekrabbelt war und versuchte, erneut zu entkommen. „Flinke kleine Geschöpfe“, kommentierte er amüsiert, hielt den Niffler in einem vorsichtigen, aber entschiedenen Griff und schob die Hand über Newts Schulter, sodass er ihn halb umarmte, während er ihm das Tierchen hinhielt. Den Arm über die rechte Schulter gelegt, den Niffler in der ausgestreckten Hand und den Kopf nah an Newts linkem Ohr, raunte er: „Es ist bewundernswert, wie du es schaffst, sie alle in Schach zu halten.“ 

* 

Newt drehte bereits halb den Kopf und wollte selbst nach dem Niffler greifen, doch Dumbledore kam ihm zuvor. Er zuckte aus Gewohnheit kurz zusammen als der Ältere plötzlich so nah bei ihm stand und ihn halb umarmte, mahnte sich dann aber sich zu entspannen. Dies war schließlich Dumbledore. Es gab keinen Grund sich in seiner Nähe unwohl zu fühlen. Er war ein guter Freund, hatte das der Professor nicht vorhin noch betont? Und die meisten Menschen drückten Freundschaft und Zuneigung ganz selbstverständlich durch Körperkontakt aus.  
"Ich... Ich würde es nicht 'in Schach halten' nennen”, murmelte er mit einem schüchternen Lächeln und versuchte die Gänsehaut zu ignorieren, die Dumbledores warmer Atem so dicht an seinem Ohr verursachte. “Wir leben einfach zusammen hier."  
Dumbledores gab ein bestätigendes Brummen von sich und ließ den kleinen Niffler in Newts erhobene Hände fallen. Sein Arm blieb auf Newts Schulter liegen. „Und ich bin sicher, deine Geschöpfe werden nichts tun, was dir schaden könnte“, sagte er bestätigend, „Was ich meinte, war der enorme Verwaltungsaufwand, alles zu organisieren, damit deine Tierwesen glücklich sind.“ Er trat einen Schritt zurück und ehe Newt sich umdrehen konnte, um ihn anzusehen, legten sich warme Hände auf seine Schultern. Daumen drückten probeweise in die festen Muskeln. „Ich frage mich nur, ob du dabei auch ausreichend auf dich selbst achtest?“ Seine Daumen drückten stärker. „Du scheinst ein wenig verspannt zu sein.“  
"Uhm, ich... ich denke schon", murmelte Newt irritiert. "A-also dass ich auf mich achte...mein ich..."  
Als die Finger einen Knoten trafen und ihn zu kneten begannen, konnte Newt ein überraschtes Keuchen nicht unterdrücken.  
Er hörte Dumbledore leise lachen. „Wie ich schon sagte“, raunte er ihm amüsiert ins Ohr, „Du bist verspannt. Vielleicht würden dir eine Pause und ein entspannter Abend guttun, sobald deine Tierwesen versorgt sind.“ 

* 

Albus konnte nicht verhindern, seiner Stimme einen verheißungsvollen Ton zu geben und hoffte, dass seine Worte nicht allzu offensichtlich waren. Sie waren noch nicht an dem Punkt angelangt, an dem er zulassen konnte, dass man ihm offen in die Karten schaute. Dafür waren da noch zu viele Grenzen, die er austesten musste, ehe er sagen konnte, wie sie im Augenblick zueinander standen… und ob Newt der Stimmung, die Albus erfüllte, ebenfalls erliegen würde.  
Während er die Schultern weiter massierte, bemerkte er, dass Newt sich Mühe gab, kein weiteres Keuchen entweichen zu lassen. Zwar sah Albus sein Gesicht nicht, doch seine Ohren waren rot angelaufen. Und lehnte er sich wirklich ein wenig in die Berührung oder bildete Albus sich das nur ein?  
“Die... die Tierwesen sind versorgt”, hörte er den Jüngeren leise sagen, nach ein paar Augenblicken der Stille, als hätte er beinahe vergessen zu antworten, "Sie haben alle feste Fütterungszeiten und werden unruhig, wenn ich diese nicht einhalte. Deswegen ist es a- aah..!" Newt warf einen Augenblick den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ ihn dann eilig wieder nach vorn fallen, als wäre es ihm peinlich.  
Was als unschuldige Massage begann (nun, vielleicht nicht ganz unschuldig), geriet zu einer Situation, die Albus unerwartet erregte. Er hatte Faszination für Newt gefühlt, als der Jüngere vorhin in der Küche gesprochen hatte, hatte begonnen, die zarten romantischen Bande, die er irgendwo im Verborgenen gespürt hatte, aufzudecken und ihnen nachgehen zu wollen. Doch er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, so schnell auch körperlich gereizt zu werden – und das nur durch Geräusche, die Newt von sich gab, weil er ihn massierte. Sein Stöhnen war verboten gut. Er biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange, während er darüber schmunzelte, wie Newt gegen sich selbst ankämpfte und drückte noch ein-zwei Mal fester in den Knoten hinein, ehe er ihn aus seinem Griff entließ. „Nun, dann schlage ich vor, dass wir die Kinder noch ins Bett bringen und dann wieder zurück in die Küche gehen“, sagte er lächelnd und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sein Blick fiel auf die Nifflerbabys, die aus den vielen Taschen in Newts Weste herausschauten und ihre Schnauze in die Luft streckten, als suchten sie etwas Glitzerndes, Goldenes.  
Newt taumelte ein Stück, als hätte er einen Moment den festen Boden unter den Füßen verloren. Fahrig drehte er sich zu Albus um, blickte ihm für einen Sekundenbruchteil in die Augen und dann eilig zu Boden. “J-ja... sicher, ich...ich bringe sie eben... ich bin gleich wieder da", stotterte er überfordert und mit erhitztem Gesicht. "Ich..." Er atmete flach, als wollte er sich zum Sprung bereit machen. Dann siegte sein Fluchtinstinkt. "Bis gleich." Damit wandte er sich bereits um und bog in den nächsten Gang ein, an dessen Ende sich vermutlich das Nifflergehege befand.  
Albus‘ Schmunzeln wurde breiter, während er dabei zusah, wie Newt davoneilte. Er hatte es zuvor schon geahnt und war sich aber lange nicht sicher gewesen. Nun hatte er einen deutlichen Hinweis erhalten, dass sich seine Theorie bestätigte, dass Newts Gefühle für ihn nicht gänzlich verschwunden waren. Damals, als Schüler, hatte Newt ihm an den Lippen gehangen – im übertragenen Sinne – und Albus hatte geahnt, dass es mehr gewesen war als die Bewunderung für einen Lehrer. Ihm war nie in den Sinn gekommen, etwas mit einem Schüler anzufangen, doch da ihr Kontakt auch nach Newts Verstoß nicht abgebrochen war, hatte er die letzten Jahre damit verbracht, ihn zu beobachten – und war selbst immer mehr in Bewunderung verfallen. Er hatte nie sonderlich viel Hoffnung darauf verwendet oder es in konkrete Ziele formulieren können. Zu wenig Zeit, zu viele politische Konflikte, die ihn auf Trapp hielten und Newt war ständig auf Reisen.  
Nun, da das Schicksal ihn an diesem lauen Sommerabend hierher verschlagen hatte, fragte er sich, ob er etwas beginnen sollte, dessen Ende er nicht kannte. Andererseits wäre es ein Jammer, es nicht zu tun. Newts roten Wangen nach zu urteilen würde er sich über ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit in dieser Richtung freuen und er hätte es verdient, mal einen Moment an sich selbst zu denken.  
Noch immer das Schmunzeln auf den Lippen, verließ Albus mit federndem Schritt die Kellergewölbe und trat wieder zurück in die Küche. Sein siebter Sinn zeigte ihm den kleinen Weinvorrat noch bevor er ihn mit eigenen Augen sah. Er wählte eine der besseren Rotweinflaschen aus, entkorkte sie und füllte zwei Gläser.


	2. Rotweinküsse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt beherbergt nun einen unerwarteten Besucher, doch der Abend wird spät und sicher will Dumbledore gleich wieder gehen...   
> Doch mit dieser Vermutung irrt er sich.

Newt musste erst mal seinen Herzschlag beruhigen, als er vor dem Nifflernest stand. Und vor allem musste er sich klar werden, warum sein Herz überhaupt so aufgeregt pochte! Es war doch gar nichts passiert... Nun, außer, dass sein Ex-Professor ihm überaus intensiv die Schultern massiert hatte. Seufzend rieb er sich mit seinen Händen über seine glühenden Wangen. Es war nur eine Massage gewesen unter Freunden – kein Grund nervös zu werden! Tief durchatmend griff Newt nach den Nifflerbabies und setzte sie in das Nest, ehe er sich zurück auf den Weg nach oben machte.   
Vielleicht hatte Dumbledore recht und er brauchte wirklich eine Pause und einen entspannten Abend? Er überlegte, ob er nicht vielleicht baden gehen sollte. Sicher würde sich Dumbledore nun auf den Weg machen wollen. Immerhin hatte Newt ihm schon genügend seiner Zeit gestohlen, mit seiner ausgiebigen Führung durch die Gehege.   
Als Newt in die Küche kam, fühlte er sich bestätigt, weil er Dumbledore dort stehen sah anstatt am Tisch sitzend. "Alle ausgebüchsten Niffler sind wieder sicher verstaut. Es war wirklich schön, dass Sie...", wollte er sich bereits von dem Älteren verabschieden, als sein Blick allerdings auf die Weingläser fiel. Er erstarrte überrascht.   
Dumbledores Mundwinkel zuckten. „… geholfen haben?“, fragte er, um den Satz zu beenden. Er schenkte Newt ein charmantes Lächeln und trat, die Gläser in den Händen, auf ihn zu. „Unter anderen Umständen würde ich mich nun höflich verabschieden und dir für die Führung und die Vorstellung deiner Tierwesen danken“, sagte er und seine Augen funkelten, als ihre Blicke sich begegneten. Eilig wandte Newt den seinen ab. „Allerdings habe ich die Befürchtung, dass du dich, sobald ich aus dem Haus bin, wieder in die Arbeit stürzt und dich selbst vernachlässigst”, setzte Dumbledore hinzu und als Newt dieses Mal scheu aufblickte, zwinkerte Dumbledore ihm zu und reichte ihm das zweite Glas.   
Bei der doch sehr treffenden Analyse färbten sich Newts Wangen erneut rosa. Ja, er hätte tatsächlich weiter an seinem Buch gearbeitet, sobald der Ältere gegangen wäre.   
“Daher würde ich es vorziehen, zu bleiben“, fuhr Dumbledore fort und nachdem Newt das Glas entgegengenommen hatte, nutzte Dumbledores‘ ausgestreckte Hand die Chance und strich langsam von Newts Schulter über den Oberarm hinunter zu seinem Ellbogen, wo sie einen Augenblick verweilte.   
"E-es ist mehr Vergnügen als Arbeit für mich", murmelte Newt, während er mit seinem Blick der Hand folgte, welche seinen Arm hinab wanderte. Als Dumbledore ihn dann losließ, wagte er kurz einen scheuen Blick in die blauen Augen des Älteren. Erneut merkte er, wie sein Herz aufgeregt zu schlagen begann.   
“Und morgen ist ein weiterer Tag, an dem du dein Vergnügen ausleben kannst“, sagte Dumbledore mit einem sanften Lächeln. “Aber vergiss nicht: Auch positiver Stress ist Stress. Und deine Muskeln sprechen eine eindeutige Sprache.“ Er legte Newt eine Hand auf die Schulter und dirigierte ihn aus der Küche hinaus und zum Wohnzimmer hin. Bereitwillig ließ Newt sich führen.   
“Ein-zwei Stunden Ruhe auf dem Sofa können da wahre Wunder wirken“, setzte Dumbledore einschmeichelnd hinzu, während er ihn zu besagtem Sofa hinführte und sich dann neben ihm in die weichen Polster sinken ließ.   
"In ein-zwei Stunden wäre es ein Wunder, wenn ich noch vom Sofa hochkomme”, scherzte Newt. “Zumindest, wenn Sie vorhaben bis dahin Wein mit mir zu trinken", fuhr er mit einem Schmunzeln fort.   
Dumbledore erwiderte das amüsierte Schmunzeln. “Wenn das nötig ist, um dir ein wenig Ruhe zu verschaffen, trinke ich sehr gern ein-zwei Stunden lang Wein mit dir. Da sind noch einige Vorräte, die wir leeren können.“   
Newt lachte leise. "Versuchen Sie gerade mich abzufüllen, Professor?", hakte er spaßeshalber nach.   
Dumbledore ging nicht sofort darauf ein. Newt, der mit einer sofortigen Ablehnung solcher Unterstellungen gerechnet hatte, wurde nervös, als sein Gegenüber lediglich vor sich hinlächelte, ehe er ihm ein charmantes Lächeln zuwarf. „Und wenn es so wäre?“, fragte er.   
Newt fühlte sein Herz schneller schlagen.   
Ehe er sich fragen konnte, wie das gemeint war und was er hineininterpretieren sollte, wandte Dumbledore erneut den Blick von ihm ab und lenkte ihn stattdessen auf sein Glas. “Du hast einen ausgezeichneten Wein-Geschmack“, stellte er fest und lächelte dann, “Oder sollte ich für diesen Vorrat eher deinem Bruder danken, der dir die Flasche zu Weihnachten geschenkt hat?“   
Sein scharfer Verstand führte dazu, dass Newt auflachte und die Fragezeichen in seinem Kopf für einen Moment vergaß. Der Mann hatte ein unglaubliches Gespür für Details. "Richtig”, gab er also zu, “Theseus gebührt der Dank."   
Dumbledore nickte anerkennend, nahm einen weiteren Schluck und schien sich dann in Gedanken zu verlieren. Den Stil seines Glases rollte er zwischen den Fingern. Deutlich nachdenklicher und ruhiger fuhr er fort: „Weißt du, ich hatte mich schon immer gefragt, welche Art von Leben du wohl eines Tages führen würdest. Du hast sehr früh erkannt, dass ein Leben im Büro nicht das ist, was dir vorschwebt. Du wolltest immer schon raus in die große weite Welt.“ Er schaute auf und suchte Newts Blick. „Ich finde es beneidenswert, derart frei sein zu können. Doch ich frage mich, ob dabei nicht andere Dinge für dich auf der Strecke bleiben. Dinge, die dir nur ein fester Wohnsitz geben kann.“   
Der plötzliche Themenwechsel überraschte Newt. "Ich fürchte, ich kann Ihnen nicht ganz folgen”, gestand er, “Ich habe hier einen festen Wohnsitz."   
Dumbledore nickte. „Sicher, du besitzt eine Wohnung“, bestätigte er, „Aber du bist kaum hier. Hattest du je das Bedürfnis, selbst eine Familie zu gründen? Jemanden zu finden, mit dem du alt werden kannst?“ Als wollte er die Schwere aus seinen Worten nehmen, wurde Dumbledores Lächeln wärmer und er schüttelte leicht über sich selbst den Kopf. „Es waren nur Gedanken, die mir gekommen sind“, schmunzelte er, „Ich kenne dich schon viele Jahre und habe deine Entwicklung beobachtet. Da ist dieser eine Punkt, der für dich nie in Frage zu kommen schien. Das erscheint mir einfach… ungewöhnlich. Wo in deinem Alter doch alle damit beschäftigt sind, zu heiraten und sesshaft zu werden.“   
Newt schaute peinlich berührt drein, weil er bei diesem Thema tatsächlich nicht mitreden konnte. Sesshaft werden, heiraten, vielleicht sogar Kinder... Das erinnerte ihn sehr an Diskussionen, die er mit Theseus immer und immer wieder geführt hatte und teilweise noch heute gelegentlich ertragen musste.   
Allerdings war Dumbledore nicht Theseus und es sah ihm nicht ähnlich, Newt über seine Lebensführung belehren zu wollen. Er machte im Moment auch gar nicht den Eindruck, als wollte er das. Dennoch war Newt etwas vorsichtiger bei der Wahl seiner nächsten Worte: "Ich habe in gewisser Weise meine Familie durch meine Tierwesen”, sagte er langsam, “Auch, wenn das sicher die meisten nicht so sehen oder gar verstehen können." Newt warf Dumbledore einen unsicheren Blick zu. "Und ungewöhnlich war ich schon immer”, sagte er, als müsste er sich dafür entschuldigen.   
Dumbledore schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln, von dem er nicht wusste, womit er es verdient hatte. “Für Menschen wie dich und mich bevorzuge ich die Bezeichnung ‚besonders‘“, sagte Dumbledore und trank noch einen Schluck Wein. Beinahe verschwörerisch fügte er hinzu: “Es ist nicht schlimmes daran, ‚besonders‘ oder ‚ungewöhnlich‘ zu sein. Es ist in gewisser Weise sogar sehr befreiend. Wenn man dazu steht, kann man tun, was man möchte. Das ist eine Freiheit, die viele nicht nachfühlen können.“ In einem unerwarteten Anflug von Kameradschaftlichkeit lehnte sich Dumbledore ein Stück zur Seite, bis ihre Schultern aneinander lagen. Sonderbarerweise störte das Newt nicht. Er dachte gerade noch über das nach, was Dumbledore eben gesagt hatte. Sein Professor hatte schon immer ein Talent für Worte gehabt. Eine Eigenschaft, für die ihn Newt durchaus bewunderte und ein wenig beneidete, machte es doch mit Sicherheit so vieles leichter im Umgang mit anderen. "Nur ecken Sie durch Ihre 'Besonderheiten' nicht an", sagte Newt schmunzelnd, während er an seinem Wein nippte.   
Dumbledores Lächeln wurde amüsiert. “Du würdest dich wundern“, sagte er mit einem Lachen und warf Newt einen Blick zu. “Ich habe nur ein paar Jahre mehr Lebenserfahrung und dementsprechend gelernt, mit Menschen zu sprechen, die nicht meine Einstellung teilen, ohne sie vor den Kopf zu stoßen.“ Er wandte den Blick wieder ab, noch immer schmunzelnd und trank einen weiteren Schluck.   
„Ein wenig anzuecken, gehört zum Leben dazu“, sinnierte er weiter, „Doch jeder, der dich wirklich kennen lernen möchte, merkt sofort, dass dein Herz den Tierwesen gehört. Ein überaus tugendhaftes Lebensziel, das du da hast, die Zauberer aufzuklären und so vielen Tieren wie möglich zu helfen. Es lässt dich strahlen. Und als einer von denen, die das Glück haben, dich näher zu kennen, kann ich dir sagen, dass es schwer ist, nicht fasziniert zu sein von deiner Leidenschaft und deinem Engagement. Genau diese Begeisterung ist es, die andere in deinen Bann schlägt. Du solltest mehr darauf achten. Dann hättest du weniger das Gefühl ‚anzuecken‘.“   
Nun schaute Newt doch von seinem Weinglas auf und blickte mit einer Mischung aus Unglauben und Faszination hinüber zu seinem ehemaligen Professor. Fast fühlte er sich ein wenig wie damals, wenn er Dumbledore im Unterricht bei jedem Wort an den Lippen gehangen hatte, nicht nur bei den Lektionen in Verwandlung, sondern auch allen anderen Geschichten, Anekdoten und Lebensweisheiten.   
"Mir reicht es, wenn ich bei ein paar wenigen Menschen nicht anecke", sagte er schließlich nach einem kurzen Augenblick mit einem schüchternen Lächeln. 

*~*~*

Albus tanzte um das eigentliche Thema herum, das wusste er. Er hatte Newt nicht daran erinnern wollen, dass er in den Augen einiger als ‘sonderbar’ galt. Nein, seine Anspielungen hatten einen anderen Hintergrund gehabt: Er wollte nur… in gewisser Weise… Gewissheit; dass Newt nicht vergeben war; dass Albus keinen Fehler beging, der ihre Freundschaft riskierte.   
Er konnte spüren, wie schwer es Newt fiel, sich diesem Thema zu öffnen, doch es sollte Albus den Weg ebnen für seine nächsten Schritte.   
„Nun, bei mir definitiv nicht“, antwortete er mit einem warmen Lächeln auf Newts Worte. Er drehte sich mit dem Oberkörper zu Newt hin, der ebenfalls ihm zugewandt saß, und schaute ihm einen Moment in die Augen. Da war dieses Funkeln in ihnen, das Albus in seinen Bann schlug.   
Ohne, dass er es bewusst steuerte, sank sein Kopf ein Stück nach vorn. Ihre Gesichter näherten sich und Albus‘ Augen fielen wieder auf Newts volle Lippen, die vom Rotwein nun noch roter waren. Er ließ sein Glas zum Couchtisch schweben, konnte aber sonst keine Entscheidung treffen. Unfähig, sich wieder fortzubewegen, verharrte er, leicht nach vorn gebeugt, viel zu nah an Newts Lippen und doch so unendlich fern. „Ich glaube, ich bin nicht mehr in der Lage, meine Augen von deinem Strahlen fortzunehmen“, gestand er leise. Es war beinahe ein Flüstern. Sein Blick wanderte wieder hinauf, zu Newts Augen.   
Etwas an seinen Worten oder seiner Handlung musste Newt überraschen. Denn dessen Augen waren geweitet und er schien vergessen haben, zu atmen. 

*~*~*

Es fiel Newt sehr schwer, seine neu aufflammende Hoffnung nicht sofort von sich zu schieben. Das musste Einbildung sein. Es war unmöglich, dass Albus Dumbledore sich tatsächlich in diesem Moment zu ihm herüber beugte. Dass er ihm ein Kompliment machte, das über alles hinaus ging, was jemals jemand zu ihm gesagt hatte und das dazu führte, dass sein Herz einen immensen Sprung machte. Dass er ihm näherkam, als Freunde sich kamen...   
Die Vorstellung davon, dass just in diesem Moment tatsächlich etwas eintrat, das er sich nicht einmal ausmalen konnte, überforderte Newts Geist. Er hielt den Atem an, sein Herz raste ihm in der Brust und sein Körper erstarrte. Newt wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen, als Dumbledores Kopf dem seinen immer näher kam. Sein Hirn suchte noch nach irgendeiner Antwort auf diese Situation, die nicht bedeutete, dass Dumledore gerade versuchte, etwas Romantisches zu beginnen. Nein, das war nicht möglich! Wieso sollte er auch? Bisher hatte noch nie jemand Interesse an Newt gezeigt und dann ausgerechnet Dumbledore?   
Anstatt sich zurück zu ziehen, wie Newt es beinahe von Dumbledore befürchtet hatte, spürte er mit einem Mal dessen Hand in seinem Nacken. Und dann, um jeglichen Zweifel auszuräumen und jede Frage zu beantworten, senkte Dumbledore langsam den Kopf und legte seine Lippen auf Newts. 

Kaum, dass ihre Münder sich trafen, schloss Newt seine Augen und spürte das warme Kribbeln, das in seinem Bauch begann und sich in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreiten wollte. Es war kein zaghafter Kuss, doch er war auch nicht dominant stürmisch. Er zeugte von einer gewissen Selbstsicherheit und fühlte sich an wie ein Geschenk. Kein Zwang. Keine Angst vor Zurückweisung oder ein Aufdrücken von Gefühlen. Der Kuss, den Dumbledore ihm gab, war leicht und frei, als könne Newt ihm die Bedeutung geben, die er ihm geben wollte.   
Und, sehr zu seinem Leidenswesen, dauerte er keine drei Sekunden an.   
Der Kuss war so schnell vorbei, wie er für Newt unerwartet begonnen hatte und er fragte sich vor allem, warum. In seinem Magen bildete sich ein Kloß, während die Sorge in ihm aufkam, ob er es vielleicht falsch gemacht hatte. Gut, Newt hatte nicht gerade viel Erfahrung im Küssen. Genau genommen keine, außer einmal eine eher unbeholfene Knutscherei mit Leta, als sie beide 14 Jahre alt gewesen waren. Daher wäre es vermutlich nicht überraschend, wenn Dumbledore bereits nach dem Versuch, ihn zu küssen so enttäuscht war, dass er ihn gleich wieder abgebrochen hatte. Mit Überwindung zwang sich Newt nach ein paar Sekunden dazu, die Augen wieder zu öffnen und nervös den Blick zu heben. 

*~*~*

Als Albus die Lippen wieder fortgenommen hatte, den Geschmack von Wein und Newt auf der Zunge, fühlte er, dass es seinen Puls beschleunigt hatte. Wenig brachte ihn aus der Ruhe, doch das hier ließ seine Nervenenden wohlig kribbeln. Langsam hatte er sich ein wenig von Newt entfernt, um zu sehen, wie dieser reagierte. Und um, sollte es tatsächlich der falsche Schritt gewesen sein, schnell alles geraderücken zu können. Er ließ die Hand in Newts Nacken liegen, wo sie sich warm an seine Haut schmiegte.   
Bei dem unsicheren Blick, den Newt ihm zuwarf, musste Albus schmunzeln. „Du siehst enttäuscht aus“, stellte er fest und sein Daumen strich Newts Nacken entlang. „War der Kuss so schlecht?“   
Newts Augen wurden größer bei der Frage. "N-nein!", versicherte er wie aus der Pistole geschossen. "Und für Sie?" setzte er dann kleinlaut hinterher, während seine Wangen noch eine Spur roter wurden.   
Albus erlaubte sich ein leises Lachen. Es entsprang der Erleichterung, dass Newt dem Ganzen nicht abgeneigt zu sein schien. Es versetzte ihn in ein leichtes Hochgefühl. „Um das beurteilen zu können, muss ich das wohl noch einmal wiederholen“, sagte er und senkte den Kopf erneut langsam zu Newt herunter. Er ließ sich mehr Zeit dieses Mal, schob sich Zentimeter für Zentimeter nach vorn, um Newt die Chance zu geben, sich darauf einzustellen. Er fühlte den heißen Atem des Anderen bereits auf seinen Lippen und sein Griff in Newts Nacken wurde eine Spur stärker, ohne ihn zu sich zu ziehen. Er sehnte eine neue Berührung ihrer Lippen herbei.   
Newt kam ihm dieses Mal sogar ein Stück entgegen. Das löschte auch noch Albus‘ letzte Zweifel aus. Er genoss ihr erneutes Zusammentreffen, hörte das leise Seufzen, das Newt ausstieß, als ihre Münder miteinander verschmolzen, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl. Newts Lippen waren so unendlich weich und sein Seufzen ging Albus durch den ganzen Körper und beschleunigte seinen Puls. Er konnte fühlen, wie das, was er begonnen hatte, dabei war, ihn abhängig zu machen. Eben noch war es nicht viel mehr gewesen als ein Austesten, ein Versuch. Er hatte darauf geachtet, nicht zu viel Emotionen hinein zu investieren, um am Ende Newt gegenüber versichern zu können, dass sie Freunde bleiben würden. Doch mit jeder Sekunde, die die Lippen des Jüngeren länger an den seinen hingen, fiel es ihm schwerer und schwerer, an diesem Vorhaben festzuhalten. Er bemerkte, dass es etwas in ihm auslöste, ein rastloses, hungriges Verlangen nach mehr. Als sie einige Zeit lang nur die Lippen gegeneinander bewegt hatten, schob er seine Zunge vor und stupste damit Newts Unterlippe an. 

*~*~*

Newt wusste gar nicht wo ihm der Kopf stand und das allein von diesem Kuss. Wie oft hatte er sich als Teenager vorgestellt, Dumbledore zu küssen oder war dank ihm morgens mit einer eindeutigen Erektion aufgewacht? Natürlich war diese übertrieben Schwärmerei für seinen Professor mit den Jahren abgeflaut, hatte sich von einer hormongesteuerten, rosaroten Teenagerobsession zu einer realistischeren, stillen Bewunderung für den Mann gewandelt. Und doch war es nun so viel besser und aufregender als jede Vorstellung und jeder Traum, den er damals gehabt hatte!   
Als er Dumbledores Zungenspitze gegen seine Lippen stupsen spürte, lief ihm ein angenehmer Schauer den Rücken hinab und er öffnete zaghaft seine Lippen.   
Newt keuchte leise in den Kuss, als Dumbledores Zunge sich tiefer schob und seinen Mundraum plünderte. Warme Hände legten sich an seine Wangen und drehten seinen Kopf zur Seite, um Dumbledore besseren Zugang zu verschaffen.   
Newt erwiderte den Kuss so gut wie möglich, auch, wenn es eher zaghaft wirkte, da es eine völlig neue und überwältigende Erfahrung für ihn war.   
Völlig auf die Lippen und die Zunge des Anderen konzentriert, bemerkte Newt erst, dass er sein Weinglas zur Seite kippen ließ, als dieses plötzlich umfiel und den teuren Wein über seinen eigenen Schoß verteilte. Erschrocken zuckte er ein wenig zurück, löste dadurch den Kuss und lugte kurz hinunter, ehe er bis zu den Ohrenspitzen rot anlief.   
"V-Verzeihung, ich...", begann er bereits leise zu stottern.   
Dumbledore, der einen Moment ähnlich überrascht zu sein schien, wie er, lachte leise auf, als würde ihn die Situation erheitern. Er griff nach dem Glas, stellte es auf den Tisch und schenkte Newt ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. "Ich bin es, der sich entschuldigen sollte", sagte er höflich, "Verzeih meine überstürzte Handlung. Ich hatte nicht an den Wein gedacht."   
Newt wich dem Blick des Mannes aus und griff nach seinem Zauberstab, ehe er mit feuerrotem Gesicht einen leisen Zauber murmelte, um seine Hose zu säubern. “A-alles gut", murmelte er, etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht, während er den Blick gesenkt hielt und sich innerlich selbst ohrfeigte. Natürlich musste ihm so etwas in SO einer Situation passieren. Sicher hatte er sich nicht nur als tollpatschiger Idiot dargestellt, sondern damit auch die Stimmung komplett zerstört!


	3. Wenn der Wein zuneige geht...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Abend neigt sich dem Ende, doch Newt und Dumbledore sind noch lange nicht fertig... Wohin wird es gehen, wenn sie es erlauben?

Albus sah, wie Newts Wangen glühten und er peinlich berührt den Blick abwandte. Er fühlte die Unsicherheit, die den Jüngeren überwältigen wollte. Unsicherheit, die in seinen Augen nicht notwendig war. Umsichtig legte er einen Finger unter Newts Kinn und hob es an, in einer stummen Bitte, ihn anzusehen. "Ich... danke dir", sagte er leise, "Der Abend wurde angenehmer als ich erwartet hatte." Seine Augen lächelten und sein Mund schmunzelte. "und das will etwas heißen, denn ich hatte bereits einen angenehmen Abend erwartet." Unbewusst fuhr seine Zungenspitze über seine Unterlippe, als seine Augen erneut auf Newts Mund fielen. "Wenn... Wenn du möchtest, können wir es hierbei belassen. Ich möchte dir nicht den Rest deines Abends rauben."  
Seine Worte schienen Newt nur zusätzlich zu irritieren und zu enttäuschen, wenn er den Blick richtig deutete. Newt schluckte und schaute verunsichert zur Seite. "W-wenn Sie gehen möchten, ist das in Ordnung für mich", murmelte er und zwang sich zu einem tapferen Lächeln.  
Albus schmunzelte. Er konnte mit Stolz behaupten, Newt besser zu kennen als viele andere Menschen. Und Newt verstand offensichtlich im Augenblick nicht, wie Albus’ Worte gemeint waren. Daher konkretisierte er seine Aussage noch einmal: "Ich werde gehen, wenn du es wünschst." Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen die des Jüngeren. "Wenn es nach mir ginge, würde ich bleiben. Zumindest... ein wenig länger." Seine Hand hob Newts Kinn weiter an. Er wollte sich noch nicht von dieser neuen Sucht trennen. Wer wusste schon, ob er bei ihrem nächsten Zusammentreffen wieder die Gelegenheit bekam? Erneut näherte er sich, doch er wollte Newt Zeit geben, selbst zu entscheiden.  
"Ich... fände es schön, wenn Sie blieben...", murmelte Newt nah an seinen Lippen und seine Augenlider sanken hinab, als Albus sich zu ihm vorbeugte. Albus’ Herz schlug einen Moment schneller in seiner Brust. Er wusste um die Berührungsempfindlichkeit des Jüngeren. Dass er ihn all diese Dinge tun ließ und für einen weiteren Kuss sogar die Augen schloss, beschleunigte Albus’ Puls.  
Da ging noch mehr, das wusste er. Albus hielt die Augen offen und auf Newts Lippen gerichtet, bewegte sich aber keinen Zentimeter. Er wollte sehen, wie Newt ihm entgegenkam. Wollte fühlen, dass es ihm genauso gefiel wie Albus selbst. Ihre Münder waren so nah beieinander, dass ihn Newts warmer Atem streifte. Er genoss den Moment mehr als den teuren Wein zuvor. Jede Sekunde davon. 

Albus musste nicht lang auf Newt warten. Der Jüngere kam ihm schneller entgegen als noch das letzte Mal, überbrückte die gesamte Distanz und setzte einen kurzen Kuss auf Albus’ Lippen, ehe er in einem Anflug von experimenteller Verwegenheit mit der Zunge über seine Unterlippe leckte.  
Albus lief unerwartet ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken. Wäre er impulsiver gewesen, hätte diese kleine Geste ausgereicht, damit er Newt auf Sofa presste und sich über ihr beugte. Doch Albus genoss die langsamen Schritte, genoss es, alles auszukosten. Also gab er ein leises Brummen von sich, um zu zeigen, dass es ihm gefiel und schob den Kopf endlich vor, um aus dem kleinen Kuss, den Newt begonnen hatte, erneut einen größeren zu machen. Ihre Lippen schmiegten sich aneinander und er musste über sich selbst schmunzeln, denn sein Magen flatterte. Er hatte beinahe vergessen, was gute Küsse mit dem Körper anstellen konnten. Ihm wurde warm, seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und sein Puls beschleunigte sich, während er langsam begann, die Intensität, mit der er Newt küsste, zu steigern.  
Er fühlte Newt an seinen Lippen lächeln und musste darüber schmunzeln. Die Hormone schienen auch mit dem Jüngeren einiges anzustellen. Seine Küsse wurden mit jedem Moment, der verging, verlangender – als wäre er ein Verdurstender, dem man Wasser angeboten hatte. Darüber hinaus lernte Newt schnell. Seine anfangs steife Lippenbewegung wurde immer fließender und spielerischer. Bei Merlins Bart, wer hätte gedacht, dass Albus sich ausgerechnet einen derart lernwilligen (ex)Schüler ausgewählt hatte für seine Laune?  
Jede Geste bedeutete unendlich viel mehr, wenn sie von jemandem so menschenscheuen wie Newt kam. Und so schlug Albus’ Herz schneller in seiner Brust, als Newt zaghaft seine Hand darauflegte. Er platzierte seine freie Hand darüber und drängte sich Newt nun ein wenig mehr entgegen, bestätigte ihn, forderte von ihm. Er küsste ihn, bis sie beide keine Luft mehr bekamen und sich atemlos voneinander trennen mussten, um zu Atem zu kommen.  
Albus warf Newt einen Blick zu, während sich seine Lungen mit Luft füllten. Dessen Atem ging zittrig, seine Augen hatte er weiterhin geschlossen und in einer Geste der Ergebenheit lehnte er die Stirn gegen Albus’. Albus' Lippen umspielte ein Lächeln, das seine Augen warm funkeln ließ. "Es scheint dir zu gefallen", stellte er mit einem leisen Raunen fest. Jene Hand, die eben noch unter Newts Kinn lag, wanderte seinen Hals entlang. Sie blieb unter seinem Ohr liegen und sein Daumen strich bedächtig über Newts Wange.  
Fasziniert beobachtete Albus, wie sich Newt auf die Unterlippe biss. "Hmhmm…", brachte er nur mit einem kleinen, schüchternen Lächeln heraus und lehnte sich dann in Albus’ Hand.  
"Dann wirst du wohl erlauben, dass ich fortfahre?", fragte Albus, doch es war eher rhetorisch. Er ließ Newt keine Zeit, zu antworten, legte seine Lippen auf dessen Schläfe und wandere dann langsam über die Wange hinunter, erneut zu Newts Mund. Er biss ihm sanft in die Unterlippe und leckte dann entschuldigend über die Stelle, was ihm ein atemloses Keuchen einbrachte.  
Newt lehnte sich gegen ihn und die Hand, die eben noch auf Albus’ Brust gelegen hatte, strich hinauf zu seiner Schulter. Es bestätigte Albus, dass Newt immer weniger die Finger von ihm lassen konnte. Er griff die Hand, die über seine Schulter strich und zog sie von sich, während er ihre Finger miteinander verwob. Dann griff er mit der anderen Hand Newts Kinn fester, presste ihre Münder gegeneinander und schob erneut die Zunge vor. Aber nicht nur seine Zunge: er lehnte auch seinen Oberkörper nach vorn, drängte sich gegen Newt und bedeutete ihm damit, sich nach hinten aufs Sofa sinken zu lassen.  
Newt folgte bereitwillig und Albus gab ihnen nicht die Zeit, diese neue Position zu bewerten oder zu interpretieren. Er bemerkte das Sehnen in sich stärker erwachen und es war keine rein sexuelle Erregung, geboren aus der Situation. Es war viel mehr Verbundenheit, dieses Gefühl, das er in den letzten Jahren in sich hatte wachsen sehen, immer, wenn er Newt traf. Er hatte es nie wirklich in diese romantische Richtung interpretiert, war heute viel mehr einer Laune und einem Gefühl gefolgt und war nun doch überrascht, wie gut es sich emotional anfühlte. Sicher, Newt war körperlich attraktiv und Albus spürte, wie er mehr und mehr darauf ansprang – doch im Vordergrund stand, und das hatte er nicht kommen sehen, sein Herz, das sich plötzlich mit Romantik füllte. Mit dem Wunsch, Liebe zu geben und sich so weit vorzutasten, wie Newt ihn ließ. Er hatte keine Erwartungen, keine Ansprüche. Er folgte schlichtweg weiterhin seiner Intuition. Sie hatte ihn bis hier geführt…. Und sicher würde sie ihn weiterführen.  
Als Newt endlich unter ihm lag, fühlte Albus darüber hinaus noch etwas anderes: Den Wunsch, ihn vollends für sich zu gewinnen, sein Herz, seinen Körper, alles. Er fühlte Hitze in sich aufsteigen, fühlte das Reiben ihrer Kleidung übereinander überdeutlich und hatte zugleich das Verlangen, Newt besinnungslos zu küssen.  
Für den Anfang begnügte er sich damit, doch seine Finger zuckten bereits in Richtung Hosenbund, um unter Newts Hemd zu gelangen.  
Dass Newt die verschlungenen Finger drückte, als würde er nach Halt suchen, und sich mehr und mehr unter Albus wand, führte nicht gerade dazu, dass er einen kühlen Kopf behielt. Albus entwich unerwartet ein Seufzen, als Newt sich intensiver gegen ihn drängte. Er hatte umsichtig sein wollen, hatte die freundschaftliche Ebene in den Vordergrund schieben wollen, damit sie einen Fluchtpunkt hatten, an den sie zurückkehren konnten. Er hatte sich zurückhalten wollen – nur ein-zwei verstohlene Küsse vielleicht – und hatte sich nicht gleich von seinen Emotionen überrennen lassen wollen. Doch es gelang ihm immer schwerer. Newts Stöhnen vorhin, als er ihm die Schultern massiert hatte, seine Schüchternheit, als er zugab, dass er gern weiterhin geküsst werden mochte, seine Hand, die über Albus‘ Brust gewandert war und nun diese offensichtlichen Bewegungen, das Drängen und Sehnen. Es führte dazu, dass es Albus immer schwieriger fiel, einen klaren Kopf zu behalten und seine Emotionen zu zügeln. Wäre er maßloser gewesen, hätte er Newt bereits entkleidet und wäre zum nächsten Schritt übergegangen.  
Stattdessen ließ er seine Hand über Newts Seite fahren, die Hüfte entlang und zu seinem Hosenbund. Er strich einen Moment darüber, den Saum entlang, ehe seine flache Hand den Weg über den Bauch des Jüngeren hinaufnahm und ihm über die Brust streichelte. In all der Zeit hingen seine Lippen weiterhin an Newts. Er saugte sich an seiner Unterlippe fest, ließ ihre Zungen miteinander spielen und fühlte, dass die Hitze ihm mehr und mehr zu schaffen machte. 

*~~~~*~~~~*

Newt, der die ganze Zeit über fürchtete, etwas falsch zu machen, vergaß seine Ängste immer mehr. Die Wärme, die von Dumbledore ausging, beruhigte ihn und heizte ihm zugleich ein. Eine angenehme Gänsehaut hatte sich auf seiner Haut ausgebreitet und etwas in ihm erbebte vor Ehrfurcht, seit Dumbledore ihn unter sich begraben hatte.  
Newt wusste nicht, wo ihm der Kopf stand. Für ihn hatte sich diese Situation so unvorhergesehen entwickelt, dass er gar keine Zeit gehabt hatte, sich wirklich Gedanken zu machen - geschweige denn, dass er sie jetzt gerade hätte. Und doch sorgte Dumbledore dafür, dass es sich gut und richtig anfühlte. Also schob er alle Gedanken und Zweifel beiseite und konzentrierte sich nur auf die Gefühle, die der Andere in ihm auslöste. Und in dieser neuen Position waren das einige.  
Als die Hand dann seine Seite hinab strich, konnte Newt das rastlose Winden, das er im Zaum gehalten hatte, nicht mehr mindern. Er bog unwillkürlich den Rücken durch und seufzte erneut gegen Dumbledores Lippen. Kurz verspannte sich Newt ein wenig, als die Finger über seinen Hosenbund strichen – nicht, weil es ihm nicht gefiel, aber weil der Gedanke, wie weit dies gehen KÖNNTE, ihm ein deutliches Nervenflattern verschaffte. Würde es vielleicht sogar weiter gehen als nur Küsse und Hände, die über Stoff strichen? Und wenn ja, würde er überhaupt mit Dumbledores Erfahrung diesbezüglich mithalten können? Sein ehemaliger Professor schien schließlich genau zu wissen, was er tat - im Gegensatz zu Newt. Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als die Hand wieder hinauf strich, dieses Mal allerdings über seinen Bauch hinauf zu seiner Brust.  
Vorsichtig hob Newt seine eigene freie Hand und legte diese zögerlich auf Albus Schulter, um sich etwas an ihm fest zu halten. Ihm entwich ein weiteres sehnsuchtsvolles Keuchen.  
„Deine Stimme ist bezaubernd, wenn du seufzt, Newt“, raunte Dumbledore ihm zu. Die geraunten Worte sorgten dafür, dass Newts Wangen vor Scham begannen zu glühen. Er war froh, als Albus das Gesicht an seinem Hals vergrub, zumindest bis er die warmen Lippen dort spürte und keuchend zusammenzuckte. Offenbar war er am Hals besonders empfindlich und der warme Atem nahe seinem Ohr jagte ihm einen angenehmen Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Dazu stellte er peinlich berührt fest, dass sich seine Hose langsam deutlich zu eng anfühlte. Newt biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schaffte es dadurch gerade so, ein kleines Stöhnen zu dämpfen. Nun beide Hände in Albus Schultern krallend, versteckte er sein Gesicht eilig an dessen Schulter. 

*~~~~*~~~~*

Albus nahm das kleine Stöhnen und das verstärkte Festhalten des Jüngeren als Bestätigung. Die vielen zaghaften Seufzer trafen ihn jedes Mal ins Herz und – wie er schmunzelnd bemerkte – ließen auch seine tieferen Regionen nicht kalt. Er fuhr mit der Zunge eine feuchte Spur den Hals hinunter und legte dann die Lippen auf die weiche Haut, um sich daran festzusaugen, während er das Winden des Körpers unter sich nun deutlicher fühlen konnte. Je näher er ihm kam, desto mehr stieg ihm Newts Geruch in die Nase. Er roch nach Stroh und warmem Sommerregen. Nach Rotwein und darunter vollkommen nach sich selbst. Es war eine anziehende Mischung. Sie heizte seine Fantasien an und baute einen verheißungsvollen Erwartungsdruck in ihm auf. Albus schob sein Becken vor, ohne es direkt zu beabsichtigen. Vorhin noch hatte er geglaubt, etwas Zwangloses beginnen zu können. Nun fühlte er sich mehr von Newts ehrlichen und offenen Reaktionen, die seine Unerfahrenheit durchscheinen ließen, um den Finger gewickelt. Es versetzte einen auf ganz eigene Art in ein Hochgefühl, wenn man die Erlaubnis hatte, Dinge mit jemandem zu tun, der sich sonst vor solchen Taten verschloss. Es war unergründetes Terrain mit einem großen Schloss davor. Albus fühlte sich geschmeichelt, dass Newt sich trotzdem auf ihn einließ, wo er doch sonst so menschenscheu war.  
Albus fühlte, wie der Jüngere seine Hände in seine Schultern krallte. Sein Atem ging mittlerweile ähnlich schnell und flach. Albus strich mit den Händen Newts Seiten entlang und wünschte sich, er könnte über die nackte Haut fahren. Doch er mahnte sich zu Geduld. Das hier war weiter gegangen, als er es beabsichtigt hatte. Und er wollte nun, trunken von Hormonen und mit vollkommen überfluteten Reizen, keine Dummheiten begehen, die sie beide morgen bereuen würden. Daher ließ er von Newts Hals ab und richtete sich auf, obwohl es ihn mehr Überwindung kostete, als er erwartet hatte. Er war an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem er am Scheideweg stand: Es vollkommen zu wagen oder dem Ganzen Einhalt zu gebieten. Aus Rücksicht auf ihre Freundschaft entschied er sich für letzteres.  
„So sehr ich es genieße, dich zu küssen und zu berühren…“, begann er und blickte zu Newt herunter, der mit bezaubernd roten Wangen und fiebrig glänzenden Augen zu ihm hinaufblickte, „… Ich denke, wir sollten es vorerst dabei belassen. Für heute.“  
Er holte tief Luft, um wieder zu klarem Verstand zu kommen. Sein innerer Druck war mittlerweile stark gestiegen, doch Triebe waren nicht das, was seine Entscheidungen für ihn fällte.  
Der plötzliche Stimmungsumschwung schien Newt offensichtlich zu verwirren. “O-okay”, brachte er atemlos hervor. Er klang enttäuscht und Albus konnte es gut nachfühlen. Ihm ging es ähnlich.  
Ein wenig verloren warf Newt ihm einen Blick zu, aber er sagte nichts mehr.  
Albus ahnte, dass Newt ihn nicht nach den Gründen fragen würde. Doch eventuell würde er sich nach ihrem Abschied den Kopf darüber zerbrechen. Daher hatte er das Bedürfnis, sich zu erklären. Während er sich aufsetzte, um Newt Platz zu lassen, das Gleiche zu tun, sagte er ernst: „Du bist mehr als ein One-Night-Stand. Und ich möchte nicht, dass du glaubst, dass es nur eine Laune war, die mich dazu bewogen hat, dich zu küssen oder die mich dazu bewegen würde, weiter zu gehen. Ich möchte vermeiden, dass wir uns danach beide schäbig fühlen, weil wir mehr gegeben haben, als wir bereit waren.“ Er schmunzelte und erhob sich. „Ich danke dir für deine Gesellschaft. Und ich möchte sie mit dem Respekt behandeln, den sie verdient.“ Seine Worte kamen ihm leicht über die Lippen, obwohl sie eine schwere, tiefere Bedeutung hatten. Er gab sich Mühe, die Schwere nicht nach außen dringen zu lassen und seiner Stimme einen gutgelaunten Klang zu geben. Er wollte nicht, dass die Stimmung unter seiner Entscheidung litt. Oder dass Newt sich trotzdem schäbig fühlte. 

*~~~~*~~~~*

Newt lauschte aufmerksam Dumbledores Worten, während er sich seine Kleider und zerzausten Haare etwas zurechtzupfte.  
Die Worte des Älteren verwirrten ihn mit jedem Satz mehr. Er war nicht davon ausgegangen ein One-Night-Stand zu sein - Genau genommen war er bis eben von gar nichts ausgegangen, da er gar nicht dazu gekommen war, überhaupt einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Doch nun zu hören, dass Dumbledore ihn für mehr erachtete, ließ einerseits ein warmes Kribbeln in seinem Bauch, andererseits einen Kloß wegen der implizierten Tragweite in seinem Magen zurück.  
Als sich sein Ex-Professor dann erhob, griff Newt hastig nach seiner Hand.  
Mit immer noch roten Wangen und einem zaghaften Lächeln schaute er hinauf zu ihm. "Ich würde nie glauben, dass Sie mich aus einer Laune heraus oder ohne Respekt behandeln", versicherte er ihm. Er wollte nicht, dass Dumbledore glaubte, er hätte einen unangenehmen Eindruck bei Newt hinterlassen.  
Seine Worte führten dazu, dass Dumbledore sich noch einmal ganz zu Newt herumdrehte und ihm ein Lächeln schenkte. "Nun, dann bin ich beruhigt", sagte er charmant mit einer leichten Verbeugung. "Ich werde jetzt gehen", wiederholte er, beugte sich noch weiter herunter und küsste die Hand, die ihn festhielt. "Ruh dich aus. Ich freue mich auf unser nächstes Treffen."  
Dann zwinkerte Dumbledore ihm zu. "Bis bald. Bleib ruhig sitzen, ich lass mich selbst heraus." Mit diesen Worten und einem letzten wohlwollenden Blick in Newts Richtung drehte sein Gast sich auf dem Absatz herum und verließ das Wohnzimmer.  
Newt schaute Dumbledore hinterher. Als er die Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte, ließ sich Newt gegen die Couchlehne sinken und vergrub sein glühendes Gesicht in seinen Händen.  
Was, bei Merlins Bart...?  
Erst jetzt schaffte es sein Verstand langsam, aufzuholen und wirklich zu erfassen, was gerade passiert war. Er hatte Albus Dumbledore geküsst. Oder genauer gesagt: Dumbledore hatte IHN geküsst! Und nicht nur geküsst... Seine Wangen glühten heißer, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, unter seinem ehemaligen Professor zu liegen, seine Lippen an seinem Hals zu spüren und, bei Merlin, diese Hände!  
Und wie war es überhaupt dazu gekommen? So plötzlich aus dem Nichts! Ja, er war mit Dumbledore befreundet, aber das war es auch schon gewesen. Es hatte nie Anzeichen gegeben, dass der Ältere Interesse an ihm gehabt hätte, oder? Konnte schon sein, immerhin wusste Newt, wie schlecht er darin war, solche Anzeichen zu erkennen.  
Nicht, dass es Newt stören würde, im Gegenteil. Schließlich war Albus Dumbledore ein intelligenter, charismatischer und überaus fähiger Zauberer, ganz zu schweigen von seiner Attraktivität. Nicht umsonst war Newt während seiner Schulzeit bis über beide Ohren in seinen Verwandlungslehrer verschossen gewesen. Aber er hätte nie geglaubt, dass Dumbledore sich jemals auf etwas mit ihm einlassen oder gar selbst die Initiative ergreifen würde.  
Seufzend ließ er seine Hände in seinen Schoß sinken, während sein Blick auf die zwei Weingläser fiel. Er angelte sich das noch halbvolle Glas von Dumbledore, schenkte es sich noch einmal voll und beschloss dann, sich auszuruhen und Theseus Weihnachtsgeschenk zu würdigen.


	4. Am schwarzen See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt hatte lange nichts mehr von Dumbledore gehört. Das allein ist Zeichen genug. Enttäuscht ist er trotzdem.

Dumbledores abendlicher Besuch war mittlerweile drei Wochen her. Newt hatte gehofft, dass sie sich relativ bald wiedersehen würden, doch Dumbledore hatte ihm geschrieben und ihn darüber informiert, dass er es vorerst nicht einrichten könne. Er wäre unvorhergesehen noch beschäftigter als ohnehin schon und könne keine freie Zeit erübrigen. Es täte ihm leid und er freue sich auf ein Treffen in der Zukunft.

Newt hatte auf den Brief gestarrt und war sich nicht sicher gewesen, was er mit dieser Information anfangen sollte. Er war verwirrt über das deutliche Gefühl der Enttäuschung, das sich in seinem Magen eingenistet hatte, doch er hatte versucht, es so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren.

Anfangs hatte er sich gesagt, dass Dumbledore sicher einen guten Grund hatte. Doch dem ersten Brief war ein zweiter gefolgt, der ähnlich formuliert war und spätestens beim dritten war sich Newt nicht mehr sicher, ob es tatsächlich der Wahrheit entsprach. Ihn beschlich mehr und mehr das Gefühl, dass Dumbledore es sich anders überlegt hatte.... Das, was auch immer das zwischen ihnen gewesen war an jenem Abend, war nun vorbei. Schließlich hatte er an ebenjenem Abend gesagt, dass er nicht weitergehen wollte, damit sie es nicht im Nachhinein bereuen. Offensichtlich war Dumbledore zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass das alles keinen Sinn machte. Und da er One-Night-Stands ausschloss, blieb wohl nur noch der Weg der freundschaftlich-neutralen Bekanntschaft. Newt schluckte bei dem Gedanken. Diese Feststellung schmerzte und enttäuschte ihn mehr als er erwartet hätte. Newt zwang sich, es nicht zu schwer zu nehmen. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er selbst kaum Zeit. Sein Buch war seit einigen Tagen auf dem Markt und er hatte zuletzt einen Brief von Professor Dippet erhalten. Offenbar überlegte der Schulleiter von Hogwarts tatsächlich, ein neues Fach auf Grundlage seines Buches einzuführen: Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.

Er hatte höflich um ein Treffen zur Besprechung eines eventuellen Lehrplans gebeten und natürlich hatte Newt zugestimmt.

So kam es, dass er sich heute Nachmittag in Hogwarts einfand: Dem Schloss, das er zuletzt vor Jahren bei seinem Rauswurf betreten hatte.

Das Gespräch lief äußerst gut und entgegen Newts Befürchtungen war Dippet überaus aufgeschlossen gegenüber Newts Ideen und Vorschlägen. Doch was ihn am meisten überraschte, war, dass Dippet ihm eine Lehrerstelle anbot. Newt wollte unter Hinweis auf seine eigene kurze Schullaufbahn und seine niedrige soziale Kompetenz ablehnen, aber Professor Dippet schien diese Gründe nicht zu akzeptieren. Er versuchte, Newt davon zu überzeugen, dass es wenigstens für das erste Jahr von Vorteil wäre, um das Fach einzuführen. Bis sie eine ordentliche Lehrkraft gefunden oder ausgebildet hätten, die das Fach unterrichten konnte. Newt wusste nicht so recht, was er davon halten sollte und bat um ein wenig Bedenkzeit.

Dippet gewährte sie ihm, bestand aber dennoch darauf, ihm ein paar mögliche Klassenzimmer und Gelände nahe den Gewächshäusern zu zeigen, wo es möglich wäre, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe zu unterrichten. Also machten sie sich in der Mittagspause auf den Weg und trieben dabei einen Keil in die Masse an Schülern, die ihnen auf den Gängen entgegen kam oder mit ihnen in die gleiche Richtung lief.

Newt war so damit beschäftigt, Professor Dippet zuzuhören und gleichzeitig den Schülerscharen auszuweichen, dass er den Lehrer, der ihnen entgegenlief, gar nicht bemerkte.

Erst als Dippet ihn freundlich begrüßte, schaute Newt auf und fand sich Dumbledore von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber. Newt spürte, wie sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzte und sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete. Das letzte Treffen und die Tage, die darauf gefolgt waren, wogen schwer in seinen Erinnerungen.

Newt zwang sich schnell zu einem höflichen Lächeln und nickte Dumbledore zur Begrüßung zu, während Dippet bereits zu erklären begann, weshalb er hier war. Dippet bot Dumbledore an, sie zum Außengelände zu begleiten, um ihre gemeinsamen Vorstellungen für die Umsetzung des neuen Fachs zu erörtern.

Doch Dumbledore lehnte mit einem höflich-distanzierten Lächeln und einigen typischen Floskeln unter Hinweis auf die Stunden, die er vorzubereiten hatte, freundlich ab. Nicht jedoch, ohne Newt zu seinem Buch und seinem Einfluss in das Schulsystem offiziell zu beglückwünschen.

Newt nickte schwach. Er kannte Dumbledore vielleicht nicht so gut, wie er ihn gern kennen würde, aber das, was er sagte, wirkte aufgesetzt und einstudiert, nicht aufrichtig. Das war ihm Zeichen genug. Es bestätigte seine Vermutung, dass Dumbledore es bei der einmaligen Sache ihres letzten Zusammentreffens belassen wollte. Ansonsten wäre er wenigstens ein bisschen vertrauter gewesen und hätte nicht so getan, als würden sie sich seit Jahren nicht gesehen haben. Er fühlte die Enttäuschung darüber in sich, doch er versuchte sie wegzuschieben, indem er sich sagte, dass er es schon hatte kommen sehen. Außerdem war er nicht für Dumbledore hier.

Mit einem letzten höflichen Nicken wandte Dumbledore sich zum Gehen. Newt folgte dem Schulleiter hinaus zum Außengelände, um den bestmöglichen Einsatz für das neue Fach zu besprechen, ehe Dippet ihn zum Mittagessen in die große Halle führte.

Sie gingen zum Lehrertisch. Der einzige andere Platz, der außer dem des Schulleiters noch frei war, war der neben Dumbledore.

Newt schluckte tapfer gegen seine Nervosität an und ließ sich dann leise und so unauffällig wie möglich, neben seinem ehemaligen Lehrermaligen Lehrer nieder. Er atmete tief ein. Was für ein ungünstiger Zufall, gerade jetzt, wo er sich in der Nähe des Mannes nicht unbedingt wohl fühlte... Es erinnerte ihn an das paradoxe Gefühl, abgewiesen worden zu sein, bevor überhaupt etwas begonnen hatte.

Einige Minuten vergingen in unangenehmem Schweigen, während Newt sich verstohlen etwas Essen auftat und sich Kürbissaft einschenkte.

Dann lehnte sich Dumbledore unerwartet ein Stück zu ihm hin und Newt, der nicht damit gerechnet hatte, schrak zusammen. Bevor er sich von Dumbledore fortlehnen konnte, sagte dieser: "Mr. Scamander, wenn Sie im Anschluss nichts geplant haben, möchte ich Ihr Händchen für magische Tierwesen gern nutzen. Es haben sich am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes einige Kreaturen, eingenistet, die Sie sicher interessieren würden.”

Newts Herz schlug schneller in seiner Brust, doch vielmehr vor Nervosität, denn alles andere. Dumbledores Frage enttäuschte ihn ein wenig. Natürlich, Dumbledore nutzte seine Anwesenheit für einige Probleme mit Tierwesen. Warum sollte er auch über Privateres sprechen, wo er doch seinen Standpunkt so deutlich klargemacht hatte?

Bemüht sachlich antwortete Newt: “Meinen Sie die Bowtruckles hinter der großen Eiche? Um die brauchen Sie sich keine Sorgen machen, ich habe sie vorhin schon besucht und sie sind nicht sehr aggressiv gestimmt.”

Dumbledores Lächeln wurde ein wenig breiter. “Nein, ich rede von anderen Tierwesen”, raunte er ihm verschwörerisch zu und die Art, wie seine Stimme klang, erinnerte Newt an etwas, an was er eigentlich nicht denken wollte.

Mit einem vielsagenden Blick fuhr Dumbledore fort: “Ich kann sie schlecht beschreiben. Ich würde sie Ihnen lieber zeigen.”

“Oh”, hauchte Newt, der noch immer nicht begriff, was genau Dumbledore ihm sagen wollte. Aber sein intensiver Blick machte ihn verlegen. Eilig wandte Newt sich wieder seinem Essen zu, während er fühlte, wie seine Wangen heiß wurden. “Okay”, murmelte er.

Der Rest des Essens verging in Schweigen.

Newt, der verstanden hatte, dass Dumbledore nicht wirklich über ein Tierwesen sprechen oder ihm eines zeigen wollte, zermarterte sich das Gehirn darüber, worüber er sonst mit ihm reden wollte? Viele Optionen gab es da nicht und die wahrscheinlichste war wohl eine Entschuldigung.

Ihm sank das Herz in die Hose.

Natürlich. Dumbledore war höflich genug, um sich dafür zu entschuldigen, dass er sich an dem Abend hatte gehen lassen. Wenn es nach Newt gegangen wäre, hätten sie es weiterlaufen lassen, aber er muste Dumbledores Wunsch nach Distanz akzeptieren.

Weil ihm das Essen vergangen war, schob Newt seinen Teller von sich – just in dem Moment, in dem Dumbledore sich von seinem Platz erhob und ihn mit einem Seitenblick bedachte.

Newt, der nicht sonderlich erpicht auf das Gespräch war, in dem er den Korb von dem Mann bekommen würde, zu dem er am meisten aufschaute, stand ebenfalls auf. Er verabschiedete sich höflich von Professor Dippet und folgte Dumbledore dann hinaus.

Nervös und mit schnell schlagendem Herzen lief er ihm hinterher, bis er ihn eingeholt hatte. Dumbledore war geschlendert. Er führte Newt übers Schlossgelände, am Waldrand entlang und zum See hin. Stumm und darauf wartend, dass Dumbledore endlich etwas sagen würde, ging Newt neben ihm am Ufer entlang. Er ließ seinen Blick gedankenverloren über den See schweifen. Und, um die Nervosität ein wenig zu verdrängen, verstrickte er sich in Gedanken darüber, ob er Professor Dippets Erwartungen wohl gerecht werden konnte und ob er all das überhaupt wollte. Das würde seinen Alltag ganz schön umkrempeln. Die Überlegungen ließen ihn nach einiger Zeit beinahe vergessen, dass er nicht allein hier am Ufer entlanglief.

“Herzlichen Glückwunsch”, hörte er Dumbledore da plötzlich sagen und als er aufblickte, lächelte der Ältere ihn an. “Zum Erfolg deines Buches”, fügte Dumbledore hinzu. “Ich habe die Veröffentlichung und den Verkaufsansturm verfolgt. Du kannst sehr stolz auf dich sein.“

Newt blinzelte und nickte dann. Sein Buch schien über all die sich überschlagenden Gedanken in weite Ferne gerückt worden zu sein. "D-danke...”, stammelte er, während er noch versuchte, sich auf eine freundschaftlich-höfliche Ebene zu besinnen und seine Furcht vor dem weiteren Verlauf dieses Gesprächs endlich hinten anzustellen, “Ich bin wirklich froh, dass es so gut angenommen wird."

Dumbledore nickte lächelnd. „Ich freue mich aufrichtig für dich“, sagte er und ließ den Blick über den See schweifen, „Durch die Einführung des Faches für die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe kannst du die jungen Generationen mit Wissen bereichern, das den älteren noch fehlt.“ Sein Lächeln wurde verschmitzt. „Es verspricht, interessant zu werden, mit dir zusammen zu arbeiten.“

Newt erwiderte das Lächeln schüchtern. "Ich habe die Stelle ehrlich gesagt noch nicht angenommen”, murmelte er, weil er keine falschen Hoffnungen wecken wollte. Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass Dumbledore wusste, dass Dippet ihn als Lehrer haben wollte. Dem Mann entging nichts.

Doch bei seinen Worten war Dumbledore überrascht stehen geblieben. “Tatsächlich?“, fragte er verwundert, als könne er sich das nicht vorstellen. Doch dann nickte er verständnisvoll. “Weil du dich dann nicht ausreichend um deine eigenen Geschöpfe kümmern kannst?“, fragte er. “Ich bin sicher, Professor Dippet würde dir in der Einteilung deiner Stunden und in der Wahl deiner Unterkunft im Schloss entgegenkommen. Und vielleicht würde er auch gestatten, das ein oder andere Tierwesen hier in offenen Gehegen hausen zu lassen.“

Newt unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln, als Dumbledore ihm all die Optionen aufzeigte. Jetzt, bei einem Gesprächsthema, das ihm nicht fremd war, entspannte er sich spürbar. "Er ist mir dahingehend schon entgegen gekommen um mich zu überzeugen”, wandte er ein, “Aber darum geht es mir weniger.” Nachdenklich blickte Newt in die Ferne. Er wusste nicht, wie er es in Worte fassen sollte, was ihn beschäftigte. Da war so viel, das ihm durch den Kopf ging. "Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob ich als Lehrer besonders geeignet wäre. Natürlich kenne ich mich auf dem Gebiet aus, aber... Sie wissen schon... Ich bin nicht sonderlich gut darin, mit Menschen in Kontakt zu treten.”

Mit einem Schulterzucken wandte er sich zu Dumbledore herum. Der Mann wusste um seine mangelnden sozialen Kompetenzen. Es fiel Newt nicht schwer, sie ihm gegenüber zuzugeben. An ihrer Freundschaft hatte sich schließlich - zumindest, wenn es nach ihm ging – nichts geändert.

Dumbledore legte den Kopf einen Moment zur Seite. “Newt, du erinnerst dich doch an meine Worte zu deinem inneren Strahlen, richtig?“, fragte er und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Er legte Newt eine Hand auf die Wange, was dazu führte, dass Newt überrascht die Augen weiter öffnete und sein Herz schneller schlug.

“Solange du über Tierwesen sprichst, strahlst du so hell, dass du alle in deinen Bann schlägst“, sagte Dumbledore und als er ihm ein einnehmendes Lächeln schenkte, wich Newt eilig seinem Blick aus. “Deine Schüler werden dich lieben“, stellte Dumbledore fest, als würde es daran keinen Zweifel geben.

“Ich... werde es mir überlegen...", murmelte Newt mit roten Wangen.

“Solltest du“, bestätigte Dumbledore mit Nachdruck.

Newt hoffte schon, dass sie damit jetzt ihr Gespräch beenden könnten. Er ertrug es nicht, dass Dumbledore ihm so nah war, nur, um mit ihm über etwas Labidares wie den Job in Hogwarts zu sprechen. Ergeben wartete er darauf, dass Dumbledore die Hand von seiner Wange nahm, damit sie gehen konnten. Newt brachte es nicht über sich, den Kopf selbst fortzuziehen.

Doch Dumbledore schien noch nicht fertig zu sein. “Newt”, raunte er und seine Hand wanderte zu Newts Kinn, um dessen Gesicht zu sich zurück zu führen. Er hob es an, bis sich ihre Blicke trafen und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammenzog. „Es ist schön, dich zu sehen.“ Er holte tief Luft, ehe er fortfuhr: “Ich hatte dich schon viel früher wiedersehen wollen, aber ich konnte es nicht einrichten.“

Newt verspannte sich. Also war das tatsächlich der Moment, in dem Dumbledore ihm sagen wollte, dass es in Zukunft keine Zeit mehr gemeinsam gab... Newt wollte seinen weiteren Entschuldigungen gern zuvorkommen. Er wollte sie nicht hören. "Sie müssen sich wirklich nicht erklären, Professor”, sagte er leise und trat einen Schritt zurück, sodass Dumbledores Hand in der Luft hing, “Das ist in Ordnung für mich und ich hatte mir auch nichts erhofft."

Die Abfuhr wollte er sich wirklich ersparen.

*

Albus war selten getroffen, doch er war es jetzt. Er wusste, dass Newt hin und wieder begriffsstutzig war. Dass er Gesten und versteckte Bedeutungen nicht so schnell verstand wie die Körpersprache seiner Tierwesen. Doch er hatte geglaubt, er wäre eindeutig gewesen. Sicher, die letzten Wochen war er tatsächlich beschäftigt gewesen. Aber er hatte deshalb nicht weniger an Newt gedacht. Er hatte ihn vermisst, hatte seine Lippen und das Gefühl seiner Hüfte unter Albus’ Fingern vermisst. Er hatte das kleine niedliche Lachen vermisst und das Funkeln in seinen Augen. Die Schüchternheit und das Aus-sich-Herausgehen. Und Albus hatte aus einem langsam wachsenden Wunsch heraus gehofft, dass es Newt ebenso gehen würde. Dass er ihn ebenso vermisst hatte.

Da er nun aber die gegenteilige Richtung einschlug, war sich Albus nicht mehr sicher, ob Newt das alles wollte. War es ein Missverständnis oder Ablehnung? Wo hörte Unverständnis auf und wo begann eine klare Abneigung, sich weiter in etwas zu investieren? Wollte Newt all das gar nicht? Albus war sich nicht sicher. Und er wollte selbst die Zeichen sehen, die Newt aussandte, wenn er widerwillig den Blick erwiderte und davon sprach, nichts weiter in die Richtung tun zu wollen.

Er kam Newts Geste nach und trat ebenfalls einen Schritt zurück, während er die Enttäuschung nicht zu nah an sich heran ließ. „Dann verzeih“, sagte er und nahm ihren Weg wieder auf, um sich etwas zu tun zu geben. Er versteckte den herben Beigeschmack, den diese Reaktion in ihm hinterlassen hatte, hinter einem freundlichen Lächeln, wie er es stets trug. Eines, das die Stimmung angenehm und ihn unangreifbar hielt. „Doch wir sind Freunde und deshalb möchte ich zugeben, dass es in mir einige Hoffnung geschürt hatte.“ Er lachte leise über sich selbst. Und dann nach einigen weiteren Schritten, fuhr er ernster fort: „Mir hat der Abend gefallen. Ich hoffe, dass er kein negatives Licht auf unsere Freundschaft wirft.“

Er hörte Newt hinter sich stolpern.

Verwunderte drehte Albus sich um. Newt, der eben wieder festen Stand fand, warf ihm einen fassungslosen Blick zu. “W-was?”, hauchte er.

Newts Reaktion ließ Albus schmunzeln, weil sie typisch für ihn war. Albus war sich nicht sicher, welcher Teil davon für Newt so überraschend kam. Dass er ihn als Freund sah? Hoffnung hatte? Weiterhin mit ihm befreundet sein wollte?

„Was davon verwundert dich?“, fragte er freundlich. So, wie er Newts Wesen hinsichtlich sozialer Interaktionen verstand, konnte es alles sein.

Newt antwortete nicht sofort auf die Frage. Eine Weile lang starrte er Albus noch an und man konnte deutlich sehen, wie es in ihm arbeitete. Er blinzelte, dann wandte er eilig den Blick ab. "I-ich dachte, Sie hätten es sich anders überlegt... weil-... also..." Newt schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft, als wollte er sich beruhigen. Das war es also.

Albus‘ Lächeln wurde wärmer. Also war es wohl doch keine Ablehnung gewesen, lediglich ein Missverständnis. Er trat auf Newt zu und blieb recht nah vor ihm stehen. Ihn mit glühenden Wangen vor sich stehen zu sehen, erinnerte Albus an das erste Mal vor vielen Jahren, als er vermutete, dass sein Schüler eine gewisse Bewunderung für ihn empfand. Es beruhigte ihn. Bis zuletzt hatte er sich nicht sicher sein können, ob sich an Newts Gefühlen für ihn viel verändert hatte.

Nun, zumindest lag ihm genug an Albus, um über das Gespräch peinlich berührt zu erröten.

Albus schüttelte nach Newts Worten den Kopf. „Ich habe es mir nicht anders überlegt“, sagte er, „Ich hatte leider wirklich viel zu tun. Wie ein gewisser Jemand ebenfalls, der in den letzten drei Wochen aus dem Nichts einen Bestseller veröffentlichte.“ Sein Ton wurde spielerisch, leicht. Er wollte diese unangenehme Stimmung zwischen ihnen vollends aus der Welt schaffen.

“Ich... ich glaube ich...”, stammelte Newt, biss sich sichtlich nervös auf die Unterlippe und senkte dann schuldbewusst den Blick. “Ich glaube, ich habe es falsch... falsch verstanden.”

“So etwas kommt vor“, sagte Albus schmunzelnd. “Aber, wo wir schon beim Thema sind…“, begann er mit sanfter Stimme und kam noch ein wenig näher, sodass sie sich beinahe berührten. Sein Blick fiel auf Newts Unterlippe, die im festen Griff seiner Zähne hing. Er wurde neidisch. “… darf ich dich küssen, Newt?“

Bei der Frage riss Newt überrascht die Augen auf. “Ich...H-hier?!”, brachte er atemlos heraus und sein Blick wanderte verstohlen hinter sie, als fürchtete er Beobachter.

Albus lachte leise. „Hier“, sagte er. “Hast du dich nicht gewundert, dass ich dich in so eine entlegene Ecke führe, wo man uns nicht so leicht findet?“ Er warf Newt einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

Newt blinzelte, als müsste er sich sammeln. "D-doch, schon...", murmelte er. "S-sicher... einen Kuss... Also wenn Sie m-möchten..." stotterte er nervös und seine Ohren liefen rot an.

Albus schmunzelte über sein überfordertes Gebaren. Newt war so unbedarft und rechnete nicht damit, dass jemand ein Interesse an ihm haben könnte. Ein Jammer, wo er doch eine so aufregende und attraktive Gesellschaft war.

Albus verzichtete darauf, ihn zu berühren. Das tat sein Handschuh für ihn. Er schwebte unter Newts Kinn und hob es an, sodass Albus, die Hände in den Manteltaschen vergraben, sich nur nach vorn beugen musste, damit sich ihre Lippen trafen.

Newts Mund war so weich, wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Die Haut so zart und warm, dass ihre Lippen in einem geschmeidigen Kuss miteinander verschmolzen. Dieses Mal fühlte Albus es deutlicher: Das Flattern in seiner Magengegend, die Ausschüttung der Endorphine, seinen beschleunigten Puls. Es versetzte ihn in ein angenehmes Hochgefühl.

*

Newt lehnte sich genießend in den Kuss und seufzte leise. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, wie sehr er das hier in den letzten Wochen vermisst hatte. Und er jubelte innerlich darüber, dass er all das nur falsch interpretiert hatte. So gefiel ihm die Wendung weitaus besser und bei Merlin, wie hatte er es vermisst, geküsst zu werden!

Als Dumbledore den Kuss schließlich löste, erblühte ein verhaltenes Lächeln auf Newts Gesicht. Die Endorphine, die durch seine Blutbahn rauschten, machten ihn mit einem Mal verwegener. "Wenn ich hier anfange zu unterrichten...”, murmelte er, “...bekomme ich dann jeden Tag einen Kuss?" Ein schalkhaftes Funkeln schlich sich in seine Augen, als er den Kopf hob.

Seine Frage schien Dumbledore zu amüsieren. Dessen Mundwinkel zuckten, als er erwiderte: “Wenn du es wünschst?“ Die verwegene Stimmung schien auf ihn überzuspringen, denn er fragte: „Heisst das, dass du die Stelle annehmen wirst? Oder soll ich größere Anstrengungen unternehmen, um dich zu überzeugen?“

Mühsam versuchte Newt, den Blick nicht von Dumbledores Augen abzuwenden, obwohl ihn die Scham noch immer dazu trieb. "Sie... könnten es versuchen", antwortete er zaghaft und fragte sich bereits, ob er sich zu viel Hoffnung machte, wenn er auf weitere Küsse spekulierte.

Dumbledores Lächeln wurde breiter und eine Spur verschlagen. „Das nehme ich als Einladung“, sagte er verheißungsvoll, ließ seinen Handschuh zwischen ihnen fortschweben, legte seine Arme um Newts Taille und zog ihn mit einem Ruck näher. Dadurch brachte er Newt aus dem Gleichgewicht und noch während dieser erschrocken nach Luft schnappte, sich haltsuchend an Dumbledores Schultern festkrallte und versuchte, einen festen Stand zu finden, fing Dumbledore seine Lippen erneut ein und küsste ihn leidenschaftlicher als vorhin. Er zog Newt an sich und hielt ihn fest. Dann schob er seine Zunge vor, strich damit über Newts, sodass es einen wohligen Schauer bei dem Jüngeren auslöste und er aufstöhnte. Nun, in der Hitze des Augenblicks, vergaß Newt für einen Moment seine Schüchternheit und soziale Unbeholfenheit und schlang die Arme um Dumbledores Nacken. Genießend nahm er jede Regung, jedes Zeichen der Zärtlichkeit auf und hoffte, dass es nicht allzu schnell enden würde.

*

Albus war positiv überrascht, wie schnell Newt sich ihm nun öffnete, nach diesem holprigen Start. Und das nicht nur im übertragenen Sinne. Er öffnete den Mund weiter, erwiderte den Kuss und drückte sich an Albus heran. Bei Merlin, nun wünschte Albus sich, er hätte nicht einen kalten, nassen, steinigen Ort für die Fortsetzung seiner Avancen gewählt, sondern etwas gemütlicheres, ruhigeres, wärmeres. Er hätte apparieren können, als einer jener weniger, die es auch innerhalb des Schulgeländes vermochten. Doch jedes Apparieren wurde genauestens überwacht und er vermutete, dass Dippet kein Verständnis dafür haben würde, wenn er seine Sonderrechte dafür einsetzte, seine erblühende Liebschaft in seine Privaträume zu bringen.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, bemerkte er, dass er nicht der einzige war, der flach atmend nach Luft schnappte. Newt, der sich wieder ein wenig zu besinnen schien, zog die Arme von Albus’ Nacken, als fürchtete er, zu weit gegangen zu sein. Seine Wangen färbten sich rot, aber zu Albus’ Zufriedenheit versuchte er nicht, sich freizumachen oder sonst in irgendeiner Weise zurück zu schrecken. "Ich bin froh, dass es ein Missverständnis war", gestand er leise und warf Albus einen verstohlenen Blick zu.

Albus nickte. „Ich auch“, stimmte er schmunzelnd zu und als ihm nach einigen Moment auffiel, wie lange seine Augen schon unbewegt auf Newt lagen, blinzelte er und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Also“, sagte er schmunzelnd, „Konnte dich das überzeugen?“

Er wusste selbst, wie untypisch solches Drängen für ihn war. Glücklicherweise schien das Newt nicht zu stören. Im Gegenteil, er ließ ein hinreißendes Kichern vernehmen und nickte dann. "Ich denke, ich werde es probieren", antwortete er zaghaft.

Albus konnte fühlen, wie sich seine Miene noch weiter aufhellte, bei diesen Worten. „Eine gute Entscheidung“, sagte er und versuchte dann, weniger so zu klingen, als würde es hier um ihn gehen. Es ging um das Wissen der Schüler! Eine wichtige Aufgabe.

„Du wirst einer Menge junger Hexen und Zauberer ein ganz neues Wissen vermitteln. Es wird ihre Sichtweisen von Grund auf verändern.“

Newt senkte etwas verlegen den Blick. "Ich werde auf jeden Fall mein Bestes ge-", begann er, wurde dann aber von einem Schwall Wasser unterbrochen, der sie beide bis auf die Knochen durchnässte.

Albus, der fühlte, wie eisiges Wasser seine Kleidung durchnässte und ihm auf die Haut lief, versuchte noch, zu verstehen, was geschehen war, als er Newt neben sich schon einen freudigen Ruf ausstoßen hörte, der verdächtig nach “Lizzy!” klang.

Er musste sich erst das Wasser aus dem Gesicht wischen und an die Stelle im See schauen, die Newt gerade anstarrte, als ihm klar wurde, dass es sich bei ‘Lizzy’ um den Riesenkraken handelte, der seit einigen Jahren im schwarzen See wohnte.

Albus lachte leise. „Wieso überrascht mich das nicht?“, fragte er, mehr zu sich selbst, weil Newt ihm bereits einen entschuldigenden Blick zugeworfen hatte und dann, ohne Schuhe, Socken und Mantel, in den See gewatet war. Hätte Albus sich denken können, dass das Tier von Newt stammte.

Er machte sich im Geiste eine Notiz: Nächstes Mal würde er definitiv etwas Wärmeres auswählen. Etwas Gemütlicheres. Etwas in einem geschlossenen Raum, in dem sie nicht von unerwarteten (tierischen) Gästen unterbrochen wurden.  
Trotzdem konnte er ‚Lizzy‘ nicht böse sein. Newt dabei zuzusehen, wie sich sein Gesicht auf diese ganz besondere Art aufhellte, war jeden Tropfen Wasser wert, der durch seinen Anzug rann.

Lizzy schlang augenblicklich zwei ihrer Tentakel um Newt, kaum, dass dieser näher kam, und zog ihn eng an sich, während Newt glücklich lachte und den Kraken zärtlich tätschelte. "Hallo, meine Süße!”, säuselte er in dieser typisch mütterlichen Stimme, die er immer auflegte, wenn er mit Tierwesen sprach, “Du bist ja unglaublich gewachsen...", plauderte er mit ihr.

Albus konnte sein Schmunzeln nur schwer zurückhalten. Newt war perfekt für den Job. Albus fiel niemand sonst ein, der das Wissen, das Newt über die Jahre gesammelt hatte, so gut an andere weitergeben konnte. Was ihm an sozialer Kompetenz fehlte (zumindest bei den Menschen), machte er mit seiner Faszination für Tierwesen wieder wett. Und die Liebe schien auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen. Da machte es Spaß, ihm zuzusehen, wie er voll in seinem Element aufging. Mit einem Zauber trocknete Albus sich die Kleidung und spazierte dann ein wenig am Ufer entlang, um Newt und Lizzy Zeit zu geben, ihre Wiedersehensfreude zu genießen.

Ein paar Minuten hatte er für sich, dann hörte er Newt rufen: “Professor?”

Albus’ Mundwinkel zuckten. Einige Dinge würden sich nie ändern, vermutete er. Die Tatsache, dass Newt ihn nach all den Jahren noch immer ‘ _Professor_ ’ nannte, war wohl eine davon.

Er blickte auf und bemerkte, dass sowohl Newt als auch der Kraken ihn ansahen. Newt hatte ein verlegenes Lächeln aufgelegt. "Ich glaube, Lizzy möchte Sie kennen lernen”, sagte er.

Albus stutzte. Das Tier hatte ihn die vergangenen Jahre nicht kennen lernen wollen. Andererseits hatte er zwar vermutet, dass Newt einige Tiere hiergelassen hatte, doch er war sich bei keiner seiner Vermutungen wirklich sicher gewesen. Und da er sonst nicht viel Zeit am See verbrachte, war es wohl kein Wunder, dass ‚ _Lizzy_ ‘ und er sich noch nicht über den Weg gelaufen waren.

Er zog sich das Jackett aus und während Schuhe und Socken folgten, dachte er bei sich, dass er nicht glauben konnte, dass er das tatsächlich tat. Andererseits war sein Leben in letzter Zeit viel zu eintönig und ernst gewesen. Es konnte etwas Abwechslung gebrauchen.

Er watete ins kalte Wasser, versuchte, sich den Schauer, der ihn wegen der Kälte durchlief, nicht anmerken zu lassen und trat näher. Vermutlich hätten die meisten Leute Angst gehabt, sich direkt neben einen riesigen Kraken zu stellen, den sie nicht kannten. Aber Albus hatte vor recht wenigen Dingen Angst. Und ein großes Vertrauen in Newts Urteilsvermögen, wenn es um Tiere ging.

Er wusste zwar nicht, wie genau er sich verhalten sollte, doch er folgte seiner Intuition und streckte langsam eine Hand nach einer von Lizzys Tentakeln aus. „Hallo, Lizzy“, sagte er in einer sanften, geduldigen Stimme, mit der er sonst einen sehr jungen Schüler begrüßen würde.

*

Newt hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass Dumbledore ablehnen würde. Er hätte es ihm nicht verübeln können. Schließlich war das Wasser alles andere als warm und Newt war bewusst, dass die meisten Leute sich spaßigeres vorstellen konnten, als mit einem Riesenkraken in einem kalten See zu planschen.

Umso überraschter war er, als der Ältere tatsächlich ins Wasser kam. Newt fühlte eine Welle der Dankbarkeit in sich aufkommen, weil diese simple Geste bewies, wie ernst Dumbledore ihn und seine Geschöpfe nahm.

Als Dumbledore seine Hand ausstreckte und Lizzy freundlich begrüßte, betrachtete diese ihn einige Sekunden bewegungslos, fast etwas skeptisch. Dann gab sie ein eindringliches Blubbern von sich, bei dem mehrere hundert Blasen aus dem See aufstiegen. Kurz darauf klatschte es und ein langer Tentakel mit Saugknöpfen glitschte über Dumbledores Gesicht.

Newt entgleisten die Gesichtszüge. Eilig half er, den Tentakel zu entfernen und begann, mit dem Kraken zu schimpfen. "Lizzy! Ich habe es dir schon damals gesagt: Keine Tentakel ins Gesicht!” Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit eilig Dumbledore zu, der zu überrascht gewesen zu sein schien, um irgendwie anders zu reagieren, als den Arm von sich zu schieben. “Oh Merlin, das tut mir wirklich Leid", beteuerte Newt.

Er hätte es verstanden, wenn Dumbledore nun gegangen wäre. Doch der Mann lachte nur, als hätte er den Spaß des Tages und winkte über Newts Entschuldigungen ab. „Alles in Ordnung“, beteuerte er und wischte sich mit einem Handrücken Kraken-Sekret von der Stirn. „Ich schätze, es war als Kompliment gemeint.“

“Als Kompliment, definitiv”, beteuerte Newt eilig. Er trat an Dumbledore heran und wischte ihm Sekret aus dem Bart.

Er bemerkte, dass Dumbledore lächelte. „Wenn ich dafür deine Aufmerksamkeit bekomme, sollte ich wohl öfter Krakenarme in meinem Gesicht zulassen“, raunte der Ältere ihm zu.

Newt wandte eilig den Blick ab und sein Herz schlug schneller. "I-ich hoffe eher, dass sie sich das a-abgewöhnt", stammelte er, ehe er eilig die Hand zurückzog.

Er hörte Dumbledore wohlwollend lachen. „Du wirst rot, Newt“, stellte der Mann lächelnd fest. „Gibt es dafür einen Grund?“

Newts Wangen färbten sich augenblicklich ein paar Nuancen tiefer, während er den Mund öffnete um stotternd zu widersprechen. "N-nein, ich... d-das... liegt an der Kälte...!", sagte er wenig aussagekräftig und wünschte sich einmal mehr, ähnlich wortgewandt wie andere Menschen zu sein.

„Tatsächlich?“, fragte Dumbledore und seine Augen funkelten amüsiert. „Ich hatte eher vermutet, an der Hitze“, raunte er ihm zu. Newt presste die Lippen aufeinander und tat sein Möglichstes, nicht noch weiter zu erröten.

Dumbledore schien ihm eine Pause gönnen zu wollen, denn er nahm seinen Blick von ihm und beugte sich erneut zu Lizzy hinunter. Sie schien die angespannte Stimmung zwischen ihnen falsch zu deuten, denn trotz seiner vorsichtigen Annäherung spuckte sie ihm einen Schwall Wasser ins Gesicht und blubberte dann warnend.

Newt, der ebenso verdutzt war, wie Dumbledore, musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Er fühlte, wie der Tentakel, der um seine Hüfte lag, ihn besitzergreifend näher an Lizzy heran zog, aber er war zu beschäftigt damit, sein Grinsen hinter der Hand zu verstecken.

Als wollte er zeigen, dass er sich ergab, hob Dumbledore die Hände. „In Ordnung“, sagte er, während er sich das Wasser vom Gesicht wischte. „Ich denke, das reicht an erstem tierischen Kontakt für heute”, stellte er mit einem Schmunzeln fest.

Er machte sich daran, zu gehen. Nicht allerdings, ohne vorher Newt noch einen Blick zuzuwerfen. „Sobald du Unterricht gibst, werde ich hospitieren“, sagte er, „Offensichtlich gibt es viel zu lernen, selbst für mich.“

Newt nickte. “Das würde mich sehr freuen”, beteuerte er. Dumbledore zwinkerte ihm zu, dann watete er zurück zum Ufer und ließ Lizzy und Newt etwas Zeit für sich.

Lizzy nutzte die Gelegenheit, wand alle Arme um Newt und warf ihn ins Wasser, um ihn unter der Wasseroberfläche zu umarmen. Newt hielt gerade noch rechtzeitig die Luft an, kitzelte sie unter den Armen und als sie ihn wieder freigab, schnappte er nach Luft.

Newt rangelte mit ihr, blödelte mit ihr herum und kitzelte sie weiter und als ihm langsam kalt wurde, verabschiedete er sich liebevoll von ihr und lief ebenfalls zum Ufer zurück.

Er schlang die Arme um sich, weil er den Zauberstab im Mantel gelassen hatte und sich nun nicht trocknen konnte. Das holte Newt eilig nach, kaum, dass er am Ufer angelangt war. Er zog sich seine Schuhe und seinen Mantel an und blickte dann zu Dumbledore auf, der geduldig neben ihm gestanden hatte. "Nicht unbedingt das beste Wetter um im See zu baden", sagte Newt mit einem schiefen Lächeln während er sich die Arme rieb um sich etwas aufzuwärmen.

„Wohl wahr“, stimmte Dumbledore zu. Sein Blick fiel auf Newts bebende Schultern. „Wie wäre es mit einer Tasse Tee?“

Newts Gesicht hellte sich augenblicklich auf. "Tee klingt wundervoll!"

Dumbledore schmunzelte. „Sehr gut“, sagte er und lief in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren.

Newt folgte ihm. In ein paar Minuten wären sie wieder im Schloss und könnten sich ordentlich aufwärmen.


	5. Tee zu zweit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nachdem der Riesenkrake sie beide ordentlich nass gemacht hat, lädt Albus Newt zum Aufwärmen in sein Büro ein.   
> Und das Aufwärmen beinhaltet mehr als Kaminfeuer und Tee, soviel ist gewiss. Körperwärme hilft schließlich sehr effektiv.

Sie erreichten das Büro, das sich an seinen Klassenraum anschloss und Dumbledore führte Newt zur Tür auf der anderen Seite, hinter der seine Räume lagen. Er öffnete und ließ Newt den Vortritt in sein kleines Wohnzimmer, in dem ein Sofa direkt neben einem Kamin stand, in dem ein Feuer prasselte. Neben dem Kamin war ein breites Bücherregal, gefüllt mit Büchern über Verwandlung und andere Lehrthemen. Newt schaute sich alles neugierig an. Er war noch nie hier gewesen. Es war gemütlich. Ehe er sich in die Titel der Buchrücken vertiefen konnte, hörte er Dumbledore hinter sich fragen: “Welchen Tee möchtest du?” Er wandte sich herum. Auf einer Minibar auf der anderen Seite standen Gläser und Tassen. Dumbledore stand daneben und sah ihn aufmerksam an.   
“Earl Grey, bitte", antwortete Newt zaghaft lächelnd, während er in der Nähe des Kamins stehen blieb, der seine kalten Glieder angenehm wärmte. Er schaute gedankenversunken in die Flammen. Sich vorzustellen, bald wieder jeden Tag hier zu sein, löste gemischte Gefühle in ihm aus. Natürlich waren die letzten Erinnerungen an Hogwarts nicht seine schönsten. Aber er würde lügen, wenn er behauptete, dass es ihm hier nicht gefallen hätte. Es hatte einige schöne Zeiten gegeben. Er hatte Freunde gehabt (wenn auch nicht viele menschliche) und in Hufflepuff war er sich nie fehl am Platz vorgekommen. Zumindest nicht mehr als sonst irgendwo.  
Eine Tasse schwebte in sein Blickfeld, getragen von einem Handschuh. Newt nahm ihm den Tee ab und sein Blick folgte dem Handschuh, der zu Dumbledore zurück schwebte. Der Ältere hatte es sich auf seinem Sofa gemütlich gemacht und wirkte sehr entspannt. Unter seinem aufmerksamen Blick trat Newt vom Kamin fort und ließ sich ebenfalls auf dem Sofa nieder. Er schloss seine Hände enger um die warme Tasse und nahm einen kleinen Schluck, ehe er zu Dumbledore hinüberschaute. "Haben Sie heute gar keinen Unterricht mehr?"  
Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, dies ist der einzige Tag in der Woche, an dem ich nur vormittags eine Klasse unterrichte. Die Nachmittage nutze ich meist für Besuche im Ministerium, Korrekturen der Aufsätze oder ähnliches.“ Er trank einen Schluck und lächelte. „Hin und wieder aber auch für angenehmere Sachen“, sagte er und sein Blick streifte Newt.   
"Dann habe ich wohl Glück, dass ich heute hergekommen bin", sagte Newt leise und mit einem schüchternen Lächeln über den Rand seiner Teetasse hinweg. Der Tee und das prasselnde Kaminfeuer sorgten nicht nur dafür, dass ihm schnell wieder warm wurde, sondern auch, dass er sich mehr und mehr in den fremden Räumen entspannte.  
Wer hätte gedacht, dass er heute hier mit Dumbledore sitzen würde, nachdem er die letzten Wochen überzeugt gewesen war, dass der Ältere gar kein Interesse mehr an ihm hatte? Doch das hatte Dumbledore mit den leidenschaftlichen Küssen am See ganz klar widerlegt.  
Allerdings kamen damit auch ganz andere Gedanken und Überlegungen wieder auf, die er vorher verdrängt hatte...   
Sicher, Dumbledore hatte ihm gesagt und gezeigt, dass ihm offenbar etwas an Newt lag und dass es keiner Laune oder einfach nur der Lust auf ein schnelles Abenteuer entsprang. Doch was genau Dumbledore von ihm erwartete, war Newt noch nicht klar... oder zumindest machte es ihm Sorgen, ob er diese Erwartungen erfüllen konnte. Schließlich hatte Newt noch nie zuvor eine Beziehung geführt und war in allem, was dazugehörte, weder besonders begabt noch erfahren. Bis vor kurzem hatte er eine Beziehung mit niemandem in Erwägung gezogen. Er war selbst überrascht gewesen, wie sehr ihm die Küsse und Berührungen Dumbledores gefallen hatten. Und wie süchtig sie ihn nach mehr machten. Doch wie weit wäre er selbst bereit zu gehen? Und wenn er an seine Grenzen stieß, würde Dumbledore dann beschließen, dass sie es ganz sein lassen sollten? Hätte er dann seine Chance (die er sich in seiner Teenagerzeit mehr als gewünscht hatte) vollends vertan?  
Newt bemerkte, dass er schon eine Weile schweigend ins prasselnde Kaminfeuer starrte und sich die Unterlippe zerkaute. Es kam ihm unhöflich vor, schweigend und gedankenverloren in Dumbledores Räumen zu sitzen, anstatt mit ihm zu sprechen. Einen Moment dachte Newt daran, ein unverfängliches Thema anzusprechen, aber ihm lagen diese Gedanken schwer auf der Seele und wenn er sie fortschob, hätte er keine Gewissheit. Er würde sich nur sorgen. Und das war nicht sein Stil. Also holte er tief Luft und rang sich dann zu einem zögernden: "Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?", durch.  
Dumbledore blickte von seinem Tee auf und nickte freundlich. "Natürlich."  
Newt brauchte noch ein paar Sekunden, um sich die Worte einigermaßen zurecht zu legen, ehe er schließlich fragte. "Was genau erwarten Sie eigentlich von... von dieser Sache zwischen uns?"  
Seine Frage schien Dumbledore zu überraschen, denn für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde schien durch seine kontrolliert freundliche Fassade etwas wie ehrliche Verwunderung hindurch. Dann schwieg er, als würde er über seine Antwort nachdenken und sagte dann, nachdem er sich die Worte sorgsam zurechtgelegt hatte: “Ich erwarte nichts.”  
Newt kam diese Antwort reichlich schlicht vor und er musste zugeben, dass sie ihn ein wenig enttäuschte. Aber bevor er sie allzu negativ interpretieren konnte, fügte Dumbledore mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln hinzu: "Doch ich muss gestehen, ich bin neugierig, wo es hinführt." Nach einer kurzen Pause fragte er: "Was möchtest du, wo es hingeht?"  
"I-ich weiß nicht...", murmelte Newt unsicher. Leiser Zweifel daran, wie ernst es Dumbledore war, klang in ihm nach. Aber zugleich musste er einsehen, dass er selbst Schwierigkeiten damit hatte, sich eine gemeinsame Zukunft vorzustellen. Nicht, weil er sie nicht wollte. Vielmehr, weil er einfach... Er fürchtete einfach, dass er dem großen Zauberer nicht gerecht werden konnte. Welches Recht hatte er, diese besondere Stellung im Leben seines ehemaligen Lehrers einzunehmen?   
"Ich würde Sie nur ungern enttäuschen", fasste er seine Sorgen leise zusammen.   
Seine Worte schienen Dumbledore zu amüsieren. "Newt, du kannst mich nicht enttäuschen", sagte er. "Wieso lassen wir es nicht einfach weiterlaufen und beobachten, wohin es uns führt? Wichtig ist nur, ob du dich wohlfühlst mit dem, was wir tun. Und wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist, dann besteht kein Grund, es zu beenden." Er lächelte ihm beruhigend zu und entlockte Newt damit ein erleichtertes Schmunzeln.   
Newt wusste selbst nicht, woher seine Unsicherheit kam. Er zog es für gewöhnlich vor, sich nicht zu sorgen. Damit wandelte man seine Zukunft nur in eine selbsterfüllende Prophezeiung und er hatte sich abgewöhnt, sich über negative Auswirkungen den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Er wusste selbst nicht genau, weshalb es ihm hierbei so schwerfiel, einfach zu schauen, wie und wohin es lief. Vermutlich, weil er die Chance auf etwas sah, was er bisher für unmöglich gehalten hatte und es einfach nicht verderben wollte. Doch Dumbledore hatte ihn immer schon gut verstanden und Einfühlungsvermögen und Geduld mit ihm bewiesen. Wenn er sich also keine Sorgen machen brauchte, dann wohl bei seinem ehemaligen Professor.   
"In Ordnung", sagte er also besänftigt.   
"Sehr schön", antwortete Dumbledore zufrieden. Er leerte seinen Tee und, als er bemerkte, dass Newt ihn verstohlen beobachtete, sagte er mit einem leicht verschlagenen Lächeln: "Lust, etwas Neues auszuprobieren?"  
Newt errötete augenblicklich bis unter die Haarspitzen, als ihm Dumbledore diesen Blick zuwarf. Es würde lange dauern, bis er sich daran gewöhnt hatte, dass sein einstiger Jugendschwarm ihn so ansah. Er wusste gar nicht, womit er all das verdient hatte. Anstatt aber ungeduldig ‘JA!’ zu rufen und damit zu leicht zu haben zu wirken, fragte er mit einem leichten Beben in der Stimme: "W-was denn?"  
"Nennen wir es ein Experiment", sagte Dumbledore, hob die Hand und mit einem deutlichen Klicken verschloss sich hinter ihnen die Tür, die seine Räume vom Büro trennte. "Wie wäre es, wenn du deine Augen schließt und auf dein Gefühl hörst?"  
Newt fühlte, wie sich sein Puls bei dieser Verheißung beschleunigte. ‘Experiment’ klang in seinen Ohren überaus verlockend. Er stellte die Tasse ab, die in seinen bebenden Fingern ohnehin falsch platziert war, und schloss dann vertrauensvoll und aufgeregt die Augen. An dem Stoffrascheln konnte Newt hören, dass Dumbledore näherrutschte. Sein Herz klopfte schneller. Er würde so gern die Augen öffnen, vor allem, da er den Blick des Älteren so deutlich auf sich spürte. Dass er nicht sah, was Dumbledore tat, machte das Ganze aufregender und ihn nervöser. Er zuckte zusammen, als sich unerwartet eine Hand in seinen Nacken legte. Konzentriert hielt er die Augen weiterhin geschlossen, auch, als er eine zweite Hand fühlte, die sein Kinn sanft anhob.   
Newt vergaß einen Moment zu atmen, folgte der Bewegung bereitwillig, sehnte sich einen weiteren Kuss herbei und spürte dann vertraute Lippen auf seinen. Er seufzte auf und seine Anspannung wandelte sich in sehnsüchtiges Verlangen. Er wollte die Augen öffnen. Er wollte die Hände heben und Dumbledore berühren. Aber er hielt sich zurück. Stattdessen entwich ihm ein weiteres Seufzen, als Dumbledores Zunge über seine Lippen strich. Er ließ sie ein, empfing sie zögernd mit seiner eigenen und unterwarf sich ihr, weil sie forsch und dominant wurde und schnell den Ton vorgab, ohne sich zu sehr aufzudrängen.   
Newt wäre in den Kuss geschmolzen, wenn ihn nicht eine neue Bewegung abgelenkt hätte. Die Hände Dumbledores waren noch wo er sie platziert hatte, doch Newt fühlte ein weiteres Paar, das seine Seiten entlang strich. Er griff irritiert danach, während sein Herz einen erschrockenen Hüpfer machte – und atmete dann auf, als er fühlte, dass es die Handschuhe waren.   
"Kein Grund zur Beunruhigung", hörte er Dumbledore an seinen Lippen schnurren, "Ich möchte nur sichergehen, dass du es bestmöglich genießen kannst." Er leckte ihm langsam über die Unterlippe, um seine Konzentration wieder mehr zu seinem Gesicht zu ziehen, während die Handschuhe fortfuhren, über seinen Oberkörper zu streichen. Sie hinterließen ein angenehmes, warmes Kribbeln und Newt konnte bald nicht anders als sich der zusätzlichen Berührung mit einem genießenden Seufzen entgegen zu strecken.  
Bestätigt von seiner Reaktion wanderten die Handschuhe zu Newts Kragen und begannen damit, seine Hemdsknöpfe einen um den anderen zu öffnen. Kurz darauf fühlte er bereits Dumbledores warme Hand seinen Nacken hinab und unter sein Hemd zu seiner Schulter streichen. Diese fähigen Hände direkt auf seiner Haut zu spüren, war noch einmal etwas ganz anderes und entlockte ihm ein leises, zittriges Stöhnen. Zu seiner Freude begann Dumbledore, seine Hände wandern zu lassen. Sie strichen seine Schultern entlang und über seine schlanke Brust. Während seine Handschuhe auch die letzten Knöpfe öffnen, schlüpften die Hände bereits unter das geöffnete Hemd und strichen über den Bauch und die Seiten entlang. Er beendete ihren Kuss und ließ seine Lippen vom Mund des Jüngeren über dessen Wange und die Kante des Unterkiefers wandern. Er bedeckte den Hals mit Küssen und saugte sich für einen Moment an einer Stelle unter dem Ohr fest. Seine Streicheleinheiten und Erkundungen machten Newt unruhig. Nicht nur, weil er unentwegt berührt wurde und so viel Berührung und Liebkosung nicht gewohnt war – auch, weil es zusätzlich erregend war, nichts sehen zu können und sich zugleich vor Augen zu führen, dass Dumbledore (!) ihn berührte. Es ließ seine Fingerspitzen kribbeln. Er wollte den Gefallen so gern erwidern. Wollte ebenfalls erkunden, wollte streicheln und Haut berühren. Aber Newt wagte sich nicht weiter vor. So mutig er in anderen Situationen war, so schüchtern war er auf diesem unbekannten Terrain, von dem er wusste, dass es ihm schwerer fiel als anderen. Das Wissen allein ließ ihn lediglich verstohlen die Hände auf Dumbledores Schultern legen und sich nicht weiter vorwagen.   
Dumbledore ließ ihn gewähren, was an sich schon beruhigend war. Fast hatte Newt befürchtet, er würde etwas anderes von ihm erwarten und Newt hätte etwas falsch gemacht. Nun fühlte er in die Berührung hinein und ließ sich zugleich einen Moment mehr Zeit, die neuen Empfindungen genauer auf sich wirken zu lassen. Er war froh, dass Dumbledore es langsam anging. Dass er immer wieder die gleichen Stellen berührte, anstatt sich weiter vorzuwagen. Dass seine Hände in steten, beinahe beruhigenden Kreisen über Newts Haut wanderten und ihn in seiner neu erwachsenden Nervosität besänftigten. So konnte Newt sich daran zu gewöhnen, an die Nähe. An das Gefühl von Dumbledores Fingern auf seiner Haut. Und an seine eigenen Hände auf Dumbledores Schultern.   
Als Dumbledore auch nach einigen Sekunden keine Anzeichen gab, dass es ihm nicht gefiel, fuhr Newt weiter mit seinen Händen über dessen Brust. Er versuchte, sich die Konturen des Anderen einzuprägen, auch, wenn er sich noch nicht traute, seine Kleidung aufzuknöpfen. Stattdessen versuchte er, Dumbledores Streicheleien zu imitieren. Was sich bei ihm selbst gut anfühlte, konnte ja nicht so verkehrt sein.   
Er wurde mutiger, je mehr Zeit verging und beugte sich schließlich weiter vor, um sein Gesicht in Dumbledores Halsbeuge zu vergraben, wo er zaghafte Küsse auf die warme Haut setzte. Er fühlte Dumbledore erschaudern und hoffte, dass das ein gutes Zeichen war.   
Es musste wohl eines sein, denn Dumbledore schien seinen eigenen Vorstoß als Zeichen zu nehmen, weiter zu gehen. Newt konnte fühlen, wie die großen Hände über seinen Oberkörper strichen, hinauf zum unteren Rippenbogen, wo sie verharrten, bevor ein lustvolles Kribbeln durch Newts Körper flutete, weil Dumbledore die Daumen auf seine Brustwarzen gelegt hatte und sie in kreisenden Bewegungen reizte.   
Das Gefühl war ungewohnt. Newt musste in seinem eigenen Tun einen Moment innehalten, krallte seine Hände in Dumbledores Hemd und schmiegte sein Gesicht keuchend enger an Dumbledores Hals. Er sog zittrig den Duft des Älteren ein, von dem er schon damals nicht genug bekommen konnte, wenn sein ehemaliger Professor dicht neben ihm stand.  
Während Dumbledores Berührungen ihn benebelten, bemerkte er, wie eine Hand von seiner Brust hinunterglitt und sich in seinen unteren Rücken legte. Sie drückte Newt näher zu Dumbledore hin. Newt kam dem Wunsch entgegen, indem er den Rücken durchbog und keuchte dann auf, als er etwas Warmes, Feuchtes an seiner Brustwarze fühlte und bemerkte, dass es Dumbledores Zunge war, die ihn reizte. Überrascht schnappte er nach Luft und krallte reflexartig die Hände in Dumbledores Haar. “P-Prof-.. ess- haah…!", stammelte er, überfordert von den plötzlich intensiveren Reizungen.   
Ein atemloses Stöhnen entwich ihm, als Dumbledores Zähne leicht an der empfindlichen Haut zogen und ihn scharf ein Blitz der Erregung durchfuhr. Sein Stöhnen schien etwas auszulösen. Dumbledore presste ihn noch enger an sich und bestätigte damit Newt, dass er es genauso genoss.   
Newt presste die Lippen aufeinander, um keine weiteren Geräusche verlauten zu lassen. Er war so schnell erregt, dass es fast peinlich war. Jede Berührung Dumbledores, jede Reizung, wanderte unbarmherzig in seinen Schritt und sammelte sich dort in der stärker werdenden Hitze. Um Dumbledore näher zu sein, löste sich Newt aus der geradlinig sitzenden Position, auf der er noch immer auf dem Sofa saß und drehte sich seitlich, um sich Dumbledore zuzuwenden. Er hob sein Bein an, drehte sich Dumbledore ganz zu und stellte das Bein neben der Lehne ab, sodass Dumbledore, sollte er näherkommen, direkt vor seinem Schoß saß. Es war vielmehr die Bequemlichkeit und das Verlangen als eine bewusst Einladung, die ihn dazu trieben. Aber er musste sich eingestehen, dass ihm selbst diese kleine Bewegung leichter fiel, weil er die Augen geschlossen hielt. Es machte ihn sogar so mutig, dass er dem Drängen in seinem unteren Rücken nachkam, ein Stück nach vorn rutschte und, als er fühlte, dass sich sein Schritt gegen Dumbledores Bein drückte, ein leises Wimmern von sich gab.   
Dumbledore reagierte mit sanften Küssen auf Newts geschlossene Augenlider, während er das Gesicht in beide Hände nahm. „Möchtest du weiter gehen?“, raunte er ihm zu und küsste seinen Nasenrücken, während einer der Handschuh den Zeigefinger von Newts Hals hinab bis zu seinem Bauchnabel gleiten ließ, sich dann in Newts Hosenbund einhakte und demonstrativ daran zupfte.  
Newt biss sich unschlüssig auf die Unterlippe, die Augen noch immer geschlossen. Wollte er? Bis jetzt hatte sich alles fabelhaft angefühlt und er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er sich nach mehr sehnte. Er war neugierig, was noch kommen würde. Newt erinnerte sich an Dumbledores Worte, dass er es einfach auf sich zukommen lassen und schauen sollte, ob es ihm gefiele. Sicher würde er aufhören, wenn Newt bemerkte, dass er an eine Grenze kam, die er nicht überschreiten konnte. Zuversichtlich nickte er also und schmiegte sich in die Hände, die sein Gesicht umfasst hielten.  
Dafür bekam er einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund. „Sieh mich an”, bat Dumbledore nah an seinen Lippen, “Ich möchte es in deinen Augen sehen.“  
Newt bekam eine Gänsehaut bei den Worten. Zögerlich öffnete er die Augen, blinzelte ein paar Mal und schaute dann aus lustverhangenen Augen nervös zu Dumbledore auf.  
„Merlin“, flüsterte der Ältere atemlos und Newts Wangen färbten sich einige Nuancen tiefer bei dem faszinierten Blick, mit dem er betrachtet wurde. Dumbledores Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. „An diesen Blick könnte ich mich gewöhnen“, raunte er Newt zu und bevor der Jüngere reagieren konnte, hob er sein Gesicht an und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Seine Handschuhe machten sich bereits an Newts Hosenbund zu schaffen und öffneten den Gürtel, während Newt sehnend in den Kuss seufzte und die Arme um Dumbledores Nacken legte. Er genoss das Spiel ihrer Lippen und Zungen in vollen Zügen. Bei Merlin, wenn er sich vorstellte, dass er Dumbledore vielleicht bald sogar jeden Tag derart küssen konnte...   
Nur am Rande bekam Newt mit, wie die Handschuhe begonnen hatten, Dumbledores Weste und Hemd aufzuknöpfen, während die Hände des Älteren damit beschäftigt waren, Newt sein eigenes Hemd von den Schultern zu schieben. Dann zogen die Handschuhe Dumbledore den Stoff vom Oberkörper und ließen es zu Boden fallen.   
Kaum waren sie beide bis zur Hüfte nackt, griff Dumbledore eine von Newts Händen und legte sie auf seine Brust. Newt bekam eine wohlige Gänsehaut. Für einen Moment ließ er seine Hände dort ruhen und fühlte die warme Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen, ehe er vorsichtig über die Brust strich. Er konnte den Herzschlag unter seinen Fingern spüren und musste leicht in den Kuss lächeln. Schließlich siegte die Neugierde und so wanderten seine Hände tiefer hinab über die Bauchmuskeln und die Seiten entlang. Alles, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, den Dumbledore ebenso verlangend aufrechterhielt, wie er selbst.

***

Albus verfolgte einige Zeit lang, wie Newt schüchtern über seinen Körper strich. Er wirkte so unschuldig, dass Albus beinahe ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam, ihn derart zu verführen. Doch dann besann er sich auf das, was er mit ihm vorhatte und das Gewissen verschwand und machte der Lust Platz. Es war höchste Zeit. Er hatte Newt lange genug aus der Ferne beobachtet und nie seine eigenen Gefühle zugelassen. Jetzt war der Moment da, es doch zu tun.   
Und so ließ er es einige weitere Augenblicke zu, dass der Jüngere ihn mit den Händen erkundete, ehe er dem Ganzen Einhalt gebot. Er ließ seine Handschuhe herbeischweben. Sie nahmen Newts Hände auf, verschränkten sich mit seinen Fingern und hoben sie über seinen Kopf nach hinten. Albus tat sein Übriges, drängte den schlanken Körper zurück und hatte ihn endlich da, wo er ihn sich ersehnte: Unter ihm auf dem Sofa liegend, halbnackt, mit roten Wangen und flach atmend vor Erregung. Seine Finger waren noch immer mit denen der Handschuhe verflochten, die seine Hände über dem Kopf in einem sanften Griff hielten. Sein Blick war erregt, aber auch nervös und neugierig. Ein zauberhaft schüchternes Lächeln erblühte auf seinen Lippen, das Albus sanft erwiderte. Er beugte sich zu Newt herunter, küsste ihn erneut und ließ seine Hand über die nackte Haut wandern, während er sich mit der anderen neben ihm abstützte. Die Hand wanderte tiefer, an seinem Bauchnabel vorbei und zu seinem Hosenbund. Er strich mit einem Zeigefinger den Bund entlang, in einer langsamen, andächtigen Bewegung, darauf lauernd, wie Newt reagieren würde.  
Ein Keuchen, das im Kuss unterging, und die eindeutige Bewegung seiner zuckenden Hüfte waren Antwort genug und bestätigten Albus in seinem Tun.   
Newt war um einiges ungeduldiger als er, nun, da er ihn einmal um den Finger gewickelt hatte. Es ließ Albus schmunzeln. Er schob die Hand tiefer, in die offene Hose und hin zu Newts Glied.   
Seine Finger umschlossen es.  
Newt stieß einen überraschten Laut zwischen Stöhnen und Wimmern aus, der ebenfalls von ihren Mündern aufeinander gedämpft wurde, doch bei dem Albus ein wohliger Schauer durchlief. Die Hüfte zuckte wieder, als wäre Newt nicht mehr in der Lage, sich zurückzuhalten - und das, obwohl Albus im Moment nichts mehr tat, als das Glied zu halten.   
Seine Reaktionen waren so rein, so unverfälscht und natürlich, dass Albus ihn darüber nur noch mehr begehrte. Er fühlte seine eigene Erregung deutlich wachsen. Sein Kuss wandelte sich von zärtlich und geduldig hin zu leidenschaftlich und hungrig. Er ließ seine Finger über Newts Glied gleiten, in einer entschlossenen aber langsamen Bewegung und als er an der Spitze ankam, beschrieb sein Daumen darauf kleine Kreise. Dass bereits erste Lusttropfen ausgetreten waren, machte das Ganze einfacher und, auf gewisse Weise, verruchter. Für Newt musste es intensiver sein, als er verkraften konnte, denn er warf mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen den Kopf in den Nacken, wodurch er den Kuss unterbrach, und krallte sich fester in die Handschuhe, die seine Hände noch immer über dem Kopf zusammenhielten. Albus nutzte die Gelegenheit, in der Newt den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt hatte, um heiße Küsse auf seinem Hals zu verteilen. Er saugte sich sanft an einer Stelle fest. Ein Drang hatte sich in sein Bewusstsein eingenistet, zaghaft, aber nicht zu ignorieren: Newt besitzen zu wollen. Ihn kennzeichnen zu wollen. Oder ihm wenigstens ein kleines Andenken in Form eines Knutschlecks zu verschaffen.   
Albus' Hand wanderte spielerisch Newts Glied entlang, reizte ihn, kam seinem unausgesprochenen Wunsch entgegen und heizte ihn immer weiter an. Es war zu köstlich, um aufzuhören.  
Newt, der sich unter ihm immer heftiger wand und zuckte, stöhnte mit jeder Sekunde lauter und war bald an einem Punkt, an dem ihm ein gekeuchtes “D-Dumble-dore...” über die Lippen kam.   
Albus lief ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken, als Newt seinen Namen stöhnte. Er musste zugeben, dass ihm der Klang, mit dem er es sagte, mehr als gefiel. Es motivierte ihn, Newt weiter zu treiben, seine Hand noch geschickter einzusetzen, um Newt um den Verstand zu bringen. Seine Handschuhe entließen den Jüngeren aus ihrem Griff, während er mit der freien Hand nach einer von Newts langte und ihre Finger ineinander verschränkte.  
Newt, von den Handschuhen befreit, nutzte die Gelegenheit, um seine freie Hand in Albus’ Haar zu legen, ehe er ihn zu sich zog und verführerisch küsste.   
Albus hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Newt direkt auf so sinnliche Weise aktiv wurde.   
Aber noch weniger hatte er es kommen sehen, dass die Hand, die eben noch seinen Kopf gehalten hatte, zwischen ihnen hinabwandern würde, über seinen Bauch streichen und schließlich an seinem Schritt ankommen würde.   
Nicht, weil er ihn für schüchtern hielt. Albus wusste, dass Newt alles andere sein konnte als schüchtern. Vielmehr, weil er es selbst so sehr genossen hatte, Newt zu berühren, dass er seinen eigenen Körper darüber fast vergessen hatte. Ihm entwich ein kehliges Keuchen, als er Newts zarte Fingerspitzen mehr als deutlich an seiner Hose fühlte.   
Und, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass Newt unsicher war, ob er es wagen durfte, ließ er einen Moment von dem Glied es anderen ab, griff nach der Hand, die an seinem Schritt lag und drückte sie fordernd stärker gegen sich. Zugleich suchte er Blickkontakt. Wenn sein Blick annähernd so erhitzt war, wie er sich fühlte, dann würde Newt ihn verstehen.

***

Das Keuchen ermutigte Newt bereits, doch als Dumbledore dann seine Hand fester gegen seinen Schritt presste und ihn derart intensiv ansah, bestanden gar keine Zweifel mehr. Newt lief ein Schauer den Rücken hinab und seine Wangen färbten sich noch dunkler. Weniger aus Scham darüber, wo er Dumbledore gerade berührte, sondern mehr wegen der überwältigenden Erkenntnis, dass ER dafür verantwortlich war, dass sein Gegenüber derart erregt war. Es war eine völlig neue Erfahrung für ihn, begehrt zu werden. Ermutigt zögerte er nicht länger und begann damit, fester über die Beule in Albus Hose zu reiben. Er konnte das harte Glied hinter dem Stoff deutlich fühlen, wurde gierig danach und hielt in all der Zeit den erhitzten Blick Dumbledores aufrecht.   
Zufrieden bemerkte er, wie sich nun auch Dumbledores Atmung beschleunigte. Doch er hatte wenig Zeit, sich darüber zu freuen, denn nachdem der Ältere im ersten Moment überwältigt in seiner eigenen Bewegung innegehalten hatte, fuhr er nun fort, Newt direkt zu massieren und Newt entwich ein weiteres Stöhnen.   
Dumbledore senkte den Kopf, küsste ihn fordernder als zuvor und raubte ihm den Atem. Newt konnte über die Vielzahl an Reizungen nicht anders, als genießend die Augen zu schließen, auch, wenn er damit den Blickkontakt unterbrach. Er bog den Rücken durch, weil Dumbledores Hand ihn so erregte und stöhnte erneut, während seine eigene Hand schwach über die Beule strich. Er wollte nicht der Einzige sein, der hier vollkommen den Verstand verlor. Trotz der Erregung, die seinen Kopf in einen Rausch versetzte, gelang es ihm, Dumbledores Hose ebenfalls zu öffnen und seine Hand hinein zu schieben. Dumbledore keuchte auf, als Newt die Finger um ihn legte, unterbrach seine eigenen Bemühungen aber keine Sekunde.   
Ihre Atmung wurde schneller, ihre Hüften zuckten immer öfter und Newt war sich nicht sicher, was er mehr mochte: Das Gefühl der seidigen Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen und das Geräusch von Dumbledores überwältigtem Keuchen oder die Hand, die ihn umfasst hatte und so berauschend massierte, dass er meinte, jeden Moment zu schmelzen vor innerer Hitze.   
Er genoss es, Dumbledore zu erregen und zugleich selbst weitergetrieben zu werden. Ihre Hüften hatten ein Eigenleben entwickelt. Newt bewegte die seine in kreisenden Bewegungen gegen Dumbledores Hand, um so viel Reibung wie nur möglich zu erzeugen. Gleichzeitig schloss er seine Finger um das Glied des Anderen fester, befreite es aus der engen Hose und massierte es schneller, bis sie beide das gleiche Tempo hatten. Seine Bewegungen, die er bisher an niemand anderem als sich selbst ausprobiert hatte, waren von Erfolg gekrönt. Dumbledore, der Mühe zu haben schien, sich auf den Armen zu halten, legte die Stirn auf Newts Brust ab, während sie sich unermüdlich weitermassierten. Heißer Atem traf Newts verschwitzte Haut.   
Newt konnte fühlen, wie ihn Schauer um Schauer durchliefen. Er konnte die Laute, die seine Lippen verließen nicht mehr kontrollieren. Jegliche Scham hatte er längst über Bord geworfen und stöhnte hemmungslos, während er immer wieder abgehackt den Namen Dumbledores keuchte. Gleichzeitig massierte er ihn fordernder, fast schon gierig und schloss seine Hand fest um das harte, pochende Glied. Als sich die Hitze immer weiter in ihm anstaute und er bereits fast das Gefühl hatte, zu verglühen, spürte er endlich, wie die Anspannung und Erregung ihren Höhepunkt erreichten und sein Orgasmus wie eine Welle über ihn hereinbrach. Mit einem unterdrückten Schrei und zusammengebissenen Zähnen bäumte er sich unter Dumbledore auf, während sein Sperma die Hand des Älteren benetzte. 

***

Newts Geräusche machten es nicht gerade einfacher, ihm zu widerstehen. Albus massierte ihn entschiedener, als er merkte, dass Newt hart an der Grenze war und fühlte dann, wie heißes Sperma ihm entgegenspritzte, seinen Bauch traf und seine Hand benetzte. Obwohl er für gewöhnlich nicht sonderlich schnell kam, versetzte ihn all das so sehr in Erregung, dass er fühlte, wie seine eigene Erektion mit einem Schlag deutlich härter wurde und er dem eigenen Orgasmus entgegensprintete. Das Hochgefühl, Newt einen Orgasmus beschert zu haben, steigerte seine Lust. Sein Atem ging holprig, während er die Bewegung seiner Hand ausklingen ließ und sich weiter auf die Hand des Jüngeren konzentrierte. Nur, dass diese nun, da Newt von seinem Orgasmus erschöpft war, deutlich an Geschwindigkeit und festem Griff eingebüßt hatte. Albus konnte es ihm nicht übelnehmen, sah es viel mehr als Kompliment und mit einem Lächeln legte er seine eigene Hand um die des Jüngeren und massierte sich. Es war nicht mehr viel nötig, einige entschiedene, gut geführte Züge und Albus ergoss sich ebenfalls. Ein brummendes Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen und er fühlte, wie die Anspannung und der Druck aus ihm wichen.   
Er atmete tief durch. Mit einer schwachen Handbewegung säuberte Albus sie beide von den Flüssigkeiten, die sie benetzten und beugte sich dann herunter, um Newt einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen zu setzen. Dann schob er sich zwischen ihn und die Sofalehne in eine seitlich liegende Position – sein Sofa war glücklicherweise groß genug, damit beide nebeneinanderliegen konnten – und nahm die Wärme Newts auf. Seinen Geruch. Seine weiche Haut, die sich an Albus‘ nackte Brust schmiegte. Sein Blick fiel auf die rostroten Locken und die vielen Sommersprossen, die Newts Haut bedeckten. Er hatte etwas Wildes, Ungezähmtes. Etwas, das Albus von jeher in seinen Bann gezogen hatte.   
Und obwohl Albus beinahe geglaubt hatte, dass Newt nun nach dem Orgasmus alle Kräfte verlassen hatten, war noch genug Energie in ihm, um sich ebenfalls zur Seite zu drehen, sodass sie sich gegenüberlagen. Newt warf ihm einen nervösen Blick zu, der aussagte, dass er nicht wusste, wie man sich nach so einer Erfahrung verhielt.   
Albus gedachte, die peinliche Stille zu überbrücken. „Also“, sagte er sanft und er bemerkte, dass seine Stimme von all dem Keuchen und flachen Atmen ganz rau klang. Er räusperte sich. „Wie gefiel dir das Experiment?“, fragte er mit einem Schmunzeln und einem wissenden Funkeln in den Augen. Seine Hand strich Newt eine verirrte Strähne hinters Ohr.   
Sein Lächeln sprang auf Newt über. “Sehr gut”, hauchte er und schmiegte sich in die Hand, die Albus noch einen Augenblick länger auf seiner Wange verweilen ließ, weil er den Anblick von Newt mochte, der sich in seiner Handfläche rieb wie ein Kätzchen  
„Das freut mich“, sagte Albus zufrieden. Sein Lächeln wurde eine Spur verrucht. „Dann spricht wohl nichts dagegen, es irgendwann zu wiederholen“, stellte er fest und er konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihm die Aussicht darauf bereits jetzt schon ein wohliges Kribbeln bereitete.   
Newts Wangen färbten sich erneut rot. "Das... wäre schön", brachte er verlegen heraus.  
Dann öffnete er den Mund, um noch etwas zu sagen, doch ihm schienen die richtigen Worte zu fehlen und er schloss ihn wieder. Albus, der ihn nicht drängen wollte, schwieg geduldig.  
“Darf ich...”, begann Newt schließlich und er klang nun wieder unsicher, “Darf ich Sie noch einmal küssen?”  
Mehr brauchte es nicht, damit Albus’ Herz ein wenig schneller schlug. Wie konnte eine bescheidene Bitte nur so herzerwärmend sein? „So oft du willst“, antwortete er sanft.  
Newts Augen leuchteten auf. Dennoch dauerte es noch einen Moment, in dem er unschlüssig zwischen Albus Augen und dessen Lippen hin und herblickte.   
Albus schmunzelte über die plötzliche Hemmung nach allem, was sie zuvorgetan und nach den unzähligen Küssen, die sie bereits ausgetauscht hatten. Er fand Newts Unsicherheit zum Anbeißen. Geradezu süchtig machend. Aber ein weiteres Lachen konnte den Jüngeren verunsichern, also nahm er sich zurück. Darüber hinaus lenkten ihn Newts Lippen, die seinen nach einigen weiteren Sekunden schließlich entgegenkamen, zu sehr von allem ab.   
Als sich ihre Lippen trafen, begann der Kuss zart und vorsichtig. Doch als Newt dann fragend die Zungenspitze über seine Unterlippe gleiten ließ, überkam ihm neues Verlangen und er erwiderte den Kuss entschiedener als er vorgehabt hatte.  
Als sie sich atemlos wieder voneinander lösten, musste er lachen. Vermutlich waren es die Hormone. „So gern ich dich noch hierbehalten möchte“, raunte er an Newts Lippen, nachdem sich ihre Atmung wieder beruhigt hatte, „Ich schätze, es wäre besser, wenn wir uns für heute trennen. Ich habe noch ein paar Stunden vorzubereiten und ich vermute, dass du nun mehr als genug zu tun hast: Deinen Unterricht planen und deine Tierwesen vorbereiten.“  
Newt nickte mit roten Wangen und glasigem Blick und Albus widerstand dem Drang, ihn direkt wieder aufs Sofa zu drücken. Stattdessen machte er Anstalten, sich zu erheben und Newt kam ihm nach. Sie zogen sich an, gingen zur Tür, die zu seinem Büro führte und Albus gab Newt einen letzten Kuss, ehe sie sich verabschiedeten.   
Als die Tür hinter Newt ins Schloss gefallen war, klopfte sich Albus innerlich auf die Schulter. Das versprach, ein sehr angenehmes Jahr zu werden.


	6. Wiederholen und Erweitern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt steckt sein letztes Erlebnis mit Dumbledore noch im Kopf... Nicht genug, dass es ihn jedes Mal erröten lässt, wenn er aus Versehen daran denkt, nein, der Mann heizt seine Gedanken auch noch zusätzlich an. Wie soll er da nur einen kühlen Kopf bewahren?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo zusammen,  
> zugegeben, der Plot rückt für dieses Kapitel ein wenig in den Hintergrund.  
> Für alle, die für den Smut gekommen sind: Viel Spaß beim Lesen ;)  
> Für alle Plotliebhaber: Es wird auch bald wieder plotlastiger, versprochen ;) Aber ihr kennt mich: Erst kuscheln, dann in den Abgrund stoßen :P  
> Und wenn wir endlich Gellert begegnen, werdet ihr verstehen, wieso der Smut am Anfang sein muss. Es ergibt alles Sinn *mystisch mit den Händen wedel*

Newt hatte noch am selben Abend begonnen mit seiner Assistentin diverse Dinge bezüglich seines anstehenden Jobs als Lehrer in Hogwarts zu klären. Schließlich konnte er auf keinen Fall alle seine Geschöpfe mitnehmen und jemand musste in der Zeit auf sie achtgeben.  
Am nächsten Tag schickte er bereits eine Eule an Dippet, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass er sich entschieden hatte und umgehend beginnen könnte, wenn denn gewünscht. Die Antwort kam bereits am Abend. Dippet hatte überschwänglich zugestimmt und den Start seines Unterrichts für kommende Woche anberaumt.  
Am verabredeten Tag fand sich Newt morgens in Dippets Büro in Hogwarts ein und wurde dann zu dem Gelände geführt, das für seinen Unterricht genutzt werden würde. Einige eingezäunte Gehege standen neben einem großen Gewächshaus, das beim Eintreten sogar noch größer war. Hier gab es weitere Gehege, ebenfalls mit ordentlichen Bannzaubern versehen, die Newt zur Sicherheit noch einmal verstärken würde. Daneben befand sich ein langer Tisch mit mehreren Hockern und dahinter eine Reihe Einzeltische mit Stühlen und ein Lehrerpult. Alles, was er zum Unterrichten benötigen würde.  
Newt verbrachte die Zeit bis zu seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde am Nachmittag damit, das Gewächshaus mit allerlei Pflanzen zu füllen und für die geeignete Luftfeuchte und Temperatur zu sorgen. Er würde heute damit beginnen, den Schülern Bowtruckles vorzustellen – als einfachen Einstieg, sozusagen.  
Als die Schüler am Nachmittag zaghaft ins Gewächshaus eintraten, stellte Newt sich vor und begann seine erste Stunde mit einer zwanglosen Fragerunde darüber, welche Tierwesen den Kindern bereits bekannt waren. Anschließend ließ er einen Kübel mit einem magischen, kleinen Baum auf das Lehrerpult schweben, in dem einige seiner Bowtruckles saßen und sich neugierig umschauten.  
Newt bat seine Schüler, vorsichtig näher zu treten und erklärte ihnen dann, worauf man bei Bowtruckles achten musste und was ihre Besonderheiten waren.  
Ein Geräusch weiter vorn im Gewächshaus ließ ihn aufschauen und er erstarrte, als er Albus Dumbledore in der Tür stehen sah, leutselig lächelnd und ganz so, als hätten sie sich verabredet.  
Newt lief augenblicklich rot an. Eilig wandte er den Blick von Dumbledore ab, während er tief durchatmete, um sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen. Die letzten Tage waren anstrengend gewesen und in reger Geschäftigkeit vergangen und doch hatte er oft genug an den Älteren gedacht und ihn vermisst. Sie waren sich, seit Newt wieder in Hogwarts war, nicht begegnet und ihn nun so unvorbereitet zu sehen, nach dem, was sie zuletzt getan hatten, warf Newt deutlich aus dem Konzept.  
Eine Weile starrte er auf die Bowtruckles, während ihm klar wurde, wie heiß seine Wangen waren und wie offensichtlich peinlich er sich gerade verhielt, ehe er den Mut zusammennahm und tapfer den Kopf hob. “Pr-Professor Dumbledore”, sagte er mit nervöser Stimme und versuchte, sie ruhig zu halten. “Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?”  
Dumbledore winkte in einer eleganten Geste ab und trat näher an den Halbkreis der Schüler heran. „Fahren Sie fort, Mr. Scamander, fahren Sie fort“, sagte er, „Ich wollte lediglich mein Versprechen einlösen, bei Ihnen zu hospitieren. Sie erinnern sich doch daran, dass ich es ankündigte?“, fragte er nach und lächelte Newt zu.  
Newts Wangen färbten sich dunkler. Ja, das hatte er tatsächlich angekündigt, draußen am See. Allerdings hatte Newt nicht erwartet, dass er es gleich in seiner ersten Stunde tun würde. Vor allem, da sie sich noch gar nicht wiedergesehen hatten, seit sie... Nein, jetzt nicht daran denken!  
"S-sicher, wenn Sie möchten?", stotterte Newt und raffte sich zu einem gezwungenen Lächeln auf, ehe er sich fahrig zurück an die Schüler wandte.  
Obwohl er den Faden wiederfand, war es nicht so leicht, sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Zumal er Dumbledores ruhigen Blick permanent auf sich spürte und der Mann unentwegt lächelte.  
Newt gab sein Bestes, ihn für einen Moment zu ignorieren und stellte stattdessen den Schülern Pickett vor, der sich von allen Bowtruckles noch am ehesten anfassen und sogar streicheln ließ.  
Trotz seines kleinen peinlichen Moments verlief seine erste Stunde erfolgreich. Die Schüler schienen ehrlich interessiert, aufmerksam und höflich. Sie benahmen sich bei Weitem besser als seine Klassenkameraden von damals und er atmete auf, weil er mit einem Haufen Rüpel gerechnet hatte, die er hätte bändigen müssen. Stattdessen waren sie lammfromm (was höchstwahrscheinlich auch Dumbledores Anwesenheit zu verdanken war) und als der Unterricht endete, hatte Newt allen Grund, erleichtert aufzuatmen. Er sah den Schülern hinterher, die fröhlich miteinander sprachen, während sie das Gewächshaus verließen.  
Dann, als er sicher war, dass sie allein waren, hob er zaghaft den Blick und warf Dumbledore ein Lächeln zu. “Hallo”, sagte er leise.  
“Hallo“, grüßte Dumbledore sanft zurück und trat näher. Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter, ehe er sich nach vorn beugte und Newt einen Kuss auf die Lippen setzte, bei dem sein Herz vor Freude höherschlug. Schon wünschte Newt sich, er würde den Kuss vertiefen, da löste sich Dumbledore wieder von ihm.  
“Willkommen unter der Lehrerschaft“, sagte er lächelnd, “Wie fühlst du dich an deinem ersten Tag?“  
"Sehr gut”, antwortete Newt und erwiderte das Lächeln verträumt, “Und gerade wurde es noch besser.” Würde er sich wohl daran gewöhnen können, von Dumbledore geküsst zu werden? Bis dahin verging wohl noch einige Zeit.  
Sein Gegenüber lachte leise. „Gern geschehen“, sagte er, ohne falsche Bescheidenheit vorzutäuschen. „Möchtest du mich zum Mittagessen begleiten?“  
Über die Antwort musste Newt nicht lange nachdenken. Er nickte und griff nach einigen Unterlagen, die er eilig verstaute. "Gern!", sagte er und verließ gemeinsam mit Dumbledore das Gewächshaus, schloss es ab und begleitete ihn zum Schloss.  
„Sag, Newt“, begann Dumbledore in einem freundschaftlich interessierten Ton, den Blick beiläufig über das leere Gelände schweifend, „Wie oft hast du an uns gedacht, in den letzten Tagen?“ Er warf Newt einen Blick zu, der den Anschein einer unschuldigen Frage verstärkte, doch seine Augen funkelten verrucht.  
Newt, dem es schwerfiel, an irgendetwas anderes zu denken, als an ihr letztes Treffen, wich Dumbledores Blick aus. “I-ich... a-ab und an", murmelte er und scheiterte kläglich bei dem Versuch, ganz unberührt und entspannt zu antworten.  
„Ab und an?“, fragte Dumbledore mit einem weiteren Seitenblick. „Nun, ich für meinen Teil“, sagte er und seine Stimme wurde leiser, „habe ehrlich gesagt Schwierigkeiten, dich aus dem Kopf zu bekommen.“ Seine Lippen umspielten ein Lächeln, als einziges Zeichen seiner wahren Gefühle, während seine ganze Körperhaltung die einer teilnahmslosen Autoritätsperson war. Newt beneidete ihn um seine Fähigkeit, seine Gefühle hinter einer Fassade zu verstecken.  
Während sie ins Schloss hineintraten und den Weg zur großen Halle nahmen, wurde es um sie herum geschäftiger. Hunderte Schüler strömten mit ihnen gemeinsam in die Halle. Newt war froh, als es etwas voller um sie wurde und sich Dumbledore dementsprechend mit weiteren Kommentaren zurückhielt. Dadurch konnte Newt wenigstens seinen Herzschlag beruhigen und musste auf die Anspielungen nicht antworten. Doch Dumbledore nutzte die Enge, um Newt näher zu kommen und raunte ihm ins Ohr: „Ich stelle mir unentwegt vor, wie es wäre, es zu wiederholen.“ Er warf Newt einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Oder unser kleines Experiment vielleicht zu erweitern.“  
Newt wurde heiß. Bei den Erinnerungen an ihr letztes 'Experiment' fehlte nicht mehr viel, um ihn in eine mehr als unangenehme Situation zu bringen, die eine viel zu enge Hose beinhalten würde.  
Doch zu seinem Glück wandte sich Dumbledore ab und schritt in die große Halle zum Lehrertisch, wodurch er Newt die Möglichkeit gab, tief durchzuatmen und sich zu beruhigen, ehe er folgte und sich mit gesenktem Blick neben Dumbledore setzte.  
Er war froh, dass dieser direkt ein Gespräch mit Dippet begann und zugleich neidisch darauf, wie er es schaffte, so unbeteiligt und ruhig zu wirken, nachdem er all diese Dinge gesagt hatte. Während Newt sich mit glühenden Wangen Essen auftat und dann seinen Becher füllte, mahnte er sich zu Ruhe.  
Immerhin schien Dumbledore ihn nicht weiter reizen zu wollen. Während des Essens unterhielt er sich ununterbrochen mit Dippet. Doch der Klang seiner Stimme, sein Geruch, der Newt in der Nase hing, und die Nähe zu ihm, befeuerten Newts Gedanken auch ohne, dass Dumbledore in seinen Verheißungen weiter ausholte. Er fragte sich, wie das neue Experiment aussehen könnte. Seine Gedanken verloren sich in Mutmaßungen darüber, dunklen Fantasien, die nicht gerade dazu beitrugen, dass er sich beruhigte, und als er dann auch noch Dumbledores Blick auf sich fühlte, hatte er bereits das Gefühl, sein Körper stand in Flammen. Zaghaft und ein Keuchen unterdrückend hob Newt den Kopf und sah Dumbledore an.  
Er bereute es augenblicklich, denn er sah das wissende Funkeln in Dumbledores Augen und die Scham kroch ihm den Nacken hinauf. Dumbledore wusste ganz genau, wie er sich gerade fühlte und das kleine unscheinbare Schmunzeln sagte Newt, dass er genau das erwartet hatte. Peinlich berührt senkte Newt den Blick wieder. Er wollte Dumbledore mehr, als er es aussprechen konnte. Aber hier inmitten der großen Halle zu sitzen und zu fürchten, dass alle Welt ihm das sofort ansah, brachte ihn in eine unangenehme Situation. Er fürchtete beinahe, dass Dumbledore seinen Zustand ansprechen würde.  
Doch dieser sagte stattdessen: “Nun, Mr. Scamander, wie ich zuvor schon sagte“ Er legte ein unverbindliches Lächeln auf, “vielen Dank für Ihre kurze Einführung in das neue Fach. Es hat durchaus Potenzial.“ Sein Lächeln wurde eine Spur wärmer. “Meine nächste Stunde beginnt in wenigen Augenblicken. Doch da Sie noch neu auf dem Gebiet sind, dachte ich, es wäre vielleicht hilfreich, einige Tipps zum Thema ‚Unterrichten‘ zu bekommen. Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir uns diesbezüglich heute Abend zusammensetzen?“  
Newt ahnte, dass es ein Code war. Dumbledore drückte sich nie direkt aus. Und unter den gegebenen Umständen musste er nicht lange raten, was genau Dumbledore mit ihm heute Abend tun wollte.  
“G-Gern”, antwortete er mit kratziger Stimme, “Wann wäre es Ihnen recht?”  
“Nach dem Abendessen?”, fragte Dumbledore und seine Stimme nahm einen schnurrenden Ton an, als er fragte: “Wenn Sie das einrichten können?“  
Newt konnte seinem hitzigen Blick nicht lang standhalten. Er senkte den seinen eilig auf die Tischplatte. “Natürlich”, hauchte er atemlos. 

*

Newts Gedanken wanderten den ganzen restlichen Tag immer wieder zu seinem ehemaligen Professor. Er war froh, als es endlich Abend wurde. Seine Tierwesen hatte er bereits versorgt und sein Unterrichtsmaterial für den nächsten Tag pflichtbewusst vorbereitet. Obwohl er sich den Abend herbeigesehnt hatte, klopfte sein Herz aufgeregt, als er nun endlich vor der Tür von Dumbledores Büro stand. Er musste ein paar Mal tief durchatmen, ehe er zaghaft anklopfte.  
Die Tür schwang auf und gab den Blick auf Dumbledore frei, der gegen die Kante seines Schreibtisches gelehnt stand, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, und ihm ein Lächeln schenkte. “Guten Abend“, sagte er und wies einladend in den Raum. “Bitte, komm rein.”  
Nervös erwiderte Newt das Lächeln, trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. “Guten Abend”, erwiderte er den Gruß, "Ich hoffe, ich bin nicht zu früh?" Sein Blick fiel auf einen Stapel Aufsätze, der neben Dumbledore auf dem Schreibtisch lag. "Ich könnte auch später nochmal wiederkommen, wenn...", begann er eilig.  
„Das wäre ein Jammer“, unterbrach ihn Dumledore lächelnd und trat auf Newt zu.  
Ein plötzlicher Stoß in seinem Rücken ließ Newt das Gleichgewicht verlieren. Er fiel mit einem überraschten Laut in Dumbledores Arme, während er die Handschuhe an sich vorbeischweben sah.  
„Wo ich mich doch so darauf gefreut hatte, meinen Abend mit dir zu verbringen“, raunte Dumbledore ihm zu. „Alles andere kann warten.“  
Als Newt klarwurde, dass die Handschuhe ihn geschubst hatten, damit er sich direkt in Dumbledores Arme warf, errötete er. Nervös blickte er zu ihm auf. "W-wenn Sie das sagen", murmelte er überfordert und nahm die Hände, mit denen er sich hatte auffangen wollen, zögernd von Dumbledores Brust. Er legte sie stattdessen auf die Schultern des Älteren.  
„Tu ich“, bestätigte Dumbledore und beugte sich zu Newt hinunter, als wollte er ihn küssen.  
Newt schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Oh Merlin, wie er diese Lippen vermisst hatte. Doch zu seiner Enttäuschung verharrten sie wenige Zentimeter vor seinem Mund.  
„Also“, schnurrte Dumbledore sanft, „Wonach steht dir der Sinn?“ Er senkte den Kopf noch tiefer, bis sie sich fast berührten. Aber nur fast. Newt drängte sich gegen ihn, legte den Kopf weiter in den Nacken, um ihm entgegenzukommen. Doch Dumbledore küsste ihn nicht.  
Stattdessen fragte er: „Möchtest du etwas trinken? Einen Wein?“

*~*

Albus schmunzelte. Er kam Newt noch ein Stück weiter entgegen, sodass sich ihre Lippen beinahe streiften. Aber nur fast. Einen Moment lang verharrte er so nah an ihm, mit einem Schmunzeln um die Mundwinkel, ehe er den Kopf zurück und eine Hand hob, um den Wein zu sich zu rufen. Er schwebte aus dem Nebenzimmer zu ihm hin, samt zweiter Gläser.  
Albus fühlte sich sehr sicher in seiner derzeitigen Situation. Er hatte alles, wonach es ihm verlangte, direkt in seinen Armen. Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass Newt den verweigerten Kuss selbst einforderte, ihm die Arme um den Hals schlang und ihn sehnsüchtig küsste. Albus entwich überrascht die Luft aus den Lungen. Sein Herz schlug vor Überwältigung so kräftig in seiner Brust, dass er meinte, sein Brustkorb würde zerspringen. Er war von Newts Reaktion auf seine kleine Reizung so abgelenkt, dass er alles andere vergaß. Der Zauber löste sich in Luft auf und neben ihnen zerschellten die Flasche und die Gläser mit einem lauten Klirren auf dem Boden. Albus hörte es nicht einmal, es kümmerte ihn auch nicht. Er schlang einen Arm um Newts Taille und zog ihn näher, während er den sehnsüchtigen Kuss mit ebenso viel Verlangen erwiderte. Diese Bestätigung zu fühlen, tat gut.  
Er vertiefte den Kuss, bis er Newts Körper an seinem erbeben fühlen konnte, und zog dann den Kopf ein Stück zurück.  
“Ich bin sowieso nicht besonders durstig", wisperte Newt an seinen Lippen, während er ihm in die Augen sah.  
Albus schmunzelte. „Dann ein andermal“, antwortete er schnurrend und mit einem Fingerzeig reparierten sich Flasche und Gläser und blieben neben dem Tisch stehen. „Und wonach steht dir dann der Sinn?“, fragte er.  
Er konnte förmlich sehen, was Newt durch den Kopf ging, als dessen Augenlider ein Stück hinabsanken und seine Wangen sich weiter röteten. “Nach wiederholen und erweitern”, flüsterte er. Albus schmunzelte geschmeichelt und beeindruckt. Das war sehr direkt, vor allem für Newts Verhältnisse.  
„Wenn du möchtest?“, fragte er, aber es war mehr rhetorisch. Newt hatte ja bereits geantwortet. Albus löste seine Arme von ihm. „Dann folge mir“, sagte er mit einem liebevollen Lächeln, „Ich vermute, dass wir es nicht in meinem Büro austesten wollen.“ Und mit diesen Worten öffnete er die Tür zu seinen Räumen weiter und hielt sie für Newt auf. Hinter ihnen verschloss er sie magisch und ging dann tiefer ins Wohnzimmer hinein, ehe er vor einer weiteren Tür stehen blieb. Er warf Newt einen Blick zu, suchte in seinen Augen etwas, das aussah wie ein Rückzug.  
Stattdessen trat Newt näher, ein überaus einnehmendes Funkeln im Blick, das Albus ungeduldig machte. Bevor es verschwinden konnte, ließ Albus die Tür aufschwingen. Während sie den Blick aufs Schlafzimmer freigab, hielt er Newt eine Hand hin. „Ein Bett ist in vielerlei Hinsicht gemütlicher als ein Sofa“, sagte er lächelnd, als wollte er sich erklären. Es wäre ihm wie ein plumper Vorstoß vorgekommen, wenn Newt sich nicht gerade eben so deutlich über seine Ziele des heutigen Abends geäußert hätte. Als dieser die Hand in seine legte, führte er ihn hinein in den großzügig geschnittenen Raum, der Platz für ein großes Bett und einen Wandschrank bot. Ein bodenlanger Spiegel stand neben dem Schrank, eine Kommode auf der anderen Seite. Alles war in hellem Holz gehalten, was dem Raum eine gewisse Leichtigkeit und Freiheit gab.  
"Gefällt mir", sagte Newt mit einem erwartungsvollen Lächeln, das Albus erwiderte, während er in langsamen, gemächlichen Schritten, wie eine geduldig lauernde Raubkatze, auf Newt zulief, die Augen funkelnd auf ihn gerichtet.  
“Freut mich“, antwortete er, blieb vor ihm stehen und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken. Sie strich bedächtig hinauf bis zu seinen Schulterblättern und dann ebenso langsam hinunter, bis sie auf Newts Hintern zum Liegen kam. Er trat noch einen Schritt vor, presste sich gegen ihn und küsste ihn hungrig, während er fortfuhr, seine Hände über Newts Körper wandern zu lassen. Es lockte ihn, ihm die Kleidung ohne Umschweife vom Körper zu hexen. Zumal Newt sich so wunderbar in seine Küsse ergab, weich wurde in seinen Armen und sich näher drängte. Albus entwich ein leises zufriedenes Brummen, als er fühlte. Er vertiefte den Kuss, während er Newt noch mehr an sich drückte, fühlte, dass den Anderen die Nähe ebenso erregte wie ihn selbst und, als er es nicht mehr ertrug, dass so viel Stoff zwischen ihnen war, beendete er den Kuss, blickte Newt in die Augen, die bereits einen verführerischen Schlafzimmerblick präsentierten und raunte heiser: „Newt, zieh mich aus.“  
Newt löste keuchend den Kuss. Er schaute Albus überrascht an und Albus fürchtete schon, mit dieser eindeutigen Forderung hätte er ihn verschreckt, da strichen seine Hände bereits über die breiten Schultern über die Brust hinab und hielten schließlich an der Weste inne. Langsam öffnete er jeden einzelnen Knopf, schob die Weste auseinander und legte seine Hände flach auf Albus Bauch. Fast bewundernd strich er mit beiden Händen über den dünnen Hemdstoff wieder hinauf bis zu seinem Hals, wo er mit seinen Fingern unter die Krawatte fuhr um diese zu lockern.  
Albus ließ Newt nicht aus den Augen. Äußerlich blieb er ruhig und gefasst, doch in seinem Magen flatterten Schmetterlinge, als er dem Jüngeren dabei zusah, mit welchen andächtigen, fast bewundernden, Bewegungen er ihn berührte. Albus hob den Kopf ein wenig an, damit Newt besseren Zugriff hatte, doch seine Augen lagen weiterhin auf ihm. Er genoss es, mit welcher Rücksicht und Ehrfurcht Newt sich ihm näherte. Als wäre er zu kostbar, um ihn anders zu behandeln.  
Und das nicht wegen Albus‘ Namens. Seines Einflusses. Seiner Macht. Newt strebte nach keiner dieser Dinge. Das machte die Handlung umso bedeutender.  
Als Newt die Krawatte gelockert und gelöst hatte, ließ er sie achtlos zu Boden sinken, beugte sich stattdessen vor und setzte kleine Küsse auf Albus’ Hals. Gleichzeitig öffneten seine Finger zielstrebig die Hemdknöpfe, zuerst die des Kragens und dann weiter hinab. Jedem Stück freigelegte Haut folgte Newt mit seinen Lippen. Albus lief ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken. Nicht zum ersten Mal bemerkte er, dass Newt seine Erwartungen noch bei weitem übertraf. In seiner Vorstellung war es nicht auf diese Art erregend gewesen. Er hatte erwartet, einen hochroten, stammelnden Newt vor sich zu haben, der ihn mit zitternden Fingern aufzog. Doch dass er dabei nach Strich und Faden verführt und um den Finger gewickelt wurde, hatte er nicht kommen sehen. Er fühlte die Kontrolle, die er bis eben noch in seinen Händen wähnte, schwinden, mit jedem Zentimeter, den Newt tiefer wanderte. Bei Merlin und allen Göttern! Es machte ihn so hart, dass ihm schwindelig wurde von dem plötzlichen Blutverlust im Hirn.  
Nachdem Newt sein Hemd komplett aufgeknöpft hatte, schaute er von dort, wo er den letzten Kuss auf Albus’ Bauch gesetzt hatte, hinauf, als wollte er Bestätigung suchen, während er ihm Hemd und Weste von den Schultern strich. Dann, als würde ihm Albus’ Blick alles verraten, was er wissen musste, strichen seine Hände über Albus’ Bauch, während er auf die Knie sank, den Kopf senkte und begann, Albus die Schuhe auszuziehen.  
Albus musste dem Drang wiederstehen, seine Hand an den Hinterkopf des Jüngeren zu legen und ihn gegen seinen Schritt zu pressen. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, den Blick erhitzt auf Newt liegend. Ihm fielen eine Menge Szenarios ein, die damit begannen, dass Newt vor ihm auf die Knie sank. Er hatte bis eben gar nicht gewusst, dass sein Gehirn eine derart rege Vorstellungskraft hatte. Merlin, war er froh, dass Newt kein geborener Legilimentor war. Und dass er seine Gedanken gut verstecken konnte.  
Albus raffte sich zu einem anerkennenden Lächeln auf, das ihn anstrengte, weil er seine ungewöhnlich starke Gier im Zaum halten musste. “Du überraschst mich immer wieder“, stellte er fest und bemerkte, wie rau und heißer seine Stimme klang.  
Newt schmunzelte bei der Bemerkung. "Das höre ich öfters”, sagte er leise, zog Albus Schuhe und Socken aus und strich dann mit den Handflächen Albus’ Unterschenkel hinauf, über seine Oberschenkel, bis zur Hüfte. Seine Finger näherten sich Albus’ Hosenbund, öffneten den Knopf und hielten dann, wie um Erlaubnis wartend, inne.  
“Newt, Darling“, sagte Albus heiser und griff die Finger, die ihn auch noch des letzten bisschen Stoffs entledigen wollten. Er holte zittrig Luft, trat einen Schritt zurück und lachte kurz über seine eigene Überwältigung auf. Er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, in den letzten Jahren etwas derart Heißes erlebt zu haben.  
“Du bist überwältigend“, keuchte er, hielt Newt eine Hand hin und zog ihn auf die Füße. Als der Jüngere wieder stand, zog er ihn zu sich und drückte ihm einen erhitzten Kuss auf den Hals. “Aber ich fürchte, wenn du so weitermachst, bin ich in wenigen Sekunden nicht mehr zu gebrauchen“, raunte er ihm ins Ohr, “Und das wäre sehr schade, wo du selbst noch nicht einmal ansatzweise entkleidet bist.“  
Newt kicherte leise. “Ja, das wäre schade”, seufzte er und legte den Kopf zur Seite, wie um Albus mehr Platz zu bieten.  
“Dann lass mich dir mit deiner Kleidung helfen“, schnurrte Albus, der nun, da er wieder ein wenig mehr Herr der Lage war, deutlich klarer denken konnte. Wenn er daran dachte, dass er sich schon einen Plan zurechtgelegt hatte, wie er Newt erfolgreich verführen konnte, grenzte es beinahe an Komik, wie schnell ihm der Jüngere die Kleidung vom Leib gezogen und ihn dabei fast bis zum Orgasmus getrieben hatte. Er hatte geglaubt, dass ihm wenige das Wasser reichen konnten, wenn es um Verführung ging und darum, jemanden tun oder fühlen zu lassen, was er wollte. Newt gelang es ganz spielerisch auf eine unschuldige Art ohne Hintergedanken. Es verdiente mehr als Albus‘ Anerkennung.  
Er legte eine Hand um Newts Hals und die Fliege entknotete sich unter seiner magischen Berührung. Das Band fiel zu Boden, während Albus die Handfläche über die Knopfleiste von Newts Hemd gleiten ließ und die Knöpfe aufsprangen. Ungeduldig schob er eine Hand unter den Stoff, strich über die weiche Haut und zog Newt schließlich das Hemd ganz aus. “Du bist zu schön, um angezogen zu bleiben“, raunte Albus Newt ins Ohr, während seine Hände beinahe andächtig Newts Seiten entlang strichen und sich dann in seinen unteren Rücken legten, um ihn näher zu ziehen. So, wie sie standen, bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass Newt Albus‘ hartes Glied deutlich an seinem Oberschenkel spürte.  
Dem Jüngeren entwich ein leises Keuchen. Er schmiegte sein Gesicht eng gegen Albus Hals, während er seine eigene Hüfte gegen ihn presste.  
Albus schmunzelte zufrieden über die bestätigende Reaktion. Er wollte ihn nicht länger warten lassen. Daher führte er Newts Hände wieder zu seinem Hosenbund. “Ich hatte dich vorhin unterbrochen“, sagte er schmunzelnd, “obwohl du es so talentiert gemacht hast. Oder gerade deswegen. Wie wäre es, wenn du es noch beendest?“ Und noch während er fragte, legte er seinerseits die Hände an Newts Gürtel und öffnete ihn, ehe er sich dem Knopf zuwandte, der Newts Hose verschlossen hielt.  
Das, was sie taten, schien Newt in Hochstimmung zu versetzen. "Wenn Sie sich jetzt wieder gefasst genug dazu fühlen, Professor?", fragte er neckend.  
Albus schmunzelte. “Nun, da du so freundlich warst, mir eine Pause zu genehmigen“, antwortete er amüsiert. “Darüber hinaus ist es ein großes Kompliment“, fuhr er fort, während seine Hände Newts Hose öffneten und hinein glitten. Zu seiner Freude war Newt ebenso erregt wie er. Er umfasste den Schaft des Jüngeren und zog das Glied aus der Hose heraus. „Schließlich ist es dein Verdienst, dass ich so schnell in derartiger Verfassung war.“ Er lächelte in Erinnerung daran und ließ seinen Daumen über Newts Spitze kreisen, während seine andere Hand die Hose ganz hinunterzog, sodass sie bis zu den Knöcheln fiel.  
Seine Berührung blieb nicht ohne Folgen. Newt sog scharf die Luft ein und keuchte dann zittrig, während er sich haltsuchend in Albus’ Seiten krallte. Dass Albus ihn aufgefordert hatte, ihm die Hose auszuziehen, schien er vor Erregung völlig zu vergessen.  
"Ich... fühle mich geehrt", seufzte er gegen Albus Hals.  
“Solltest du auch“, bestätigte Albus amüsiert und obwohl es ihn nach mehr verlangte, konnte er doch die Hand nicht von Newt lösen, da es den Jüngeren derart erregend zum Zittern brachte. Er beschloss, Newts Handlung von vorhin zu imitieren, küsste sich einen Weg von dessen Hals hinab über die Brust und tiefer, während er vor ihm auf die Knie sank. Die Hand noch immer an seinem Glied, setzte er seine Lippen in eine gerade Linie bis zum Bauchnabel und kam schließlich an seinem Schritt an. Er zögerte nicht lange, umfasste das Glied am Schaft und küsste die Spitze, ehe er in einer langsamen, kreisenden Bewegung darüber leckte. Newts abgeackter Atem und die Hände, die sich fahrig in Albus’ Schultern krallten, waren Bestätigung genug, dass er das Richtige tat. Albus fuhr fort, Newts Schaft bis zur Wurzel mit der Hand zu massieren und seine Zunge über die Spitze gleiten zu lassen. Er legte die Lippen um die Eichel und saugte daran, ehe er erneut mit der Zunge fortfuhr. Dieses Spiel wiederholte er ein paarmal und nahm das Glied dabei jedes Mal tiefer in den Mund. Über ihm konnte Newt den Augenkontakt offensichtlich nicht mehr länger aufrechterhalten. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und rang keuchend um Fassung, schwankte, als würden ihm die Knie weich werden und sein Griff an Albus’ Schultern wurde haltsuchend fester. Albus schmunzelte, während er ihn tiefer aufnahm, mit der Zunge über ihn fuhr und ihn dabei beobachtete, wie Newt sich in der Lust verlor.  
Dann, als Albus an der zunehmenden Härte bereits ahnte, dass Newt nicht mehr weit war, krallten sich dessen Hände in sein Haar und zogen daran.  
"S-stop", brachte Newt mit zittriger Stimme heraus.  
Albus lachte leise, was durch das Glied in seinem Mund gedämpft wurde. Er genoss das leichte Ziehen in seinen Haaren, das verzweifelte Hineinkrallen des Jüngeren. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er Newts Wunsch berücksichtigt, aber nicht in dieser Situation. Es mochte unfair sein – in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er vorher in einer ähnlichen Situation gewesen war und Newt ihm eine Pause gegönnt hatte. Doch der Gedanke, Newt so weit zu treiben, dass dieser sich nicht mehr zurücknehmen konnte und in seinem Mund kam, war zu verführerisch. Darüber hinaus war er sich sicher, dass es nicht lange brauchen würde, ihn danach ein weiteres Mal zu erregen. Also kam er dem Wunsch nicht nach, intensivierte im Gegenteil seine Anstrengungen und nutzte all sein Können, um Newt über die Klippe zu bringen.  
Seine Liebkosungen entlockten Newt ein verzweifeltes Aufstöhnen. “N-nicht... ich-.. nnnhh..!"  
Fahrig versuchte er, sich irgendwie Albus zu entziehen, doch offensichtlich konnte er dafür nicht die Kraft aufbringen, die es brauchte.  
Albus fühlte, wie das Beben durch Newt ging, auf das er hingearbeitet hatte und im gleichen Moment fühlte er die heiße Flüssigkeit, die in seinen Mund strömte und seinen Rachen benetzte. Newt stöhnte und keuchte über ihm, krallte sich noch immer an ihm fest und taumelte ein wenig.  
Albus schluckte, schob den Kopf dabei ein paar letzte Male vor und zurück, um Newts Orgasmus nicht abrupt zu beenden und als er sich sicher war, dass Newt ihm alles gegeben hatte, löste er sich von ihm. Er ließ ihn los und kam wieder auf die Füße, wobei er einen Arm um Newts Taille legte, weil dieser wirkte, als würden ihm jeden Moment die Beine wegknicken.  
„Faszinierend“, stellte er mit leiser Stimme fest. Newt derart zitternd und stöhnend zu erleben, schlug ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue in seinen Bann.  
Er konnte nicht einmal sein Grinsen verkneifen. Es lag auf seinem Gesicht und ließ sich nicht wegwischen. Dafür war sein eigenes Hochgefühl zu groß.  
Einen Moment blieb er nah an Newt stehen und ließ ihn zu Luft kommen.  
Es dauerte nicht lang, bis sich Newt soweit gefangen hatte, dass der verklärte Ausdruck in seinem Blick verschwand und einem neuen, panischeren Ausdruck Platzmachte. Er versuchte, sich von Albus zu lösen.  
"D-das tut mir leid... ich-”, stotterte er, “Ich wollte nicht... in Ihren Mund-... Oh Merlin."  
Albus lachte und bevor Newt weiterstammeln konnte, nutzte er den Griff um dessen Taille, um ihn näher zu ziehen und zu küssen. Er knabberte an seiner Unterlippe, leckte darüber und küsste Newt so lang und intensiv, bis sie beide keine Luft mehr bekamen. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, schaute er ihm in die Augen. „Newt, dir ist bewusst, dass ich das eingeplant hatte, oder?“ Er schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, ehe er den Kopf vorschob und Newt ins Ohr raunte: „Und dass es mir gefallen hat. Fast so sehr wie dir, würde ich behaupten.“  
Seine Worte schienen Newt peinlich. Er versteckte sein glühendes Gesicht an Albus Hals und murmelte kaum hörbar: "O-okay"  
Albus schmunzelte. „Was hältst du davon…“, raunte er ihm ins Ohr und seine Hand strich Newts Rücken hinauf, „… wenn wir uns ins Bett legen? So nackt ist es frisch hier, ohne Decke.“ Natürlich könnte Newt verwundert ablehnen und sich anziehen. Albus hoffte, dass der Jüngere das Spiel weitertreiben wollte und er es nicht zu schnell mit seiner impulsiven Handlung beendet hatte.  
Statt einer Ablehnung antwortete Newt damit, sich enger an Albus zu schmiegen. Er schien noch immer zu peinlich berührt, um ein Wort herauszubringen, aber immerhin wollte er sich nicht trennen, wie Albus zufrieden zur Kenntnis nahm. Er führte Newt zum Bett, schlug die Decke zurück und wies mit einer einladenden Geste hinein. Während Newt es sich bequem machte, ging er zur anderen Seite, um dazu zu kommen. Zwar trug er noch seine Hose und sein Schritt war noch immer unbequem eng, aber er hatte nicht sonderlich viele Optionen. Entweder er zog sie aus, woraufhin sein hartes Glied herausspringen und Newt womöglich unter Druck setzen würde… Oder er hielt es aus und behielt die Hose an, um Newt eine Pause zu gönnen und es weiterhin langsam anzugehen. Newt musste es wollen, egal, was sie als nächstes tun würden. Und Albus zog es vor, wenn man seinen Partnern anmerkte, dass sie es mehr wollten, als er selbst. Dann gab es keine Zweifel mehr, die ihm später hinderlich wären.  
Nur mit der Hose bekleidet rutschte er also unter der Decke näher an Newt heran und legte ihm einen Arm um die Taille, während er ihm einen Kuss auf die Spitze seiner Schulter setzte.  
Das reichte aus, damit Newts Mund den seinen suchte und sie sich sanft küssten. Albus genoss es, wie sich Newt an ihn schmiegte und zog ihn ein wenig näher. Er würde so schnell nicht genug bekommen von diesen Lippen. Sie waren zum Anbeißen.  
Albus keuchte in den Kuss, als er plötzlich Newts Hand in seinem Schritt fühlte. Der Jüngere hatte sie in seine Hose geschoben und berührte ihn so intim, dass sein Herz schneller schlug. Er fragte sich, ob er jemals nicht von Newt überrascht werden würde. Immer dann, wenn er glaubte, ihn einschätzen zu können, tat Newt etwas, das ihn überwältigte. Er löste den Kuss und, weil er nicht wollte, dass Newt sich zu irgendetwas gezwungen fühlte, sagte er leise: „Du musst das nicht tun.“  
“Ich weiß”, flüsterte Newt und seine Augen flackerten unsicher. “Oder möchten Sie nicht?”, fragte er.  
Albus musste schmunzeln bei der Frage. „Doch“, sagte er heiser und unbewusst folgte sein Becken der Hand, die ihn verlassen wollte. Er küsste Newt noch einmal. „Wie könnte ich da ‚nein‘ sagen?“  
Newt lächelte sichtbar erleichtert, küsste Albus zaghaft erneut und befreite Albus endlich aus der viel zu engen Hose. Seine Fingerspitzen kreisten über Albus’ Spitze. Albus gab ein genießendes Brummen von sich und schloss einen Moment die Augen. Das letzte Mal war erst eine Woche her gewesen, doch ihm erschien es wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, seit er die zierlichen Hände zuletzt auf sich gespürt hatte. Während er betete, dass Newt nun, da er angefangen hatte, nicht aufhören würde, schmiegte er sich näher an ihn. Er bedeckte seinen Hals mit Küssen, während die Hand rastlos über Newts Haut wanderte. Er konnte einfach nicht still daliegen bleiben, während Newt ihn berührte.  
Dann unterbrach ihn Newts freie Hand in seinem Tun, legte sich auf seine Brust und schob ihn von sich, bis Albus auf dem Rücken lag und milde überrascht zu Newt hinaufschaute.  
Albus war es nicht gewohnt, seine Kontrolle vollkommen abzugeben. Er hatte stets, auch wenn er entspannt und gelassen wirkte, ein Auge darauf, Herr der Situation zu bleiben. Selbst, wenn man es auf den ersten Blick nicht erkennen mochte, weil er es vorzog, die Fäden aus dem Hintergrund zu ziehen. Doch selbst diese Kontrolle hatte er jetzt nicht mehr. Die Hand an seinem Glied machte es einfacher, loszulassen. Er war schon so lang so hart, dass er keine großen Einwände hegte. Als Newt ihn dann zusätzlich reizte, indem er seine Brust mit Küssen bedeckte und dann an seinen Brustwarzen ankam, schloss er endgültig die Augen und ergab sich in die forschenden Hände des Jüngeren. Newt lernte schnell – obwohl das für Albus keine Überraschung war.  
Er fühlte, wie sein Puls sich hoffnungsvoll beschleunigte und sein Atem flacher wurde. Albus war nicht so empfindlich an den Brustwarzen wie Newt. Doch es reichte, um ihm ein zusätzliches feines Kribbeln zu geben, das durch seinen Körper wanderte und seine Erregung verstärkte.  
Aufmerksam und aufgeregt verfolgte er, wie Newt sich tiefer küsste, immer tiefer und dann, zögernd erst, doch dann entschieden, Küsse auf Albus’ steifes Glied setzte. Albus sog scharf die Luft ein und riss die Augen auf, die er eben genießend geschlossen hatte. Nicht, dass es ihn erschreckt hatte – viel mehr so sehr erregt, dass alles in ihm in hellen Aufruhr geriet. Sein Blick glitt hinunter zu Newt, der nun vorsichtig an ihm leckte und es fehlte nicht mehr viel und er wäre vor Überwältigung ohnmächtig geworden. Er biss sich hart auf die Unterlippe, um nicht zu fluchen. Dieses Bild war durch Newts unschuldige, unerfahrene Art noch viel heißer als er erwartet hatte – und zusammen mit den Empfindungen an seinem Schwanz viel erregender als es vorhin war. Bereits da hatte es Albus beinahe den Verstand gekostet. Er streckte eine Hand nach Newts Kopf aus und fuhr durch das dichte, lockige Haar, während er keuchte. Wie sollte er das nur überstehen, ohne an einem Herzinfarkt zu sterben? Der Anblick von Newt und die Dinge, die er tat, waren beinahe zu viel.  
Dann letzte er die Lippen um Albus, seine Wangen bogen sich nach innen, als er an ihm saugte, und Albus durchlief ein heftiger Schauder. Er hätte über sich selbst und seine übertriebene Reaktion gelacht, wenn er dafür noch einen Nerv gehabt hätte. Doch er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, nach Luft zu schnappen und seine Gehirnwindungen zu sortieren. Es wollte ihm nicht in den Kopf, dass Newt tatsächlich dort unten lag und seinen Schwanz im Mund hatte. Das war zu gut um wahr zu sein. Weil es sich aber durchaus echt anfühlte und er verblüfft feststellte, dass bereits diese kleine Sache ihn endlos erregte, ließ er schwach den Kopf nach hinten fallen. Er legte ihn in den Nacken, während er fühlte, dass ihm mit jedem neuen Zungenschlag des Jüngeren der Schweiß ausbrach und ihm Schauer über den Rücken liefen. Seine Hand krallte sich sehnsüchtig in Newts Haar, während er die Augen schloss und sich in dem Gefühl verlor. Newt indes nahm ihn tiefer auf und immer tiefer. Albus biss sich hart auf die Unterlippe, aber der Schmerz konnte seine körperliche Reaktion auf so viel erregende Reizung kaum mildern.  
Er konnte nicht einmal sagen, dass Newt besonders erfahren war, in dem was, er tat. Aber genau in dieser experimentellen, unschuldigen Art lag die ganze Verführung, die Albus nun um den Finger wickelte. Die leicht unbeholfene aber entschlossene Art, ungeschönt und aufrichtig, verdrehte ihm vollkommen den Kopf. Noch mehr, als Newt begann, seinen Kopf langsam hinauf und wieder hinunter zu schieben, in einem steten Rhythmus, während seine Hand Albus’ Wurzel massierte.  
Albus entwich ein weiteres unterdrücktes Stöhnen. Er machte den Fehler, seine Gedanken frei wandern zu lassen und vor seinen geschlossenen Augen zogen die Phantasien an ihm vorbei, die ihn die letzten Tage beschäftigt hatten. Phantasien von Newt, wie er vor ihm kniete, heimlich, in Albus Büro, unter seinem Schreibtisch. Merlin, die Umsetzung seiner Tagträume rückte mit einem Mal in greifbare Nähe. Als wäre es nicht genug, dass ihn Newt bereits im Hier und Jetzt erregte – tat seine Phantasie noch ihr übriges.  
Albus‘ Hand fuhr fahrig über Newts Kopf, wollte sich festhalten, aber nicht an ihm zerren und wagte es daher nicht, in sein Haar zu greifen.  
„Verdammt“, keuchte er, als er fühlte, dass er seinem Orgasmus näher war, als er gehofft hatte. Aber er war vorher bereits so lange so erregt gewesen, dass es nicht verwunderlich war. Kurz war er versucht, sich einen Orgasmus-Block-Zauber aufzuhexen, um Newts Bemühungen länger genießen zu können. Doch er war zu weit, um den Gedanken zu verfolgen. Er fühlte seinen Orgasmus immer näherkommen, so schnell und intensiv, dass er nicht einmal die Kraft aufbrachte, Newt vorher zu warnen. Er dachte gerade noch daran, seinen Griff in Newts Haar zu lockern, um ihn nicht zu zwingen, es zu schlucken. Doch Newt blieb, wo er war, und nahm es auf und Albus fühlte, wie die Wellen durch ihn hindurchwanderten, bis er schließlich zur Ruhe kam, während Newt nach der Hälfte den Kopf hob und hustete.  
Vom Druck befreit und mit etwas klarerem Kopf öffnete Albus die Augen und blickte zu Newt herunter. Sperma lief seine Mundwinkel hinab. Albus schmunzelte. Er setzte sich auf, beugte sich zu Newt hin und leckte die Spur des Samens hinauf bis Newts Lippen, die er dann mit einem Kuss versiegelte. Das Seufzen, mit dem der Jüngere darauf reagierte, war Musik in seinen Ohren.  
Als sie sich voneinander lösten, warf Newt ihm einen unsicheren Blick zu. "Gut?", fragte er leise gegen Albus’ Lippen.  
„Überwältigend“, antwortete Albus und küsste ihn erneut.


	7. Von Mondkälbern und Feuerschwänzen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus schnappt in Newts Unterricht etwas auf, das ihn auf eine Idee bringt...

Einige Tage später fand sich Albus zu einer weiteren Hospitation in Newts Unterricht ein. Dieses Mal bei den Fünftklässlern, mit denen Newt heute Mondkälber durchnehmen wollte.   
Es war Albus’ zweite Hospitation und Newt hatte bereits einige Unterrichtsstunden hinter sich. Man merkte ihm an, dass er Fortschritte machte. Nicht, dass er, was das Wissen um die Tierwesen ging, sich würde weiterbilden müssen – aber er wurde selbstbewusster, war deutlich weniger nervös und seine Augen flackerten nicht mehr so verräterisch unsicher, wenn jemand die Hand hob, um eine Frage zu stellen.   
Nachdem Newt der Klasse eines seiner Mondkälber vorgeführt hatte und die Mädchen in der ersten Reihe es füttern durften, wies er darauf hin, wie stimmungsempfindlich sie seien. Die vielen Ah’s und Oh’s, die die Mädchen vor Verzücken ausgestoßen hatten, als sie das Mondkalb zum ersten Mal gesehen hatten, hatten es zutraulich werden lassen. Newt bat die giggelnde Mädchenschar, sich ein wenig zu beruhigen, weil das Mondkalb neben ihm fühlbar unruhig und aufgekratzt wurde.   
Sie rissen sich für eine Weile zusammen, wie Albus anerkennend aus seiner Ecke im hinteren Teil des Raumes beobachtete, wo er auf einem Stuhl saß und dem Unterricht interessiert folgte.   
Dann jedoch kam Newt auf das Paarungsverhalten der Tiere zu sprechen und die Teenager begannen erneut, zu kichern. Aufgeregt tuschelten sie miteinander, als Newt erklärte, dass es bei den Mondkälbern Paarungshierarchien gab und sich die ranghöchsten Tiere als erstes einen Partner aussuchten, ehe die anderen dran waren. Je weiter er sprach, desto lauter wurde die Klasse. Kein Wunder, bei all den unkontrolliert ausgestoßenen Hormonen der Teenagerschar.   
Hilfesuchend warf Newt Albus einen Blick zu. Sie merkten beide, dass die Gruppe ihm aus den Fingern glitt. Albus hatte Vorbehalte, direkt einzugreifen, obwohl er die Unruhestifter gut genug kannte und wusste, wie er mit ihnen umgehen musste, damit sie sich wieder beruhigten. Wenn er für Newt in die Bresche sprang, hätte dieser sich nicht selbst behauptet. Das würde der Klasse im Gedächtnis bleiben.   
Anstatt also die gesamte Klasse zur Ordnung zu rufen, sagte er mit leiser, milde mahnender Stimme nur “Miss Abbott” und das Mädchen, das am lautesten gekichert und seine Freundinnen angestachelt hatte, verstummte, wandte sich um und warf ihm einen schuldbewussten Blick zu.   
Er würde sie nach dem Unterricht noch einmal abfangen und sie bitten, dem neuen Lehrer eine Chance zu geben, gehört zu werden. Doch dass es viel mehr ihre Hormone waren als ein Unwillen, Newt zu folgen, war offensichtlich gewesen. Albus würde nicht allzu streng mit ihr sein.   
Nachdem ein wenig Ruhe eingekehrt war, fuhr Newt nach einem tiefen Atemzug und einem dankbaren Blick zu Albus fort: “Also, wie ich bereits sagte: Die ranghöchsten Männchen suchen sich ein Weibchen ihrer Wahl aus. Das geschieht allerdings nur, wenn besagtes Weibchen fruchtbar ist.”  
“Woher wissen die Männchen das, Professor?”, warf Aberdeen dazwischen.   
“Sie merken es am Geruch”, antwortete Newt dem Jungen. “Die Weibchen senden einen Duftstoff aus. Auf diese Weise wird bei vielen Tierwesen die Paarung eingeleitet. Erumpets, die wir dieses Jahr auch noch behandeln werden, verhalten sich da übrigens ganz ähnlich. Nur, dass es da das Männchen ist, das den Lockstoff aussendet und das Weibchen reagiert darauf.”  
Obwohl das Thema für Teenager ausreichend Gesprächsstoff bot, blieben sie nun aufmerksam und stumm. Die Tierwelt schien sie zu faszinieren. Davon ermutigt, dass die Klasse ihm nun wieder vollkommen gebannt lauschte, fuhr Newt fort: “Die Weibchen sind etwa drei Tage lang fruchtbar. In dieser Zeit erhöht sich ihre Körpertemperatur, der Duftstoff wird ausgesandt und sie reagieren positiv auf balzende Männchen.” Er ließ eine Kunstpause, ehe er fortfuhr: “Die Männchen wiederrum loten mitunter am ersten Tag noch einmal ihren Stand in der Hierarchie aus. Es kommt zu Kämpfen, um die Überlegenheit gegenüber anderen Männchen zu demonstrieren. Wer als Sieger daraus hervorgeht, darf das Weibchen begatten.”  
Die Jungs stießen sich grinsend in die Seiten.   
Albus hörte Newt, ebenso wie die Klasse, aufmerksam zu, während er ausführte, dass es zum Balzverhalten der Mondkälber gehörte, gewisse Schwingungen auszusenden, die das Gegenüber in die gewünschte Stimmung brachten. Da Mondkälber sehr feine Sensoren für Emotionen hatten, nutzten sie das in der Herde für die Kommunikation.   
Newt wollte noch viel mehr sagen, doch als vom Schloss her der Gong ertönte, der die Pause einläutete, musste er sich unterbrechen. Er verabschiedete die Klasse und während sie kichernd und schwatzend das Gewächshaus verließen, brachte Newt das Mondkalb zurück in das Gehege, in dem die Herde bereits auf ihn wartete. Sie war im Gewächshaus untergebracht, der Weg war also kein weiter.   
Albus, der sitzengeblieben war, beobachtete ihn versonnen dabei.   
Das Unterrichtsthema hatte ihn nachdenklich gestimmt... vor allem die letzten Minuten.   
Newt und er hatten sich in den letzten Tagen wenig zu Gesicht bekommen. Der Unterrichtsalltag hatte sie eingeholt und weil Newt die Abende nutzte, um Unterrichtsstunden vorzubereiten und sich um seine Tierwesen zu kümmern, während Albus Hausaufgaben und Aufsätze kontrollierte und mindestens einmal die Woche ins Ministerium reiste, war kaum Zeit geblieben, um das zu vertiefen, was sie begonnen hatten.   
Die wenige Zeit, die sie gemeinsam hatten verbringen können, hatten sie genutzt, um sich zu unterhalten, eng aneinandergeschmiegt auf dem Sofa. Albus hatte nicht den Eindruck erwecken wollen, dass es ihm nur um das Eine ging, also hatte er sich mit allem weiteren zurückgehalten. Es war in den ersten Tagen alles so schnell gegangen und er hatte Newt nicht bedrängen wollen.  
Nur musste Albus nun zugeben, dass er allmählich ungeduldig wurde. Er wollte wissen, wie es sich anfühlte, in Newt zu sein. War begierig darauf, sich in ihm zu versenken. Sich mit ihm zu vereinen.   
Albus war froh, dass man ihm seine Gedanken niemals ansah und dass er sie so tief in sich verbarg, dass man sie selbst unter Zuhilfenahme des Legilimens nicht so leicht finden konnte.   
In ihm reifte der Entschluss, ihr erstes Mal zu etwas besonderem zu machen. Er wollte, wenn es endlich so weit war, eine Erinnerung schaffen, die ihresgleichen suchte. Die sich so sehr einbrannte, dass Newt gar nicht anders könnte, als für mehr zurückzukommen.   
Und er hatte auch schon eine Idee, wie er das anstellen könnte.   
  


*

  
  
Zwar festigte sich sein Entschluss in den nächsten Tagen mehr und mehr, eine geeignete Situation blieb allerdings aus. Eine weitere Woche verging, ohne, dass sie einen Abend fanden, der ausreichend Zeit bot, das zu tun, was Albus vorschwebte. Und während Albus, wie jede Woche, zum Ministerium apparierte, dachte er noch daran, wie er es anstellen sollte, dass sich ihnen die passende Gelegenheit bot. Er ahnte, dass Newt nicht abgeneigt sein würde, aber die Zeit spielte im Augenblick gegen sie und ihr erstes Mal sollte nicht in wenigen Minuten vorbei und von Hektik bestimmt sein.   
Er grübelte noch darüber nach, als er im Ministerium durch die Gänge lief und erst, als er den Minister zum Gespräch traf, schob er sein persönliches emotionales Dilemma weit von sich.  
Das Gespräch lenkte ihn ab, zog Albus’ Aufmerksamkeit zu anderen, weltbedeutenderen Dingen hin – und auch zu Gellert.   
Der Minister sprach von Grindelwalds Vormarsch in Frankreich und Russland, von der brenzlichen Lage und dem drohenden Unheil und bat Albus abermals, gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Nun, da sich ihm weitere bedeutende Persönlichkeiten mit beachtlichen Fähigkeiten angeschlossen hätten (Credence Barebone und Queenie Goldstein), sei es doch unabdingbar, endlich gegen ihn vorzugehen und Flagge zu zeigen.  
Albus knirschte mit den Zähnen, lehnte erneut so diplomatisch ab, wie er konnte, ohne den Blutpakt zu erwähnen, den zu brechen ihm bisher nicht gelungen war, und fand sich nach einigen sehr quälenden Stunden voller Diskussionen, versteckten Anschuldigungen und dem Versuch, konstruktive Lösungen zu finden, schließlich am späten Abend wieder in Hogwarts ein, auf dem Astronomieturm, auf den er appariert war. Zu dieser Uhrzeit war der Turm nie besucht und für ihn ein willkommener Punkt, um zu apparieren.  
Der Frust der Unterhaltung steckte Albus noch in den Knochen, als er bemerkte, dass er nicht allein war. Und war augenblicklich vergessen, als er sah, dass Newt neben ihm stand – allerdings nicht mit ihm auf einer Höhe, sondern mit den Zehenspitzen auf dem Geländer. Albus blieb einen Moment das Herz stehen, während er beobachtete, wie sich Newt außen am Geländer entlang hangelte. Der Oberkörper war nach oben gestreckt und wegen des Dachs nicht mehr sichtbar. Newt schien nach etwas greifen zu wollen, das sich darauf befand. Aber es gab keinen Zweifel, auch, wenn Albus sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Er hatte den Körper lang genug mit Augen ausgezogen, um die Beine zu erkennen. Und wer sonst wäre so wagemutig, zu abgelenkt von irgendetwas, um die vielen Meter Höhenunterschied zwischen ihm und dem Erdboden zu bemerken?  
„Newt?“, fragte Albus und trat langsam näher, weil er den Jüngeren nicht erschrecken und damit schlimmeres auslösen wollte. „Was treibst du da?“ Wer Newt kannte, wusste, dass man ihn an den ungewöhnlichsten Orten traf. Und dass die erste Erklärung, die man dafür fand (‚er will sich in den Tod stürzen‘) selten die richtige war.  
Newt beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, sodass sein Gesicht knapp unter dem Dach hing. “Oh, hallo!”, sagte er mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln.  
Albus hob die Augenbrauen und musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln über diese unbedarfte Begrüßung. “Einer der Feuerschwänze ist aus seinem Gehege geflohen und sitzt dort oben", erklärte Newt, löste eine Hand vom Geländer und zeigte zur Verdeutlichung hinauf. Dann, wohl erneut abgelenkt von dem Tierwesen, verschwand sein Kopf wieder und Albus hörte ihn streng sagen: "Bleibst du wohl da!"  
Er hangelte sich weiter das Geländer entlang.  
Albus war versucht, ihn zu greifen und ins Sichere zu ziehen. Dann erinnerte er sich, dass Newt bisher weitaus Schlimmerem ausgesetzt gewesen war und auch das überlebt hatte. Also entschied er sich stattdessen für ein leises Lachen. "Kann man dir irgendwie zur Hand gehen?", fragte er und verschloss die Sorge um Newt tief in sich. Einer der Vorteile davon, ein großer Zauberer zu sein, war, dass man sich sehr vielen Situationen sicher fühlte, in denen andere bereits kalte Füße bekamen. Albus hielt die Luft an, als Newt sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und sein Herz schlug schneller vor Aufregung – doch er erinnerte sich daran, dass er ihn notfalls im Fall abfedern konnte. Wichtig war, dass er bei ihm blieb. Solange er blieb, wäre Newt verhältnismäßig sicher. Newt würde ohnehin nicht auf ihn hören, wenn Albus ihn bitten würde, runter zu kommen. Er würde sich nur unverstanden und bevormundet fühlen und so groß Albus’ Angst um ihn auch war, er musste sich zurückhalten und Vertrauen beweisen.  
Newt überlegte kurz und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Vielleicht könnten Sie ihn mir abnehmen, wenn ich ihn eingefangen habe... Er reagiert etwas scheu auf Magie, also muss ich ihn mit der Hand zufassen bekommen", erklärte er mit dem Blick nach oben, ehe er den Zauberstab wieder zwischen die Zähne nahm und sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte. Mit einer Hand am Geländer streckte er sich, hielt kurz inne und packte schließlich zu, ehe er das fiepende Wesen vorsichtig herunter und in seine Arme zog. "Geht doch", murmelte er undeutlich mit dem Zauberstab zwischen den Zähnen und grinste Albus triumphierend an, der konzentriert nähergetreten war und das kleine Tier entgegennahm. Kaum hielt Albus es an seine Brust gedrückt, damit es nicht erneut verschwand, kletterte Newt hinunter und sprang neben Albus zurück auf die Plattform. Albus atmete auf. Nun, da Newt wieder auf festem Untergrund stand, umgeben von Geländer, fühlte er sich sehr viel besser. Er beobachtete, wie Newt grinsend den Stab wegsteckte, ehe er Albus den Feuerschwanz wieder abnahm und das Wesen sanft kraulte.   
"Dankeschön”, sagte er schließlich mit einem warmen Lächeln.  
Albus nickte, während er sich bereits die Worte zurechtlegte, die ihm auf dem Herzen lagen. Er konnte sie einfach nicht unausgesprochen lassen. Dennoch gab er sich Mühe, sie so freundlich und verständnisvoll wie möglich zu formulieren.   
“Manch einer hätte deine Handlung für waghalsig gehalten“, sagte er und schüttelte dann schmunzelnd den Kopf, “Newt, es mag dir nicht bewusst sein, aber das, was du wie selbstverständlich für deine Tierwesen auf dich nimmst, versetzt die Menschen in deiner Umgebung hin und wieder in Sorge… Sorge um dich“, präzisierte er. “Sollte ich also einmal ungewöhnlich angespannt oder übertrieben aufgelöst wirken, könnte es daran liegen, dass du dich in dem Moment in, aus meiner Sicht, große Gefahr begibst.“   
Newt schaute mit großen, blauen Augen zu Albus auf und senkte dann mit einem beschämten Lächeln den Blick. "Ich achte stets darauf, mich nicht in Gefahr zu bringen”, murmelte er.  
Albus lehnte sich vor und gab Newt einen Kuss auf die Stirn. “Man sieht, dass du weißt, was du tust“, stimmte er zu. “Aber Sorge kann parallel entstehen. Selbst, wenn ich weiß, dass du gewisse Gefahren gewohnt bist, kommt es vor, dass ich fürchte, dass dir etwas zustößt.“ Er lehnte sich wieder zurück und schenkte Newt ein friedfertiges Lächeln. “Ich möchte dich nicht einschränken“, sagte er und fuhr mit einem breiteren Grinsen fort, “Ich weiß sehr gut aus Erfahrung, dass du dich ohnehin nicht daranhalten würdest.“ Albus ließ seine Hände in die Hosentaschen gleiten und trat ein paar Schritte von Newt fort, hin zur Tür, die ins Schloss führte. Er warf Newt über die Schulter einen Blick zu.   
“Ich wollte dir lediglich mitteilen, wie ich fühle“, sagte er mit einem weiteren Lächeln.  
Newt nickte. “Okay”, murmelte er. Er schien nachdenklich, hatte den Feuerschwanz fest im Arm und die Augen von Albus abgewandt. Aber er wirkte nicht verstimmt oder gekränkt. Lediglich so weit weg, dass er nicht einmal mitbekam, dass das Tier in seinen Armen begann, sich ungeduldig zu winden.   
Albus hoffte, dass seine Worte keine falschen Botschaften gesendet hatten.   
“Willst du…“, fragte er und deutete mit dem Kopf zu dem Tier hin, um Newt ein wenig aus seiner Trance zu holen, “… ihn nicht hinunterbringen?“  
Newt blinzelte und schaute zu ihm auf und dann zu dem Feuerschwanz.   
“Doch, sicher”, sagte er, als wäre er eben noch ganz weit weg gewesen. Nun straffte er die Schultern und ging zur Tür.   
Albus schmunzelte, folgte ihm und ging mit ihm durchs Schloss. In den Gängen herrschte der ganz normale Trubel vor Eintreten der Nachtruhe. Schüler kamen ihnen entgegen, auf dem Weg zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen, von der Bibliothek oder der Großen Halle.  
Während er neben Newt hinunterlief, fragte Albus: “Wie läuft es sonst? Haben sich deine Tierwesen an die neue Umgebung gewöhnt?“   
Newt nickte. "Die meisten, ja. Ich habe sowieso hauptsächlich die dabei, die ich auch öfter auf Reisen mitnehme. Von daher sind sie Umgebungswechsel gewohnt. Auch, wenn das den einen oder anderen von ihnen nicht davon abhält, hin und wieder aus dem Gehege zu verschwinden." Er warf der geflügelten Echse in seinen Armen einen belustigten Blick zu.   
Albus nickte schmunzelnd. “Ich muss ehrlich zugeben, ich bin neugierig, seit du dort auf dem Geländer gestanden hast: Was ist das für ein Wesen? Von Feuerschwänzen habe ich bisher noch nie etwas gehört.“   
Newts Augen leuchteten auf, wie jedes Mal, wenn er eingeladen wurde, über seine Tierwesen zu sprechen. "Feuerschwänze gehören zu den harmloseren Tierwesen", erklärte er mit einem Blick hinunter. “Sie ähneln zwar einem Miniaturdrachen, sind aber eigentlich sehr harmlose und freundliche geflügelte Echsen. Den Namen tragen sie wegen des leichten Glühens und weil ihr Schwanz Funken sprüht, wenn sie aufgeregt sind. Allerdings ist das nachts besser sichtbar als am Tag, dafür sind die Funken zu klein."  
Albus nickte. “Ich sollte wohl regelmäßiger in deinen Unterricht kommen”, stellte er fest.   
Seine Worte brachten Newt zum Kichern. "Ich fürchte, Sie würden mich zu sehr ablenken, Professor.”, sagte er und wieder fühlte Albus dieses wohlige Kribbeln im Nacken und in der Brust, das er jedes Mal hatte, wenn Newt ihn ‘Professor’ nannte.   
Als Newt dann hinzufügte: “Ich kann Ihnen gerne ein paar persönliche Nachhilfestunden geben” und ihm ein unschuldiges Lächeln schenkte, konnte Albus nicht verhindern, die Worte doppeldeutig zu interpretieren.   
Er schmunzelte wölfisch. “Nachhilfestunden klingen gut”, schnurrte er, “Ich bin sicher, du kannst auch noch etwas von mir lernen. Wie wäre es, wenn wir heute Abend damit anfangen?“  
Entweder Newt kannte ihn mittlerweile gut genug, oder die Bedeutung hinter seinen Worten war eindeutig gewesen. So oder so lief Newt dunkelrot an und konnte den Blick zu Albus nicht länger aufrechterhalten. Fahrig senkte er den Blick. "Mit Ihren Nachhilfestunden oder mit meinen?", fragte er atemlos.   
Albus warf einen Blick nach vorn und dann über die Schulter nach hinten. Im Augenblick waren sie allein. Er lehnte sich zu Newt herüber und raunte ihm ins Ohr: “Mit deinen, wenn es recht ist?“ Zufrieden beobachtete er, wie sich auf Newts Nacken eine Gänsehaut ausbreitete.   
"Klingt gut", murmelte Newt und warf Albus einen verstohlenen Blick zu.   
Albus erwiderte den Blick lächelnd. Die Aussicht auf den Abschluss seines Tages machte all den Stress, den er heute hatte, wett. „Sehr schön“, sagte er und weil er Schüler nahen hörte, brachte er wieder ein wenig Abstand zwischen sie, „Dann erwarte ich dich demnächst in meinem Büro.“ Sie waren mittlerweile soweit hinuntergelangt, dass ihre Wege gleich in unterschiedliche Richtungen gingen. Er blieb an der Weggabelung stehen, die sie trennen würde und zwinkerte Newt zu.   
„Lass mich nicht zu lang warten“, sagte er mit einem vielsagenden Blick.  
Newt schüttelte eilig den Kopf. “Natürlich nicht”, sagte er und mit einem Mal wieder er gehetzt, als würde es ihm unter den Nägeln brennen, sich zu beeilen.   
Albus lachte leise über so viel Enthusiasmus. Es heizte seine eigenen Gedanken umso mehr an. Er nickte Newt noch einmal zu, dann ging er in den Gang, der zu seinen Räumen führte.  
  


*

  
  
Nachdem Newt Sorge dafür getragen hatte, dass der Feuerschwanz wieder sicher und wohlbehalten in dem Gehege seiner Artgenossen untergebracht war, ging er in seine eigenen Räume, die sich ebenfalls im Gewächshaus befanden, hinter dem Büro im hinteren Teil des Hauses. Er hatte von Dippet zwar das Angebot erhalten, Räume im Schloss zu bekommen, aber hier, nah bei seinen Tierwesen, fühlte er sich am wohlsten.   
Newt durchkramte seinen Kleiderschrank auf der Suche nach einem ordentlichen Hemd, nachdem das, was er am Leib trug, von der Arbeit mit den Tierwesen verschwitzt und dreckig war. Er fand eines, zog das alte aus und das neue an, ehe er einen nervösen Blick in den Spiegel warf. Treffen mit Dumbledore waren immer ein Grund für Aufregung – wenn auch positiver Natur. Bisher war keines ihrer Treffen langweilig gewesen, vor allem in den letzten Wochen. Es hatte stets etwas gegeben, das Newt in besonderer Weise im Gedächtnis geblieben war und er freute sich darauf, heute weitere Erfahrungen mit ihm zu machen.   
Weil Newt sein eigenes Aussehen auch dann nicht beurteilen konnte, wenn er nicht nervös war, gab er den Versuch auf, sich zu fragen, ob er gut genug für das Treffen aussah, und machte sich auf den Weg. Er verließ das Gewächshaus und ging über die Schlossgründe zu einem der Nebeneingänge, die ins Schloss führten, ehe er durch die Gänge lief.  
Als er schließlich vor Dumbledores privaten Räumen stand, klopfte er nervös.   
Ihm wurde geöffnet und Dumbledore stand ihm gegenüber, in einen dunkelroten, eng geschlossenen Morgenmantel gehüllt und einen ebenso dunkelroten Rotwein in der Hand. Newt konnte nicht anders, als den Blick wandern zu lassen. Er mochte es, Dumbledore in dieser Aufmachung zu sehen, stellte er fest. Es strahlte Entspannung aus... und zugleich eine gewisse Note Erotik.   
Bevor sich Newt zu schnell in seinen eigenen Gedanken verlieren konnte, bemerkte er Dumbledores freundliches Lächeln und hörte das “Guten Abend”, mit dem er ihn begrüßte.   
“Guten Abend”, antwortete Newt und trat, da Dumbledore die Tür weiter aufzog, in den Raum hinein. Er war schon aufgeregt gewesen, als er hierhergekommen war. Die Wiedersehensfreude, obwohl sie nur kurz getrennt gewesen waren, verschaffte Newt nun einen neuen Hormonrausch, der ihn mutiger machte. "Tragen Sie das immer, wenn Sie Nachhilfe geben?", fragte er schmunzelnd.   
“Nur bei besonderen Schülern“, antwortete Dumbledore mit einem anrüchigen Schmunzeln und schloss die Tür hinter Newt. Er griff nach dem zweiten Weinglas und hielt es Newt hin. “Rotwein?“, fragte er und seine Augen nahmen einen zärtlichen Ausdruck an, bei dem Newts Brust warm wurde.   
"Gern." Newt nahm das Weinglas dankend entgegen und schenkte Dumbledore erneut ein warmes Lächeln. Je mehr Zeit sie miteinander verbrachten, desto tiefer wurden seine Gefühle, bemerkte er. Sie nahmen ernsthafte Züge an, wandelten sich von Schwärmerei in aufrichtige Zuneigung. Und er meinte, in Dumbledores Augen etwas ähnliches zu sehen. Es ließ ihn hoffen – darauf, dass das, was sie begonnen hatten, noch lange weitergehen würde. Newt hatte solche Dinge noch nie für eine andere Person gefühlt. Er wollte sie nun nicht aufgeben.   
Als Dumbledore sich zu ihm vorbeugte und ihn küsste, schmolz Newt in den Kuss. Er seufzte auf und ließ sich, nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten, von Dumbledore zum Sofa schieben.   
“Also“, sagte Dumbledore im Plauderton und warf ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu, während sie sich setzten, “Wie geht es deinem kleinen Ausreißer? Ist er wieder wohlbehalten in seinem Heim?“  
"Oh, es geht ihm sehr gut. Er hat sich gleich in sein Nest verzogen, um nach dem ganzen Trubel zu schlafen", erzählte Newt mit einem leisen Lachen, ehe er einen Schluck des Weins nahm. "Aber ich vermute, der Ausflug hat ihm trotzdem gefallen. Feuerschwänze lieben hohe Aussichtspunkte."  
Dumbledore nickte. “Nun, das ist beruhigend, dass er jetzt ein wenig zur Ruhe kommt.“ Er nippte an seinem Wein. “Vielleicht kann man sich, wenn etwas Zeit vergangen ist und die Menschen erkannt haben, wie gewinnbringend deine Forschungen sind, dafür einsetzen, die Feuerschwänze in ein Gehege auf dem Astronomieturm umzusiedeln. Das würde ihnen sicher gefallen“, sinnierte er.   
Newts Herz schlug höher. "Meinen Sie wirklich?", fragte er, begeistert von dieser Idee. Warum war er selbst nicht darauf gekommen? Sie waren schließlich nicht gefährlich... solange man nicht seine Finger in ihre Käfige steckte.  
Dumbledore nickte erneut. “Sicher“, bestätigte er und schenkte Newt ein Lächeln. “Vorausgesetzt, wir haben auch in den nächsten Jahren Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, die ihr Handwerk so gut verstehen wie du.“   
Newt lächelte verhalten. "Ich hoffe es wirklich sehr", sagte er leise. Es war schließlich ein neues Fach. Sicher, sein Buch hatte es direkt in die Bestseller geschafft und eine Begeisterung für magische Wesen ausgelöst, aber würde es reichen, um Leute zu motivieren, wirklich eine Karriere in diese Richtung einzuschlagen?  
Seine Gedanken verloren sich in Zukunftsvisionen und er fragte sich, wohin das alles führen konnte. Es klang so vielversprechend und er wünschte es seinen Tierwesen so sehr, dass sie durch ein ununterbrochenes Unterrichtsprogramm in den Schulen mehr Verständnis bei den Menschen bekamen.  
Weil Dumbledore nicht mehr sprach, schaute Newt versonnen ins Feuer. Es entspannte ihn ebenso wie die angenehme Gesellschaft und der Rotwein, der eine ausgezeichnete Wahl war. Er hatte eine unterschwellige Süße, die er so von anderen Weinen nicht kannte, die ihm aber sehr gefiel. War das eine Honignote? Vanille? Er konnte es nicht genau zuordnen.   
Newt fühlte, wie die Anspannung des Tages mehr und mehr von ihm abfiel. Einem Impuls folgend, rückte er näher an Dumbledore heran und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen ihn.  
Dumbledore ging auf die Bewegung ein, legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter und zeichnete mit den Fingerspitzen kleine Kreise auf Newts Oberarm, während er einen weiteren Schluck nahm.   
Newt seufzte glücklich. Schade, dass er durch die Doppelbelastung ‘Tierpfleger’ und ‘Lehrer’ so viel zu tun hatte. Er könnte es sich gut vorstellen, jeden Abend auf diese Weise ausklingen zu lassen.   
Während Newt einen weiteren großen Schluck seines Rotweins nahm, spürte er Dumbledores Fingerspitzen überdeutlich auf seinem Oberarm und bekam eine leichte Gänsehaut. Leise seufzend schmiegte er sein Gesicht näher gegen den Älteren und schloss die Augen. Tief atmete er den Duft ein, der so typisch für Dumbledore war.  
Er hörte ihn leise lachen, als würde seine Anschmiegsamkeit Dumbledore amüsieren. Der tiefe Ton vibrierte in Dumbledores Brust und streichelte Newts Ohren. Er schaute zu ihm auf, fühlte ein wohliges Kribbeln bei dem Blick der blauen Augen und beugte sich dann vor, auf der Suche nach einem Kuss.   
Dumbledore kam ihm entgegen, verschloss ihre Münder miteinander und küsste Newt so, wie er geküsst werden wollte: Zärtlich erst, dann leidenschaftlicher, tiefer, intensiver. Als die Zunge über Newts Unterlippe strich, öffnete er seinen Mund weiter und seufzte. Alles in ihm verlangte danach, sich noch mehr gegen Dumbledore zu drängen und ihn besinnungslos zu küssen. Newt wandte sich Dumbledore zu, schob seine freie Hand zwischen sie und strich über Dumbledores Brust, die vom Morgenmantel bedeckt aber leicht zugänglich war. Verwegener als bisher schob Newt seine Hand unter den flauschigen Stoff, um direkt über die warme Haut zu streichen, die seine Fingerspitzen wohlig kribbeln ließ.   
Nur am Rande bekam er mit, wie Dumbledore ihm das Weinglas aus der Hand nahm und es mit seinem eigenen zum niedrigen Tisch schweben ließ. Dann kehrten die Hände zu ihm zurück, strichen über seine Arme und dann seine Seiten entlang, was bei Newt ein angenehmes Zittern auslöste. Die Hitze nahm durch die Berührungen zu. Ungeduldig schob Newt den Stoff des Morgenmantels zur Seite und strich über Dumbledores nackte Brust, seine Schultern hinauf und dann wieder hinab zu seinem Bauch.   
Zu seiner Überraschung knurrte Dumbledore ungewohnt animalisch, ehe er den Kuss löste und Newt sanft ins Ohrläppchen biss. Ihm lief ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken, der noch verstärkt wurde von dem heißen Atem an seinem Hals und den Fingern, die sich darangemacht hatten, seine Fliege zu lösen. Dumbledore schien dabei ebenso ungeduldig wie er selbst. Seine Hand glitt von Newts Kragen über die Knopfreihe hinunter und unter seiner Handfläche sprangen die Knöpfe von selbst auf.   
Newt zuckte zusammen, als er plötzlich den kühlen Luftzug und anschließend die warmen Finger auf seiner Brust spürte. Mit einem Schnurren schmiegte er sich in die Berührung. Als Dumbledore ihm dann plötzlich in den Hals biss, konnte Newt einen kleinen Schrei nicht zurückhalten, teils vor Überraschung, teils vor Schmerz und teils vor Lust, die das Blut direkt zwischen seine Beine schießen ließ. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen schloss er die Augen und ließ seinen Kopf zurücksinken, um Dumbledores Liebkosungen an seinem Hals zu genießen. Die heiße Zunge leckte über die malträtierte Haut, bevor sich ebenso warme Lippen an ihm festsaugten. Zugleich war Dumbledores Hand an Newts’ Brustwarze angekommen, reizte sie, bis sie sich aufstellte und rollte sie dann zwischen den Fingern.   
Newt lehnte sich haltsuchend gegen ihn, hatte er doch das Gefühl, dass ihm der Kopf schwirrte vor Lust und dieser unglaublichen Hitze. Er konnte das Seufzen und Stöhnen, welches ihm über die Lippen kam, kaum noch zurückhalten.  
Seine Hände lösten tapfer aber mit fahrigen Bewegungen den Morgenmantel und strichen schließlich tiefer über Albus Hüfte direkt zu seinem Schritt. Bevor er dort ankommen konnte, legten sich Dumbledores Hände auf seine Hüften und gaben ihm mit einem fordernden Ziehen zu verstehen, dass er näherkommen sollte. Newt ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. Er stieg auf Dumbledores Schoß, ohne zu zögern. Einen Moment stützte er sich haltsuchend auf Dumbledores Schultern ab, dann hatte er sein Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden und presste auffordernd seine Hüfte gegen die von Dumbledore.  
Der Ältere kam ihm entgegen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um Newt erneut in heiße Küsse zu verwickeln und strich zugleich mit den Händen über Newts Oberschenkel. Seine Erektion war deutlich zu fühlen. Sie rieb gegen Newts eigene Härte. In den Kuss stöhnend, bewegte Newt seine Hüfte fordernd gegen Dumbledore, wollte noch mehr Körperkontakt, noch mehr Reibung, noch mehr... Er war sich selbst nicht sicher, was genau er mehr wollte, doch die Lust und die Hitze, die sich in seinem Unterleib sammelte, verlangte nach mehr von allem. Er war rastloser und hungriger, als er sich kannte, gieriger, verlangender, ungehemmter. Etwas schien ihn von seinen sonstigen Vorbehalten befreit zu haben. Er kam sich mutiger vor, weniger zögernd, gieriger nach Erfüllung.  
Als Dumbledore die Hände fest auf seinen Hintern legte, um ihn noch enger gegen sich zu pressen, zuckte Newt allerdings zusammen und das berauschende Gefühl in ihm strauchelte einen Moment. Da war etwas, das ihn aus dem Konzept brachte. Etwas, das nicht da sein sollte. Erschreckt löste Newt den Kuss und schaute peinlich berührt zu Dumbledore hinunter.   
Irgendetwas zwischen seinen Beinen fühlte sich feucht an. Auf eine sehr unangenehme, unpassende Art.   
“Ist alles in Ordnung, Darling?“, fragte Dumbledore mit rauerer, tieferer Stimme, als Newt sie von ihm kannte. Es klang animalischer als sonst.   
Dumbledore war Newts Unbehagen offensichtlich nicht entgangen. Er strich in langsamen, kreisenden Bewegungen über Newts Oberschenkel.   
Hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, bei Dumbledore zu bleiben und dem Unwohlsein wegen der sonderbaren Feuchte, die aus seinem Hintern trat, warf Newt ihm einen gehetzten Blick zu. Er lehnte sich etwas zurück, fast so, als ob er überlegte, sich von ihm zu lösen, auch wenn sich alles in ihm dagegen sträubte. "I-ich... ich glaube, irgendetwas stimmt nicht", brachte er mit heiserer Stimme heraus.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo zusammen <3  
> Ich bin eigentlich im Moment sehr mit meinen eigenen Romanen beschäftigt, allerdings fiel mir in den letzten Tagen verstärkt auf, dass nicht jeder mit der stark eingeschränkten Situation so gut umgehen kann wie eine introvertierte Autorin, die sowieso den ganzen Tag im Keller hockt und sich nicht mit der Außenwelt beschäftigt :D  
> Um euch ein wenig aufzubauen - denn Social Distancing kann mitunter sehr deprimierend sein - werde ich innerhalb der kommenden 30 Tage, also für einen Monat, jeden Tag ein neues Kapitel einer meiner Fanfiktions hochladen.  
> Auf www.Jessica-graves.com erfahrt ihr, wann welche Fanfiktion aktualisiert wird.  
> Bis dahin wünsche ich euch eine entspannte und vor allem gesunde Zeit. Passt auf euch auf, passt auf eure Mitmenschen auf und glaubt, wie ich, daran, dass das hier alles bald wieder vorbei sein wird.  
> Liebe Grüße,  
> eure Jessica


	8. Ruhe vor dem Sturm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt und Albus verbringen eine Nacht miteinander, ehe sie am nächsten Tag die Realität einzuholen droht. Wie lang können sie sich noch in ihrem kleinen Paradies verstecken, bevor sie sich der Welt stellen müssen?

„Inwiefern?“, hakte Dumbledore sanft nach und eine seiner Hände strich Newt beruhigend über den Rücken. Er schien von Newts Gebaren nicht im Geringsten verunsichert.   
Doch Newt lehnt sich weiter zurück und machte Anstalten aufzustehen.  
„Ich... ich bin gleich wieder da. Ich fühle mich nicht gut", sagte er aufgewühlt, während er bereits Richtung Bad schielte. In ihm stieg die Panik auf, während er sich fragte, ob er krank wurde.   
Als er Anstalten machte, sich von Dumbledores Schoss zu erheben, zog ihn dieser allerdings mit dominanter Entschiedenheit zurück.   
„Newt“, sagte er und seine Stimme klang trotz aller Sanftheit streng und ließ keine Widerrede zu, „Sag mir, was dich beschäftigt.“  
Newt entwich ein leises Wimmern. „I-ich... ich möchte nur kurz ins Bad... auf Toilette, bitte", sagte er und konnte Dumbledore vor Scham nicht einmal in die Augen sehen.  
Anstatt ihn zu lassen, hielt Dumbledore ihn unbarmherzig weiter auf seinem Schoß.   
„Wieso?“, fragte er freundlich, aber unnachgiebig, „Warum gerade jetzt?“  
Verzweifelt zerbiss sich Newt die Unterlippe. Nein, das war wirklich nichts, was er in Worte fassen wollte. Es war ihm so unangenehm, verunsicherte ihn zutiefst und nun sollte er, in einem Moment, der so schön begonnen hatte, auch noch darüber reden und damit sein Bild bei Dumbledore schädigen? Dumbledores Tonfall war fordernd gewesen und Newt fiel es genauso schwer, sich zu einer Antwort durchzuringen, wie es unbeantwortet zu lassen.   
„Ich.... weil ich…", begann er mit brüchiger Stimme und presste dann die Lippen feste aufeinander, während seine Augen feucht wurden.  
Dumbledore strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.   
„Schhh, Darling“, raunte er ihm zu und drückte ihn an sich. Newt ließ ein weiteres Wimmern vernehmen, das aussagte, wie gern er ins Bad verschwinden wollte.   
Dumbledores nächste Worte ließen ihn jedoch innehalten.   
„Es ist nicht das, was du denkst“, sagte er sanft, während er fortfuhr, Newt zu streicheln. „Es lag ein Zauber auf dem Wein. Ein Zauber, der dich vorbereiten soll.“ Er küsste ihm den Hals. „Du fühlst dich feucht, dort unten, nicht wahr?“  
Newts Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Er riss den Kopf hoch, verwirrt von den Worten, und nickte zögernd. „Ein Zauber?”, hakte er atemlos nach.   
„Ein weiteres Experiment“, fuhr Dumbledore leise und mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln fort. „Deine Reaktion ist vollkommen normal. Ehrlich gesagt sogar erwünscht.“   
„A-aber... wieso?”, hauchte Newt fassungslos.   
Dumbledores Lächeln wurde liebevoll. Zärtlich strich er Newt über die Wange.   
„Damit wirst du dich sehr gut fühlen, Darling“, schnurrte er und drückte Newt einen heißen Kuss auf den Hals, „Vertrau mir.“  
Newt, der bemerkte, wie schnell ihn Dumbledores Worte beruhigten, nickte.   
„Okay”, murmelte er und sog Dumbledores Duft ein, der ihm das Herz wärmte, während der Ältere damit fortfuhr, ihn erst beruhigend und dann immer sehnender zu streicheln. Newt schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Empfindungen. Widerwillig löste er sich ein wenig von Dumbledore, damit dieser sein Hemd von seinen Schultern streichen konnte, ehe er sich mit einem Schnurren erneut gegen ihn schmiegte. Dann nestelten Dumbledores Hände an seiner Hose, öffneten den Gürtel und dann den obersten Knopf, den Reißverschluss und schließlich glitt seine Hand hinein. Newt schnappte nach Luft und bog den Rücken durch.   
Dann sog er scharf die Luft ein, als Dumbledore einen unausgesprochenen Zauber wirkte und er plötzlich vollkommen nackt auf ihm saß, eine Hand an seinem harten Glied und Dumbledore vollkommen ausgeliefert.   
Dumbledore schien zu gefallen, was er sah. Er drängte Newt mit der einen Hand näher, knurrte nah an seinem Ohr: „Du riechst so gut”, und fuhr fort, ihn mit der anderen zu massieren.   
Newt entwich ein sehnsüchtiges Stöhnen. Seine Hüften zuckten Dumbledore entgegen.   
Es war auf einmal alles so viel. Die Eindrücke, Dumbledores warmer beruhigender Duft, seine Nähe, die Hand an Newts Glied, das ihn um den Verstand brachte. Haltsuchend, weil ihm vor Lust ganz schwindelig wurde, krallte Newt die Hände in Dumbledores Schultern.   
„B-bitte”, keuchte er atemlos, während seine Nervenenden kribbelten.  
„Worum bittest du?“, schnurrte Dumbledore. Seine Hand, die eben noch in Newts Rücken gelegen hatte, wanderte über seinen Hintern und dann zu seinem Eingang hin. Er strich über die Rosette, aus der glitschige Feuchtigkeit tropfte und ließ den Finger darüber kreisen. Newt zuckte heftig zusammen. Die Berührung fühlte sich an, wie ein kleiner elektrischer Schlag, der ihm durch den Unterleib fuhr. Newt stöhnte auf.   
„Darum?“, fragte Dumbledore. Er strich fester über Newts Eingang und Newt entwich ein atemloses Wimmern, während er fahrig nickte. Er versuchte, Dumbledore seinen Po noch deutlicher entgegenzustrecken, während er seine Arme um Dumbledores Hals schlang und sein Gesicht erneut an dessen Schulter vergrub.  
„Du bist so feucht für mich geworden, Darling“, knurrte Dumbledore anerkennend.  
Newt gab einen leisen überraschten Aufschrei von sich, als Dumbledore ohne Vorwarnung einen Finger in ihn hineinschob. Und als er ihn dann anwinkelte und leicht an Newts Muskelring zog, der sich weicher und nachlässiger anfühlte, als er es gewohnt war, wimmerte er auf. Lustvolle Blitze zuckten heftig durch seinen Unterleib und machten ihn ganz schwach.   
Bevor er die neue Empfindung einordnen konnte, schob Dumbledore bereits einen zweiten Finger hinterher, spreizte sie und füllte Newt damit so schnell aus, dass ihm der Kopf schwirrte. Er war im Inneren sonderbar empfindlich, konnte jede noch so kleine Bewegung fühlen, die Dumbledores Finger taten, und spürte, wie es ihn weiter anheizte. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, aber um so vieles besser als er es sich jemals vorgestellt hatte. Seine Hüfte zuckte und in ihm entstand ein Zug, als wollten seine Muskeln Dumbledores Finger tiefer ziehen.   
„So gierig”, kommentierte Dumbledore mit einem leisen Lachen. Er klang recht zufrieden und schob einen dritten Finger in ihn.   
Newt grub die Zähne in Dumbledores Schulter und schrie gedämpft auf, während er fühlte, wie seine empfindlichen Muskeln um Dumbledore zuckten.   
„B-bitte”, wimmerte er gegen die Schulter des Älteren, während sein ganzer Körper bereits vor Anspannung zitterte.  
Flehend und in der Hoffnung, Dumbledore damit erweichen zu können, setzte er ihm eine Reihe von Küssen unters Kinn, an den Hals und auf die Schulter.   
Er konnte Dumbledore zufrieden brummen hören. Dann zog er die Hand aus Newt heraus und Newt, der die plötzliche Leere nicht ertrug, wimmerte leidend.   
„Ruhig, Liebes”, besänftigte ihn Dumbledore mit tiefer Stimme. „Bist du bereit für mich?” Seine Finger strichen über Newts Hintern und er grub die Hände in die weiche Haut, während er ihn hinunter drückte, sodass sie im Schritt übereinander rieben.  
Newt nickte hastig und stöhnte auf.   
„Ja”, hauchte er atemlos und setzte flehend hinzu: „Bitte.”  
Auf seine Worte hin verwickelte Dumbledore ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen, hitzigen Kuss, während er seinen Morgenmantel öffnete. Wie Newt zuvor schon vermutet hatte, war er darunter nackt.  
Newt durchlief ein wohliger Schauer bei dem Anblick, doch Dumbledore ließ ihm keine Zeit, sich allzu lang damit zu befassen.   
Er hob Newt ein Stück hoch, ehe er ihn langsam wieder hinunterließ, direkt auf das harte Glied, das gleich darauf ungehindert in ihn eindrang und Newt überwältigt nach Luft schnappen ließ. Ihm entwich ein überwältigtes Stöhnen, als Dumbledores Glied ihn so sehr ausfüllte, dass es gegen seine Prostata rieb und ihn heftig erschaudern ließ. Seine Muskeln verkrampften sich zuckend um den breiten Schaft.   
Dumbledore drückte ihn gierig tiefer, als würde es noch tiefer gehen, und hob sein Becken an, um sich auch noch den letzten Millimeter mehr hinein zu drängen.   
Newt holte zittrig Luft. Es füllte ihn auf so überwältigende Weise aus, dass es ihm vollkommen den Atem raubte.   
Unter ihm knurrte Dumbledore hungrig. Seine Augen lagen auf Newt. Einen Moment lang gab er ihnen beiden Zeit, sich an die neuen Empfindungen zu gewöhnen. Seine Hände wanderten zu Newts Taille und strichen darüber, ehe er ihn fordernd näher zog. Er küsste Newts Hals, grub die Zähne in sein Ohrläppchen und ließ sein Becken ein wenig kreisen.   
„Fühlt es sich gut an, so von mir ausgefüllt zu werden, Darling?“, raunte er Newt ins Ohr, „Willst du mehr?“  
Newt konnte kaum noch klar denken. Ein Zittern durchlief seinen Körper.   
„S-so gut", bestätigte er atemlos. „Mehr, b-bitte..."  
„Dann beweg dich, Liebes“, hörte er Dumbledore mit samtiger Stimme knurren, ehe der Ältere sich zurücklehnte und ihm einen auffordernden Blick zuwarf.   
Newt blinzelte und versuchte, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Unter anderen Umständen wäre er zu schüchtern gewesen… Hätte sich Sorgen gemacht, ob seine schwachen Versuche ausreichen würden.   
Aber nun war er zu erregt und von Dumbledore und dem was er tat, zu berauscht. Seine Hände legten sich auf die Schultern des Älteren und er begann testend, sein Becken wie zuvor kreisen zu lassen. Genießend schloss er die Augen und keuchte auf. Er konnte Dumbledores Schwanz bei jeder Bewegung tief in sich spüren und bald wandelte sich seine abgehackte Atmung erneut in ein Stöhnen. Gleichzeitig entbrannte eine Gier in ihm, die gepaart mit der Hitze in seinem Unterleib, nach mehr forderte. Anstatt weiter auf Dumbledore zu kreisen, hob er sein Becken an. Er sog scharf die Luft ein, weil er spürte, wie Dumbledore ein paar Zentimeter aus ihm herausglitt. Sein Inneres war so dermaßen empfindlich, dass es auf jede noch so kleine Reibung reagierte.   
Als er sich wieder hinunter sinken ließ, entwich Newt ein zittriges Stöhnen und er legte den Kopf in den Nacken.  
Das, was er tat, schien auch Dumbledore zu gefallen. Er gab ein leises Knurren von sich und schnurrte: „Du siehst bezaubernd aus, Darling.“  
Seine Hände zuckten an Newts Hüfte, als würde er sich krampfhaft davon abhalten, sich selbst mit aller Kraft in ihn hineinzustoßen. Schwer atmend setzte er hinzu: „Und es fühlt sich so gut an in dir.“  
Newt gab ein genießendes Stöhnen als Antwort. Er konnte dem nur zustimmen. Selbst wenn er sich nicht bewegte, sandte Dumbledores pulsierendes Glied Wellen der Lust durch seinen Körper. Es füllte ihn aus, genau richtig, bis auf den letzten Zentimeter.   
Und seine Hüfte schien ein Eigenleben entwickelt zu haben, ein innerer Drang der darauf bestand sein Becken immer wieder in einem langsamen Rhythmus anzuheben, nur um sich dann erneut bis zum Anschlag auf Dumbledore zu senken. Er wurde rastloser, schneller und seine Hüfte zuckte verlangend.   
Dumbledore entwich ein atemloses Keuchen. „Du machst das sehr gut“, raunte er lobend und in Newts Brust breitete sich ein warmes Gefühl aus. Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass er sich nichts sehnlicher zu wünschen schien, als Dumbledore zufrieden zu stellen, ihm zu gefallen, ihm in all seinen Aufforderungen nachzukommen. Lag das am Zauber oder an ihm selbst?  
Newt hatte keine Kraft dafür, sich auf die Frage zu konzentrieren. Dumbledores Stimme hatte rauer geklungen, abgehackt. Der Ältere gab ein weiteres Knurren von sich, während sich seine Hände sehnsüchtig in Newts Hüfte festkrallten. Er schob sein Becken hoch und kam Newt entgegen, als dieser wieder hinabsank, um den Stoß zu intensivieren und Newt entwich ein lustvoller Aufschrei. Der Stoß hatte ihn Sterne sehen lassen. Er hatte irgendetwas in ihm getroffen, das sich sogar noch besser anfühlte als alles davor. Überwältigt von dem intensiven Gefühl, das selbst danach noch kleine, lustvolle Wellen durch seinen Unterleib sandte, ließ Newt sich ein gegen Albus sinken und schmiegte sich an ihn.  
„N-noch… mal… bitte...", stöhnte er gegen dessen Schulter.  
Dumbledore lachte leise. „Gieriges kleines Ding“, kommentierte er heiser, „Sag mir, wie gut es dir gefällt, von mir genommen zu werden.“ Er ließ die Hände zu Newts Hintern wandern, griff fest hinein, um ihn zu positionieren und dirigierte seine Bewegung, ehe er erneut fest zustieß.   
Newt gab einen weiteren erstickten Aufschrei von sich. Er krallte sich haltsuchend an Dumbledore, schmiegte sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge und versuchte, zu Atem zu kommen.   
„S-sehr...", seufzte er gegen dessen Schulter, „Ich w-will ni-" Bei dem erneuten Stoß entwich Newt ein erneutes Stöhnen und er erbebte heftig. „N-nie wieder aufhören!"  
Seine Worte schienen Dumbledore gnädig zu stimmen, denn dieser hielt ihn weiter so, wie er ihn brauchte, und stieß in einem immer schneller werdenden Rhythmus ungehindert in ihn – direkt gegen diesen süßen Punkt, der Newt Sterne sehen ließ und ihn tiefer in die Ekstase trieb.   
Newt hatte Mühe, zu Atem zu kommen, weil ihn jeder der Stöße aufstöhnen ließ, verlangend nach mehr. Er hätte niemals geglaubt, dass er einen derartigen Ausdruck gebrauchen würde, aber Dumbledore fickte ihm wortwörtlich jeglichen Gedanken aus dem Kopf – auf die bestmögliche Weise. Newt genoss den Ritt auf den Wellen der Lust so sehr, dass er begann, alles andere um sich herum zu vergessen.   
Derart trunken von Hormonen bekam er erst mit, wie Dumbledore ihn aufs Sofa warf, als er bereits mit dem Rücken auf dem Polster landete und benebelt zu Dumbledore aufschaute. Dumbledore hielt sein Becken noch immer in den Händen, einen ungewohnt fiebrigen, animalischen Ausdruck in den Augen. Er schraubte sich erneut in Newt hinein, stieß hart zu, nun mit deutlich mehr Kraft.   
Vor Überwältigung verdrehte Newt die Augen, den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen und die Lippen zu einem stummen Schrei geöffnet.  
Dumbledore schien regelrecht entfesselt. Er legte eine Intensität an den Tag, die Newt noch den letzten klaren Gedanken aus dem Bewusstsein trieb, beugte sich zu Newt hinunter und biss ihm in den Hals, ehe er über die verschwitzte, salzige Haut leckte.   
Newt zitterte mittlerweile vor Erregung und Anspannung, fühlte, wie ihn die harten Stöße immer höher und weiter in seiner Lust trieben. Er hatte den Rücken durchgebogen und wimmerte bei jedem gezielten Stoß sehnsüchtig, fühlte wie sein Orgasmus sich so unglaublich nah anfühlte und doch unerreichbar fern, als ob noch irgendetwas fehlte, um ihm endlich Erlösung zu bringen.  
„Ich werde dir so viele Babys schenken, mein hübscher kleiner Omega“, knurrte Dumbledore und biss Newt sanft ins Ohrläppchen. „Ich werde sie alle tief in dich hineintreiben und du wirst sie für mich austragen.“  
Newt wollte über die Worte stutzten, doch sie törnten etwas in ihm an. Etwas, von dem er bis eben nicht geglaubt hatte, dass es existierte. Geheime Wünsche, die er nie gehabt hatte. Gedanken, die ihm neu waren und seine Lust doch steigerten. Er stellte sich vor wie Albus tief in ihm kam, ihn mit seinem Samen füllte und schwängerte, sein flacher, durchtrainierter Bauch sich in den nächsten Monaten wölben würde, mit Dumbledores Kind in ihm. Er begann, eifrig zu nicken und warf Dumbledore die Arme um den Nacken.   
„B-bitte...schwänger‘ mich!", stöhnte er flehend. Euphorisch von dem Gedanken kam er den harten Stößen mit seinen Hüften entgegen und schlang dabei seine Beine fester um Dumbledores Taille.   
Er zog Dumbledore zu einem Kuss herunter.   
„Komm in mir, bitte!" keuchte er atemlos gegen dessen Lippen.  
Auf seine Worte antwortete Dumbledore mit einem erregend dunklen Knurren.   
Das Geräusch sandte einen Schauer seinen Rücken hinab und brachte ihn dazu sein Gesicht eng gegen Dumbledores Hals zu pressen. Die Stöße nahmen noch einmal an Intensität zu, während Dumbledore in seiner Gier immer fordernder und ungestümer wurde. Newt spürte, wie es ihm schwerer fiel den anderen komplett aufzunehmen. Nicht weil er selbst enger als zuvor war, sondern weil es schien als würde Albus noch größer werden. Mit jedem Stoß wimmerte Newt leise, spürte das Ziehen an seinem Muskelring, welches schon fast an Schmerz grenzte. Obwohl ihm der rationale Teil seines Verstands sagte, dass es nicht möglich war, noch weiter gedehnt zu werden, drängte sich Newt Dumbledore bei jedem Stoß entgegen. Bei Merlin, er wollte ihn in sich, tief in sich vergraben bis zum Anschlag, egal wie groß Dumbledore noch werden würde. Als es schließlich schien, als wäre ein erneutes Eindringen unmöglich, biss sich Newt fest auf die Unterlippe und hielt die Luft an. Doch Dumbledore drängte sich unnachgiebig gegen ihn. Als sein Muskelring schließlich nachgab und er spürte wie der dicke Knoten in ihn eindrang, schrie Newt laut auf. Er konnte fühlen wie Dumbledore erschauderte und endlich seinen heißen Samen tief in ihn spritzte. In dem Moment zogen sich Newts Muskeln krampfartig zusammen und er spürte den Knoten des anderen so überdeutlich in sich, wie er sich genau an der richtigen Stelle gegen ihn drückte, dass endlich der langersehnte Orgasmus über ihn hereinbrach.  
Für einige Minuten rührte sich keiner von beiden. Newt fühlte sich immer noch benebelt und lag mit geschlossenen Augen da, während er versuchte, seine Atmung zu beruhigen. Seine Beine waren locker um Albus Hüfte geschlungen und er fühlte das stete Pumpen und Zucken von Dumbledores Glied. Es dauerte ungewöhnlich lang an. Vermutlich auch ein Teil des Zaubers. Aber durchaus kein unangenehmer. Mit jedem Schwall, den Dumbledore in ihn pumpte, kam ihm ein genießendes Seufzen über die Lippen. Seine Muskeln zuckten im gleichen Rhythmus um Dumbledores Glied, fast so, als wollte sein Körper ihn bis auf den letzten Tropfen melken.  
Er begann, zu dösen, in diesem erhebenden Gefühl von Geborgenheit, Glück und Befriedigung, das ihm der Hormoncocktail in seinem Blut bescherte.   
Erst nach einigen weiteren Minuten, als Dumbledores Glied so weit abgeschwollen war, dass es aus ihm herausglitt, als dieser sich bewegte, öffnete Newt träge wieder die Augen. Er beobachtete, wie Dumbledore sein Becken losließ, das er bis dahin noch immer festgehalten hatte, und ihm dann den Hals küsste.   
Ein Schmunzeln schlich sich auf Newts Lippen. Er strich Dumbledore über den Rücken.   
„Wie fühlst du dich?“, fragte Dumbledore. Seine Stimme klang rau und belegt und er räusperte sich.   
„Gut", murmelte Newt mit einem erschöpften Lächeln.   
Dumbledore erwiderte das Lächeln. Er rollte zur Seite und legte sich neben Newt. Sein Arm schlang sich um Newts Taille und er setzte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe er den Kopf sinken ließ und mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen die Augen schloss.   
Newt schmiegte sich zufrieden an ihn, ehe die Erschöpfung vollends ihren Tribut forderte und der Schlaf ihn holte.   
  


*

  
  
Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachten, hatten sie wenig Zeit. Weder, um über das zu sprechen, was letzte Nacht geschehen war, noch, andere Dinge zu teilen. Newt stahl sich heimlich aus seinem Büro, ehe Albus folgte und als sie dann am Frühstückstisch saßen – Newt deutlich verschlafen aussehend – versuchten sie beide, sich nicht allzu viel anmerken zu lassen.  
  
Trotzdem gingen Albus die Erinnerungen an das Erlebte nicht aus dem Kopf. Die Bilder, die sich in ihn eingebrannt hatten, begleiteten ihn durch seinen Tag. Sie suchten ihn heim, während er versuchte, sich auf seine Klasse zu konzentrieren. Sie erschienen in den Pausen und er hatte das Gefühl, Newt überall zu erspähen – nur, um dann zu erkennen, dass er sich geirrt hatte.   
Als es Abend wurde und seine letzte Stunde endete, ging Albus zu seinem gewohnten wöchentlichen Treffen mit dem Schulleiter. Seine Aktivität als diplomatischer Berater des Ministeriums war von großer Wichtigkeit für die Zukunft der Schule und er hatte es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, Dippet stets auf dem Laufenden zu halten.   
Er war überaus überrascht, als er an der Tür des Schulleiterbüros klopfte und auf dessen „Herein“, eintrat, nur, um ihn nicht allein anzutreffen. Der Leiter der Abteilung für magischen Strafverfolgung war bei ihm – begleitet von einigen Auroren, darunter auch ihrem Abteilungsleiter, Theseus Scamander.   
„Guten Abend“, grüßte Albus höflich und blieb unschlüssig in der Tür stehen. Sein Blick wanderte von den Herrschaften zu Dippet hin. „Ich kann später wiederkommen“, bot er an.  
Doch Dippet schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Dumbledore, Sie kommen gerade recht“, sagte er und winkte ihn zu sich, „Schließlich haben Sie eine gewisse Schlüsselposition inne.“  
Albus nickte. Er trat ein, schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging zum Schreibtisch des Schulleiters, um sich neben ihn zu stellen. Aufmerksam blickte er dem Leiter der magischen Strafverfolgung ins Gesicht, der ihm nur kurz zugenickt hatte und sich dann wieder an Dippet wandte. Er fragte sich, was der Mann hier wollte. Schließlich sprachen sie beide oft genug miteinander und er konnte sich sicher sein, dass Albus die Botschaften, die er ihm mitgab, an Dippet überbrachte.   
„Wie ich also bereits ausgeführt habe, ist die Lage derzeit äußerst kritisch“, wiederholte der Leiter der magischen Strafverfolgung eben, „Nach den letzten Monaten wissen wir aus verlässlichen Quellen, dass Grindelwald kurz vor seinem Schlag gegen Europa steht. Er wird schlussendlich auch vor England nicht haltmachen. Wir müssen schnell handeln."  
Albus lauschte seinen Worten. Er bemerkte, mit welchem Blick der Leiter der magischen Strafverfolgung ihn dabei bedachte und gab sich ungerührt. Obwohl es ihm jedes Mal einen leisen Stich versetzte, Gellerts Namen zu hören. Es war mittlerweile so oft geschehen, dass er sich an das leichte Zusammenziehen seines Herzens mittlerweile gewöhnt hatte.   
„Da sich Mr. Scamander bereits zweimal gegen Grindelwald behauptet hat, möchten wir ihn auch dieses Mal in diese Offensive mit einbeziehen. Ich bin mir sicher, Sie verstehen, dass dies Priorität hat, auch wenn er aktuell bei Ihnen als Lehrer für magische Geschöpfe angestellt ist."  
Albus versteifte sich kaum merklich und biss die Zähne zusammen, als er begriff, worum es bei diesem Gespräch ging. Sein Blick wanderte für einen kurzen Moment zu Theseus Scamander hin. Der ältere der Scamander-Brüder sah recht unbeteiligt aus und sein Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Emotion. Aus seiner Sicht war diese Aufgabe vermutlich ein edles Unterfangen. Sein Ruf als junger Kriegsheld ging ihm voraus. Sorgte er sich nicht um das Wohl seines Bruders?  
Albus bemühte sich, ebenso unbeteiligt dreinzuschauen, während Dippet sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte und über die Worte des Ministers nachzudenken schien.   
„Es ist ein überaus unglücklicher Zeitpunkt“, gab der Schulleiter zu bedenken, „Scamander hat eben ein neues Unterrichtsfach eingeführt, das wir für wegweisend in der zukünftigen Bildungspolitik halten.“ Und, um es noch einmal zu betonen, fuhr er fort: „Er unterrichtet das Fach ‚Pflege magischer Geschöpfe‘.“  
Albus hörte, wie Theseus ein abfälliges Schnauben von sich gab, das er kaum zu verstecken versuchte.   
„Sein Wissen wird hunderte junge Zauberer neuerer Generationen einen besseren Umgang mit Tierwesen zeigen“, sagte Albus, aus dem Gefühl heraus, das Fach verteidigen zu müssen. Dabei blickte er Theseus an, statt den Minister. Der junge Mann hielt seinem Blick ungerührt stand.   
„Es wäre ein Jammer, so viel Potenzial einfach verkommen zu lassen“, setzte Albus leiser hinzu.   
Der Leiter der magischen Strafverfolgung fixierte Albus mit einem kühlen Blick.   
„Ich dachte eigentlich, gerade Sie würden verstehen, dass der Konflikt mit Grindelwald Priorität vor Lehrplänen von Schülern hat, Dumbledore“, giftete er mühsam beherrscht. Albus beobachtete interessiert, wie sich sein Kiefer anspannte.   
„Wo Sie doch immer so bemüht sind zu verdeutlichen, dass wir Grindelwald nicht unterschätzen sollten" merkte der Mann mit einem provozierenden Ton an.  
Albus fühlte den Blick aller auf sich ruhen. Aller, außer Dippet, der die Seitenhiebe, die Albus für seine ehemalige Liebschaft einstecken musste, ebenso leid war, wie er selbst.   
„Es ist lediglich überraschend“, erwiderte Albus ruhig, aber mit einer gewissen Kühle in der Stimme, „Dass dem Ministerium gerade jetzt auffällt, dass Mr. Scamander gebraucht wird, wo eben das neue Schuljahr begonnen hatte. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, war die Bedrohung bereits vor einigen Wochen existent. Wieso sind Sie nicht schon auf Mr. Scamander zugegangen, als er aus New York wiederkam?“   
Er tat, als würde er nachdenken, ehe er mit einem süßlichen falschen Lächeln hinzufügte: „Ahh, ich erinnere mich.“ Er nickte. „Weil Sie es für wichtiger befanden, ihn zu überwachen, anstatt von vornherein auf seine Fähigkeiten und seine Treue zu vertrauen. Und nun sind Sie zu verzweifelt.“  
Dippet neben ihm räusperte sich.   
„Albus“, sagte er warnend und Albus, der noch mehr sagen wollte, schwieg.   
„Diese Diskussionen führen zu nichts“, stellte Dippet fest. „Rufen Sie Scamander her. Er soll für sich selbst sprechen.“  
Mit den Zähnen knirschend hob Albus seinen Zauberstab. Er rief seinen Patronus herbei und trug ihm auf, Newt zu ihnen zu bringen.   
Der Leiter der magischen Strafverfolgung nickte. Ein eklig blasiertes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen, während er Albus einen triumphierenden Blick zuwarf. „Das halte ich für eine sehr gute Idee. Befragen wir Mr. Scamander doch einfach selbst."  
Die darauffolgenden Minuten vergingen in eisigem Schweigen.   
Weder Albus noch der Leiter der Abteilung für magischen Strafverfolgung richteten ein Wort aneinander. Sie taxierten sich mit kühlen Blicken, während alle anderen es ebenfalls vorzuziehen schienen, zu schweigen.   
Als es endlich klopfte, löste Dippet die Stille mit einem deutlichen „Kommen Sie herein.“  
Die Tür wurde aufgeschoben und Newt trat ein, den Blick verwirrt durch die Gruppe der Anwesenden schweifend. Albus fühlte, wie sein Herz einen kleinen Sprung machte, als er ihn sah.   
„G-Guten Abend", grüßte Newt überrascht, während er die Tür hinter sich schloss.  
„Guten Abend“, grüßte Dippet und schenkte ihm ein distanziert-höfliches Lächeln. „Kommen Sie bitte zu uns, Mr. Scamander. Die Herren kennen Sie ja bereits, wenn ich mich nicht irre.“  
Er winkte ihn zu sich und Albus widerstand dem Drang, zu Newt zu gehen und ihn von den anderen abzuschirmen. Er biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange, um einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren, während er sah, wie Theseus Newt einen Blick zuwarf, der wohl aussagen sollte, dass er kooperieren soll.   
Newt kam der Aufforderung des Schulleiters nach und gesellte sich zu ihm.  
„Sie wollten mich sehen, Sir?" fragte er.  
Bevor Dippet antworten konnte, schaltete sich der Leiter der magischen Strafverfolgung ein und trat ein paar Schritte näher zu Dippet und Newt. Albus fühlte, wie ein Grollen in seiner Brust entwuchs. Er konnte es zum größten Teil unterdrücken und trat lediglich einen Schritt vor, um hinter Newt zu stehen und den Leiter der magischen Strafverfolgung von dort aus genauer beobachten zu können. Es gelang ihm, seine Finger im Zaum zu halten, damit sie sich nicht beschützend auf Newts Taille legten.  
„Das ist richtig, Mr. Scamander" begann der Mann in einem höflich-distanzierten Tonfall und tat so, als wäre Albus nicht da. Er hob zu einer Erklärung an: „Wie Sie sicher wissen, sind wir stetig mit unseren internationalen Verbündeten in Kontakt um die Bedrohung, die von Grindelwald ausgeht zu überwachen."   
Er schien zufrieden damit zu sein, Newt erschaudern zu sehen. Albus hätte ihm am liebsten allein dafür einen Fluch ins Gesicht geworfen, aber er zügelte sich.   
„Wir arbeiten gerade an einem Plan um Grindelwald zuvor zu kommen“, fuhr der Leiter der magischen Strafverfolgung fort, „und da Sie nun bereits zweimal Grindelwald gegenüber standen - und unverletzt aus diesen Konfrontationen hervorgegangen sind - möchten wir Ihre Erfahrungen und Fähigkeiten für diesen Plan nutzen."  
„Das Ministerium ist auf der Suche nach fähigen Männern, die sich bereit erklären, aktiv gegen Grindelwald zu kämpfen“, schaltete sich Dippet ein, „Sie würden, wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, mit Ihrem Bruder zusammenarbeiten.“  
Theseus, der aufmerksam auf Newts Reaktion wartete, nickte.   
Und Albus, der das Warten schwerer ertrug als üblich, mahnte sich zu einer ruhigen Atmung.   
Er sah Newt schüchtern lächeln.   
„Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, Minister, aber ich bin weder ausgebildeter Auror, noch ein großartiger Kämpfer“, sagte er höflich, „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dafür der richtige Mann bin."   
Der Leiter der magischen Strafverfolgung nickte ernst.  
„Keine Sorge, Mr. Scamander, das ist uns durchaus bewusst. Wir haben nicht vor, Sie in ein Duell Mann gegen Mann gegen Grindelwald zu schicken." Er lachte gönnerhaft, aber keiner lachte mit ihm.   
Also setzte er ernst hinzu: „Vielmehr hoffen wir darauf, Credence Barebone und Queenie Goldstein zurück auf unsere Seite zu ziehen. Sie kennen beide persönlich. Sicher haben Sie einen gewissen Einfluss auf sie."  
„Wenn ich recht informiert bin, ist bereits eine amerikanische Aurorin auf den Fall angesetzt“, gab Albus skeptisch zu bedenken. „Ihr Name ist Tina Goldstein. Sie hatte, wenn man der Presse glauben darf, bereits früher Kontakt zu dem Jungen. Und ihre Motivation ihre Schwester betreffend dürften eindeutig sein.“  
Er legte Newt eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich denke, sie wird weitaus besser geeignet sein, zwei Menschen aus Grindelwalds Fängen zu locken als einer unserer Lehrer.“ Er warf Theseus einen Blick zu. „Sicherlich können Sie mit ihr in Kontakt treten und mit ihr zusammenarbeiten. Es wäre nicht verkehrt, die Amerikaner mit einzubeziehen.“  
Er schaute wieder den Leiter der magischen Strafverfolgung an und ein höfliches falsches Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. „Aber, dass ich diese Ansicht vertrete, ist Ihnen ja bereits bekannt.“  
Der Leiter der magischen Strafverfolgung funkelte Albus wütend an.   
„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, haben wir Mr. Scamander herbestellt, damit er für sich selbst sprechen kann“, knurrte er mit deutlich hörbarer eisiger Wut in der Stimme. „Wären Sie nun also so freundlich, ihm dieses Recht einzuräumen? Abgesehen davon ist Ihre Bewertung unseres Vorhabens nicht notwendig und mit Verlaub, es geht Sie auch überhaupt nichts an, Dumbledore“, fauchte er.   
„Es geht mich sehr wohl etwas an“, knurrte Albus und seine Hand flog zu Newts Taille hin. Noch während er ihn an sich zog, bemerkte er, dass diese Reaktion überaus eindeutig war und ihn verriet. Eine Nachwirkung des Alpha-Trankes, wie er vermutete. Das wurde ihm nun zum Verhängnis.   
Er ließ Newt los, als hätte er sich verbrannt, blieb aber nah bei ihm stehen. Sein Blick wanderte zu Theseus hin.   
„Sie werden ihn beschützen“, wies er ihn an, den Ton ungewohnt befehlend. Neben ihm räusperte Dippet sich hörbar.   
Theseus‘ Blick verfinsterte sich, doch er reagierte professionell. „Unterstellen Sie mir, dass ich nicht für die Sicherheit meiner Einsatzkräfte garantieren kann?“, fragte er kühl.  
„Nun, nicht so sehr, wie ich mir das wünschen würde, Mr. Scamander“, erwiderte Albus.  
Theseus‘ Blick wurde wütend. „Und Sie sind da besser?“, fragte er pikiert, „Wir wissen, dass Sie Newt nach New York geschickt haben, um das Obscurial zu finden. Ganz zu schweigen von seinem unerwartet kooperativen Einsatz in Paris. Glauben Sie, mir gefiel es, zu sehen, wie mein Bruder Hals über Kopf quer durch die Weltgeschichte reist?“  
„So etwas wird nicht noch einmal vorkommen“, stellte Albus klar.  
„Wieso?“, fuhr der Leiter der magischen Strafverfolgung dazwischen, „Wieso glauben Sie, dass das Risiko, in das SIE Mr. Scamander hineinreden, geringer ist als unser Angebot? Woher nehmen Sie sich das Recht?“  
„Weil ich ihn nirgendwo mehr hinschicken werde!“, entfuhr es Albus, lauter als geplant.   
„Nun, das ist offensichtlich“, raunte Dippet leise gegen seine Tischplatte. Er schien sie ungeheuer interessant zu finden.   
Albus überhörte ihn. Er bemerkte, dass er heftig atmete und holte tief Luft, während er einen Schritt zurücktrat. Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Der Trank schien ihn noch immer mit seinen Nachwirkungen zu berauschen, brachte sein Blut in Wallung und machte ihn ungewohnt ungezügelt und territorial. Er musste sich dringend eine Notiz machen. Sein Verhalten war ohne Zweifel dem Trank zuzuschreiben. Er wäre sonst nicht derart aufbrausend gewesen.   
Mühsam um einen kühlen Kopf ringend, fuhr Albus mit beherrschter Stimme fort: „Newt wird nirgendwo hingehen. Nicht auf meinen Wunsch hin, jedenfalls. Ich sage nicht, dass meine Handlungen von damals richtig waren, aber ich handelte mit guten Absichten.“  
Der Leiter der magischen Strafverfolgung sah ihn skeptisch an. Er glaubte ihm nicht. „Und woher der Sinneswandel?“, fragte er und sein Blick wanderte von Newt zu Albus und wieder zurück. Er schien es zu ahnen und nicht wahrhaben zu wollen…   
Albus fühlte, dass seine Wangen rosa anliefen. Er überging es und hoffte, dass es den anderen Anwesenden ebenso wenig auffiel. „Er ist zu kostbar“, sagte er schlicht. „Und so sehr ich Sie in dieser Position schätze… Das wissen Sie“, fuhr er mit Nachdruck fort, weil der Mann ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zuwarf. „… so sehr ich Sie auch unterstütze, kann ich diese Wandlung nicht gutheißen. Wenn Newt gehen will, werde ich ihn nicht aufhalten. Aber Sie werden ihn nicht hineinrennen lassen und ihn Grindelwald zum Fraß vorwerfen.“  
Der Leiter der magischen Strafverfolgung schien sich diese Unterhaltung anders vorgestellt zu haben. Sein Gesicht wurde eine wutverzerrte Grimasse. Er öffnete erneut den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch Newt kam ihm zuvor.   
„Ich würde es mir gern ein-zwei Tage durch den Kopf gehen lassen, wenn das möglich wäre“, sagte er ruhig. Und, als würde auch unter seiner ruhigen, schon fast schüchternen, Ausstrahlung etwas wie Zorn brodeln, funkelte er seinen Bruder an.  
„Und ich habe letztendlich immer selbst entschieden, irgendwohin zu gehen. Genau, wie ich es dieses Mal selbst entscheiden werde“, warf er ihm pikiert entgegen.  
Albus atmete auf. Newts Entscheidung gab Albus immerhin einen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer.  
Und sie beendete jegliche Diskussion. Der Leiter der magischen Strafverfolgung gab sich damit zufrieden, warf Albus noch einen letzten prüfenden Blick zu und pfiff dann seine Auroren zu sich, während er sich zum Gehen wandte. Theseus war der letzte, der den Raum verließ.   
Als Albus und Newt mit Dippet allein waren, entspannte sich Albus ein wenig.   
„Professor Scamander“, sagte der Schulleiter mit ausgesucht sanfter Stimme und Albus ahnte, dass das nichts Gutes verhieß, „Sie dürfen wieder zurück gehen. Ich habe noch etwas mit Professor Dumbledore zu besprechen.“  
Und obwohl Albus wusste, dass er dem Mann – so wie dem größten Teil der Zauberergemeinschaft – in magischen Dingen überlegen war, fühlte er sich mit einem Mal wie ein Schuljunge, der etwas unsagbar Dummes gemacht hatte. Sein Blick streifte ein letztes Mal Newt, der zur Tür heraus ging, ehe er auf Dippets Geste hin auf dem Stuhl ihm gegenüber Platz nahm.  
„Albus“, begann der Mann mit einem tadelnden Tonfall, „Es war töricht, wie Sie sich verhalten haben. Ich möchte hoffen, dass Sie sich im Ministerium nicht bei jedem Treffen derart aufführen. Sollte dem so sein, muss ich Ihnen Ihre Erlaubnis, auf dem Gelände apparieren zu dürfen, entziehen.“  
Albus knirschte mit den Zähnen und nickte, während er sich auf die Standpauke gefasst machte, die folgen sollte


	9. Der Wind frischt auf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt darf seine Entscheidung bezüglich Grindelwald überdenken, doch andere Dinge kommen ihm über die Lippen, die er lieber nicht gesagt hätte.

Newt entspannte sich deutlich als der Leiter der magischen Strafverfolgung samt Auroren den Raum verlassen hatte. Auf Dippets Bitte hin zu gehen, nickte er und antwortete mit einem leisen "Danke, Sir, Gute Nacht“, bevor er sich auf den Weg machte. Gerade verlangte es ihn einfach nach ein paar ruhigen Momenten allein, um sich Gedanken zu machen.  
Doch weit gefehlt. Er hatte kaum das Büro verlassen, da wurde er von Theseus abgefangen.  
„Newt!“, zischte er und kam in langen Schritten auf ihn zu. Er griff ihn an der Schulter. „Was, in Merlins Namen, war das gerade?“  
Newt löste die Hände von seinen Schultern.   
„Was war was gerade?", fragte er abweisend. Wollte Theseus ihm Vorhaltungen machen, weil Newt nicht mit dem gleichen Eifer zugestimmt hatte, mit dem Theseus es getan hätte?   
„Das mit dir und Dumbledore“, zischte Theseus und widerlegte damit Newts Ahnung. Seine Augen verengten sich zu missbilligenden Schlitzen.   
„Was sollte das? Seit wann spricht er für dich?“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Merkst du nicht, dass er dich vollkommen in der Hand hat?“  
Newt seufzte und wandte den Blick zum Fenster.  
„Wirklich Theseus?" fragte er entnervt, „Wir hatten diese Diskussion schon mehr als einmal... Ich bin in der Lage, gut selbst auf mich aufzupassen."  
„Ich glaube, du unterschätzt ihn“, beharrte Theseus, „Er benutzt dich nach Strich und Faden. Es war offensichtlich, dass er seinen Einfluss auf dich nicht verlieren will.“ Er griff Newt erneut bei den Schultern und drehte ihn zu sich hin, damit er ihn eindringlich ansehen konnte.   
„Newt, du darfst ihm nicht so leichtfertig vertrauen“, beharrte er, „Das Ministerium beobachtet ihn noch immer. Sie haben ihre Gründe dafür. Du solltest auf der Hut sein.“  
Newt fühlte, wie Wut in ihm hochkochte.   
„Du kennst ihn überhaupt nicht wirklich! Woher willst du wissen, was in seinem Kopf vorgeht?!“, fragte er zornig und fauchte dann: „Ach, warte, das Ministerium ist schließlich unfehlbar! Hatte ich vergessen."  
Newts plötzlicher Wutausbruch traf Theseus unvorbereitet. Er ließ ihn irritiert los.   
„Newt“, sagte er beschwichtigend, „Ich will doch nur, dass du vorsichtig bist. Irgendetwas stimmte da vorhin nicht. Er war anders als sonst. Das muss dir doch aufgefallen sein!“  
Newt runzelte die Stirn. Seine Wut wich milder Skepsis.  
„Was war anders?", fragte er misstrauisch.  
„Er war… besitzergreifend“, fasste Theseus seine Beobachtungen zusammen.   
„Als würdest du ihm gehören“, setzte er irritiert hinzu, „Er hat dich behandelt, als wärst du sein Eigentum.“   
Newt schaute Theseus verständnislos an. „Er sagte lediglich, dass er nicht möchte, dass ich mich Hals über Kopf in Gefahr begebe. Solltest nicht gerade DU das nachvollziehen können, wo du mir immer zu Vernunft und Vorsicht rätst?", fragte er verwirrt.  
„Es geht weniger darum, was er gesagt hat, als viel mehr, was er getan hat“, presste Theseus zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
Dann trat er plötzlich vor, legte Newt erneut die Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie ein wenig.   
Newt wollte schon instinktiv einen Schritt zurücktreten, da sagte Theseus: „Bleib so stehen und sag mir, dass dir das nicht unangenehm ist“.   
Sein Verhalten verwunderte Newt immer mehr. „Ist es“, gab er zu. Er verstand nicht, worauf Theseus hinauswollte. „Und weiter?“  
„Nun, bei Dumbledore vorhin schien es dich nicht zu stören… “, Theseus beugte sich vor, um Newt Blickkontakt aufzuzwingen, „…. oder du wagtest es nicht, dich zurück zu ziehen.“ Er trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ Newt los.   
„Newt, ich bin dein Bruder. Ich weiß, dass du Körperkontakt weniger gut verträgst als die meisten Menschen. Daher meine Frage von Anfang: Was sollte das? Und wieso hast du es zugelassen?“ Erneut verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust. „Und wenn du glaubst, dass du allein schon damit fertig wirst, dass er dich in irgendeiner Form unter Druck setzt, dann lass mich dir sagen, dass es in Ordnung ist, um Hilfe zu bitten.“  
Newt öffnete perplex den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch dann schloss er ihn wieder. Er starrte Theseus sprachlos an. Also war das sein Problem? Er glaubte, Dumbledore würde Newt erpressen?  
Dieser Gedanke war so fernab von der Wahrheit und eine so dreiste Unterstellung, dass es Newt empörte. Nicht nur empörte, auch erneut wütend machte. Theseus glaubte immer, die Dinge seien genau so, wie er sie sich zurechtlegte. Er hörte nie zu, wenn Newt ihm erklären wollte, dass es anders wäre, weil er so weit oben auf seinem hohen Ross saß und selbstgefällig über alle anderen hinwegschaute.   
Zornig zischte Newt: „Vielleicht liegt es auch einfach daran, dass du mein Bruder bist und nicht mein Partner!"  
Erst, als Theseus‘ Augen sich weiteten und er nun derjenige war, der starrte, ahnte Newt, dass das nicht die beste Antwort gewesen war.   
Seine Wut fiel in sich zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus und ein unwohles, flaues Gefühl legte sich in seinen Magen. Oh Mercy Lewis, wie sollte er das wieder geradebiegen?  
Nervös beobachtete er, wie Theseus versuchte, die Information zu verarbeiten. Die verschiedenen Emotionen, die über sein Gesicht huschten, sprachen Bände.   
Dann, nach einem schier endlosen Augenblick, in dem Newt sich fragte, wie er unauffällig die Zeit zurückdrehen oder Theseus einen Vergessenszauber aufhexen konnte, stieß Theseus fassungslos hervor: „Was?“  
Newt schluckte bei dem Ausdruck mit dem Theseus ihn fixierte, konnte allerdings auch nicht den Blick abwenden. Nervös trat er einen Schritt zurück.   
Er steckte so dermaßen in der Klemme!  
„I-ich meine...“, stammelte Newt, versucht, irgendetwas zu sagen, das die Information in ihrer Wucht abwiegelte, „H-hypothetisch gesprochen... ist das etwas anderes... und...", stotterte er. Er war in Erklärungsnot. Ihm fiel einfach nichts ein, was Theseus besänftigen konnte.   
„Neeewt“, begann Theseus drohend und lief ihm hinterher. „Ist das dein Ernst?! Wie lange läuft das schon?“   
Newt wich einen weiteren Schritt vor Theseus zurück.  
„N-nein...! G-genau genommen nicht... glaube ich... ich...", stammelte er, völlig überfordert mit der Situation und den vielen Fragen. Vor allem der Blick, mit dem Theseus ihn bedachte, als hätte er Hochverrat begangen, brachte ihn ganz durcheinander.  
„Wieso ist das überhaupt so wichtig?", fragte er, halb verunsichert und halb frustriert über die ganze Situation. In der ganzen 'Beziehung' mit Dumbledore war es schließlich nie um irgendetwas bezüglich dem Ministerium oder Grindelwald gegangen! Dumbledore hatte nicht versucht ihn zu beeinflussen oder unter Druck zu setzen. Mal abgesehen davon, dass sie schließlich alle auf derselben Seite standen! Also was daran war so schrecklich, dass er sich nun vor Theseus rechtfertigen musste?  
„Für mich ist es wichtig, Newt!“, brauste Theseus auf und Newt zuckte zusammen.   
Offensichtlich reichte es, zu sehen, wie aufgeschreckt Newt war, um stehen zu bleiben und ihn nicht weiter zu bedrängen. Theseus holte tief Luft und ließ sie dann mit einem Seufzen entweichen, während er den Kopf schüttelte.   
Deutlich ruhiger aber mit einer gewissen Enttäuschung in der Stimme sagte er: „Newt, ich dachte, wir hätten ein vertrauensvolles Verhältnis zueinander. Ich hatte geglaubt, du würdest mir erzählen, wenn du mit einem der mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt ausgehen würdest… deinem ehemaligen Lieblingsslehrer.“  
Newt schwieg und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Theseus missverstand die Situation, aber wie sollte er ihm das erklären? Es war ja nicht so, dass er bereits seit Monaten etwas mit Dumbledore hatte. Und dazu kam, dass es alles so unglaublich neu für ihn war. War es da nicht verständlich, dass er nicht sofort eine Eule seinem Bruder schickte, um ihm davon zu berichten?  
„Wenn ich es dir gesagt hätte, hättest du anders als jetzt reagiert?", fragte er mit leiser Skepsis nach, „Oder hättest du dann gehofft, es mir noch ausreden zu können, wenn ich es dir ganz zu Beginn gesagt hätte?"   
Es war offensichtlich, dass sein Bruder Dumbledore nicht ausstehen konnte. Als hätte Newts Geständnis irgendetwas daran geändert! Dann wären sie bereits vor Wochen in genau derselben Situation gewesen wie jetzt. Viel eher wünschte sich Newt gerade, er hätte ihm gar nicht geantwortet und hätte seinen Bruder einfach stehen gelassen...  
„Sicher“, sagte Theseus bitter, „Sicher hätte ich dann anders reagiert. Weil ich dich dann vielleicht besser verstanden hätte. Und mitunter wäre es mir dann vorhin nicht in den Sinn gekommen, Dumbledores Aussagen falsch zu deuten.“   
Er trat einen Schritt zurück, offensichtlich verletzt von Newts Zweifel an ihm. „Ich hätte eventuell dafür gesorgt, dass er weniger überwacht wird und hätte dem Direktor der magischen Strafverfolgung andere Hinweise gegeben.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und Newt fühlte, wie ihn ein schlechtes Gewissen befiel. Er hätte gern irgendetwas gesagt, damit Theseus sich nicht so vor den Kopf geschlagen fühlte. Irgendetwas, das ihm deutlich machte, dass Newt ihm nicht primär große Änderungen in seinem Leben verheimlichte. Wie sollte er ihm klarmachen, dass er selbst nicht einmal wusste, was genau das zwischen Dumbledore und ihm eigentlich war?   
Also schwieg er betreten, während er sich das Hirn zermartere, auf der Suche nach den richtigen Worten.  
„Wie dem auch sei“, sagte Theseus, der nicht mit einer Antwort zu rechnen schien.   
Er wandte sich zum Gehen.   
„Es ist spät. Ich werde noch im Ministerium erwartet“, verkündete er – just in dem Moment, in dem Dumbledore die steinerne Wendeltreppe verließ und auf den Gang hinaustrat, in dem sie standen.   
  


*

  
  
Albus wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er zur falschen Zeit aus Dippets Büro gekommen war. Ihre Unterredung hatte bis eben gedauert und als er es nun verließ, hörte er noch Theseus‘ letzte Worte und wenig später Newts Erwiderung. Also wusste Theseus es. Nun, es war mitunter das Beste so und so, wie Albus sich vorhin hatte gehen lassen, wohl auch kein Wunder. Er stieg die letzten Treppenstufen der Wendeltreppe hinab, die zu Dippets Büro führte und trat damit in Newts Sichtfeld, während Theseus sich ihm eben zuwandte.  
Zu seiner Überraschung schien es Theseus die Streitlust verschlagen zu haben.   
Albus brauchte keine hellseherischen Fähigkeiten, um zu erkennen, dass das Gespräch zwischen den beiden nicht gut gelaufen war. Er sah den verletzten Blick in Theseus‘ Augen, als dieser ihm zunickte und Newts Körpersprache und Mimik sprach Bände.   
Albus konnte beinahe fühlen, wie sehr die Ereignisse Newt innerlich zerrissen. Er trat auf ihn zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf den unteren Rücken, um ihn zu beruhigen.   
„Theseus“, sagte er leise – aber laut genug, dass Theseus ihn hörte.   
Der junge Mann blieb widerwillig stehen und wandte sich um.   
Albus schenkte ihm ein friedfertiges Lächeln. „Ihren Bruder trifft keine Schuld. Bis gerade eben wusste er selbst nicht einmal, dass wir miteinander gehen.“  
Theseus hob irritiert eine Augenbraue. „Bitte?“, fragte er. Er klang deutlich so, als glaubte er, Albus würde ihn an der Nase herumführen.   
Albus hielt sein wohlwollendes Lächeln aufrecht. „Es ist wahr“, sagte er leise und sein Blick streifte liebevoll den jüngeren der Scamanders. „Bis zu dieser Frage waren wir bisher nicht gekommen.“  
Theseus blickte ebenfalls zu Newt hin. „Newt?“, fragte er, „Ist das wahr?“ Er trat zu ihnen zurück. „Gerade eben noch sagtest du, er wäre dein Partner.“  
Albus verkniff sich ein leises Lachen. „Ist das so?“, fragte er und seine Stimme nahm einen schnurrenden Unterton an.   
Er beobachtete, wie Newts Gesicht eine sehr dunkelrote Farbe annahm.   
„I-ich... sagte h-hypothetisch gesprochen...", stammelte er und versuchte offensichtlich, überall hinzusehen, nur nicht zu einem von ihnen.  
Albus schmunzelte bei Newts Reaktion. Er war zum Anbeißen.   
„Das lässt sich ändern, wenn du möchtest“, sagte Albus sanft. Und mit einem weiteren Lächeln fügte er hinzu: „Damit du nicht mehr in Erklärungsnot kommst, wenn du mit deinem Bruder sprichst.“  
Obwohl er ihm liebend gern einen Kuss auf die Schläfe gedrückt hätte, hielt er sich vor Theseus zurück. Der junge Mann schien ohnehin überfordert von der Information.  
Stattdessen verstärkte Albus nur den Druck seiner Hand in Newts Rücken. „Also?“, fragte er, „was sagst du?“  
„I-ich.. ich... I-...", stotterte Newt überfordert. Er war mittlerweile so rot, dass Albus sich beinahe Sorgen gemacht hätte.  
Dann stieß Newt panisch aus: „Ich muss noch nach den Okamis sehen!"   
Fluchtartig hastete er an Theseus vorbei, als wollte er der gesamten Situation entkommen.   
Albus war ein wenig überrascht, doch noch während der Jüngere den Gang entlang rannte, erkannte er seinen Fehler und machte nicht einen weiteren, indem er ihm hinterher stürzte. Er blieb wo er war und nahm sich vor, mit Newt noch einmal zu sprechen, wenn sie wieder unter sich waren.  
Theseus warf Albus ein kleines Lächeln zu. „Das müssen Sie noch üben“, stellte er fest.   
Albus hob die Schultern. „Einen Versuch war es wert“, antwortete er schmunzelnd, bemerkte dann allerdings, dass Theseus‘ Blick finster wurde. Er sah offenkundig danach aus, als überlegte er, wie er die Frage stellen sollte, die ihm auf der Zunge lag.   
„Es ist mir ernst“, beantwortete Albus sie, bevor sie Theseus‘ Mund verlassen konnte und er blickte ihm dabei fest in die Augen. „Glauben Sie mir. Es liegt mir fern, Newt verletzen zu wollen.“  
Theseus knirschte mit den Zähnen, während er den Blick abwandte, doch er nickte. „Es ist nicht gut…“, murmelte er nach einiger Weile, „… dass Sie sich so nah stehen. Es ist gefährlich für ihn.“  
Albus nickte. „Mehr im Scheinwerferlicht der politischen Aufmerksamkeit“, bestätigte er ernst. „Verstehen Sie jetzt, warum ich ihn nicht gehen lassen kann?“  
Theseus warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Grindelwald würde ihn gegen Sie einsetzen, wenn er davon Wind bekäme.“  
Albus nickte erneut. „Ich habe eine Menge Verbündete, die ich auf Missionen schicke, um Grindelwald zu stoppen, wie Sie wissen. Grindelwald weiß das auch. Es liegt ihm fern, einen von ihnen zu verfolgen, weil er glaubt, sie sind nichts weiter für mich als…“  
„Marionetten“, fügte Theseus das Wort ein, das ihn schon den ganzen Abend über beschäftigte.   
Albus nickte. „Keiner von ihnen ist das. Doch sie reichen nicht an Newt heran, er…“  
„Ich habe gehört, was Sie vorhin gesagt haben“, unterbrach Theseus ihn, „Er sei ‚zu kostbar‘. Es war eindeutig.“  
„Dann verstehen Sie es“, sagte Albus.   
Theseus nickte finster. „Das tue ich… Und glauben Sie mir, ich habe ebenso wenig Spaß an der Vorstellung, dass er in irgendeiner Form in die Nähe Grindelwalds kommt. Doch auch meine Möglichkeiten stoßen an ihre Grenzen.“  
Albus warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu, den Theseus ernst erwiderte. Es war, als würden sie ein stummes Abkommen finden, das keiner Aussprache bedurfte.   
„Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann“, lenkte Theseus schließlich ein.   
Und, als Albus schon erleichtert aufatmen wollte, setzte er hinzu: „Aber unter einer Bedingung.“  
Albus hob eine Augenbraue. „Ja, bitte?“, fragte er höflich.   
„Als großer Bruder muss ich eine Sache klarstellen“, begann Theseus und Albus nickte.   
„Sie hatten schon immer eine klare Vorstellung von ritterlichen Tugenden“, stellte er fest.  
Theseus hob seinen Blick. „Sollten Sie Newt jemand willentlich verletzen“, sagte er, „Dann bekommen wir beide ein ernstes Problem.“  
Albus schmunzelte. Sie wussten beide, dass Theseus ihm in einem Duell nicht das Wasser reichen könnte, aber die Geste allein machte deutlich, worauf der ältere Scamander hinauswollte.   
„Verstanden“, sagte Albus.   
Theseus nickte. Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück. „Gute Nacht, Professor.“  
„Gute Nacht, Theseus“, antwortete Albus, während er Theseus dabei zusah, wie er den Gang entlang lief und in der Ferne verschwand. Irgendwann, nachdem er die letzten Ereignisse revue passieren gelassen hatte, machte er sich selbst auf den Weg.   
  


*

  
  
Newt hastete auf direktem Weg zu seinen Geschöpfen in das große Gewächshaus, das er als Klassenzimmer nutzte. Außerhalb der Unterrichtszeit durften sich eine Vielzahl der Tierwesen darin frei bewegen.   
Newt ließ die erste Tür hinter sich und schloss sie sorgsam, ehe er die zweite öffnete, die mit der ersten gemeinsam als eine Art Schleuse fungierte. Sein Weg führte ihn an seinen Tierwesen vorbei, von denen ihm einige einen neugierigen Blick zuwarfen. Er ging weiter in den Raum hinein, bis zum Ende des Gewächshauses, und blieb einen Moment vor den hochgewachsenen Farmen stehen, die dort wucherten.   
Er seufzte, ging in die Knie und schob sich unter das dichte Blätterdach. Manchmal brauchte er ein derartiges Versteck, um sich sicher zu fühlen. Mit hochrotem Kopf und angezogenen Knien machte er es sich auf dem Boden bequem und lehnte den Rücken gegen die Gewächshauswand. Er atmete tief durch.   
Das war definitiv zu viel gewesen für einen Tag. Nicht nur, dass er ein Gespräch mit dem Leiter der magischen Strafverfolgung bezüglich Grindelwald hatte führen müssen und anschließend einen Streit mit Theseus. Nein, sein ... Noch-nicht-Partner hatte ihm auch noch ganz direkt vor Theseus angeboten, sein Partner zu werden! Und Newt war nichts Besseres eingefallen als wegzulaufen.  
Schnell vergrub er sein Gesicht in den Händen und merkte, wie ihm bei dem Gedanken daran erneut das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Er fluchte leise.  
Dass er ohne eine Antwort geflüchtet war, war vermutlich nicht besonders gut angekommen. Nein, es war ganz sicher nicht besonders gut angekommen!   
Mit Entsetzen fragte er sich, ob Dumbledore das wohl als ein 'Nein' gedeutet hatte. Ob er wegen dieser Reaktion sein Angebot vielleicht einfach zurücknehmen würde? Schließlich war das nicht gerade eine Reaktion gewesen, die man von einem erwachsenen Mann erwartete, mit dem man sich eine Beziehung vorstellen konnte.   
Newt atmete tief durch und legte seine Stirn auf den Knien ab. Ihm schwirrte langsam der Kopf von all den Ereignissen. Er wusste gar nicht, an welches der vielen Themen er zuerst denken sollte. Theseus? Dumbledore? Grindelwald?  
Schritte, die von der Tür herkamen, lenkten ihn von seinem inneren Chaos ab. Es klang nicht wie Theseus. Und sonst hatte niemand einen Grund hierher zu kommen oder ihn aufzusuchen. Niemand außer…   
„Komme ich ungelegen?“, fragte Dumbledore leise. Newt konnte sehen, dass seine Schuhe vor dem Farnbusch stehengeblieben waren, unter dem er hockte.  
Eine seltsame Kombination aus Erleichterung und dem Wunsch, sich tiefer im Busch zu verstecken, machte sich in Newts Brust breit.  
„Kommt darauf an", murmelte er zögernd und drückte sich ein wenig mehr an die Wand in seinem Rücken.   
Dumbledore ging in die Knie, bis er mit Newt auf Augenhöhe war, doch er kam nicht näher. Er war noch immer zwei Schritte von ihm entfernt. „Worauf?“, fragte er sanft.   
Newt biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
„Darauf, wozu Sie hier sind", antwortete er leise. Er versuchte, herauszufinden, wie Dumbledore sich fühlte. Das war schwer, weil der Ältere viele seiner Gefühle hinter Masken und entspannten Lächeln verbarg.   
Aber Newt war sich sicher, dass Dumbledore nicht so wütend oder enttäuscht klang, wie es nach seiner vorherigen Reaktion üblich gewesen wäre. Das waren sonst die häufigsten Reaktionen, die er auslöste, wenn er vor einem Gespräch floh  
„Ich wollte nachsehen, wie es dir geht“, antwortete Dumbledore freundlich und blieb weiterhin vor ihm hocken, „Da ist eine Menge auf dich eingeprasselt in der letzten Stunde.“ Nach einem Moment des Schweigens fügte er fast bedauernd hinzu: „Und für einen Teil davon bin ich verantwortlich.“  
Newt warf ihm einen verstohlenen Blick zu.   
„Tut mir leid, dass ich… Ich konnte nicht mehr…“, murmelte er, in einem halbherzigen Versuch, in Worte zu fassen, was in ihm vorging.   
Dumbledore schenkte ihm ein sanftes Lächeln und winkte ab. „Du brauchst dich nicht zu erklären“, sagte er, „Deine Reaktion war verständlich.“ Er setzte eine entschuldigende Miene auf und fügte an: „Verzeih, dass ich dich unter Druck gesetzt habe. Es ist nur…“ Er schmunzelte. „… ich muss ehrlich zugeben, dass es mich gefreut hatte, dass du deinem Bruder gegenüber von mir als deinem ‚Partner‘ gesprochen hast. Das hat mich wohl etwas übermütig werden lassen.“  
Newt wich seinem Blick eilig aus. Er fühlte, wie seine Wangen wieder zu glühen begannen und ein warmes Kribbeln legte sich in seinen Bauch.   
„Sie sind nicht sauer?“, fragte er vorsichtig.   
„Nein“, antwortete Dumbledore sanft. Newt fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.   
Dann überraschte der Mann ihn abermals, weil er zu ihm unter den Farn kroch, sich drehte und schließlich neben ihn auf die Erde setzte. Er machte nicht einmal den Anschein, als würde es ihn stören, hier unter einem Busch zu sitzen, im … Dreck.   
„Was ist mit dir?", fragte er, „Wie fühlst du dich?"  
Newt schwieg. Er hatte noch nicht viel Zeit gehabt, Bilanz zu ziehen.   
„Erschöpft“, gab er zu, „und erleichtert.“  
„Erleichtert?“, fragte Dumbledore verwundert.   
Newt nickte und schenkte ihm ein zaghaftes Lächeln. „Ich hatte Angst, Sie würden meine Reaktion falsch verstehen.“  
Dumbledore streichelte ihm die Wange. „Ich bin wohl einer der wenigen, die von sich behaupten können, dich ein bisschen zu kennen", antwortete er milde lächelnd.   
Newt erwiderte das Lächeln. Wenn man bedachte, wie viele Jahre sie sich schon kannten, konnte er dem vorbehaltlos zustimmen.   
Er schmiegte sich in die Berührung, schloss die Augen und öffnete sie erst wieder, als Dumbledore sagte: „Was hältst du von einer Tasse Tee? Bei mir?" Schmunzelnd setzte er hinzu: "Oder hast du erst mal genug von mir?"  
Newt kicherte. „Noch lange nicht“, gestand er zaghaft grinsend.   
Dann atmete er tief durch. „Tee klingt großartig.“  
  


*

  
  
„Earl Grey für dich?“, fragte Albus, kurz nachdem sie seine Räume betreten hatten. Seine Handschuhe gingen ihm bereits zur Hand.   
Newt, der sich, wie gewohnt, auf dem Sofa niederließ, nickte. „Milch und Zucker, bitte“, sagte er.   
Albus nickte, ließ das Milchkännchen und den Zucker herbeischweben und fügte alles dem Tee zu, ehe einer der Handschuhe zu Newt herüber schwebte. Währenddessen bereitete sich Albus seinen eigenen Tee, nahm die Tasse dem anderen Handschuh ab und gesellte sich zu Newt.   
Weil er das Thema nicht wieder auf Dinge bringen wollte, die Newt dazu trieben, zu flüchten, schwieg er. Er wusste nicht, worüber er reden sollte, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass es für Newt heute einige Themen gegeben hatte, die ihn jetzt wohl beschäftigten. Also lenkte er sich damit ab, mit einem Schlenker seiner Hand den Kamin zu entfachen und trank dann einen Schluck Tee, während er sich mit der Ruhe anfreundete, die sich zwischen ihnen ausbreitete.   
„Danke, dass Sie die Sache vorhin gegenüber Theseus aufgeklärt haben", ließ sich Newt irgendwann leise vernehmen.   
Albus nickte und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Lächeln eine Spur schmerzvoll wurde. Er versteckte es hinter seiner Teetasse und nahm einen Schluck, ehe er sagte: „Gern geschehen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass da ein Missverständnis vorlag und ich weiß, wie schmerzlich es ist, mit dem eigenen Bruder im Streit auseinander zu gehen.“  
„Wir haben oft Missverständnisse“, erwiderte Newt leise, „Das ist eigentlich nichts Neues. Und meist fängt Theseus sich nach einiger Zeit wieder. Er ist nur oft sehr… überfürsorglich und besorgt.“  
Albus schmunzelte. „Nimm es ihm nicht allzu übel“, bat er leise, um Frieden zu stiften. „Schlussendlich ist das nur ein Zeichen dafür, dass er das Beste für dich will. Sorge und Angst kann man nur schwer kontrollieren.“ Er trank erneut einen Schluck Tee. „Ich kann verstehen, dass du dadurch das Gefühl bekommst, dass er nicht in deine Fähigkeiten und dein Urteilsvermögen vertraut…. Aber ich schätze, dass er es nicht so meint. Es ist einfach nur Angst. Und Angst gehorcht keiner Logik.“   
Newt nickte. „Ich weiß“, sagte er. „Manchmal vergesse ich, dass es daran liegt.“  
Mit einem Seufzen ließ er sich gegen die Sofalehne sinken. „Ich sollte es deshalb wohl als Kompliment nehmen, dass er mich für kompetent genug hält, Grindelwald gegenüberzutreten. Jetzt da das Ministerium es ausdrücklich wünscht."   
Albus konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine innere Stimmung deutlich absank. Er hielt das sanfte Lächeln tapfer und mit geübter Professionalität aufrecht und nickte. „Es ist ein Kompliment“, bestätigte er. „Und es beweist, dass er dir durchaus etwas zutraut.“ Er ließ den Blick einen Moment durchs Zimmer schweifen, ehe er seiner Stimme einen milde interessierten Klang gab und fragte: „Wirst du dem Wunsch des Ministeriums nachkommen?“  
Newt schwieg einen Moment, als müsse er darüber nachdenken.   
„Ich weiß es nicht“, gestand er schließlich leise. „Mir ist nicht einmal klar, was der Leiter der magischen Strafverfolgung überhaupt von mir erwartet. Ich kann ihm keine neuen Informationen geben. Und ein sonderlich talentierter Auror bin ich ebenso wenig."  
Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck des Tees.  
„Andererseits will ich helfen. Vor allem, da es um Credence und Queenie geht.“  
Albus nickte und blieb stumm, weil er nicht die passenden Worte fand. Er wollte Newt einen Rat geben, der ihm bei der Entscheidung half, aber wie konnte er das, wenn er fürchten musste, ihn zu verlieren? Also schwieg er, weil er nicht egoistisch sein und Newt seinen Willen aufdrücken wollte. Er hatte die wage Vermutung, dass das bereits einige Leute versuchten. Er wollte nicht einer von ihnen sein.   
„Und Tina arbeitet an dem Fall...“, fuhr Newt fort, von Albus‘ innerer Zerrissenheit nichts ahnend, „…wenn ich für das Ministerium arbeiten würde, dann könnte ich ihr vielleicht helfen. Vielleicht wäre ich sogar das Bindeglied, um endlich enger mit dem MACUSA zusammen zu arbeiten. Ich könnte eine internationale Brücke schlagen."  
Er hielt inne und schaute Albus an. „Sie sagten schließlich auch, dass das wichtig wäre.“  
Ja, das hatte Albus gesagt. Nur, dass er jemand anderen damit beauftragt hätte. Irgendjemand anderen, nur nicht Newt. Trotzdem nickte Albus und tat, was er in solchen Situationen stets tat, wenn seine Gefühle begannen, hinderlich zu werden. Er antwortete diplomatisch.   
„Das ist richtig“, bestätigte er ruhig, aber er konnte Newt dabei nicht in die Augen sehen. Stattdessen schaute er in seinen Tee.   
„Meiner Meinung nach ist es ungeheuer wichtig, dass wir uns mit anderen großen Nationen verbünden. Dann würden wir uns nicht gegenseitig ein Bein stellen, bei dem Versuch, ihn zu stoppen.“ Aber wer war er schon, darüber zu sprechen? Hätte er den Blutpakt bereits auflösen können, hätte er Newt diese Zukunft ersparen können. Doch es war ihm nicht gelungen und er war dazu verdammt, dazusitzen und zuzusehen, während alle anderen sich mobilisierten – einschließlich Newt.   
Obwohl er sich Mühe gegeben hatte, sachlich und unberührt zu klingen, bemerkte Albus nun, dass Newt ihn prüfend betrachtete.   
„Eine ziemlich vage Antwort für Sie", bemerkte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln.  
Albus hielt den Atem an und sammelte sich. Er hatte nicht vor, Newt anzulügen. Und obwohl es nicht viele gab, denen er stets seine ehrliche Meinung sagte, war Newt doch einer von denen, bei denen er es gern versuchen wollte. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, egoistisch zu wirken.   
Also blickte er von seinem Tee auf, schaute Newt in die Augen und sagte leise: „Newt, ich möchte nicht, dass du gehst.“  
Er sah, wie Newt, wie zu erwarten, stutzte.   
„Wieso nicht?", fragte er verwundert.  
Albus lächelte schmerzerfüllt, während es ihm ins Herz stach, es auszusprechen, was er fühlte. Das war nicht so leicht wie seine gewohnte Methode, die Dinge zu verschleiern. Er fühlte sich sonderbar angreifbar und verletzlich.   
„Weil ich fürchte, dass du nicht zurück kommst“, murmelte er, leiser als gewöhnlich.   
Seine Worte entfachten Angst in Newt. Er konnte es in seinen Augen sehen.   
Der Jüngere senkte den Blick fahrig und sagte mit belegter Stimme: „Oh.“  
Er starrte auf seine Teetasse herunter.   
„Aber, wie ich vorhin schon dem Leiter der magischen Strafverfolgung sagte“, lenkte Albus ein und mühte sich um einen geschäftigeren, optimistischeren Ton, „Wenn du gehen möchtest, werde ich dich nicht aufhalten. Ich würde dich unterstützen, so gut ich kann. Nur leider sind mir, wie du weißt, bei gewissen Maßnahmen die Hände gebunden, also bin ich dir vermutlich nicht eine so große Hilfe, wie ich es gern wäre.“  
Newt nickte schwach und schwieg einen Moment. Er schien über das, was Albus gesagt hatte, nachzudenken.   
„Und was wäre die Alternative?", fragte er leise und schaute ratsuchend zu Albus auf.  
„Hier bleiben und nichts tun?"  
Sein Blick war verzweifelt. Albus ahnte, dass er sich um seine Freunde sorgte.   
Dennoch, wenn er Albus nach seiner Meinung fragte, würde dieser sie auch teilen.   
„Hierbleiben und es andere tun lassen“, stimmte er deshalb zu. „Ich gebe zu, es ist eine schwache Alternative.“ Er raffte sich zu einem Lächeln auf, das nicht lange hielt. „Und ich kann verstehen, wenn dir das nicht reicht.“ Albus blickte nachdenklich in seine Tasse. Über Alternativen hatte er sich bisher keine Gedanken gemacht, denn bis gerade eben hatte er selbst die Wendung der Ereignisse nicht kommen sehen. Er dachte nach.   
„Wie genau der Rettungsversuch von Queenie Goldstein und Credence Barebone aussehen soll, steht vermutlich ohnehin in den Sternen“, sagte er, mehr zu sich selbst. „Es gibt nicht viele Möglichkeiten, an Grindelwald und seine Leute heranzukommen, munkelt man. Sie verschanzen sich in Nurmengard.“ ‚So, wie ich mich in Hogwarts‘, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.   
„Sollte es dir irgendwie gelingen, dich Miss Goldstein zu nähern, wird sie dich schon weit vorher hören können“, setzte Albus nachdenklich hinzu, „Wie willst du die Gelegenheit bekommen, mit ihr zu sprechen, ohne, dass sie direkt Alarm schlägt? Oder mit Mr. Barebone, der einer tickenden Zeitbombe gleichkommt?“  
Newt schwieg nachdenklich und mit gerunzelter Stirn. Dann seufzte er.  
„Vielleicht sollte ich mir lieber morgen weiter darüber Gedanken machen", lenkte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln ein.  
Albus nickte. Eine Nacht über all die neuen Informationen zu schlafen, schien ihm das Passendste zu sein. Manche Dinge musste man erst einmal verarbeiten.   
Er trank noch einen Schluck Tee und ließ den Blick zum Feuer schweifen. Ihm lagen tausende Dinge auf der Zunge, doch er sprach keins davon aus. Nach diesem schweren Thema, das sie beide beschäftigte, erschienen die anderen Dinge wertlos. Darüber hinaus musste er sich selbst erst einmal Gedanken machen, wie er zu all dem stand. Zu Newt, zu seiner Zukunft … und ihrer Zukunft. Es bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen, so sehr, wie seine Gedanken krampfhaft darum kreisten und er wünschte sich, sie für einen kurzen Moment ruhen lassen zu können. Die Dinge waren einfacher, wenn man allein in Hogwarts lebte. Man konnte sich vor der Außenwelt verstecken und Albus erkannte, dass er das mehr oder weniger getan hatte. Er konnte sich nicht einmal schlecht fühlen dabei, wo die Außenwelt doch voll von Grindelwalds Gesicht und seinen Hetzparolen war. Es lockte Albus, sich vor den Spiegel Nerhegeb zu stellen – obwohl er sich vor Wochen geschworen hatte, sich nicht noch einmal darin zu verlieren. Es brachte nichts. Nur Trübsinn, Vorwürfe und Erinnerungen an eine Zeit, die lang vorbei war.   
Erst, als Newt an ihn heranrückte, ihn dadurch daran erinnerte, dass er nun in weitaus besserer Gesellschaft war, und seinen Kopf auf Albus‘ Schulter legte, ließ Albus von seinen trübsinnigen Gedanken für einen Moment ab. Er beobachtete, wie Newt seine Hand griff und ihre Finger miteinander verflocht.   
Es verursachte ein kleines wärmendes Gefühl in Albus‘ Brust, als hätte Newt mit dieser Geste einen Funken in seinem Herzen entzündet. Er drückte dem Jüngeren einen Kuss aufs Haar und strich mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken.   
„Das hier ist zu schnell zu viel geworden“, murmelte er, beinahe belustigt. Nicht, weil er über ihre Gefühle lachen wollte. Vielmehr, weil er nicht fassen konnte, wie schnell er sich in Newt verliebt hatte. Wie wichtig ihm der junge Mann mit einem Mal geworden war. So unendlich wichtig.   
Nun, da die wahre Welt sich um sie weiterdrehte und die Gefahren, die schon zuvor da gewesen waren, erneut an die Oberfläche kochten, ahnte er, dass es dumm gewesen war, sein Herz an jemanden zu binden. Es würde ihnen beiden Schmerz bringen. Er hätte es nicht tun dürfen. Dann wäre er nun nicht so versucht, ihn weiter an sich binden zu wollen – mit Zuneigungsbekundungen, schönen Worten und heimlichen Tränken.  
Newt hob den Kopf und warf ihm ein verhaltenes Lächeln zu.   
„Bereuen Sie es?" fragte er vorsichtig.  
Albus schwieg. Er war sich nicht sicher. Einerseits fühlte er sich so lebendig und beseelt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Andererseits… war da Grindelwald … und Newts verständlicher Wunsch, seine Freunde zu retten. Etwas, das sie beiden über kurz oder lang entzweien würde. Wenn er jetzt schon an den Schmerz dachte, den er in seiner Abwesenheit fühlen würde, an die Unsicherheit und die Ungewissheit, dann hätte er gern darauf verzichtet. Während sein Daumen fortfuhr, kleine Kreise auf Newts Handrücken zu zeichnen, gelang es ihm nicht, die richtigen Worte zu finden.   
Auch, weil Newt, wenn er einmal Grindelwald gegenübertreten würde, in größerer Gefahr schwebte als alle anderen Bauern, die Albus ins Feld schicken konnte. Denn er war Albus‘ Schwachstelle. Ein Blick in Newts Gedanken und Grindelwald würde das erkennen. Und es gegen ihn verwenden. Es würde Newt zusätzlich verwundbar machen. Albus begann, sich Vorwürfe zu machen, weil er sich auf Newt eingelassen hatte. Ohne ihn wäre Newt sicherer.   
Aber wie sollte er ihm das alles sagen? Und wie konnte das Newt überzeugen, nicht zu gehen?


	10. Zweisamkeit

Als Dumbledore auf seine Frage, ob er es bereute, dass sie sich aufeinander eingelassen hatten, nicht antwortete, spürte Newt einen feinen Stich in der Brust, gepaart mit einem Hauch Enttäuschung und Angst davor, dass sich Dumbledore sein Angebot von vorhin tatsächlich anders überlegt hatte. Widerwillig wandte er seinen Blick von dem Älteren ab. Er wollte ihm nicht das Gefühl geben, dass er ihn zu einer Antwort drängte, wenn er offensichtlich nicht antworten wollte. Seine eigene innere Unruhe darüber hinunterschluckend, lehnte Newt seinen Kopf zögernd gegen Dumbledores Schulter und mahnte sich dazu, den Moment zu genießen, anstatt mehr zu fordern. So, wie es jetzt war, war es schön. Er sollte dankbar sein, egal, wie lang es anhalten würde.  
Aber ihm blieb nicht viel Zeit, noch länger darüber zu grübeln.   
Dumbledores Hand legte sich unter sein Kinn und hob es an.   
Als Newt der Bewegung folgte, küsste Dumbledore ihn, noch sanfter und beinahe verzweifelter, als er es je getan hatte. So liebevoll er konnte, erwiderte er den Kuss. Er spürte das Sehnen dahinter, ein ungewohntes Festhalten. Newt kam ihm entgegen, versuchte, ihn zu bestätigen und als sie ihre Lippen schließlich wieder voneinander lösten, verharrte Newt nah an den Lippen des anderen und öffnete seine Augen.  
„Ich wäre gern Ihr Partner", flüsterte er leise, ehe er nervös hinzufügte: „...wenn Sie das noch möchten..."  
Seine Worte hatten etwas ausgelöst.   
Dumbledore küsste ihn erneut, nun stürmischer und fordernder, bis Newt keine Luft mehr bekam.   
Als sie sich atemlos wieder voneinander lösten, lachte Dumbledore leise.   
„Liebend gern“, raunte er Newt zu, ehe er die Zungenspitze langsam über Newts Unterlippe gleiten ließ. „Wann hast du morgen deinen ersten Unterricht?“   
Newts Herz schlug höher.   
„Erst nachmittags", hauchte er und bemerkte bereits, wie seine Lider halb herabgesunken waren, zu einem offensichtlichen Schlafzimmerblick.  
„Was hältst du davon, morgen auszuschlafen?“, fragte Dumbledore weiter und erwiderte den Blick mit einem verruchten Lächeln.   
Newt musste grinsen. Er stellte seine Tasse fort, damit sie die Stimmung nicht zerstören konnte, und schmiegte sich dann an Dumbledore.   
„Kommt darauf an…“, säuselte er, während er beobachtete, wie der Ältere seinem Beispiel folgte und die Tasse fortschweben ließ, um die Hände freizuhaben.   
Mit einem vielsagenden Blick zu Newt schnurrte er: „Wenn du damit meinst, dass du nur ausschlafen willst, wenn du ausreichend müde bist, kann ich dir eines versichern: Du wirst in den nächsten Stunden nicht zu Schlaf kommen.“  
Newt errötete. Doch bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, schob er sich auf Dumbledores Schoß und schlang seine Arme um den Hals des Älteren.   
„Das meinte ich nicht“, sagte er mit einem leisen Kichern, „Ich wollte lediglich wissen, ob ich morgen Frühstück im Bett bekomme.“  
Er küsste Dumbledore, der ein zufriedenes Brummen von sich gab und ihm die Hände auf die Hüften legte.   
„Einer der Vorteile, sich mit dem Hauspersonal gut zu stellen“, sagte er schmunzelnd, „Die Küche steht einem immer offen.“ Er ließ den Mund zu Newts Hals wandern und drückte ihm einen heißen Kuss auf, bei dem Newt eine Gänsehaut bekam und aufseufzte.   
„Wenn das deine einzige Sorge ist, hast du nichts zu befürchten“, raunte Dumbledore ihm ins Ohr.   
„G-gut“, antwortete Newt atemlos und neigte den Kopf zur Seite, um ihm mehr Platz an seinem Hals zu bieten.  
Dumbledore biss ihm sanft in den Hals. Der Trank, den sie gestern zu sich genommen hatten, schien noch immer nachzuwirken. Zumindest wenn Newt daran dachte, wie besitzergreifend Dumbledore gerade knurrte und wie weich Newts Inneres darauf wurde und sich ergeben wollte.   
Er fühlte die Zunge auf seiner Haut, die über den Biss leckte, und ein Wimmern entwich ihm.   
Dumbledore kommentierte es mit einem weiteren tiefen, grollenden Brummen, packte seinen Hintern und zog ihn fordernd näher, sodass Newt aufkeuchte. Er bemerkte, wie die bekannte Hitze in freudiger Erwartung erneut entflammte. Es war nicht so überwältigend und sinnesberauschend wie am Vorabend, viel mehr eine schwelende Glut, die sich langsam in seinem Körper ausbreitete.   
Sehnsüchtig nach mehr Körperkontakt begann er, seine Hüften in lasziven, kreisenden Bewegungen gegen Dumbledore zu reiben, der über die Reizung leise knurrte.  
Seine Hände gruben sich fester in Newts Hintern und er drängte ihn gegen sich, um die Reibung noch zu intensivieren. Zugleich hob er den Kopf von Newts Hals, der nun deutliche Spuren trug und legte die Lippen stattdessen hungrig auf Newts Mund. Er zog mit den Zähnen an Newts Unterlippe, ehe er die Zunge vorschob.   
Newt entwich ein zufriedenes Schnurren. Er schlang die Arme enger um Dumbledore und stieg nur allzu begeistert auf das Spiel ihrer Zungen ein.  
Es schien, als wären sie sich beide einig, sich heute keine Zeit zu nehmen, es allzu langsam anzugehen.   
Zumindest, wenn es ums Ausziehen ging: Dumbledore rief seinen Stab zu sich, schwang ihn und plötzlich war Newt splitterfasernackt.   
Newt keuchte erschrocken auf, aber Dumbledore ließ ihm keine Zeit, an sich herunterzublicken.   
Fordernd hielt der Ältere den Kuss aufrecht und dämpfte damit jegliche Geräusche, die Newt entweichen wollten. Seine Hände fassten Newt fester, als fürchtete er, dass dieser flüchten würde.   
Und Newt war für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde tatsächlich versucht, sich freizumachen und in Deckung zu springen.   
Er hielt seinen Fluchtinstinkt mühsam im Zaum, doch seine Nacktheit bremste seinen eigenen Eifer deutlich. Die Küsse erwiderte er nun deutlich passiver, krallte sich stattdessen haltsuchend in Dumbledores Hemd und spürte sein Gesicht heiß werden.   
„Alles ist gut“, raunte er in angenehm tiefer Stimme, bei der Newt ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken lief, „Vertrau mir.“ Etwas taten diese Worte mit ihm. Er beruhigte sich, bestärkt von Dumbledores Zusicherung und seinen Händen, die besänftigend über Newts unteren Rücken strichen. Seufzend bog Newt sich Dumbledore entgegen, während er die Streicheleien genoss.   
Er wollte mehr von diesen warmen Händen auf seinem Körper spüren. Als Dumbledore ihn erneut küsste, erwiderte er den Kuss sehnsüchtig.  
Seine Hände strichen über Dumbledores bekleidete Brust.   
„Was ist mit Ihren Sachen?“, hauchte er und zupfte fragend an der Krawatte.   
Mit einem Schmunzeln und einem Fingerzeig ließ Dumbledore seine Handschuhe herbei schweben. Aber nicht um sich auszuziehen, wie Newt es erst vermutet hatte. Stattdessen setzten sie auf seinem nackten Körper zusätzliche Reize, strichen über die Stellen, an denen Dumbledores Hände gerade nicht waren und beschrieben kleine Kreise auf seiner Haut.   
Dumbledores Finger strichen wie zufällig über Newts Brustwarzen.   
„Was soll damit sein?“, fragte er neckend.   
Newt schloss seufzend die Augen. Dumbledores Fingerspitzen, die sanft in seine Brustwarzen kniffen, ließen ihn sehnsüchtig wimmern.   
„I-ich…“, begann er flachatmend und öffnete die Augen wieder. „S-sie… haben noch alles… hah… alles an.“  
Dumbledore schenkte ihm ein verruchtes Lächeln.   
„Das ist richtig“, stellte er mit einem Schnurren fest und sein Mund wanderte tiefer. Er leckte über eine der Brustwarzen, während die eine Hand entschiedener in die zweite Brustwarze kniff und seine andere Hand zu Newts unterem Rücken glitt, um ihn fester gegen Dumbledore zu drücken. Die Handschuhe glitten Newts Beine hinauf bis zu seinen Oberschenkeln und strichen ihm über die Seiten.   
Newt hielt die Luft an. Seine Hände fanden automatisch den Weg in die Haare des Älteren und krallten sich haltsuchend hinein. Jedes Mal stärker, wenn ihn ein neuer erregender Blitz durchfuhr. Überfordert von den Liebkosungen an seiner Brust und den Handschuhen, die seine Beine hinaufglitten, gab Newt eine Mischung aus Seufzen und Stöhnen von sich, während er seinen Kopf in den Nacken legte.  
Dumbledore saugte fordernd an seiner Brustwarze und die Empfindungen wanderten direkt tiefer und ließen Newts Sehnsucht nach ihm nur wachsen.   
Newt bemerkte, wie seine Atmung unregelmäßiger wurde. Er keuchte und wimmerte.   
Die Hände und an verschiedenen Stellen fühlten sich zu viel und doch nicht genug an, was ihn dazu verleitete, seine Hüften ungeduldig anzuheben, in der Hoffnung der Hand, die seinen Bauch hinabstrich, entgegen zu kommen.  
Doch die Hand wanderte nach hinten, zu seinem Hintern und begann, ihn zu kneten.   
Newt seufzte auf und verfolgte, wie die Hand zwischen seine Pobacken glitt.   
Ein zufriedenes Knurren drang aus Dumbledores Brust, während er die Finger tieferwandern ließ.  
„Newt, Darling“, sagte Dumbledore mit rauer Stimme und ließ von Newts Brustwarze ab. Sein Kopf kam wieder zu dem Jüngeren herauf.   
„Du bist so feucht für mich.“ Seine Fingerspitzen kreisten über Newts Muskelring, während die andere Hand erneut in die Brustwarze kniff. Newt hatte bis eben nicht bemerkt, dass er feucht war. Irritiert blinzelte er bei Dumbledores Worten und spürte schließlich, wie die Finger die warme Feuchtigkeit zwischen seinen Pobacken verteilten und über seinen Eingang rieben. Ein verlangendes Stöhnen kam ihm über die Lippen und sein Muskelring zuckte bereits ungeduldig.  
„B-bitte...", hauchte er fiebrig gegen Dumbledores Lippen und presste seinen Hintern den Fingern entgegen.  
Sein sehnsüchtiges Bitten entlockte Dumbledores ein animalisches Knurren. Er küsste Newt hitzig, während er einen Finger in ihn hinein schob und Newt aufstöhnen ließ. Der Muskelring gab leicht nach, weichgeworden durch die Dosis an Omega-Trank, die nun schon einen Tag lang durch Newts Blutbahn wanderte.   
Dumbledore ließ den Finger nur bis zum ersten Knöchel hinein gleiten und beschrieb dann damit einen Kreis am Muskelring entlang.   
Doch es war zu wenig, viel, viel zu wenig! Newt wollte Dumbledore anderen tiefer in sich spüren und vor allem mehr! Die neckende, kreisende Bewegung heizte dieses Verlangen nur zusätzlich an und er konnte spüren, wie seine ungeduldig zuckenden Muskeln die warme Flüssigkeit in einem kleinen Schwall nach draußen beförderten.  
Er krallte sich in Dumbledores Schultern fest, den Kuss nur mäßig erwidernd.  
„Bitte, bitte, bitte!", begann er mit abgehackter Stimme gegen die fordernden Lippen zu keuchen, während er versuchte seinen Hintern dem Finger entgegen zu stoßen, um ihn endlich tiefer in sich zu spüren.  
Es schien, als würde Dumbledore seinem Wunsch nachkommen wollen. Er schlang den einen Arm um Newts Oberkörper und zog ihn näher, ehe er den Finger der anderen Hand tiefer schob.   
Und als Newt bereits ein weiteres unzufriedenes Wimmern entwich, zögerte er nicht und drängte einen zweiten Finger hinzu. Er stieß sie tiefer, spreizte sie und schloss sie wieder, drehte sie, zog sie heraus, wobei er sie anwinkelte und damit leicht am Muskelring zupfte und schob sie dann wieder hinein – nur, damit sie für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde Newts Prostata streiften, ehe sie sich wieder um sich selbst bewegten.   
Newt fühlte, wie die plötzliche Überreizung ihn anstrengte. Nach Luft schnappend und zitternd sank er nach vorn, vergrub das Gesicht in der Halsbeuge des Älteren und stöhnte auf. Er konnte jede einzelne Bewegung der Finger überdeutlich spüren, fast als stünden seine Nervenenden unter Dauerbeschuss. Er fühlte sich nicht so völlig benebelt und in seinem Rausch versunken wie die Nacht zuvor. Aber das machte es ungleich intensiver, war er doch dadurch in der Lage, sich ganz auf dieses eine Gefühl zu konzentrieren.   
Als die Finger dann aber gezielt mehrere Male gegen seine Prostata stießen, schrie Newt kurz erstickt auf. Sterne flammten vor seinen Augen auf und ließen ihn wohlig erbeben.   
„M-mmh...-erlin“, stieß er abgehackt aus, während er sein glühendes Gesicht gegen Dumbledores Schulter presste.  
Dann fühlte er einen feinen Schmerz am Hals und wurde geradezu willenlos in Dumbledores Armen, als dieser ihm fordernd in den Hals biss. Ihn durchströmte ein aufgeregtes Glücksgefühl, das sich in die Lust einfügte und ihn hingebungsvoll seufzen ließ.  
Als dann aber ein dritte Finger in ihn eindrang, biss sich Newt auf die Unterlippe.  
„Hhnnn…", keuchte er. Seine Muskeln protestierten. Er konnte fühlen, wie sie sich anstrengten, ehe sie schließlich doch nachgaben und Dumbledores Finger einließen. Newt schnappte zittrig nach Luft.   
Dumbledore küsste ihm die Stelle, in die er zuvor noch gebissen hatte und schnurrte: „So ist es gut, Darling. Öffne dich für mich.“  
Die lobenden Worte fluteten Newts Nervenbahnen mit weiteren Glücksgefühlen. Er tat sein Bestes, um der Bitte nachzukommen.   
Doch als Dumbledores Finger dann erneut gegen seine Prostata stießen und es vor seinen Augen flimmerte, krampfte er sich doch wieder eng zusammen und stöhnte auf.   
Das hielt Dumbledore nicht auf. Während Newt noch versuchte, sich so gut wie möglich zu entspannen, streifte er wieder und wieder diesen überempfindlichen Nervenballen in Newts Innerem.   
Und dann spreizten sich die Finger auf einmal und das intensive Gefühl, das dies begleitete, ließ Newt heftig erschaudern und halb schmerzerfüllt und halb begehrend wimmern. Süße, überwältigende Lust schoss durch seinen Unterleib und verstärkte sich noch einmal, kaum, dass Dumbledore die Finger nun fordernder gegen Newts Prostata stieß.   
Er fühlte, wie sich sein gesamtes Denken und Fühlen nur darauf konzentrierte, dem nächsten Stoß gegen diesen Punkt entgegen zu fiebern, sodass er Mühe hatte, gleichmäßig zu atmen und sich nicht an der Luft zu verschlucken, die er immer wieder gierig einsog und dann einige Momente vor Reizüberflutung anhielt.  
Das süße sehnende Verlangen in ihm wurde von jedem Stoß mehr in Ekstase getrieben und während Newt keinerlei klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte, weil vor seinem Augen unentwegt Sterne aufflammten, raste er mit solcher Geschwindigkeit auf seinen Orgasmus zu, dass ihm schwindelig wurde.   
Er bäumte sich auf, als er endlich kam, wimmernd und stöhnend und sich an Dumbledore festkrallend, um nicht von seinem Schoß zu rutschen – während seine Muskeln heftig in ihm um die Finger zuckten, als suchten sie nach mehr als einer Hand.   
Doch als Dumbledore die Finger aus ihm herauszog, blieb Newt leer und mit einem seltsam unbefriedigten Gefühl zurück. Er schmiegte sich an den Älteren und wimmerte protestierend.   
„N-nein“, hauchte er atemlos, während sein Rausch allmählich abflaute, „Bitte, mehr.“  
Flehend bedeckte er Dumbledores Hals mit Küssen und rieb sein Becken über der Hose, sodass er sie ganz feucht machte.   
Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte der Orgasmus ihn nicht so befriedigt zurückgelassen, wie er es gestern erlebt hatte. Er wollte mehr. Er BRAUCHTE mehr!  
„Oh, Darling“, säuselte Dumbledore und strich ihm über den Rücken, „Willst du mich so dringend in dir?“  
Newt nickte eilig.   
Es wurde von einem zufriedenen Brummen beantwortet.   
Dann griff Dumbledore seinen Hintern fester und stand auf.   
Instinktiv schlang Newt die Beine um ihn, während er sich von ihm in Dumbledores Schlafzimmer tragen ließ und dabei versuchte, seine unendliche Gier im Zaum zu halten. Er biss sich auf die Zunge, um nicht weiter zu flehen. Obwohl alles in ihm danach verlangte, endlich von Dumbledores Glied ausgefüllt zu werden. Er wollte es wieder spüren. Und er wollte fühlen, wie Dumbledore in ihm kam… Wie der Knoten sich in ihn drängte und Welle um Welle des Spermas neue Wogen der Lust bei Newt entfachten, während sie ihn zugleich befriedigten.   
Dumbledore beugte sich nach vorn und legte Newt auf dem Bett ab, ehe er ihm einen sanften Kuss gab.   
„Geh auf die Knie, Newt. Ich möchte deinen Hintern frei zugänglich, Darling.“   
Newts Wangen färbten sich tiefrot bei diesen Worten und er wich schnell dem intensiven Blick aus den hellen, blauen Augen aus. Etwas ungelenk und mit zittrigen Gliedmaßen nahm Newt die Beine von Dumbledores Hüfte und drehte sich folgsam herum, ehe er es sich vor entfachter Scham doch noch anders überlegen konnte.   
Nervös kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe, während er abwartete.  
„So ist es gut“, lobte Dumbledore ihn. Seine Hand wanderte zwischen Newts Pobacken, während er sprach. Der Daumen kreiste über den feuchten Eingang, der von der Behandlung zuvor bereits ein wenig geschwollen war. Newt konnte ein kleines Seufzen nicht zurückhalten.   
Er erinnerte sich an das überwältigende Gefühl der Finger tief in ihm. Es ließ ihn seine Scham vergessen und den Muskel erwartungsvoll zucken.   
Als wollte Dumbledore ihn weiter hinhalten, schob er erneut zwei Finger in ihn. Geweitet, wie Newt war, fiel es ihm nicht schwer, sie aufzunehmen. Aber nun, da er durch den Orgasmus zusätzlich überreizt war, fühlte er sie noch deutlicher in sich, als zuvor schon.   
Und als Dumbledore dann abermals gegen seine geschwollene Prostata stieß, krallte sich Newt mit einem erstickten Aufschrei in die Decke unter sich.   
Seine Beine begannen zu zittern. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich auf den Knien zu halten.   
Dann fühlte er ledrige Hände an seinen Hüften und als er heruntersah, waren es die Handschuhe, die ihn festhielten, als hätte Dumbledore mitbekommen, wie wenig er sich selbst oben halten konnte. Newt war dankbar dafür. Sonst wäre er sicher bei den nächsten Stößen, die Dumbledores Hand tat, zusammengesackt. Seine Oberschenkel zitterten bereits heftig, während seine Hände unruhig über die Decke fuhren auf der Suche nach irgendetwas, in das er sich hineinkrallen konnte.  
Newt entwich ein sehnsüchtiges Wimmern. Er wollte nicht weiter gereizt werden. So gut, wie sich die Finger auch anfühlten, so könnten sie ihn schlussendlich nicht ganz befriedigen.   
Er bemerkte, wie sich Dumbledore über ihn beugte.   
„Du bist bezaubernd“, schnurrte er ihm ins Ohr, ehe er einen Kuss auf Newts Schulter setzte. Dann schien er einen Zauber getan zu haben, denn plötzlich presste sich sein nackter Oberkörper gegen Newt.   
Newt stöhnte auf, bäumte sich Dumbledore entgegen und versuchte, noch mehr von ihm zu spüren zu bekommen.   
Doch dann zog Dumbledore die Hand aus ihm heraus. Und Newt, der nicht wollte, dass das Gefühl aufhörte und der die Leere nicht ertrug, die sich in ihm ausbreitete, stieß ein Wimmern aus. Er war langsam an dem Punkt, an dem seine Erregung drohte in Frustration umzuschlagen. Der letzte Orgasmus hatte die schwelende Glut in ihm doch immer weiter angefacht, aber noch nicht vollkommen befriedigen können. Und er ertrug es nicht länger!  
„Ich will dich“, schluchzte er, „Bitte, bitte, bitte!“  
Dumbledore setzte ihm einen Kuss auf den Rücken.   
„Dreh dich auf den Rücken, Liebes“, bat er, „Dann sollst du mich bekommen.“  
Bei diesen verheißungsvollen Worten schlug Newts Herz abermals höher. Auf sein Gesicht stahl sich ein warmes Lächeln, welches dem warmen Glücksgefühl, das sein Herz erfasste, jedoch kaum gerecht wurde.   
So schnell er konnte, drehte er sich herum – was nicht so leicht war, weil sein Körper allmählich keine Kraft mehr hatte.   
Als er endlich lag, schaute er mit halb geschlossenen, glasigen Augen zu Dumbledore auf, während er die Arme zittrig hob, um sie um den Nacken des Älteren zu schlingen. Er wollte diesen Mann so sehr wie nichts und niemanden je zuvor, wollte ihn über und in sich spüren, bis es schien als würden sie miteinander verschmelzen.  
Glücklicherweise schien Dumbledore ihn nicht länger hinhalten zu wollen. Er legte die Hände unter Newts Hintern, während er sich zwischen die halbgeöffneten Beine schob und hob ihn ein wenig an. Dabei beugte Dumbledore sich vor, um Newt zu küssen, während sein Glied bereits gegen den Eingang drückte. Durch all die vorherigen Reize war Newt so feucht, dass die ersten Lusttropfen auf Dumbledores Spitze ausreichten, ihm beim Hineingleiten zu helfen. Er sank in einer langsamen, entschiedenen Bewegung bis zum Anschlag hinein, als seien sie füreinander gemacht.   
Allein das Wissen, dass es Dumbledore war, der ihn so komplett ausfüllte, reichte dass sich Newts Muskeln fest um ihn schlossen und seine Hüfte ungeduldig zuckte. Keuchend unterbrach Newt den sanften Kuss und blickte Dumbledore tief in die Augen während er ihn noch näher an sich zog.  
„B-bitte, nimm mich", flüsterte er mit deutlichem Verlangen in der Stimme, das bereits fast an Verzweiflung grenzte. Er hielt das Warten nicht mehr aus.   
  
In Dumbledores Augen war ein leicht fiebriger Ausdruck gewandert. Er schmunzelte.   
„Wie könnte ich da widerstehen?“, schnurrte er und griff Newts Hintern fester. Er zog sich aus ihm heraus und stieß dann beinahe sanft hinein.  
Newt keuchte bei dem Stoß und biss sich dabei leicht auf die Unterlippe. Es fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an, wie sich der Ältere immer wieder tief in ihm versenkte. Mit glasigen Augen schaute er   
zu Dumbledores hinauf, der den Kopf senkte und begann, seinen Hals zu küssen.   
Nach den ersten sanften Stößen wurde er endlich, ENDLICH fordernder. Er beschleunigte das Tempo und visierte deutlich Newts Prostata an, während er sich hart in ihn hineintrieb.   
Newt krallte sich an Dumbledore fest, stieß einen erstickten Aufschrei aus und dann einen weiteren. Nun, da er derart heftig penetriert wurde, schienen ihm die Synapsen durchzubrennen. Jedes Mal wenn sich Dumbledore erneut in ihm versenkte, war sich Newt sicher, dass er gleich kommen würde. Doch jedes Mal wurde er eines Besseren belehrt und noch weiter und höher in seiner Lust getrieben.  
Seine Beine schlangen sich um die Hüfte des Älteren, pressten ihn so noch enger gegen sich, während seine Fingernägel rote Striemen auf Dumbledores Rücken hinterließen.  
„B-bitt..e.. nicht-... n-nicht aufhör-hah.. en!", keuchte er verzweifelt mit brüchiger Stimme, weil er spürte, wie sehr er auf einen neuen und hoffentlich befriedigenderen Orgasmus zusteuerte.   
Newt wimmerte verzweifelt, während ihm Tränen in die Augen schossen. Er brauchte diesen Orgasmus gerade so dringend. Er war sich sicher er würde verbrennen, wenn er nicht endlich kommen würde! Er spürte, wie Dumbledores Glied anschloss. Dann begann der Knoten, unentwegt bei jedem Stoß an seinem Muskelring ziehen und schließlich war das Glied so angeschwollen, dass es schien als würde es unter keinen Umständen erneut in ihn eindringen können.   
Ein aufgelöstes Schluchzen entwich Newt bei diesem Gedanken. Er brauchte ihn in sich!   
Doch dann trieb sich Dumbledore mit einem festen, unnachgiebigen Stoß erneut in ihn. Newt konnte den schmerzvollen Aufschrei nicht zurückhalten, als der Knoten schließlich seinen Muskelring überdehnte und durchdrang, doch keine Sekunde später brach endlich der lang ersehnte Orgasmus über ihn herein. Er spürte wie der Knoten perfekt gegen seine geschwollene und überreizte Prostata drückte. Seine krampfenden Muskeln taten ihr Übriges, pressten ihn noch fester dagegen, sodass sein Orgasmus nicht annähernd so schnell abflaute wie der davor. Er fühlte wie ihm im selben Rhythmus, in dem Dumbledore Wellen von Sperma in ihn schoß, immer wieder Lusttropfen aus seiner Spitze quollen, fast als würde der Knoten in ihm seine Prostata bis auf den letzten Tropfen leer melken wollen.   
Erst nach einer ganzen Weile ebbte die Sensation dieses anhaltenden Orgasmus langsam ab, sodass nur ein angenehmes Pochen tief in ihm blieb, welches ihn zufrieden seufzen ließ.  
Dumbledore, der seinen Hintern vorsichtig hatte aufs Bett sinken lassen, lag noch immer halb auf ihn gestützt und küsste ihm nun die Tränenspuren von den Wangen.   
Es ließ Newt leicht lächeln.   
In ihm kam der Wunsch auf, dass sie einfach für immer so verbunden bleiben sollten. Und er wusste, dass es nicht nur an dem Trank oder den Endorphinen seines Orgasmus lag.  
Er wollte diesen Mann für immer an seiner Seite haben und in nie wieder missen. Ein Wunsch, der ihm zugleich Angst machte, als er ihn sich selbst so offen eingestand. Er wusste nicht, wie es Dumbledore gelungen war, sein Herz in so kurzer Zeit zu erobern. Denn das war es, stellte Newt fest. Er, Newt Scamander, der sich normalerweise gar nicht emotional an Menschen band, nicht mal das Bedürfnis dazu verspürte, liebte Albus Dumbledore von ganzem Herzen.   
Überwältigt von seinen eigenen Gefühlen und dieser Erkenntnis bemerkte Newt, wie ihm neue Tränen in die Augen stiegen. In Ermangelung anderer Alternativen wich er Dumbledores Lippen aus, die immer noch zärtlich seine Wangen küssten, und versteckte sein Gesicht hastig in der Halsbeuge des Älteren.  
Sein Verhalten ließ Dumbledore innehalten.   
„Newt, Darling?“, fragte er mit heiserer Stimme und seine Hand strich über Newts Hinterkopf, „Ist alles in Ordnung?“  
Newt nickte eilig. Er traute seiner Stimme gerade nicht, wollte aber auch nicht den Eindruck erwecken, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Um Fassung ringend versuchte er, die Tränen irgendwie herunter zu schlucken, doch die Erschöpfung förderte nicht gerade seine emotionale Stabilität und so spürte er kurz darauf bereits neue, heiße Tränen seine Wangen hinablaufen.  
Dumbledore zog ihn näher und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Scheitel, während Newt versuchte, sich zu beruhigen.   
Aber die Tränen liefen einfach ungehindert weiter.   
„E-Entschuldigung“, murmelte er peinlich berührt. Dieses Erlebnis war alles andere als zum Heulen gewesen und er hoffte, dass Dumbledore es nicht falsch verstand.   
„Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen“, raunte Dumbledore ihm sanft zu.   
Und dann fragte er leise: „Ist es etwas, das ich getan habe?“  
Newt brauchte einen Moment, um überhaupt zu verstehen, was Dumbledore meinte. Als er verstand, dass dieser es tatsächlich falsch auffasste und seine Tränen auf ihren Sex bezog, zog Newt den Kopf zurück und schaute ihn mit großen, feuchten Augen an.  
„N-nein!", sagte er entschieden und als er sah, mit welch besorgtem Blick Dumbledore ihn bedachte, wollte er ihn besänftigen und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss.   
„Wirklich nicht", flüsterte er gegen die warmen Lippen und versuchte dann, sich zu erklären.   
„I-ich... Es ist nur alles etwas viel gewesen", murmelte er.   
„Nicht DAS hier", fügte er mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln hinzu und rang sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln durch.  
Dumbledore brummte bestätigend.   
„Ich verstehe, was du meinst“, sagte er lächelnd, „Das war ziemlich viel auf einmal.“  
Und es war eigentlich wirklich kein Wunder. Neben dem berauschenden Sex und Newts zwei Orgasmen hatten sie davor immerhin eine ziemlich ernste Unterhaltung geführt. Dann war da noch die Sache, dass der Ältere ihm angeboten hatte, dass sie exklusiv miteinander wurden. Und die Sache mit Grindelwald…   
Newt sollte sich wahrscheinlich nicht wundern, dass ihm der Kopf schwirrte und vor Überwältigung die Tränen liefen.   
Als Dumbledore ihm einen neuen Kuss auf die Stirn setzte, seufzte er auf und erlaubte sich einen Moment, die Augen zu schließen.   
Doch der Moment währte länger. Und die Anstrengungen des Tages forderten offensichtlich ihren Tribut. Newt schlief in Dumbledores Armen ein.  
  


*

  
  
Während der Herbst Einzug ins Land hielt und der Oktober anbrach, hatte Newt alle Hände voll zu tun. Die Klassen waren begeistert von seinem Unterricht, aber die Stunden vorzubereiten erforderte einiges an zeitlichem Aufwand und Konzentration. Er hatte dem Schulleiter versichern müssen, die gefährlicheren Tierwesen nicht in die Schule zu bringen, hatte allerdings zusätzlich auch Auflagen zur Sicherheit zu erfüllen, selbst, wenn er etwas harmloses wie die Feuerkrabbe präsentierte, die er zum Prüfungsstoff in den ZAGs machen wollte und demzufolge vorstellen musste.   
Aber Newt war nicht nur damit beschäftigt, seinen Unterricht im Spagat zwischen Sicher und Unterhaltsam zu halten, er stand nun auch im regelmäßigen Kontakt mit dem Ministerium.   
Er traf sich alle zwei Wochen mit Theseus und einigen Auroren in London, besprach mögliche Taktiken und bemerkte, dass es wahrlich nicht leicht war, diese Aufgabe zu lösen. Grindelwald schien gemeinsam mit Credence und Queenie ein unbesiegbares Team gebildet zu haben. Und selbst, wenn Queenie ihn nicht vor Newts Ankunft warnen würde, war doch auch Vinda Rosier nicht zu verachten, Grindelwalds rechte Hand, die ebenfalls – so hieß es – ein geborener Legilimentor war.   
Das Vorhaben, Credence und Queenie also schnell zu befreien und zur Vernunft zu bringen, wurde also deutlich erschwert und auch, wenn das Ministerium die Unternehmung schnell über die Bühne bringen wollte, sahen sie doch auch ein, dass es einem Himmelfahrtskommando glich, wenn sie ohne Plan vorpreschten. Oder mit einem schlechten Plan.   
Newt berichtete Dumbledore von jedem Treffen, weil er ihn ins Vertrauen ziehen wollte. Natürlich wollte er Grindelwald seine beiden Freunde wieder entreißen aber einerseits hatte er ein reges Interesse daran, lebend aus dieser Unternehmung herauszukommen (und da konnten Dumbledores Erfahrungen sehr helfen) und zudem war Newt zugleich nur halb frustriert, dass sie nicht vorankamen. Immerhin bedeutete das auch, dass er mehr Zeit mit Dumbledore hätte.   
Sie nutzten diese Zeit wann immer sie konnten.   
An ihren freien Abenden trafen sie sich bei Dumbledore und obwohl es als Experiment begonnen hatte, das der Ältere offensichtlich nicht ständig hatte anwenden wollen, nahmen sie die Alpha- und Omega-Tränke hin und wieder doch, um ihren Erfahrungshorizont zu erweitern.   
Überhaupt war seine Gesellschaft der beste Ausgleich, den Newt sich wünschen konnte. Ihre Stunden zu zwei waren Balsam für seine gestresste Seel und dass er sich bei ihm fallenlassen konnte, erlaubte ihm, all das, was ihm sonst durch den Kopf schwirrte, loszulassen.   
Er liebte Dumbledore jeden Tag mehr dafür. Und er hoffte, dass seine Abreise nicht allzu früh wäre. Denn wenn es einmal soweit wäre, dann…   
Doch darüber wollte Newt nicht nachdenken. Noch nicht.


	11. Der Halloween-Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Oktober neigt sich dem Ende zu. Es gibt noch keine Pläne zu Newts Einsatz gegen Grindelwald, die spruchreif wären. Wieso also nicht das Leben in Hogwarts genießen, solange es noch ging?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo zusammen!  
> Der Halloween-Ball ist definitiv eine meiner Lieblingsstellen in der FF. Die Stimmung ist toll und das, was passiert, noch viel toller :D  
> Ich hoffe, ihr habt genauso viel Spaß beim Lesen wie LaDuchesse und ich beim Schreiben hatten ;)

Es war Tradition in Hogwarts, dass man eine Vielzahl der heidnischen Bräuche der Vorfahren feierte. Kaum einer der Hexen und Zauberer der britischen Zauberergemeinschaft würde sich als Christ bezeichnen. Dieser Glauben war eher den Muggeln vorbehalten. Aber der Glaube an Naturgeister, an Feen und Wesen aus der Zwischenwelt war allein schon dadurch für Hexen und Zauberer einfach zu verstehen, da viele dieser ‚Fabelwesen‘ zu ihrem Alltag gehörten. Die Geister verstorbener Zauberer wandelten durch die Gänge von Hogwarts und in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste leerte man die Schüler allerlei Möglichkeiten, sich gegen kleine Feen, wie Pixies, genauso zur Wehr zu setzen wie gegen die mächtigeren Geisterwesen, Irrwichte und Poltergeister.  
Der Wechsel von der hellen Jahreshälfte in die dunklere wurde daher sehr ernst genommen: Sollte schließlich in dieser Nacht das Tor zu der Geisterwelt weiter offen stehen und der ein oder andere Dämon sich in diese Welt schleichen, so hieß es.  
Die heidnischen Muggel kannten den Brauch, sich in dieser Nacht ganz besonders mit gruseligen Masken, leuchtenden Kürbissen und großen Feuern und Kerzen zu schützen, ebenso wie die Zauberergemeinschaft. Und so wurde in Hogwarts jedes Jahr zu Halloween ein Fest ausgerichtet, um die Feuer zu entzünden und sich mit Kürbissen gegen böse Geister zu wehren, die, von den Fratzen erschreckt, die Flucht ergreifen sollten.  
So viel zur Tradition.  
In der Realität war das Ganze weit weniger dramatisch:  
Hogwarts richtete eine Halloween-Feier aus.  
Die Feier würde am frühen Abend beginnen und die gesamte Schule war eingeladen.  
Jene Schüler, die alt genug waren, verantwortungsvoll zu handeln, würden an diesem Abend von der Sperrstunde befreit werden und durften zum Ball bleiben, der sich an die Feier anschließen würde. Dies betraf vor allem die Schüler aus dem sechsten und siebten Jahr, sowie die gesamte Lehrerschaft.  
Und so kam es, dass Albus sich am späten Nachmittag in Vorbereitung auf die Feier in einen Festumhang kleidete und prüfend vor seinem Spiegel stand, während er sich fragte, ob er gut genug aussah. Für gewöhnlich versuchte er, seine ausgeprägte Eitelkeit ein wenig klein zu halten. Doch zu wissen, dass dies ein besonderer Abend war und Newt ebenfalls anwesend sein würde, änderte die Dinge. Er versuchte, sich nicht allzu viel darauf einzubilden, während sein Blick über seinen dunkelroten Festumhang glitt. Der Umhang betonte und schmeichelte seinem Körperbau, wie er nicht ohne Stolz erkannte. Die Taille war eng geschnitten und zwei goldene Knopfreihen wanderten vom Kragen seine Brust hinab. Er drehte sich, eitel wie ein Pfau und musste über sich selbst lachen, weil ihm sein Aussehen heute so übertrieben wichtig war. Doch er war mit dem, was er sah, sehr zufrieden.  
Als Albus schließlich nichts mehr zu verbessern fand, ließ er von seinem Anblick im Spiegel ab und verließ das Schlafzimmer. Er hatte Newt zuvor bereits angekündigt, dass er ihn abholen würde. Es wurde Zeit.  
Also ging er aus seinen Räumen heraus, grüßte auf dem Weg durch die Korridore den einen oder anderen Schüler mit einem Nicken und kam schließlich an der Tür an, die Newts Räume von seinem Büro trennten. Er war bisher noch nicht hier gewesen. Wenn sie sich getroffen hatten, dann stets bei ihm. Albus klopfte. Er bemerkte, dass sein Puls sich beschleunigt hatte und seine Hände ein wenig zitterten, als wäre er ein nervöser Schuljunge. Er biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange, um sich zusammen zu nehmen.  
Newt öffnete ihm mit einem schüchternen Lächeln.  
„Ha-", begann er und stockte mitten in der Begrüßung, da ihm Albus‘ Anblick in dem dunkelroten Festumhang offensichtlich die Sprache verschlug. Also hatte Albus wenigstens dahingehend alles richtig gemacht. Er schmunzelte und ließ den Blick über Newt gleiten, der in seinem dunkelblauen Festumhang zum Anbeißen aussah. Der Kontrast zu seinem rostroten Haar war fabelhaft, Albus konnte gar nicht den Blick abwenden. Und dann erst der körperbetonte Schnitt des Festumhangs! Albus ahnte, wenn Newt sich umdrehte, würde er einen ziemlich guten Blick auf dessen festen kleinen Hintern bekommen, so eng, wie der Umhang an seiner schlanken Statur anlag.  
„Guten Abend“, grüßte er Newt mit samtiger Stimme, „Du siehst hinreißend aus, Darling.“  
„G-Guten Abend", brachte Newt stotternd heraus und errötete schließlich bei dem Kompliment, ehe er dem Blick auswich, „D-danke... S-sie auch."  
Albus‘ Lächeln wurde breiter.  
„Vielen Dank“, sagte er und beugte sich vor, um Newt einen Kuss zu stehlen.  
„Wollen wir?“, fragte er an seinen Lippen, als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten.  
„S-sicher", murmelte Newt und schloss hinter sich die Tür, ehe er schnell an Albus vorbeitrat um los zu gehen und zugleich ein wenig Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen.  
Albus schmunzelte, als Newt an ihm vorbei eilte. Er wusste gut genug, dass es zu Newts Naturell gehörte, vor Dingen fliehen zu wollen, die ihn emotional überforderten. Also nahm er die Reaktion als Kompliment und lief ihm langsam hinterher, während sein Blick tatsächlich hinunter zu Newts Hintern wanderte. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Verdammt. Er musste entweder dafür sorgen, Newt nach dem Ball noch ins Bett zu bekommen oder ihn überzeugen, diesen Festumhang bald wieder zu tragen, wenn sie ungestört waren. So, wie er jede Bewegung der Muskeln unter dem engen Stoff sehen konnte, führte das nicht gerade dazu, dass er einen kühlen Kopf bewahrte. Solche Umhänge gehörten verboten! Albus zwang sich, den Blick fortzunehmen, bevor seine körperliche Reaktion sich zu deutlich in seinem engen Schritt abzeichnete und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf eine Stelle zwischen Newts Schulterblättern. Den Punkt, an den er gern seine Hand legen würde, um ihn beschützend zum Schloss zurück zu führen. Er zügelte sich. Newt brauchte offensichtlich einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln.  
Sie gingen über die breiten Wiesen und zum Schlosseingang hin.  
Als sie schließlich die Tore passierten, verlangsamte Newt seine Schritte, sodass er wieder neben Albus lief, statt vor ihm.  
Es waren bereits viele Schüler auf dem Weg zur großen Halle und Albus fühlte sich wohler damit, Newt neben sich zu wissen. Er war an diesem Abend von dem sonderbaren Drang ergriffen, Newt nah sein zu wollen und als sie der großen Halle immer näher kamen, wo sich die Schülerschar am Eingang staute, legte er tatsächlich eine Hand zwischen Newts Schulterblätter, um ihre Nähe auch in der Menge aufrecht zu halten. Sie liefen mit den Schülern hinein in die festlich geschmückte Halle und Albus ließ das Bild auf sich wirken: Statt der vier Haustische standen mehrere kleine Tische verteilt im Raum. In der Mitte, wo später die Tanzfläche sein würde, war im Moment noch ein riesiges Buffet aufgebaut. Lehrertische gab es keine. Dieser Abend stand frei unter dem Motto, dass sich alle Häuser miteinander austauschen und da wollten die Lehrer nicht als graue, wachsame Eminenz über allem schweben. Dass ihre Anwesenheit nicht deutlich sichtbar war, half den Schülern, sich mehr zu entspannen, während sie schwatzend in die Halle liefen und sich ihre Plätze suchten. Auch Albus hatte bereits einen Tisch ausgemacht, nah an einem großen Kürbis, in den eine Fratze geschnitzt worden war. Bisher war der Tisch leer. Er übte leichten Druck mit der Hand aus, um Newt hin zu bewegen.  
Als sie an dem leeren Vierertisch ankamen, zog Albus wie selbstverständlich einen Stuhl für Newt zurück und nachdem dieser sich gesetzt hatte, ließ er sich neben ihm nieder.  
„Die Hauselfen haben sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen“, sagte er, während sein Blick anerkennend durch die Halle wanderte. Sie hatten einen Tisch an der Wand ergattert, sodass er den Kopf gar nicht groß drehen musste, um alles aufzunehmen. Ihm schien, als würden noch mehr Kerzen über ihren Köpfen hängen als üblich. Und war das die Illusion eines Fledermausschwarms, die unter dem Nachthimmel der Hallendecke ihre Kreise zog?  
Newt folgte Albus‘ Blick durch die große Halle.  
„Ja“, murmelte er gedankenverloren. Er schien nostalgisch zu werden. Albus fragte sich mit einem Schmunzeln, woran er dachte. Vielleicht an seine eigene Schulzeit. Es war lange her, dass er in Hogwarts einem Fest beigewohnt hatte.  
Während um sie herum Ruhe einkehrte und sich die Schüler auf den Plätzen niederließen, stellte sich Dippet in die Mitte zum Buffet und begrüßte alle Anwesenden. Er eröffnete die Feier und das Essen mit einigen ermutigenden Worten, die in diesen Zeiten nie falsch waren. Kaum hatte er geendet, stürmten die Schüler bereits zum Buffet.  
Albus wartete einige Zeit, bis er Newt einen Blick zuwarf.  
„Hunger?“, fragte er mit einem Schmunzeln.  
Newt nickte lächelnd.  
„Ich verhungere gleich", gestand er mit einem kleinen Grinsen.  
Albus erwiderte das Lächeln mit einem schelmischen Funkeln in den Augen.  
„Kann ich nachvollziehen“, antwortete er, ehe er etwas leiser raunte: „Dein Festumhang steht dir so gut, dass ich auch Heißhunger bekommen habe.“ Er biss sich wie zufällig auf die Unterlippe, während sein Blick langsam an Newt herunter glitt.  
Newts Augen weiteten sich. Er lief feuerrot an. Sein Mund klappte auf als wolle er etwas erwidern, doch nach ein paar Sekunden schloss er ihn wieder und wich Albus intensivem Blick aus, während er fast hilfesuchend zum Buffet schielte.  
Albus entwich ein leises Glucksen. Es war nicht einmal so, als hätte er bewusst Dirty Talk angewandt, um Newt auf etwas mehr als Flirten vorzubereiten. Vielmehr hatte er einfach ausgesprochen, was ihm durch den Kopf gegangen war. Er liebte es, Newt mit solchen Dingen aus der Fassung zu bringen. Weil Newt nun sichtbar rot glühte, erhob sich Albus. Seine Worte waren direkt gewesen und so intensiv wie selten. Er wagte keine weitere Aussage in die Richtung. Albus wollte nicht riskieren, dass Newt ohnmächtig wurde. Also rückte er seinen Stuhl zurück.  
„Ich hole uns etwas zu essen“, sagte er mit einem Augenzwinkern, während einer seiner Handschuhe sich selbstständig machte. Er strich mit der Spitze des Zeigefingers Newts Kiefer bis zum Kinn entlang. Albus pfiff ihn zurück, ein schalkhaftes Funkeln in den Augen.  
„Du solltest mir lieber zur Hand gehen“, kommentierte er die Annäherungsversuche des Handschuhs schmunzelnd, ehe er sich zum Gehen wandte.  
Er steuerte auf die Mitte der Großen Halle zu und reihte sich in die Schlange am Buffet ein, die langsam, aber stetig vorwärtsrückte.  
Als er dort angekommen war, wo er hinwollte, häufte Albus Essen auf zwei Teller und sparte dabei nicht am Kesselkuchen. Er kannte Newt gut genug, um zu wissen, wie sehr dieser Süßes mochte. Seine Handschuhe halfen ihm beim Tragen und als er wieder zurück an den Tisch kam, war Newts Gesichtsfarbe schon wieder deutlich unauffälliger. Die Handschuhe stellten den Teller vor ihm ab, während Albus sich mit dem seinen ihm gegenüber niederließ.  
„Nun denn“, sagte er mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln, „Auf einen angenehmen Abend.“ Und er hob den Kelch mit Kürbissaft, der schon neben ihm stand und prostete Newt damit zu.  
„Danke“, sagte Newt und wies mit dem Kopf zu dem Teller hin, für den er sich bedankte, ehe er ebenfalls den Kelch an die Lippen setzte. Kurz, bevor er trank, hielt er jedoch inne, schielte hinein und dann etwas skeptischer zu Albus.  
„Das ist nur Kürbissaft, richtig?", fragte er zögerlich nach.  
Albus stutzte. „Davon gehe ich aus“, sagte er, „Da er schon hier stand, als wir uns gesetzt haben.“ Er nippte daran und nickte dann. „Kürbissaft“, bestätigte er. „Ich schätze, die alkoholischen Getränke werden später folgen, wenn die Sperrstunde beginnt und die jüngeren Schüler in die Betten geschickt werden.“  
Newt zog dabei die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Ich meinte auch keinen Alkohol", murmelte er und warf Albus einen vielsagenden Blick zu.  
Albus war schon fast verletzt, dass Newt ihm so etwas zutraute. Glaubte er tatsächlich, dass Albus es in Kauf nehmen würde, Newt in einem vom Trank berauschten Zustand der gesamten Schule vorzuführen? Er ließ den versteckten Vorwurf auf sich wirken. Dass Newt das in Betracht zog, hatte einen herben Beigeschmack von mangelndem Vertrauen, um nicht zu sagen Misstrauen. Er fragte sich, ob ein solches Urteil gerechtfertigt war.  
„Ich habe nichts hineingetan“, sagte er ruhig, stellte den Kelch ab und bedachte Newt mit einem langen, ernsten Blick. „Und ich werde so etwas auch niemals in der Öffentlichkeit tun, Newton. Es sei denn, du bittest mich darum.“  
Newt öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch dann hielt er inne und stutzte.  
„Sie darum bitten?", fragte er irritiert.  
Albus zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Nun, falls du irgendwann den Wunsch verspüren solltest, einen der Tränke ausprobieren zu wollen, während wir nicht unter uns sind, will ich deinen Wunsch nicht von vornherein abschlagen“, antwortete er ruhig und wandte sich seinem Essen zu, um der Unterhaltung ein wenig von der Schwere zu nehmen. Er wollte darüber nicht hier reden. Er fühlte sich damit sonderbar verletzlich. Dies war ein Thema für geschlossene Räume und unter einem Muffliato – Nicht für die Schulfeier, auf der sie sich im Augenblick befanden.  
„Schließlich müssen die Experimente nicht immer von mir ausgehen. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du auch eigene Vorschläge machen“, fuhr er fort und nahm einen Bissen von dem Braten.  
Seine Worte schienen Newt nachdenklich zu stimmen.  
Anstatt direkt zu antworten, trank er nun endlich einen Schluck von seinem Saft und begann dann ebenfalls zu essen.  
„Und... wenn ich etwas probieren wollen würde, ohne Ihnen vorher zu erklären, was genau?", fragte er nach einigen Augenblicken neugierig nach. „Würden Sie mitmachen?"  
Albus hob verwundert eine Augenbraue. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Unterhaltung in diese Richtung gehen würde und hatte sich eigentlich am Buffet vorgenommen, Newt nicht weiter mit Flirterei zu bedrängen. Dass sie nun doch über dieses eindeutige Thema sprachen, war unerwartet.  
„Das… kommt darauf an“, sagte er nachdenklich, „Wieso würdest du mir nicht von vornherein sagen wollen, was du vorhast?“ Er schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Ich stimme generell recht vielen Dingen zu. Du müsstest dir also keine Sorgen machen, ob ich ablehnen würde, wenn ich es vorher wüsste.“  
Newt legte bei dieser Antwort den Kopf schief.  
„Also sagen Sie mir öfter nicht, was Sie vorhaben, damit ich nicht ablehne?", fragte er verwundert.   
Albus stutzte. „Geht es hier um etwas, was du tun willst oder etwas, das ich getan habe?“, fragte er irritiert. Er konnte Newt nicht mehr ganz folgen und fragte sich, warum sie das ausgerechnet jetzt besprechen mussten.  
„Um beides“, sagte Newt langsam, „Ich bin nur neugierig."  
Als Albus darauf nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte, fragte Newt: „Soll ich lieber nicht darüber reden?“  
Albus versteckte seine Irritation hinter einem Lächeln.  
„Nein, das ist es nicht“, sagte er freundlich, weil er Newt nicht den Abend verderben wollte, „Allerdings glaube ich, dass ich dir auf deine Fragen besser antworten könnte, wenn wir unter uns sind. Hier ist es…“ Er machte eine ausschweifende Geste zu dem regen Treiben hin, das sie umgab. „.. doch recht laut und geschäftig dafür, findest du nicht?“  
Und als würde es seine Situation noch unterstreichen, gesellten sich zwei Siebtklässlerinnen zu ihnen, mit Tellern voll Essen in den Händen.  
„Verzeihung, Professor Dumbledore, Sir?“, fragte die Slytherin-Schülerin, die er in Verwandlung unterrichtete, mit roten Wangen, „Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, wenn wir uns zu Ihnen setzen? Alle anderen Plätze sind schon belegt.“  
Albus hätte lieber abgelehnt, aber mit welcher Begründung? Stattdessen wurde sein Lächeln breiter, einladender und er nickte.  
„Gern“, sagte er und wies auf die beiden freien Plätze. Die Mädchen setzten sich und grüßten Newt ebenso höflich wie sie eben Albus gegrüßt hatten.  
Albus war nicht gerade froh über die Anwesenheit der beiden Schülerinnen, die kichernd an ihrem Tisch saßen. Während er sich seinem Essen widmete, genauso wie Newt, entging ihm nicht, wie das Hufflepuff-Mädchen Newt verstohlene Blicke zuwarf und mehr und mehr errötete.  
„Professor Dumbledore?“, riss ihn die Slytherin aus seinen Beobachtungen und er schaute auf.  
Das Mädchen schenkte ihm ein bewunderndes Lächeln.  
„Ihr Festumhang steht Ihnen, Sir“, sagte sie anerkennend. Albus nickte und griff sein höfliches Schmunzeln wieder auf.  
„Nun, vielen Dank“, antwortete er und weil er das Gefühl bekam, dass eine Erwiderung erwartet war, sagte er unverfänglich: „Ihre Auswahl sieht auch recht hübsch aus.“  
Die Slytherin kicherte. „Danke, Professor“, sagte sie.  
Albus warf einen Seitenblick auf die Hufflepuff-Dame. Sie hing an Newts Lippen, die sich beim Kauen gemächlich bewegten. Es versetzte Albus einen kleinen Stich. Er wandte den Blick ab, um nichts Dummes zu tun und konzentrierte sich wieder auf sein Essen.  
Eine Hand legte sich auf Albus‘ Schulter.  
„Was für ein Stoff ist das?“, fragte die Slytherin, während ihre Hand seinen Oberarm hinunterglitt, um den Stoff zu erfühlen „Seide?“  
Ihre Frage lenkte ihn ein weiteres Mal vom Essen und von der Beobachtung ihrer Hufflepuff-Freundin ab.  
„Satin“, antwortete Albus abwesend und aus den Augenwinkeln sah er die Hand hinuntergleiten bis zu seinem Ellenbogen.  
„Fühlt sich gut an“, stellte das Mädchen fest und ihre Stimme hatte einen weichen Ton angenommen, den Albus bewusst überhörte. Er nickte nur und nahm einen weiteren Bissen seines Essens. Mit jeder Sekunde, die verging, wurde Albus das Gefühl weniger los, dass es hier um mehr ging als um seinen Anzug. Als die Hand langsam von seinem Ellbogen zu seinem Handgelenk wanderte, griff er sie entschieden und hielt sie von sich. Er warf dem Mädchen einen finsteren Blick zu.  
„Das reicht“, sagte er in einer für ihn ungewöhnlich warnenden Tonlage, ehe er seine Gefühle erneut hinter einer Maske der Freundlichkeit verbarg.  
„Genug davon“, setzte er mit einem leutseligen Lächeln hinzu, das die Stimmung wahren sollte. An ihrem Blick erkannte er, dass sie den Wink verstanden hatte. Sie senkte ihn beschämt und wandte sich dem Essen zu, während ihre Freundin, die davon nichts mitbekommen hatte, schüchtern zu Newt sagte: „Professor Scamander? Stimmt es, dass Sie schon als Schüler wussten, dass Sie eines Tages Tierwesen helfen wollten?“  
Albus blickte zu Newt auf, der von der Frage ebenfalls aus seinen Gedanken gerissen schien.  
„Bitte?“, fragte er irritiert, ehe er sich auf die Antwort konzentrierte und antwortete: „Nun… genau genommen, wusste ich das schon bevor ich nach Hogwarts ging."  
Albus lauschte seinen Worten und es schien, als würde die Slytherin keine weiteren Anstalten machen, etwas Unverfrorenes zu tun.  
„Das ist so faszinierend!“, sagte das Hufflepuff-Mädchen begeistert und ihre Augen strahlten, „Und ist es wahr, dass Sie es waren, der den Kraken in unseren See gebracht hat? Ich füttere ihn manchmal mit Toast, wissen Sie?“ Albus hob eine Augenbraue, während er auf seinen Teller schaute. Hatten die beiden Mädchen sich verabredet, sich heute an ihre Professoren heran zu wagen? Ein törichtes, wenngleich mutiges Unterfangen. Als Hauslehrer von Gryffindor konnte er das beinahe bewundern, wenn ihre Strategie nicht derart durchschaubar gewesen wäre.  
Newt schaute überrascht.  
„Ja, sie hat eine Vorliebe für frisches Toast“, sagte er mit einem Lächeln, „Ich habe sie als kleine Krake mit Toast aufgepäppelt. Es war so ziemlich das Einzige, was sie die ersten Wochen essen wollte... Ziemlich ungewöhnlich für eine Riesenkrake, aber ich war froh, dass sie irgendetwas zu sich genommen hat." Er schien aufzutauen – so, wie jedes Mal, wenn jemand mit ihm über Tierwesen sprach.  
Interessiert fragte er: „Hat sie Ihnen denn auch erlaubt, sie zu streicheln?"  
Das Mädchen hatte den Ellbogen auf die Tischplatte gestellt und das Kinn auf der Handfläche abgestützt, während sie an Newts Lippen hing. Sie nickte eifrig.  
„Ich habe Ihr Buch gelesen, sobald es veröffentlicht worden war“, sagte sie begeistert. Der Ton, in dem sie das sagte und das Strahlen ihrer Augen rief Albus‘ Aufmerksamkeit stärker auf den Plan.  
„Sie schaffen es so gut, einem ein echtes Gefühl für Tierwesen rüberzubringen“, schwärmte sie, „Da war es ganz leicht. Ich habe ihr Toast mitgebracht und mich ihr langsam genähert, so wie Sie es beschrieben haben. Es hat so gut geklappt, dass ich total überwältigt war. Ich bin so froh, dass Sie nun auch Unterricht geben.“ Ihr Blick hatte etwas Schmachtendes, das Albus deutlich gegen den Strich ging. Er gab sich Mühe, es zu ignorieren.  
Newt errötete bei den vielen Komplimenten.  
„Oh... d-das freut mich natürlich, dass Ihnen das Buch so hilfreich war", antwortete er mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln. „Ich bin froh, wenn ich durch meine Arbeit und Erfahrungen anderen näherbringen kann, wie wundervoll und wichtig magische Wesen doch sind! Wobei ich Ihnen natürlich nicht raten möchte, sich einer wilden Riesenkrake genau so zu nähern wie der in unserem See.“  
Das Mädchen nickte zustimmend. „Natürlich“, sagte sie, ganz die folgsame Schülerin. Sie wollte weitersprechen, doch der Schulleiter hatte sich erneut vor das – nun deutlich leerere – Buffet gestellt und begann nun, die große Feier mit einigen Worten zu beenden. Enttäuschtes Gemurmel ertönte, als er alle Schüler, die noch nicht volljährig waren, aus der Halle und in ihre Schlafsäle bat. Die Vertrauensschüler sorgten dafür, dass sich die Kinder daran hielten.  
Um den Tisch herum entstand ein reges Treiben, als der Großteil der Anwesenden sich erhob und sich anschickte, den Raum zu verlassen, während Dippet mit einigen geübten Schlenkern seines Zauberstabes das Buffet zu einer Seite der Halle schob und eine Vielzahl Tische verschwinden ließ, um Platz zu schaffen.  
Die beiden Mädchen, die an Albus‘ und Newts Tisch saßen, waren beide volljährig. Auf diese Weise würde sich Albus also nicht von ihnen verabschieden können. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen und griff nach seinem Kürbissaft, während er sich mühte, sanft zu lächeln. Zugleich wünschte er sich, er hätte bereits etwas Stärkeres in seinem Kelch.  
„Wissen Sie, Professor…“, hörte er das Hufflepuff-Mädchen sagen und er spitzte erneut die Ohren, „Ich möchte nach der Schule genau das Gleiche machen wie Sie! Ich möchte Tierwesen helfen und den Menschen mehr Verständnis dafür entgegenbringen. Ist es vielleicht möglich, das…“ Sie unterbrach sich und mit einem Seitenblick auf sie bemerkte Albus, dass sie erneut errötete. „… also, ich habe überlegt, ob… ob es in Ordnung wäre…“  
Sie machte es spannend. Albus richtete den Blick nun offen auf sie und auch ihre Freundin schaute auf.  
„… Ich dachte, ich könnte vielleicht schon ein wenig Erfahrung sammeln“, sprach sie endlich aus, „Und eventuell brauchen Sie ja eine Assistentin, die Ihnen hilft, die Stunden vorzubereiten oder sich um die Tierwesen zu kümmern? Wir könnten das gemeinsam tun…“  
Ihre letzten Worte führten dazu, dass Albus seinen Kelch lauter abstellte, als er geplant hatte.  
„S-sicher!", antwortete Newt, den dieses Interesse zu überfordern schien. „Also... wenn Sie möchten und es nicht mit Ihrem Stundenplan kollidiert... Zu tun gibt es immer etwas“, fügte er mit einem warmen Lächeln an.  
Noch während sich auf dem Gesicht der Schülerin ein warmes Lächeln abzeichnete und sichtbare Herzchen in ihren Augen entstanden, hörte Albus, dass endlich die Band zu spielen begonnen hatte. Er fühlte sich so besitzergreifend wie selten. Die Mädchen hatten sich einfach zu ihnen gesetzt und sie als mögliche Beziehungsoptionen (oder zumindest Affären) in Betracht gezogen und er war es leid. War es leid, dass seine Schüler Newt mit den Augen auszogen und ihm verträumte Blicke zuwarfen. War es leid, mit welchem Blick ihn die Hufflepuff just in diesem Moment bedachte. Und war es erst recht leid, dass ihre Slytherinfreundin erneut verstohlen zu ihm hinschielte. Es wurde Zeit, eine klare Grenze zu ziehen. Er erhob sich in seinem Wechselbad der Gefühle derart ruckartig, dass der Tisch wackelte. Als die anderen drei überrascht zu ihm aufschauten, schenkte er Newt ein warmes Lächeln. Sie waren alle fertig mit essen und er wollte der Gesellschaft schnellstmöglich entfliehen.  
Also sagte er: „Newt, Darling. Begleitest du mich zur Tanzfläche?“  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie den Mädchen bei der Bezeichnung einen kurzen Moment die Gesichtszüge entglitten, ehe sie sich fragten, ob sie sich verhört hatten und dann zu dem Schluss zu kommen schienen, dass es nur Albus‘ gewohntes Vokabular war und nichts zu sagen hatte. Doch er hatte nicht vor, sie darüber weiter im Unklaren zu lassen. Er hielt Newt eine Hand hin.  
Newt lief erneut dunkelrot an und schaute fahrig von Albus‘ Gesicht zu der dargebotenen Hand.  
„Ich… bin kein wirklich guter Tänzer“, murmelte er.  
„Keine Sorge“, sagte Albus mit deutlich wärmerer Stimme und einem liebevollen Funkeln in den Augen, „Ich führe.“


	12. Ein Tanz mit Folgen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus ist es leid, seine Gefühle verstecken zu müssen. Das führt nur zu Missverständnissen und unangebrachten Avancen anderer. Also gedenkt er, den Umstand zu ändern.

Newt senkte noch einmal den Blick und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, ehe er schließlich die Hand ergriff.  
„Ich übernehme keine Verantwortung für schmerzende Zehen, auf die ich trete", sagte er leise.  
Albus schmunzelte. Dann führte er Newt an der Hand zur Mitte der Halle. Sie waren nicht das erste Paar, das zu Tanzen begann. Aber definitiv das Auffälligste. Obwohl Homosexualität in der Zauberergemeinschaft nicht so verpönt war wie in der Welt der Muggel und obwohl viele Leute den Gerüchten glaubten, dass Albus schon seit seiner Jugend mit Grindelwald schwul war, ging ein Raunen durch die Menge, als sie auf der Tanzfläche ankamen. Albus fühlte den Blick der Mädchen im Nacken, die sie an dem Tisch zurückgelassen hatten. Er biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange, um nicht allzu triumphierend zu grinsen, ehe er seine Arme in der üblichen Tanz-Pose hob und Newt dasselbe tat, sodass Albus ihn im Arm halten konnte. Bevor er einen zweiten Gedanken daran verschwenden konnte, dass sich morgen die Schule an dem neuen Gerücht aufheizen würde, begann er, in den Takt der Musik einzusteigen und zog Newt mit sich.  
Es war spürbar, dass Newt unsicher war. Sein Blick ging immer wieder zwischen ihnen hinunter, als würde er seinen Füßen nicht trauen.  
Albus gelang der Tanz weitaus leichtfüßiger. Er führte sie geübt und ohne Probleme an den anderen Paaren vorbei und war beinahe selbst begeistert davon, mit welcher Eleganz ihm das gelang. Er warf Newt einen Seitenblick zu und schmunzelte.  
„Du machst das fabelhaft, Darling“, raunte er ihm anerkennend zu, „Und offensichtlich bin ich nicht der Einzige, der das so sieht. Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass dich alle anstarren.“  
Er sah Newt über seine Worte lächeln. „Ich glaube eher, dass alle bewundern, dass Sie sogar einen solchen Grobmotoriker wie mich beim Tanzen führen können", erwiderte er bescheiden.  
Albus‘ Schmunzeln wandelte sich zu einem Grinsen.  
„Unsinn“, tat er es ab, „Aber es war wohl doch keine gute Idee, dich in den Mittelpunkt zu rücken“, schnurrte er und schwang Newt in einer gewagten Drehung herum. „Dabei wollte ich doch deutlich machen, dass du zu mir gehörst.“  
Newt, der sich an ihm festkrallte, sobald Albus ihn wieder zu sich zog, als würde er sonst das Gleichgewicht verlieren, schaute ein wenig orientierungslos zu ihm auf.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass man daraus etwas schließen kann, nur weil wir miteinander tanzen", murmelte er.  
Albus schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Es war nicht so, als hätte er es bei einem Tanz belassen. Dass das nicht eindeutig genug war, war ihm selbst bewusst und er wollte dahingehend keine Zweifel offen lassen.  
„Ist das eine Einladung, Mr. Scamander?“, fragte er neckend. Er ließ Newt keine Zeit zu antworten. Albus nutzte das Finale des Liedes, um Newts Oberkörper nach hinten fallen zu lassen, während er ihn in der Mitte festhielt, und beugte sich zugleich nach vorn, sodass Newt halb in seiner Umarmung hing. Er küsste ihn, während er die Figur mühelos hielt und bemerkte, wie sich Newt an ihm festkrallte, als fürchtete er, zu fallen. Das war, zugegebenermaßen, ein recht angenehmes Gefühl.  
Amüsiert beobachtete Albus, wie sich Newts Augen immer mehr weiteten und wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss.  
Er zog ihn wieder hinauf.  
„Ich denke, jetzt dürfte es eindeutig sein“, raunte Albus Newt zu. Es war still geworden um sie herum. Das Lied hatte geendet und das neue begann erst leise. Er fühlte, wie die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Halle auf ihnen lag und schmunzelte. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie es erfuhren. Er war froh darüber. Und so begann er den langsamen, wiegenden Schritt des nächsten Liedes anzustimmen, nicht mehr ganz so dominant führend, und vollbrachte keine weiteren großen Gesten und Figuren. Ein langsames Sich-Wiegen zum sanften Takt der Musik, während er Newt näher zu sich zog und seine Wange gegen die glühende des Jüngeren legte. Er spürte, wie sich die Anspannung aus dem Newts Körper verflüchtigte, je länger sie nun nah beieinander zur langsamen Musik tanzten.  
Um sie herum hörte er, wie das Gemurmel des Publikums nach dem ersten Schock anschwoll.  
Albus war beinahe froh, dass sie starrten. Sollten sie alle starren. Es sollte sich in ihre Netzhaut einbrennen und in ihre Erinnerungen und sie sollten es in den nächsten Tagen den anderen Schülern berichten. Damit alle wussten, dass Newt vergeben war – und es keine Annäherungsversuche mehr seitens seiner Schüler gab, die ihn ohne Zweifel aus ähnlichen Gründen bewunderten, wie Albus selbst. Newt war liebenswert in seiner schusselig-schüchternen Art. Allein für sein großes Herz musste man ihn lieben. Und mit allem, was er tat, wollte er stets Gutes in die Welt bringen. Es war kein Wunder, dass sie ihm verfallen waren. Albus war es ebenso. Und obwohl er es zuvor noch nie in diese Worte gefasst hatte und obwohl es vielleicht schönere, vertrautere Momente gab, sagte er es. Just in diesem Moment sprach er aus, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag und raunte es Newt wie eine heimliche Melodie ins Ohr: „Ich liebe dich, Newt.“  
Wie zu erwarten, lösten seine Worte etwas aus. Er konnte hören, wie Newt scharf die Luft einzog und dann sein glühendes Gesicht gegen Albus‘ Schulter presste, als könnte ihn das verstecken.  
„Ich Sie auch", murmelte er leise.  
Albus lächelte. Seine Brust wurde warm bei den bestätigenden Worten. Er hatte sie erahnt, hatte Newts Gefühle vermutet, doch eine letzte Sicherheit hatte Newt ihm erst durch diese Antwort gegeben. Er drückte ihn enger an sich.  
„Wunderbar“, sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme und vor Aufregung trockener Kehle. Er räusperte sich.  
„Was meinst du?“, fragte er nach einer Weile, „Wollen wir noch ein wenig tanzen oder den Abend zu zweit ausklingen lassen?“  
Newt antwortete nicht sofort. Er schien einen Moment zu brauchen, bis er seiner Stimme wieder traute.  
„Ich würde gerne noch etwas tanzen...“, gestand er und setzte mit einem schüchternen Lächeln hinzu: „…zu zweit in Ihren Räumen?"  
Albus‘ Schmunzeln wurde verrucht.  
„Zauberhafte Idee“, stimmte er zu und gab seiner Stimme bewusste Zweideutigkeit, „Im Augenblick halte ich mich krampfhaft davon ab, meine Hand auf deinen Hintern zu legen, der in deinem Festumhang unverschämt gut zur Geltung kommt.“  
Newt runzelte einen Moment die Stirn, ehe er erneut errötete.  
„Ich meinte tatsächlich Tanzen“, betonte er und peinlich berührt.  
„Ich auch“, schnurrte Albus und schmiegte sich ein wenig mehr an ihn, „Glücklicherweise habe ich in dieser Position eine gute Möglichkeit, deinen Hintern zu fassen zu bekommen.“  
Er lachte leise. „Aber das demonstriere ich besser nachher. Wir wollen die anderen nicht unnötig überfordern.“  
Voll Scham wich Newt seinem Blick aus. Er war zum Anbeißen, wenn er sich so zierte. Albus fühlte seine Finger zucken, die er mühsam im Zaum hielt.  
„Sie sind unmöglich", murmelte Newt leise.  
Albus lachte leise. Auf die Art, die Newt meinte, konnte er wohn nicht widersprechen.  
Als das Lied schließlich endete, löste er sich von Newt, doch hielt seine Hand fest.  
„Wollen wir?“, fragte er charmant. Und bevor Newt antworten konnte, führte er ihn von der Tanzfläche, stolzierte beinahe, während er sich durch die gaffende Menschenmenge schob, die ihnen bereitwillig platzmachte und schenkte allen, die nicht schnell genug fortsahen, ein zufriedenes Lächeln.

Albus führte sie in seine Räume, wo er mit einer Handbewegung Sofa und Sessel vor dem Kamin zur Seite schob, um Platz zu schaffen. Einer seiner Handschuhe schwebte zum kleinen Radio und schaltete es ein. Er drehte am Regler, bis etwas spielte, das Albus gefiel und er zufrieden nickte. Dann zog er Newt langsam wieder zu sich, der sich bereitwillig gegen ihn schmiegte und damit dafür verantwortlich war, dass sich Albus‘ Herzschlag beschleunigte.  
„Ein Jammer, dass ich dich nicht gleich ausziehen darf“, schnurrte Albus und seine Hand wanderte tatsächlich zu Newts Hintern, während sie sich im langsamen Takt der Musik wiegten.  
„Dein Festumhang betont deine Figur. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie schwer es ist, die Finger von dir zu lassen.“

„Ich sagte nicht, dass Sie Ihre Finger von mir lassen müssen“, erwiderte Newt neckend. „Aber ich wollte definitiv noch ein bisschen tanzen.“  
„Und ich sage, dass ich glücklich sein kann, dich hier zu haben und nicht länger auf der Tanzfläche“, sagte Albus schmunzelnd und kniff Newt leicht in den Hintern, „Denn da wären meine Hände an einigen Stellen unangebracht gewesen.“ Er setzte einen Kuss auf Newts Hals und lachte leise. „Bedeutet das“, sagte er neckend, als er die ganze Tragweite von Newts Worten verstand, „dass wir auch nackt tanzen können?“  
Seine Frage brachte ihm ein Kichern ein.  
„Meinen Sie denn, dass Sie sich dann besser auf das Tanzen konzentrieren können, Professor?", fragte Newt und die Art, wie er ‚Professor‘ sagte, führte dazu, dass Albus ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken lief.  
„Höchstwahrscheinlich nicht, nein“, gab er schmunzelnd zu und ließ von Newts Hintern ab.  
„Ich werde es vorerst dabei belassen“, sagte er und seine Pose wurde wieder ein wenig disziplinierter, „Allerdings solltest du im Hinterkopf behalten, was ich dir zu deinem Aussehen gesagt habe.“ Er küsste Newt die Stirn.  
„Du wirst heute Nacht noch unter mir liegen“, versprach er leise, „Und ich werde dich für deinen perfekt geformten Hintern bewundern.“  
Newt schwieg darauf. Albus konnte fühlen, wie den schlanken Körper ein Schaudern durchlief.  
Newt schmiegte sein Gesicht gegen Albus Schulter.  
„Und wie sähe dieses Bewundern aus?", fragte er schließlich doch nach. Er klang neugierig.  
„Nun, zuallererst werde ich dir den Festumhang vom Körper ziehen, auch wenn er noch so fabelhaft an dir aussieht“, schnurrte Albus und küsste sich langsam einen Weg von Newts Stirn über die Schläfe hinunter zu seinen hohen Wangenknochen.  
„Dann werde ich dich auf dem Bett ausbreiten wie das Geschenk, das wir beide verdient haben.“ Er war an Newts Ohr angekommen, nahm sein Ohrläppchen zwischen die Zähne und zog leicht daran, während sie sich noch immer im Takt der Musik wiegten. „Und dann werde ich das tun, was ich schon all die Male zuvor getan habe“, setzte er schmunzelnd fort und gab Newt einen heißen Kuss auf den Hals. „Ich werde meine Hände in deinen Hintern graben und es genießen, zu fühlen, wie sich jeder Muskel unter meiner Hand bewegt. Ich werde meine Finger zu deinem perfekten kleinen Eingang wandern lassen und ihn mit dem Daumen umkreisen, bis du mich bittest, endlich in dich einzudringen.“ Er meinte, zu fühlen, wie ein weiterer Schauer durch Newt ging und zog ihn besitzergreifend ruckartig näher. „Dann werde ich langsam meine Finger einführen“, flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr, „Einen nach dem anderen, bis du weit, nachgiebig und bereit für mich bist, Darling.“  
Newt keuchte. Seine Hände gruben sich fester in Albus‘ Rücken, ehe er mit etwas kratziger Stimme ein leises „Das klingt gut" flüsterte.  
„Finde ich auch“, sagte Albus schmunzelnd und drückte ihn noch einmal enger an sich. Dann ließ er seinen Griff lockerer werden und dann gab seiner Stimme einen weniger verruchten, beinahe lockeren Klang, als hätten sie eben für das Wetter gesprochen.  
„Was meinst du, Liebes, eine Drehung?“ Und er hob den Arm, damit Newt sich neben ihm drehte, bevor er ihn wieder in die Grundstellung ziehen würde.  
Newt kicherte.  
„Da ich nun herausgefunden habe, dass Sie außerdem noch ein fantastischer Tänzer sind... Gibt es eigentlich irgendetwas, in dem Sie nicht gut sind?", fragte er und schaute Albus neugierig an.  
Albus dachte einen Moment darüber nach. „Blumenkränze flechten“, sagte er nickend, während er versuchte ernst zu bleiben und blickte Newt ins hübsche Gesicht. Er seufzte theatralisch.  
„Egal, ob per Hand oder mit dem Zauberstab, sie wollen mir einfach nicht gelingen.“ Er schmunzelte. „Körbe flechten übrigens genauso wenig.“  
Newt blinzelte und musste dann lachen.  
„Sie nehmen mich auf den Arm", murmelte er grinsend.  
„Ein wenig“, gab Albus mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen zu. „Nicht, dass es nicht wahr wäre“, fuhr er schmunzelnd fort, „Aber wohl nicht das, was du hören wolltest.“ Er hob den Arm, um Newt in eine weitere Drehung zu führen und als der Jüngere wieder bei ihm angelangt war, fuhr er fort: „Ich bin nicht sonderlich gut darin, mir selbst Fehler zu verzeihen, selbst, wenn sie sehr lang her sind.“ Seine Worte hatten etwas ernstes, das er gern an diesem Abend vermieden hätte und er bettete sie in ein weiches Lächeln, um die Bitterkeit zu verstecken.  
Newt beugte sich vor und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.  
„Ich glaube, darin sind wir alle nicht gut“, flüsterte er und schmiegte sich enger gegen ihn.  
Es ließ Albus aufrichtig lächeln. „Vermutlich“, murmelte er und fuhr damit fort, Newt und sich im Takt der Musik zu wiegen. Eine seiner Hände verirrte sich in Newts Nacken und begann, ihn zu kraulen, während Albus die Augen schloss und den Moment in sich aufnahm.  
„Ich liebe Sie“, flüsterte Newt kaum hörbar.  
Albus stutzte einen Moment. Die Worte waren unerwartet gekommen. Es ließ ihn schmunzeln und seine Brust wurde so warm wie vorhin, als Newt sein eigenes Geständnis erwidert hatte. Er drückte den Jüngeren enger an sich.  
„Schön zu hören“, sagte er mit warmer Stimme. „Und, wo wir gerade dabei sind“, fuhr er fort, „Was hältst du davon, mich ab sofort zu duzen, wenn wir unter uns sind?“ Er küsste Newts Schläfe. „Das ist unter Anbetracht der Gegebenheiten passender, findest du nicht?“  
Newt schaute scheu lächelnd zu Albus auf und zögerte einen Moment.  
„Ist das ein Angebot oder eine Aufforderung?", fragte er vorsichtig.  
„Es ist ein Angebot“, sagte Albus mit leisem Lachen, „Du kannst selbst entscheiden. Es ist nicht so, als würde ich dich dazu zwingen wollen.“ Sein Blick fiel auf Newts Unterlippe, die dieser sich zerbiss und er widerstand dem Drang, sie zu küssen. „Ich persönlich duze meinen Liebhaber lieber, aber das ist dir ja nicht neu“, setzte er mit einem Zwinkern hinzu und dachte darüber nach, dass er Newton eigentlich nie lang gesiezt hatte. Sie waren, nachdem der Jüngere die Schule verlassen hatte, schnell zu einer partnerschaftlichen Freundschaft gelangt, in der er es von Anfang an gemocht hatte, Newt beim Vornamen zu nennen. Es hatte etwas Vertrautes, Verbundenes, das ihm schon immer gefallen hatte.  
Newts Wangen färbten sich rot. „A-also nicht, dass ich es nicht wöllte, weil ich Ihnen nicht vertraue o-oder nah sein w-will“, begann er, während er Albus Blick auswich, „I-ich... mag es nur ganz gerne, Sie zu siezen."  
Bei dem Geständnis wurde Albus‘ Schmunzeln verruchter. „Tatsächlich?“, raunte er Newt ins Ohr, während er ihn näher drückte. Es hatte etwas Verbotenes, ohne dass Albus sagen konnte, warum. Vielleicht ein Überbleibsel von Newts Schulzeit? Durfte er sich tatsächlich einbilden, dass Newt einst für ihn geschwärmt hatte?   
Die Tatsache, dass Newt sie auf diese Weise auf unterschiedliche Level hob, weckte Fantasien in Albus. Er lachte leise darüber, wie schnell ihn Newt mit seinen unschuldigen, ehrlichen Worten um den Finger wickeln konnte, obwohl er sein Angebot abgelehnt hatte. „Also möchtest du das Siezen beibehalten?“, fragte er und küsste Newts Hals.  
Seine Küsse lösten eine Gänsehaut auf Newts Haut aus.  
Verlegen vergrub er sein Gesicht in Albus Halsbeuge.  
„W-wenn das i-in Ordnung für Sie ist?", stammelte er atemlos.  
„Es ist vollkommen in Ordnung“, bestätigte Albus sanft und fuhr dann in der gleichen verruchten Tonlage wie vorhin fort: „Nun, abgesehen davon, dass es mich auf unanständige Gedanken bringt, wenn du daran festhältst. Aber ich schätze, damit wirst du dann leben müssen.“  
„J-ja?“, murmelte Newt überrascht. Er klang aufgeregt. „Ich schätze, das werde ich wohl müssen, Professor", setzte er zögerlich hinzu, während er seine Hüften enger gegen ihn presste.  
Albus entwich ein Keuchen als Newt ihn (un)absichtlich empfindlich berührte und anschließend ein Knurren. Es überraschte ihn jedes Mal, wenn Newt eine verbotene Seite offenbarte, wirkte er doch sonst stets so unschuldig und unerfahren.  
„Fürs Protokoll sollte ich wohl festhalten, dass es mich für gewöhnlich nicht erregt, so genannt zu werden“, raunte er Newt mit einem leisen Lachen ins Ohr und seine Hände wanderten zu Newts Hintern. „Aber bei dir ist das offensichtlich etwas anderes.“ Er schob sein Becken ein wenig mehr vor, um Newt spüren zu lassen, was die Worte mit ihm machten.  
Newt sog scharf die Luft ein.  
„Fürs Protokoll...“, antwortete er keuchend, „… mich normalerweise auch nicht, wenn ich jemanden sieze, Professor."  
„Gut zu wissen“, kommentierte Albus mit einem Schmunzeln und dass Newt ebenso schnell erregt war wie er selbst, bestätigte ihn. „Ich bin dafür, dass wir zu dem Punkt kommen, an dem der Tanz endet und ich dir den Festumhang ausziehe“, raunte er Newt ins Ohr, während er den Hintern des anderen knetete.  
Newt schien davon nicht abgeneigt. Im Gegenteil, er nickte eifrig.  
„Bitte“, hauchte er sehnsüchtig und krallte seine Hände in Albus‘ Schultern.  
Albus holte tief Luft, um sich nicht zu vergessen. Weil er den ganzen Abend schon darauf hingearbeitet hatte, war er nun mehr als bereit, sich zu holen, was er wollte. Doch da er gerade eine von Newts dunklen Fantasien zu entdecken meinte, wäre es schade, diese Chance zu vergeuden.  
Seine Hände strichen von Newts Hintern zu seinen Seiten und dort langsam hinauf und hinunter, während er heiße Küsse auf dem weichen Hals verteilte. Langsam wanderten seine Hände über Newts Brust hinauf zu dessen Kragen. Er öffnete ihn Knopf um Knopf, bis er an der Hüfte angelangt war und der Umhang in einem Stück zu Boden glitt. Dass Newt darunter Hemd und Hose trug, war abzusehen gewesen, doch es hielt ihn nicht auf. Albus beschleunigte die Prozedur, indem er mit der Hand die Knopfleiste hinunterfuhr und die Knöpfe sich unter seiner Berührung öffneten. Er schob Newt das Hemd vom Körper und trat einen Schritt zurück, um das Bild davon, wie er in einem kleinen Haufen Kleider stand, in sich aufzunehmen.  
Newts Gesicht war wieder dunkelrot angelaufen und er keuchte mit halb geöffneten Lippen, die so einladend aussahen, dass Albus sich zusammenreißen musste.  
„Fehlt nur noch deine Hose“, sagte er mit einem schnurrenden Unterton in der Stimme und lächelte. „Zieh sie aus, Newt“, verlangte er und seine Stimme nahm einen leicht autoritären Tonfall an. Er testete aus, wie weit Newts Vorliebe ging. Wie viel Lehrer sollte Albus sein?  
Auf seine Worte sah er Newt erschaudern. Er biss sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe und senkte scheu den Blick, ehe er mit vor Aufregung leicht zitternden Händen begann, seine Hose zu öffnen und sie schließlich von seinen Beinen zu streifen. Als sie hinab zu seinen Knöcheln sank, stieg er vorsichtig hinaus und schaute dann scheu unter seinen rostroten Strähnen zu Albus hin. Dafür, dass Newt anfangs so scheu gewesen war, seine eigene Nacktheit zu präsentieren, war das nun beinahe verwegen für seine Verhältnisse.  
Albus nickte zufrieden und außer dem Funkeln in seinen Augen verriet kaum etwas, wie es in seinem Inneren aussah. Er war ungeduldig und gierig und hätte Newt am liebsten direkt zum Bett gezogen, doch andererseits wäre er enttäuscht gewesen, wenn es so schnell vorbei war, ohne, dass sie es auskosten konnten.  
„Sehr gut, Scamander“, sagte er mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln und trat an ihn heran. Er senkte den Kopf zu Newts Gesicht hin, doch einen Millimeter vor den weichen Lippen hielt er inne. Statt ihn zu küssen, wie er es eigentlich geplant hatte, öffnete er nur den Mund und sein warmer Atem traf die empfindliche Haut.  
„Sag, Newt“, begann er langsam, darauf bedacht, dass sich ihre Lippen nur fast berührten. Er bemerkte, dass Newt die Augen in Erwartung des Kusses geschlossen hatte. Es ließ ihn schmunzeln. Unbeirrt fuhr er fort: „Hast du oft daran gedacht, so vor mir zu stehen? Damals schon?“  
Newt riss die Augen auf. Er warf Albus einen ertappten Blick zu, ehe er eilig den Kopf senkte. Offensichtlich war es ihm peinlich, was Albus angedeutet hatte.  
„I-ich...", stotterte er mit brüchiger Stimme.  
Albus schmunzelte. „Gib mir eine ehrliche Antwort, Newt“, verlangte er mit warnender Autorität in der Stimme, doch seine Augen blieben sanft. Er legte erneut eine Hand auf Newts Hintern und strich über die nackte Haut. „Tu, was dein Lehrer dir sagt.“  
Newt zuckte zusammen und erschauderte.  
„I-ich", begann er erneut mit tiefroten Wangen. „M-manchmal", gestand er schließlich so leise, dass es kaum mehr war als ein Flüstern.  
Albus hob schmunzelnd eine Augenbraue.  
„Nun, an der Anrede müssen wir noch arbeiten“, sagte er und gab Newt einen kleinen Klapps auf den Po, vielmehr als Geste denn mit Kraft. Er ließ von Newts Lippen ab, ohne sie geküsst zu haben und schob den Kopf zu seinem Ohr vor.  
„Es heißt ‚Professor‘, Scamander“, schnurrte er mit einem leisen drohenden Unterton, „Das solltest du in deinen Antworten nicht vergessen.“  
Newt seufzte sehnsüchtig. Die kleine Maßregelung schien ihn nicht zu stören. Im Gegenteil, er schob sich der Hand an seinem Hintern weiter entgegen, als wollte er sie animieren. Albus gefiel die Richtung, in die das hier ging.  
„V-Verzeihung, Professor", hauchte Newt folgsam.  
Albus brummte zufrieden. Wie üblich, lernte Newt sehr schnell. Er begann wieder, den kleinen festen Hintern zu kneten und musste sich zusammennehmen, Newt nicht direkt umzudrehen und ihn sich zu nehmen.  
„Und jetzt“, sagte er mit tieferer Stimme als gewöhnlich, „möchte ich, dass du mir ausführlicher antwortest.“ Er setzte Newt einen heißen Kuss auf den Hals. „Sag mir, was du dir vorgestellt hast. Nenn mir einen deiner Tagträume.“ Albus wanderte langsam mit der Zunge hinauf zu Newts Ohr und biss dann sanft in sein Ohrläppchen. „Wenn du es gut machst, bekommst du eine Belohnung.“


	13. Lehrerspiele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus ist bereit, eine von Newts heimlichen Fantasien auszuspielen... mit unerwarteten Folgen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben ;)  
> Eine kleine WARNUNG vorweg, bevor wir uns hier gemeinsam in neue Tiefen wagen:  
> 1.: hier folgt ein Rollenspiel – keine Ahnung, ob jemand damit ein Problem hat, deshalb sag ich es lieber vorher.  
> 2.: Im Rollenspiel enthalten ist leichte Gewalt, die allerdings von beiden Parteien abgesegnet ist. Also auch, wenn es vielleicht zwischendrin nicht so wirkt: Das geschieht im gegenseitigen Einvernehmen und am Ende haben sich alle lieb ;)

Newt erzitterte unter Albus‘ Lippen und keuchte leise bei den verheißungsvollen Worten.  
Er schluckte schwer, um den Knoten, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte, etwas zu lösen und sich zusammen zu nehmen. Das war nicht gerade leicht, wenn Albus ihm so nah war.  
Eilig ging er ein paar der Tagträume durch, die er damals gehabt hatte und entschloss sich schließlich für einen, der ihn mehr als nur einmal nachts wachgehalten hatte.  
„Ich... Ich sitze in Ihrem Unterricht", begann er zögerlich zu erzählen, „Ich habe nicht aufgepasst u-und dazu noch die Hausaufgaben vergessen und Sie sagen mir, dass ich nach der Stunde noch bleiben soll."   
Er spürte, wie ihn die Vorstellung bereits leicht ungeduldig machte und seine Erregung anfachte. Im Gegensatz zu Albus wusste er immerhin genau, wie diese Fantasie weitergehen würde. Doch trotz der Erregung waren da Scham und Angst. Er fragte sich, was Albus davon halten würde und ob er sich hier gerade lächerlich machte.  
Albus schmunzelte und biss Newt sanft in den Hals. „Und weiter?“, fragte er mit rauer Stimme und nahm damit Newt jegliche Sorge, dass es albern war, was er da von sich gab. Besitzergreifend krallte er eine Hand in Newts Hintern.   
„Erzähl mir die ganze Fantasie.“  
Newt gab eine Mischung aus Wimmern und Stöhnen von sich.  
„N-nachdem alle weg sind... stehe ich vor Ihnen und Sie lehnen mit verschränkten Armen an Ihrem Schreibtisch", hauchte er leise und schluckte. „Sie… Sie ermahnen mich, dass ich mich trotz meiner Geschöpfe auf den Unterricht und meine Noten konzentrieren muss."   
Newt zögerte einen Moment. Jetzt kam der Teil, der es schwerer machen würde, weiterzusprechen.   
„D-dann sagen Sie, d-dass ich offenbar... etwas a-anderes brauche, um das zu verinnerlichen... Und plötzlich bin ich über Ihren Schreibtisch gebeugt u-und meine Hände sind darauf festgehext." Mit hochrotem Kopf endete Newt und versteckte sein Gesicht beschämt an Albus‘ Schulter. Merlin, das auszusprechen, war wirklich peinlich!  
Aber Albus schien das nicht so zu sehen. Im Gegenteil.   
Er lachte leise, aber wohlwollend, und schnurrte dann: „Nun, ich schätze, zwanzig Punkte für Hufflepuff, Scamander.“   
Newt erschauderte, als er die Lippen so nah an seinem Ohr fühlte, wie sie ihm zuraunten: „Für ausgesprochene Ehrlichkeit und Folgsamkeit gegenüber der Autorität.“   
Er drückte erneut einen heißen Kuss auf Newts Hals und löste sich dann von ihm. Mit einem langsamen Blick über Newts nackten Körper und einem beinahe teuflischen Schmunzeln sagte er: „Wir sollten keine Zeit vergeuden. Schließlich“, er senkte den Kopf verschwörerisch, „muss ich dich doch dazu bringen, es zu verinnerlichen.“ Er wandte sich um und ging zur Tür. Mit einem Fingerschnippen hinaus und durch das Büro ins Klassenzimmer schloss sich die Tür am anderen Ende mit einem leisen Klick und wurde verriegelt.   
Albus warf Newt einen Blick zu und wies mit dem Kopf schmunzelnd aus seinen Räumen hinaus ins Klassenzimmer.   
„Worauf wartest du noch?“, fragte er.   
Newt blickte mit großen Augen zu Albus hinauf. War das sein Ernst?  
Newts Wangen glühten so sehr, dass er sich fühlte, als würden Feuersalamander darüber kriechen. Deutlich überfordert blieb er nackt und mit einer sichtbaren Erektion dort stehen, wo er war und starrte Albus an.  
Als Albus nichts weiter tat, als seinen Blick abwartend zu erwidern, schluckte er.  
„A-auf nichts", stotterte er, deutlich aus dem Konzept gebracht, ehe er schnell ein „...P-Professor“, anfügte. Dass aus seiner Fantasie plötzlich ein Rollenspiel werden würde, ließ seine Nervenenden aufgeregt kribbeln – und zugleich musste er seinen Fluchtreflex im Zaum halten.   
Tapfer atmete er durch und trat dann an Albus vorbei ins Klassenzimmer ein.   
Er hörte, dass Albus ihm folgte.   
Als Newt unschlüssig am Lehrertisch vorbei gegangen war und stehenblieb, fühlte er eine Hand auf der Schulter, die ihn weiterschob, bis er zur ersten Pultreihe kam.   
Dann ließ die Hand ihn los. Newt drehte sich herum und sein Herz schlug aufgeregt schneller, als er beobachtete, wie sich Albus in der für ihn typischen Pose gegen den Lehrertisch lehnte und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.   
Albus schmunzelte. „Also“, sagte er mit raubtierhaft weicher Stimme, „Newton, du weißt, warum du hier bist?“  
Newt senkte den Blick. Sein Herz schlug schneller. Er kam nicht umhin, sich plötzlich tatsächlich wie ein Schuljunge zu fühlen. Nur, dass er früher nie nackt vor seinem Professor gestanden hatte.   
Die samtene Stimme und der Fakt, dass sie sich in Albus‘ Klassenzimmer befanden, ließ seine Scham ansteigen und doch hatte diese Situation etwas so aufregend Verruchtes, dass Newt dieses 'Spiel' unter keinen Umständen abbrechen wollte. Dennoch faltete er seine Hände etwas beschämt vor seiner Mitte, um zumindest seine deutliche Erektion vor dem anderen zu verbergen, der voll bekleidet und scheinbar ungerührt vor ihm stand.  
„W-weil ich... meine Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht habe, S-Sir?", fragte er mit unsicherer Stimme und gesenktem Blick.  
„Richtig“, sagte Albus nickend und sein Blick glitt langsam an Newts Körper hinunter - bis zu den Füßen und dann wieder hinauf. „Und kannst du mir auch sagen, wieso du deine Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht hast?“, fragte er und hob eine Augenbraue, während er Newt erneut ins Gesicht blickte. „Meinst du, du hast es nicht nötig, dich mit meinem Fach zu beschäftigen?“  
Newt schluckte und musste anerkennend feststellen, dass Albus wirklich gut in dieser 'Rolle' war. Der tadelnde, unzufriedene Unterton in der Stimme des Älteren traf Newt genau da, wo es sollte und machte es ihm noch einfacher, sich in seine Rolle des Schülers einzufinden.  
„N-nein, Professor!", sagte er eilig und setzte dann vage hinzu, „Ich... hatte nur viel zu tun."   
„Zu viel zu tun“, wiederholte Albus mit einem unzufriedenen Zug um den Mund und nickte. „Nun, es ist leicht zu erraten, was du damit sagen willst.“ Er schenkte ihm ein gefährliches Lächeln. „Deine Vorliebe dafür, deine Zeit mit Tierwesen zu verbringen, ist kein sonderlich gut gehütetes Geheimnis.“ Albus stieß sich vom Schreibtisch ab und trat einen langsamen, lauernden Schritt auf Newt zu, die Arme verschränkt.   
„Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass du dadurch einige sehr wichtige Dinge vernachlässigst. Und egal, wie oft du darauf angesprochen wirst, du scheinst es nicht ändern zu wollen.“ Nun, da er direkt vor Newt stand, warf er ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu.  
Newt biss sich auf die Unterlippe und musste sich dazu zwingen, ruhig stehen zu bleiben und nicht zurückzuweichen, wie er es eigentlich gern wollte.  
„E-es tut mir wirklich leid, Professor... Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen", versicherte er erneut und senkte den Blick, da Albus‘ Anblick sein Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Es war eine aufregende Mischung aus Vorfreude und tatsächlicher 'Angst', wohin dies führen würde, wie hart Albus wäre, was er konkret vorhatte und inwieweit er Newts Fantasie abwandeln würde.  
„Ich meine, mich daran zu erinnern, dass du das auch das letzte Mal versichert hattest“, sagte Albus mit einem gefährlichen Lächeln und beugte sich vor. „Und das Mal davor“, knurrte er ihm ins Ohr und Newt bekam eine Gänsehaut.   
„Mir scheint, dass es mehr braucht als mündlichen Tadel, um dir begreiflich zu machen, wie ernst ich dein vermehrtes Fehlverhalten nehmen muss“, raunte er.   
Newt fiel es schwer, sich auf die Worte zu konzentrieren. Albus‘ Geruch, sein warmer Atem und seine wundervoll dunkle Stimme lenkten ihn zu sehr ab. Newt spürte wie sein Glied aufgeregt und vorfreudig gegen seine Handfläche zuckte, mit der er es immer noch bedeckt hielt.  
Als Albus sich wiederaufrichtete und einen Schritt zurücktrat, unterdrückte Newt ein leises, sehnsüchtiges Wimmern. Er wollte nicht, dass Albus von ihm fortging.   
Doch Albus schien diesen Wunsch nicht zu teilen. Zumindest nicht in der Rolle, in der er sich gerade befand.   
„Es ist besser, du widersetzt dich nicht“, sagte er leichthin, während er sich herumwandte.  
Newt versuchte noch, zu begreifen, was er meinte, da legten sich plötzlich Albus‘ Handschuhe um seine Handgelenke, packten fest zu und zogen ihn zum Schreibtisch hin, zu dem Albus zurückging.   
„P-Professor...?", fragte Newt mit zittriger Stimme und gab ihr einen irritierten, leicht ängstlichen Klang.  
Er sah, wie sich Albus in aller Seelenruhe an seinen Schreibtisch setzte, die Beine überschlug und die Ellbogen abstützte, ehe er sein Kinn auf die aufeinanderliegenden Handflächen legte.   
Newt wurde in der Zeit zum Schreibtisch gezogen und als er dort angekommen war, legte sich ein Handschuh um beide Handgelenke und hielt sie im festen Griff auf dem Schreibtisch fixiert. Der andere legte sich in Newts Rücken und schob seinen Oberkörper hinunter, sodass sein Kopf auf Augenhöhe mit Albus‘ kam. Newt keuchte auf. Sein Blick begegnete dem des Älteren. Albus schenkte ihm ein teuflisches Lächeln und seine Augen funkelten.   
„War es das, was du provozieren wolltest, Scamander?“, fragte er mit samtiger Stimme, während sein Handschuh langsam den Rücken hinauf und hinunter fuhr. „Eine etwas andere Art, es zu verinnerlichen?“  
Newt konnte nicht anders, als in die blauen Augen zu starren. Für einen Moment fühlten sich sein Mund und seine Kehle ungewöhnlich trocken an. Er brauchte ein paar Anläufe, ehe er antworten konnte.  
„I-ich... würde Sie n-niemals p-provozieren, Professor", brachte er leise heraus. Allerdings konnte er nicht widerstehen, unauffällig auszutesten, wie fest der Griff des Handschuhs um seine Handgelenke war und ob er sich nicht herauswinden könnte.  
„Und dennoch“, sagte Albus leise, als müsste er abwägen, „dennoch glaube ich, du brauchst etwas mehr Härte, um dich wirklich zu bessern.“ Er lehnte sich zurück und schenkte Newt ein weiteres Lächeln. „Ich denke, fünf Schläge sollten genügen“, sagte er.   
Bei dem Wort 'Schläge' hielt Newt einen Moment lang die Luft an.   
Er bemerkte, dass Albus es zwar ankündigte, aber sich nicht erhob. Dann fühlte er, wie einer der Handschuhe seine Wirbelsäule hinabstrich und auf seinem nackten Hintern liegen blieb.   
Newt reckte seinen Hintern automatisch der Berührung entgegen und kaute nervös auf seiner Lippe in freudiger Erwartung, was dieser nun mit ihm anstellen würde.  
Als ihn kurz darauf der angekündigte Schlag traf, weiteten sich Newts Augen überrascht und ihm kam ein Keuchen über die Lippen.   
Newt war nicht sonderlich schmerzempfindlich. Das wäre bei der Arbeit mit den Tierwesen auch eher hinderlich.   
Dennoch hatte der Schlag durchaus genug Kraft gehabt, um ihn in Kombination mit dem Leder deutlich auf seinem Hintern zu merken. Während Newt das leichte Ziehen, welches der Handschuh auf seinem nackten Po hinterlassen hatte, noch versuchte einzuordnen, klatschte dieser ein zweites Mal auf dieselbe Stelle. Mit tiefroten Wangen und beschämt darüber, dass Albus‘ Blick immer noch beobachtend auf ihn gerichtet war, während er ihm den Hintern versohlte, ließ Newt den Kopf senken und presste seine Stirn gegen die kühle Tischplatte.  
„B-bitte nicht...", wimmerte er bei dem dritten Schlag schließlich, konnte aber den sehnsüchtigen Klang in seiner Stimme nicht ganz verbergen, da ihn die Hiebe gerade weniger störten, als er zugeben wollte.  
Er hörte Albus in falschem Bedauern seufzen. „Dafür ist es nun zu spät, Newt", sagte er sanft. „Du lässt mir keine andere Wahl."  
Newt biss sich bei dem vierten Schlag auf die Unterlippe und keuchte.   
„Aber... es tut weh!", behauptete er und gab seiner Stimme einen weinerlichen Klang. Er versuchte, in einer offensichtlichen Geste, sich wehren zu wollen, die Hände aus dem festen Griff zu ziehen, mit denen der andere Handschuh sie auf dem Schreibtisch gepinnt hielt.  
„Nun, es soll sich immerhin auch einbrennen“, sagte Albus in einem sanften, selbstverständlichen Ton. „Schließlich scheint alles andere bei dir nicht geholfen zu haben.“   
Der Handschuh holte aus und traf Newts Hintern ein fünftes Mal. Laut hallte das Klatschen durch den Raum.   
Newt war fast ein wenig enttäuscht, dass es bereits vorbei war. Die Stelle an seinem Hintern fühlte sich angenehm warm an und verstärkte das Ziehen in seinem Schritt umso mehr.  
„Das ist nicht fair", flüsterte er dementsprechend bockig, um Albus aus der Reserve zu locken.   
Wenn sie dieses Rollenspiel durchzögen, dann wollte Newt keinen verständnisvollen, sanften Professor. Genau genommen gab ihm die Frage, wie hart und konsequent Albus in dieser Rolle sein konnte, sogar einen zusätzlichen Kick.  
„Nicht fair?“, fragte Albus mit einem Schmunzeln und erhob sich. „Und was wäre deiner Ansicht nach fair?“, fragte er, während er langsam um Newt herum ging, der vom Handschuh bereits wieder unten gehalten wurde.   
Er blieb hinter Newt stehen, der sich auf die Unterlippe biss und versuchte, nicht zu grinsen, während er seine nächsten Worte wählte.   
„Meine Tierwesen brauchen mich und sind viel wichtiger als eine blöde Hausaufgabe in Verwandlung!", brach es schließlich ungewöhnlich selbstsicher aus ihm heraus, während er erneut an dem Griff des Handschuhs zerrte. „Gar keine Strafe dafür ist fair!"  
Er hörte Albus leise glucksen.  
„Nun, Scamander“, sagte er und legte eine Hand auf Newts roten Hintern. Er drückte fest genug zu, damit Newt das leichte Brennen fühlte, das die Berührung auslöste.   
„Mir scheint, du hast dein Vergehen noch immer nicht verstanden“, sagte Albus leise. Er griff Newt von hinten ins Haar und riss seinen Kopf zurück, während er sich vorbeugte. Newt sog scharf die Luft ein, weil die Behandlung nun doch ungewohnt grob war. Nicht, dass es ihm nicht gefiel. Seine Kopfhaut kribbelte. Darüber hinaus konnte er Albus‘ Schritt gegen seinen Hintern pressen fühlen – und die deutliche Erektion, die sich gegen ihn drückte.   
„Die Regeln, Newt“, knurrte er ihm ins Ohr und bei der dunklen Stimme hatte Newt Mühe, sich nicht gegen ihn schmiegen zu wollen, „sind da, um eingehalten zu werden. Und ich weiß, dass du mehr als genug Zeit in deine Tierwesen investierst, mehr als nötig. Es nützt nichts, das zu leugnen.“  
Albus ließ ihn los, trat zurück und ging um Newt herum. Newts Blick folgte ihm, wie er zu seiner Seite des Tisches ging und beiläufig eine Schublade öffnete.   
„Diese ‚blöde Hausaufgabe‘, wie du sie nennst, gehört zu den festen Regeln dieser Schule.“   
Albus nahm einen schwarzen Federkiel mit Holzgriff aus der Schublade.   
Newts Augen weiteten sich zusehends, als der Federkiel sich in Albus‘ Hand verformte. Er wurde schlanker und länger und glitt bald bis zum Boden. Das Ende, das Albus in der Hand hielt, war dicker als der Rest. Er ließ das Ding durch die Luft sausen und ein Peitschenknall ertönte.  
Newt erschauderte. Weniger wegen des Knalls, aber vielmehr, weil er es so unheimlich sexy fand, wie vielseitig und gewaltig Albus‘ magische Talente waren.  
„Sollte ich dir die Regeln mit der Strafe noch nicht fest genug eingetrieben haben, dann werde ich es wohl mit härteren Maßnahmen versuchen“, sagte Albus mit einem kühlen Lächeln.   
Newt schluckte schwer. Er hoffte nur, dass er sich da nicht übernommen hatte...   
Aber andererseits vertraute er Albus. Der Ältere würde wissen, wie weit er gehen konnte. Also würde Newt sich darauf einlassen.   
„D-das dürfen Sie nicht!", hauchte er mit zittriger Stimme, ganz der dickköpfige Schüler.  
„Verzweifelte Situationen erfordern verzweifelte Maßnahmen“, erwiderte Albus mit einem gefährlichen Schmunzeln, während er langsam an ihm vorbei ging. Er beugte sich hinunter. „Und wer sollte mich aufhalten?“, raunte er ihm zu.   
Als er hinter Newt angekommen war, legte er erneut die Hand auf den erröteten Hintern. „Wie bereits gesagt“, wiederholte er, „Da du dich uneinsichtig zeigst, war wohl das Strafmaß nicht gravierend genug. Um nicht zu sagen, nicht einschneidend.“ Sein Daumen strich in einer langsamen geradlinigen Bewegung quer über Newts Hintern. Newt zuckte bei der Berührung zusammen.   
„Ich denke, wir beginnen mit zehn Hieben“, sagte Albus bedächtig, als würde er darüber nachdenken. „Zeigst du dich dann noch immer uneinsichtig, werde ich selbstverständlich Anzahl und Intensität erhöhen.“  
Newt warf Albus über die Schulter einen flehenden Blick zu, die Unterlippe zwischen seinen Zähnen. Ein letztes Aufbäumen, um der Strafe vielleicht doch zu entgehen.   
„Bitte n-nicht! E-es tut mir leid, Professor", bat er eindringlich und gab seiner Stimme einen verzweifelten, ängstlichen Klang.  
„Ich erinnere mich daran, dass du auch vorhin schon ‚Bitte nicht‘ sagtest“, sprach Albus und um seinen Mund wanderte ein harter Zug, bei dem Newt ein Schauer durchlief.   
„Und danach zeigtest du dich wenig einsichtig.“ Er ließ Newt los und trat einen Schritt zurück.   
„Du wirst zählen“, sagte er und schwang testweise die Peitsche. Bei dem Knall zuckte Newt zusammen.   
„Jedes Mal, wenn die Peitsche dich getroffen hat, sagst du laut und deutlich die Zahl der erfolgten Hiebe.“  
„Bitte...!", wimmerte Newt mit Nachdruck. Seine Augen waren auf die Peitsche fixiert und er fragte sich mit wachsender Nervosität, wie diese sich wohl anfühlen würde. Da ihm bewusst war, dass Albus definitiv nicht auf seine gespielten Bitten eingehen würde, ballte er schon mal die Fäuste und biss in Erwartung des ersten Schlages die Zähne zusammen.  
Albus beachtete das Wimmern nicht. Er hob die Peitsche.   
„Mach dich bereit“, sagte er. Dann schwang er sie.   
Newt tat wie ihm geheißen. Als ihn die Peitsche traf, musste er nicht einmal etwas vorspielen. Ein unterdrückter Schmerzenslaut drang durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne und seine Hüften zuckten reflexartig nach vorne, sodass sie gegen die Tischkante stießen.  
Okay... Der Hieb saß und war deutlich stärker zu fühlen als die Schläge der Handschuhe, die im Vergleich eher wie ein Klaps gewirkt hatten.  
Bemüht darum, weiter gleichmäßig zu atmen, um sich auf die nächsten Hiebe gefasst zu machen, war sich Newt nun sicher, dass die zehn Hiebe definitiv anspruchsvoller auszuhalten werden würden.  
  


*

  
  
Albus hatte anfangs noch vermutet, Newt würde das Rollenspiel abbrechen und ablehnen, aus den vertrauten Räumen hinauszutreten, als er ihn aufgefordert hatte, in den Klassenraum zu kommen.   
Dass sie nun hier standen, nachdem Newt all diese Dinge über sich hatte ergehen lassen, zeigte seinen ganz eigenen verborgenen Mut, um den Albus ihn oft genug bewunderte. Newt hatte diese Gabe, selbst in unangenehmen Situationen die Zähne zusammen zu beißen und zu tun, was nötig war. Es verdiente Albus‘ Anerkennung. Er hielt den Blick auf den blanken Hintern des Jüngeren gerichtet und fragte sich, ob er den Bogen erneut überspannte. Er vergaß sich so leicht in Newts Anwesenheit und tat dann mehr als erforderlich war – zu viel, möchte man meinen.   
Albus kaufte Newt den leisen Schrei sogar ab. Er wirkte echt und überrascht.  
Allerdings war ihm nicht entgangen, dass Newt nicht gezählt hat. Er schmunzelte. Hatte er Newts unterdrückt herausforderndes, freches Verhalten etwa ins Wanken gebracht?  
Albus konnte gut genug mit diesem Instrument umgehen, um ihn mit der Peitsche nur zu streicheln, wenn er wollte. Doch er wollte nicht. Newt wollte nicht. Wenn dieser mehr Kraft verlangte, würde er sie bekommen. Und das, was nun kam, hatte er vorhin in aller Deutlichkeit provoziert.  
Albus wartete noch einen weiteren Augenblick ab. Als dann noch immer keine Zahl genannt wurde, sagte er ruhig: „Ich sagte dir, du sollst zählen.“ Er seufzte scheinbar enttäuscht.   
„Jeder Hieb, den du nicht zählst, wird nicht in die Zehn gewertet. Ich rate dir also, ab sofort entsprechend auf die Hiebe zu reagieren.“ Er holte aus und seine Peitsche traf Newt erneut.   
„V-verzeihung, Profe- hnn…!", begann Newt hastig eine Entschuldigung, doch er wurde dabei von dem gezielten Hieb unterbrochen.   
„Eins!", stieß er aus und seine Stirn sank gegen die Tischplatte.  
Albus nickte anerkennend. Er ließ es unkommentiert. Dass Newt die Regel befolgte, die er sogar hatte wiederholen müssen, war kein Lob wert. Zumindest noch nicht. Er holte abermals aus und seine Peitsche traf Newt erneut. Von den drei Hieben hatte Newt bereits drei rote Striemen auf dem Hintern. Er würde danach deutlich gezeichnet sein. Etwas in Albus schnurrte wohlig bei dem Gedanken und er vermutete nicht zum ersten Mal, dass der Alpha-Trank etwas mit ihm gemacht hatte, das seine dominante Seite gefördert hatte.   
„Zwei“, keuchte Newt folgsam und stieß den Atem aus, den er offensichtlich angehalten hatte.   
Albus ließ ihm keine Zeit, Luft zu holen. Die nächsten Hiebe trafen Newt ebenso hart und nun, da der Jüngere die Regeln begriffen hatte, zählte er artig. Sie hatten sieben Hiebe hinter sich, sechs davon waren gezählt wurden, als Albus das Tempo ein wenig drosselte. Jeder weitere Hieb würde mehr brennen als der vorherige. Es wäre ein Jammer, wenn der Schmerz im nächsten Treffer untergehen würde. Dann könnten sie es gar nicht auskosten. Newts Hintern war mittlerweile deutlich gerötet. Albus‘ Blick wanderte langsam über ihn. So würde er morgen nicht sitzen können, ohne sich an diese Nacht zu erinnern. Ihm fiel der leichte Schweißfilm auf der nackten Haut auf. Die Anstrengung schien Newt zuzusetzen. Es ließ Albus schmunzeln.  
Albus fragte sich, warum sie dieses Spiel nicht schon eher begonnen hatten. Newt dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich wand, während man ihm den Hintern versohlte, war ausgesprochen anziehend. Dass Newt es vorzüglich verstand, diesem Rollenspiel zu folgen und sich wehrte, obwohl er es zugleich herbei sehnte, hatte etwas ungeheuer Faszinierendes. Albus war beinahe enttäuscht, dass es nach vier weiteren Schlägen vorbei sein würde… Auch, wenn er ahnte, dass es allmählich tatsächlich schmerzte. Und er wollte Newt nicht mehr als nötig quälen.  
Also holte er aus und ließ die Peitsche erneut auf Newts Hintern niedersausen.   
Newt zuckte stärker zusammen als bei den Hieben davor. Offensichtlich war er nun wirklich schmerzempfindlicher, nach der vorherigen Behandlung.   
„Fuck“, fluchte er atemlos und sank auf dem Tisch zusammen. Seine Finger zuckten, als wollten sie sich in etwas hineinkrallen.   
Albus lachte leise. Sie hätten vorher über ein Safeword sprechen sollen, … wenn er da noch vermutet hätte, dass es diese Richtung einschlägt. Es war faszinierend, wohin das hier geführt hatte.   
„Das ist keine Zahl, Newt“, sagte er ruhig und erneut traf Newt Nummer sieben.  
Newt konnte dieses Mal einen leisen Schrei nicht unterdrücken und presst sich enger auf den Tisch, fast als könnte er den Hieben dadurch entgehen.  
„A-acht?", keuchte er schwer atmend und mit einem Hauch Hoffnung in der Stimme.  
Albus räusperte sich. „Sieben trifft es wohl eher“, sagte er mit sanfter Strenge, „Da du nicht gezählt hattest, ging der Hieb nicht in die Rechnung, wie du weißt. Und sieben wird die nächste Zahl sein, die du sagst, denn sich eine Zahl vor zu schummeln, gehört ebenfalls bestraft.“   
Seine Peitsche traf Newt erneut.   
Newt schrie schmerzerfüllt auf.   
„Sieben“, setzte er mit heiserer Stimme eilig hinterher.   
Albus hörte, wie tränenerstickt Newt klang. Er fühlte, wie Mitleid in ihm aufkam. Eisern schob er es fort. Es brachte ihn nicht dazu, einzuknicken. Nicht, wenn seine Autorität in dem Moment aus dem Spiel stand. Newt hatte bestraft werden wollen. Nun würde er die Strafe ertragen müssen. Er ließ ihm einen Augenblick, sich besser zu sammeln, ehe er den achten Hieb mit der gleichen Kraft ausführte, wie die anderen zuvor – obwohl er den Blick nicht von den dunklen Striemen fortnehmen konnte, die Newts Hintern zierten und ihn langsam aber sicher ehrliches Mitgefühl beschlich.   
Er holte noch einmal aus.   
Der Streich traf Newt und dieser schluchzte auf und ein Wimmern kam ihm über die Lippen.   
„A-acht“, stammelte er.   
Albus schwieg und widerstand dem Drang, ihn in die Arme zu ziehen. Gleich wäre es vorbei, dann hätte Newt es hinter sich.   
Er blieb einen Augenblick unbewegt stehen, um Newt Luft holen zu lassen. Dass er damit den Moment in die Länge zog und damit die Spannung erhöhte, war ein unbeabsichtigter Nebeneffekt. Die Ungewissheit und dann der plötzliche Schmerz würden die Wirkung verstärken.   
Dann wäre Newt die nächsten Male entweder nicht so provozierend – oder er würde wenigstens wissen, worauf er sich einließ.   
Albus holte tief Luft, ehe er erneut ausholte. Bald war es vorbei.   
Bei dem nächsten Hieb schluchzte Newt laut auf und robbte auf dem Tisch weiter nach vorn, als wolle er vor dem letzten Hieb flüchten.  
„N-neun, b-bitte ich...", begann er und hatte Mühe die Worte überhaupt deutlich auszusprechen während er nach Luft schnappte.  
Newt lag mittlerweile zitternd auf dem Tisch, die Finger verkrampft in die Tischplatte gekrallt.   
Albus bemerkte seine eigenen Finger schwach beben und hielt die Peitsche fester. Er war nicht sonderlich gut darin, kalt zu bleiben, wenn Newt weinte. Aber eben so wenig mochte er es, Dinge unbeendet zu lassen. Also holte er ein letztes Mal aus und ließ die Peitsche durch die Luft flirren. Sie landete mit einem überdeutlichen Knall auf Newts rotem Hintern und der Jüngere heulte laut auf. Er sackte deutlich auf dem Tisch zusammen, während er zwischen den Schluchzern die letzte Zahl hervorpresste.   
Noch während sie von der wunden Haut herunter glitt, zog Albus die Peitsche zurück und in seiner Hand verwandelte sie sich wieder in den unscheinbaren Federkiel. Er warf Newt einen Blick zu und holte Luft, um sich selbst zu beruhigen und sich zu ermahnen, nicht aus der Rolle zu fallen. Das war bei Newts bebenden Schultern und seinem offensichtlichen, aufrichtigen Weinen gar nicht so einfach.   
Albus lief um Newt und den Schreibtisch herum und stützte sich dann mit den Händen Newt gegenüber an der Tischplatte ab. „Newt, sieh mich an“, sagte er ruhig zu dem nassen Häufchen Elend, das sich gegen das glänzend polierte Holz schmiegte und es mit Salzwasser befeuchtete.   
Es brauchte einen Moment, bis Newt tat, worum Albus ihn gebeten hatte. Er schluchzte und hatte offensichtlich Mühe, seine flache Atmung zu kontrollieren.   
Dann hob er zögernd den Kopf und schaute aufgelöst, mit feuchten Wangen und roten Augen zu Albus auf.   
„Ist dir klar, warum du die Hiebe bekommen hast?“, fragte Albus sachlich und ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass Newts verheultes Gesicht ihm nahe ging.   
Newt schluckte. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen. Seine Unterlippe bebte. Eine Sekunde lang schwieg er noch, dann sagte er leise: „Weil ich… uneinsichtig … war, Sir.“  
Albus nickte ernst, aber seine Gesichtszüge wurden weicher. Zumindest schien Newt nicht auf weitere Schmerzen aus zu sein. Er musste zugeben, dass es ihn selbst an eine Grenze gebracht hätte, wenn Newt ihn erneut provoziert hätte.   
„Sag mir, was du heute gelernt hast“, verlangte er ruhig.   
Newt holte tief und zittrig Luft. „I-ich... soll meine Hausaufgaben machen und... und auf Sie hören u-und auf die Regeln achten", zählte er mit brüchiger Stimme auf.  
Albus nickte. Auf einen Wink seiner Hand hin ließ der Handschuh Newts Handgelenke los und fiel leblos auf den Tisch. Newt bewegte vorsichtig seine verkrampften Hände.   
Albus ging erneut um den Tisch herum und legte eine Hand auf Newts Schulter. „Du hast deine Strafe tapfer ertragen, Scamander“, sagte er lobend, während die Hand von der Schulter über den oberen Rücken strich.   
Newt zuckte unter der Berührung zusammen, als fürchtete er weitere Bestrafungen. Dann atmete er tief durch, entspannte sich fühlbar unter Albus‘ Fingerspitzen und sank erneut kraftlos auf den Tisch. Er zitterte leicht. Die letzten Minuten mussten anstrengend für ihn gewesen sein.   
Albus schmunzelte, als Newt leise seufzte und dann flüsterte: „Es tut mir leid, P-Professor.“  
Zufrieden nahm Albus die neue Entschuldigung an. Der Strafen waren heute genügend verteilt worden.   
Er fuhr damit fort, Newt über die weiche Haut zu streichen, ohne dabei in erogene Zonen abzurutschen. Half dem Jüngeren dabei, die aufwühlenden Erfahrungen zu verarbeiten und sein bebendes Herz zu besänftigen. Zeigte ihm, dass er ihm nicht länger zürnte.  
„Weißt du, Newton“, begann er nach einigen Augenblicken, „Es schmerzt mich, dich bestrafen zu müssen. Ich halte dich für sehr besonders, herausragend in deinen Fähigkeiten. Umso enttäuschter bin ich, wenn du dich mir widersetzt.“  
„Das werde ich nicht mehr, Professor“, versicherte Newt so eilig, dass Albus‘ Brust warm wurde.   
Nun, immerhin schienen die Peitschenhiebe ihm jeglichen Trotz ausgetrieben zu haben.   
Albus schmunzelte und drückte kurz Newts Schulter. „Ich bin froh, dass wir uns da einig sind“, sagte er, „Denn es gibt eines, das du nicht von mir weißt.“   
Er beugte sich verschwörerisch vor und raunte Newt ins Ohr: „Von allen, die ich unterrichte, bist du mein Lieblingsschüler.“  
  


*

  
  
Newts Herz setzte einen Moment aus. Dann begann es, lauter und heftiger zu schlagen. Diese Worte trafen so genau den Kern seiner Lehrer-Schüler-Fantasie und seiner damaligen Schwärmerei für seinen Professor. Er hatte immer schon etwas Besonderes für seinen Professor sein wollen, wer wollte das nicht, wenn man für jemanden schwärmte?   
Seine Wangen begannen zu glühen. Zittrig flüsterte er: „W-wirklich?“  
Er hörte Albus leise nah an seinem Ohr lachen.   
„Wirklich", bestätigte er sanft, „und ich muss gestehen, dass ich sehr viele Dinge sehr viel lieber mit dir täte, als dich zu bestrafen."  
Newt schmunzelte leicht gegen die Tischplatte. Seine Tränen von eben waren vergessen.   
„Ich werde in Zukunft brav sein, Professor", versicherte er abermals in reumütigem, süßem Tonfall.  
„So ist es gut“, antwortete Albus lobend und seine Hand wanderte von Newts Schulter langsam die Wirbelsäule hinab. Newt schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl, wie die Hand langsam über seine Haut strich, bis sie schließlich seinen geschundenen Hintern erreicht. Er gab ein leises Wimmern von sich, als Albus ein wenig zudrückte. Fast war er versucht, sich trotz des pochenden Schmerzes gegen die Hand zu schmiegen, doch ihm fiel gerade noch rechtzeitig ein, dass sie in diesem Rollenspiel keine Beziehung führten. Also hielt er sich notgedrungen zurück.   
Betont irritiert flüsterte er: „P-professor?"  
„Wie wäre es“, schnurrte Albus ihm ins Ohr, „wenn du mir beweist, wie ernst du es meinst?“ Er beugte sich vor und hauchte einen Kuss auf Newts Schulter, während er erneut zudrückte. „… damit, dich mir nicht länger zu widersetzen?“  
Newt bekam eine Gänsehaut. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe um keine genießenden Geräusche von sich zu geben.  
„I-ich... Ich verstehe nicht, Sir“, gab er schließlich keuchend von sich.  
Albus lachte leise. „Ich denke, du weißt sehr genau, wie ich das meine, Newt“, sagte er und strich über den Hintern, den Newt versuchte, von ihm wegzuschieben.   
„Du stehst hier nackt an meinem Schreibtisch und meine Hand liegt auf deinem Hintern. Ich denke, das wird dir eine Ahnung geben, was genau mir vorschwebt.“  
Newt keuchte leise, als Albus ein wenig zudrückte.  
„I-ich... Aber... Ich habe noch n-nie", gab er beschämt von sich und lugte mit einem unsicheren, hilfesuchenden Blick über seine Schulter zu Albus.  
Er sah den Älteren amüsiert schmunzeln, als dieser die Anspielung auf angebliche Jungfräulichkeit begriff.   
„Keine Sorge, Liebes“, schnurrte er, „Es wird dir gefallen.“ Seine Hand wanderte zwischen die Pobacken und fand Newts Eingang.   
Newt biss sich erneut auf die Lippe und konnte ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen nicht verhindern, als er den Finger über seinen Muskelring kreisen spürte und anschließend merkte, wie etwas Warmes, Flüssiges sein Inneres befeuchtete.  
„A-aber... Sie sind... m-mein Lehrer", keuchte er und hatte Mühe, seine Hüfte still zu halten.  
„Das ist richtig“, stimmte Albus zu und beugte sich vor, um Newt ins Ohr zu raunen: „Und genau deshalb wirst du dich mir nicht widersetzen, nicht wahr, Newt? Du möchtest doch nicht, dass ich dich erneut bestrafen muss?“ Sein Finger schob sich tiefer. Als er dabei Newts Prostata streifte, wimmerte Newt sehnsüchtig und krallte seine Hände in die Tischkante.   
Er schüttelte eifrig den Kopf. „N-nein, w-werde ich nicht", keuchte er also und setzte ein verzweifeltes "Alles was Sie wollen, nur bitte nicht wieder bestrafen..." hinzu.  
Albus drang mit einem zweiten Finger in Newt ein und weitete ihn weiter, was Newt damit quittierte, dass er ihm sein Becken stärker entgegendrückte.  
„Dann sind wir uns einig“, schnurrte Albus dunkel und setzte dann hinzu: „Du wirst niemandem davon erzählen, was wir heute getan haben. Das wird unser Geheimnis bleiben.“  
„Hnn...!" Newt presste seine Stirn erneut gegen die Tischplatte. Seiner eigenen Stimme nicht trauend, nickte er auf Albus Forderung.  
„Und du wirst wieder zu mir kommen, wenn ich es verlange“, setzte Albus hinzu und biss Newt in den Übergang vom Hals zur Schulter. Er schob einen dritten Finger hinzu.   
Newt schloss die Augen und ergab sich ganz in das Gefühl der Finger in ihm und Albus Zähne an seinem Hals, während er benommen nickte. Auch wenn die Hiebe zuvor seiner Lust einen deutlichen Dämpfer versetzt hatten, so kehrte sie nun ungleich stärker und drängender zurück.   
Ein atemloses Stöhnen kam ihm über die Lippen als der Ältere sein Glied umfasste und er begann augenblicklich in die warme Hand zu stoßen. Als er jedoch den Zauber spürte, wimmerte er leidend und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Bitte, nicht!", flehte er und dieses Mal war es nicht gespielt. Er wollte nicht länger hingehalten werden. Sie hatten schon so lang darauf hingearbeitet und nun wollte Albus ihn nicht kommen lassen?  
„Eines der Dinge, die du lernen sollst, an diesem Abend“, schnurrte Albus ihm ins Ohr, „Dein Orgasmus gehört mir. Ich bestimme, wann du kommst.“ Er biss ihm ins Ohrläppchen und zog sanft daran. Newt wimmerte auf, teil wegen der Worte, teils wegen der Zähne an seinem Ohr.   
Sein Wimmern wandelte sich in sehnsüchtiges Stöhnen, als Albus begann, mit den Fingern wieder und wieder gegen seine Prostata zu stoßen. Sanft, aber eindringlich und oft. Es machte Newt ganz berauscht.   
Er wusste selbst nicht, ob er die Vorstellung genoss oder nicht leiden konnte, dass er höchstwahrscheinlich nicht allzu schnell kommen würde. Vermutlich beides. Zumindest zuckte sein Glied ungeduldig zwischen seinen Beinen bei dem Gedanken, dass er Albus komplett gehörte und keine Wahl hatte, außer sich zu ergeben.  
Als die Finger ihn verließen, folgte er diesen mit seinen Hüften, wollte unbedingt weiter die wundervollen Sensationen spüren, die diese in ihm auslösten. Doch Albus hielt seine Hüften in einem festen Griff. Kurz darauf fühlte Newt jedoch etwas deutlich Besseres an seinem Eingang und er ließ seine Hüften so gut wie möglich kreisen, um Albus Spitze an seinem Eingang noch besser zu spüren.  
Er hörte Albus leise knurren. „Mir gefällt dein Drang, mir deine Folgsamkeit zu beweisen“, sagte er amüsiert, doch seine Stimme war rau geworden.  
Er grub die Finger fester in Newts Hüfte und schob sich langsam hinein. So langsam, dass Newt jeden Zentimeter fühlen konnte, der in ihn eindrang, bis Albus bis zur Wurzel in ihm war. Sie stöhnten leise auf. Doch offenbar hatte der Ältere ihn heute noch nicht genug gequält, wenn er so frustrierend langsam blieb. Newt biss die Zähne zusammen und krallte seine Finger fester in die Tischkante, um sich zusammenzureißen. Doch seine Hoffnung auf ein paar feste, harte Stöße wurde erneut enttäuscht als sich der Ältere quälend langsam wieder zurück zog.  
„P-professor... bitte!", keuchte er also schließlich.  
„Ja?“, fragte Albus unschuldig und er schob sich langsam wieder hinein, ehe er in Newt verharrte. Eine seiner Hände strich über Newts Rücken. „Was möchtest du?“  
Newt legte keuchend den Kopf in den Nacken.  
„B-bitte... quälen Sie mich nicht", wimmert er schließlich.  
Albus legte eine Hand auf Newts wunden Hintern und knetete ihn. „Mir ist nicht bewusst, dass ich dich quäle“, behauptete er, während er sich kurz hinauszog und sich in einem kleinen Stoß wieder in Newt hinein stieß.   
Newt gab einen kleinen Schrei der Überraschung von sich von sich, bemerkte dann aber, dass Albus wieder unbewegt in ihm verharrte.  
„Schneller... bitte", brachte er schließlich beschämt mit feuerroten Wangen hervor, da er sich sicher war, dass er es nicht mehr länger aushalten würde. Er brauchte Albus, der tief und hart in sich stieß, und zwar jetzt sofort!  
Albus ließ sein Becken ein wenig kreisen und Newt schnappte nach Luft, weil er die Bewegung überdeutlich an seiner Prostata spürte.   
„Schneller?“, fragte der Ältere mit samtener Stimme und beugte sich vor zu Newts Ohr, „Hast du dir das denn verdient?“  
Newt nickte eilig. Ein sehnsüchtiges, verzweifeltes Schluchzen entwich ihm.   
„Bitte, bitte, bitte!“, flehte er, „Ich tue alles!"   
„Alles?“, fragte Albus und ließ sich das Wort auf der Zunge zergehen. „Dann verlange ich dein Wort, Newt“, sagte er und bewegte sich quälend langsam hinein und hinaus, „Du wirst morgen Abend ebenfalls hierherkommen. Direkt nach dem Abendessen. Und du wirst tun, was ich dann von dir verlange. Versprichst du das?“  
Newt zitterte bereits am ganzen Körper vor Erregung. Er konnte Albus Glied deutlich in sich spüren, während sich seine Muskeln verzweifelt um dieses krampften.  
Albus hätte in diesem Moment tatsächlich so ziemlich alles von Newt verlangen können.   
„J-ja", keuchte er ungeduldig. „Ich verspreche es...bitte!", wimmerte er verzweifelt.  
„Braver Junge“, antwortete Albus. Er krallte sich erneut in Newts Hüfte.  
Newt wollte bereits erneut betteln, doch da stieß Albus endlich kraftvoll in genau dem richtigen Winkel in ihn und ließ ihn Sterne sehen. Der erste Stoß nahm ihm noch den Atem, doch bereits bei dem zweiten gezielten Stoß schrie Newt unterdrückt auf und schnappte nach Luft.  
„D-da-aah...nke!", brachte er zwischen zwei Stößen brüchig heraus und konzentrierte sich ganz auf das Gefühl, wie Albus sich fest immer wieder tief und ohne Zurückhaltung in ihn versenkte.  
Seine Stöße wurden unbarmherzig, hart und fordernd, wie Newt sie haben wollte. Und weil sie so zielgenau Newts Prostata trafen, war er bald nicht mehr in der Lage, Oben von Unten zu unterscheiden. Er lag einfach nur auf dem Schreibtisch, die Hände in die Kante gekrallt, während Albus immer wieder mit einer Wucht in ihn stieß, die ihm wortwörtlich den Atem nahm.  
Sein eigenes Glied tropfte und zuckte bereits ungeduldig und mehr als einmal war sich Newt sicher, gleich endlich seinen Höhepunkt zu erreichen, der jedoch kurz davor immer wieder abflaute – gehemmt durch den Zauber. Bei dem dritten versagten Orgasmus schluchzte Newt aufgelöst und begann unzusammenhängend darum zu betteln endlich kommen zu dürfen.  
Albus schien andere Pläne zu haben. Statt ihn von dem Zauber zu befreien, sagte er sanft: „Ich denke, ein wenig länger wirst du noch aushalten“, während er fortfuhr, gegen Newts Prostata zu stoßen.   
Newt bekam die Worte bereits gar nicht mehr mit, genau wie die Schreie, die ihm immer wieder bei jedem Stoß über die Lippen kamen, zu sehr überfluteten die Reize sein Gehirn.   
Während die Stöße also andauerten und die Erlösung immer noch nicht in Reichweite schien, löste Newt seine zittrigen Hände von der Tischkante und griff stattdessen nach hinten, krallte sich dort auf der Suche nach Halt in Albus Unterarme, der immer noch seine Hüften in einem eisernem Griff festhielt. Newts Stimme war langsam bereits heiser und ihm liefen die Tränen die Wangen hinunter während sich alles in seinem benebelten Kopf nur noch darum drehte, dass es endlich enden sollte und er kommen wollte. Langsam, aber sicher hatte er Probleme, ordentlich Luft zu bekommen.  
Verzweifelt krallte er sich fester an Albus, versuchte die Tränen aus den Augen zu blinzeln, um seine Sicht zu klären. Doch egal wie viel er blinzelte, es schien dennoch verschwommen und schließlich merkte er wie ihm schwummrig wurde.   
„Ah-..Al..bus", versuchte er noch, Albus mit kratziger Stimme auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Doch dann wurde ihm bereits schwarz vor Augen und er sackte auf dem Tisch zusammen, während sich seine Hände von den Armen des Älteren lösten und schlaff hinabfielen.  
  


*

  
  
Als Newt vor ihm zusammenbrach, war Albus sich sicher, dass sie das Erlebnis garantiert nicht vergessen würden. Nur nicht aus den von ihn erhofften Gründen. Er hielt reflexartig Newts Hüfte fest, während dem Jüngeren die Beine wegknickten und ließ ihn dann langsam los, sodass der bewusstlose Körper sacht auf den Boden glitt. Zugleich versuchte er, seine Überraschung und Überforderung zu verarbeiten. Auf dieses Ziel hatte er definitiv nicht hingearbeitet.   
Während er den Orgasmus-Block-Zauber löste, brachten ihm seine Handschuhe eine Decke aus dem Wohnzimmer. Er wickelte Newt darin ein, bevor er sich die Hose hochzog und dann den leblosen Körper hinüber, in vertrautere Gefilde, trug. Während er ging, führte er sich vor Augen, wie viel heute geschehen war. Der Ball, die gegenseitigen Liebesgeständnisse, Rollenspiel, Schmerzen, Anspannung und dann Sex…. Es war beinahe kein Wunder, dass Newt nun, da er ihn hatte zappeln lassen, das Bewusstsein verloren hatte vor Überanstrengung. Albus schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst, während er Newt sacht auf das Sofa legte. Er schob ihm einige Kissen unter die Beine, damit das Blut wieder in seinem Gehirn ankam und ging dann zur Minibar, um ihm einen Stärkungstrank heraus zu suchen.  
Eigentlich hatte er sich den Ausgang des Abends anders erhofft. Die Striemen, die Newts hübschen Hintern zierten, sollten das Einzige sein, das er morgen in Erinnerung behalten würde. Er hatte Albus den ganzen Abend lang hingehalten, war vor ihm herumgetänzelt in seinem Festumhang, der seine Vorzüge bestens in Szene setzte und nun hatte Albus sich das, was er den ganzen Abend lang hatte haben wollen, so heftig holen wollen, dass er übers Ziel hinausgeschossen war.   
Ja, er wollte Newt besitzen, wollte sich in ihn gravieren, sich in ihn brennen. Newt sollte an niemand anderen denken als an ihn und er sollte dieses Ereignis nie vergessen. Aber seine Besitzsucht hatte Grenzen. Und eine davon war definitiv Ohnmacht. So weit hatte er es nicht kommen lassen wollen.  
Albus hatte sich durch unzählige kleine Fläschchen gekramt und endlich den Trank gefunden, den er brauchte, als er Newt vom Sofa her leise „W-was…?“, murmeln hörte.   
Er blickte auf, gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie er dabei war, bei dem Versuch, sich aufzusetzen, vom Sofa zu rollen. Albus‘ Handschuhe stoben zu ihm hin, um ihn zu stützen.   
„Langsam“, mahnte er sanft und lief, das Fläschchen in der Hand, zu Newt hin. Er entkorkte es und hielt es Newt vors Gesicht, während er neben ihm auf die Knie sank und die Aufgabe, ihn zu stützen, von den Handschuhen abnahm.   
„Hier, trink das.“  
Newt, der desorientiert schien, blickte blinzelnd zu Albus auf.   
„Was ist passiert?", fragte er mit kratziger Stimme.  
Albus schmunzelte schuldbewusst. „Nun, ich schätze, ich habe dich überanstrengt“, sagte er, „Offensichtlich war das zu viel Aufregung, zu viele Reize. Du bist ohnmächtig geworden.“  
Newt öffnete den Mund, deutlich irritiert. Und schloss ihn dann wieder.   
Ein Hauch von Rosa legte sich auf seine blassen Wangen.   
„Oh Merlin... das tut mir Leid", murmelte er schuldbewusst und beschämt. „S-Sind Sie wenigstens...?"   
Albus schmunzelte. „Das ist unwichtig", sagte er und hielt die Phiole höher. „Bitte trink das", wiederholte er, „Ein Stärkungstrank, damit dein Kreislauf sich stabilisiert."  
Newt nickte und griff mit zittrigen Händen nach der Phiole, die er in einem Zug leerte und dann wieder Albus reichte. Er ließ sich zurück gegen das Sofa sinken, während er Albus‘ Blick auswich.  
„Entschuldigen Sie", murmelte er noch einmal.   
„W-wenn Sie wollen, dann könnte ich…", begann er mit einem scheuen Blick hinunter zu Albus Schritt und leckte sich kurz nervös über die Lippen.  
„Newt", sagte Albus mit sanfter Strenge und griff Newts Kinn, um seinen Blick zu Albus' Gesicht zu heben, „Ich bin derjenige, der sich entschuldigen sollte. Ich habe es übertrieben und mehr von dir verlangt, als du leisten konntest." Er küsste ihm die Stirn. "Verzeih mir."  
„I-Ist schon in Ordnung… So etwas passiert… sicher ab und an“, murmelte er und wurde gegen Ende unsicher, als sei er sich nicht sicher, ob man bei Sex oft ohnmächtig werden konnte. Kein Wunder, er hatte keine Erfahrungswerte.   
Er rappelte sich auf, sank nach vorn zu Albus hin und schmiegte sich an ihn.   
„Sie sind ganz sicher nicht enttäuscht?", fragte er leise.  
Albus lachte leise, legte Newt eine Hand auf den Rücken und strich darüber.   
„Nein", sagte er sanft, „Nur besorgt. Ich denke, wir sollten uns jetzt erst einmal ein wenig Ruhe gönnen." An Sex war jetzt ohnehin nicht mehr zu denken. Newts Ohnmacht hat dafür gesorgt, dass Albus alles andere fühlte als sexuelle Erregung.  
Newt schenkte Albus ein ehrliches Lächeln, von dem Albus nicht wusste, womit er es verdient hatte. Nach allem…   
Er vergrub sein Gesicht an Albus Hals und schlang die Arme um dessen Taille.  
„Ich bin froh, dass Sie damals vorbei gekommen sind", flüsterte er schließlich. „In meiner Wohnung meine ich", ergänzte er.   
Albus stutzte und schwieg einen Moment. Diesen Themenwechsel hatte er nicht erwartet. Aber er verstand, was Newt damit sagen wollte und dass er es jetzt tat, nachdem Albus es übertrieben hatte, besänftigte seine Sorge um den Jüngeren und das, was sein Faux-Pas angerichtet hatte.   
Mit einem Schmunzeln drückte er Newt einen Kuss auf den Schopf.   
„Ich auch“, sagte er sanft, löste vorsichtig die Arme von sich und ließ sich dann neben Newt auf dem Sofa nieder.   
Der Jüngere rutschte fort, um ihm Platz zu machen und griff die Decke fester, um sich besser darin einzuwickeln. Als Albus den Arm hinter ihm auf die Lehne legte, schmiegte Newt sich gegen ihn.   
„Meinen Sie…“, begann Newt langsam. Er schien in Gedanken zu sein. Nach allem, was heute geschehen war, wunderte es Albus, dass er noch an etwas anderes denken konnte.   
„Meinen Sie, wir… wir säßen jetzt auch hier, wenn Sie damals nicht…?“ Seine Frage verlief ins Leere.  
Albus gab ein bestätigendes Brummen von sich. „Früher oder später vermutlich.“  
Newt schwieg einen Moment. Wenn seine Frage darauf abzielte, ob das alles aus einer Laune heraus entstanden war, dann hatte Albus ihm gerade die Gewissheit gegeben, dass es tiefer ging als das.   
„Wie… wieso?“, fragte Newt leise, „Ich meine, nach allem…“  
Albus seufzte. „Wir hatten nie viel Zeit, oder?“, fragte er und seine Hand legte sich auf Newts Schulterspitze. Er strich zärtlich darüber. „Du warst viel in der Weltgeschichte unterwegs, ich musste mich mit dem Ministerium auseinandersetzen und muss es noch immer. Irgendetwas stand immer im Weg.“  
Newt keuchte. Als Albus zu ihm hinunter sah, bemerkte er, dass die eben noch blassen Wangen nun wieder dunkelrot waren und er den Kopf schüttelte.   
„D-Das… Sie nehmen mich auf den Arm“, murmelte er.   
Albus schmunzelte. „Vielleicht war es einfach der richtige Moment?“, fragte er sanft, „Newt, wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, habe ich schon recht früh bemerkt, dass du für mich schwärmst.“  
Als Newt darauf nichts sagte und stattdessen das hochrote Gesicht in Albus‘ Halsbeuge versteckte, lachte er leise.   
„Du warst nie sonderlich gut darin, deine Gefühle zu verstecken, Liebes“, sagte Albus sanft, legte ihm eine Hand in den Nacken und kraulte ihn liebevoll. Er fühlte, wie ein Schauer Newts schlanke Statur durchlief.  
Newt schnaubte unwillkürlich. „Wenn Sie jetzt behaupten, dass Sie verstehen, was in meinem Kopf vorgeht, dann wären Sie der erste“, murmelte er leise.  
„Vielleicht bin ich der Erste, der sich die Zeit genommen hat, dich lang genug zu beobachten?“, fragte Albus leise, „Dich zu verstehen. Jedes kleine Zeichen zu bemerken, das aussagt, was dir durch den Kopf geht. Findest du so etwas ein normales Verhalten für einen Freund?“  
Auf seine Worte folgte ein neues Schaudern. Newts Gesicht glühte an Albus‘ Schulter.   
„Ich… ich weiß nicht, ich… ich habe nie…“, murmelte er fahrig.  
Albus legte ihm den Arm um die Schulter und zog ihn näher an sich heran.   
„Newt, Darling, es hat mich einige Zeit gekostet, zu erkennen, dass ich deine Gefühle vielleicht erwidern könnte“, sagte er leise, „Obwohl ich wusste, dass deine Empfindungen schon lang vergangen sein könnten.“  
Er fühlte, wie Newt den Kopf schüttelte. „W-waren sie nicht“, gestand er flüsternd. Seine Stimme bebte. Er war so hinreißend, dass Albus sich fragte, warum er überhaupt so lang gewartet hatte. Aber andererseits konnte er sich nicht beklagen. Wenn man die drohende Zukunft einmal außer Acht ließ, dann konnte Albus von sich behaupten, in diesem Moment glücklich zu sein.  
„Offensichtlich nicht“, kommentierte er milde amüsiert. Seine Fingerspitzen malten Kreise auf Newts nackter Schulter. Er beobachtete, wie sich eine Gänsehaut darauf ausbreitete.   
„Also, die Antwort auf deine Frage ist ja“, raunte er Newt zu, „Ich denke, wir säßen auch dann hier. Weil ich bereits Monate vorher dieser Sehnsucht nach dir auf den Grund gehen wollte. Aber du warst nie greifbar und mir erschien ein direkter Vorstoß ein wenig plump…. Es wäre dir nicht gerecht geworden.“  
Newt sog tief und holpernd die Luft ein. Seine Hände legten sich auf Albus‘ Schultern.  
„Es… hätte mich nicht gestört“, murmelte er leise.   
Albus lachte leise. „Eine deiner anziehendsten Eigenschaften“, sagte er sanft, „Genügsamkeit.“ Er legte auch noch den anderen Arm um Newt, sodass dieser, in seine Decke gewickelt, nah an seiner Brust war und Albus seine Wärme deutlich fühlen konnte.   
„Nach all den Jahren, die du warten musstest, bin ich froh, dass noch nicht alles zu spät ist. Ich liebe dich, Newt. Egal, was kommt. Vergiss das nicht.“  
An seiner Brust fühlte er, wie Newt die Hände in sein Hemd krallte.   
„O-okay“, murmelte er. Seine Stimme klang erstickt.   
Und Albus wollte gern glauben, dass es vor Rührung war.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wenn ihr wissen wollt, wann das nächste Kapitel kommt, schaut einmal hier: https://www.jessica-graves.com/  
> Außerdem findet ihr mich auf Twitter: https://twitter.com/Jessica64395240  
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/JessicaGraves4/


	14. Nurmengard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus hat genug von all dem Gerede, dass Newt endlich gegen Grindelwald ins Feld geschickt werden soll. Er ergreift drastische Maßnahmen, die einen hohen Preis fordern. Höher, als er im ersten Moment ahnt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo zusammen ~  
> Für alle, die diese FF lesen, weil sie sehnsüchtig auf Grindelwalds Auftritt warten:  
> Herzlichen Glückwunsch, heute ist euer Tag! :D
> 
> Zur Einstimmung ein kleines Youtube-Video vorab  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=quwlM8JwUp0

Die darauffolgenden Wochen verliefen für Albus mit rosaroter Brille.  
Es war offensichtlich, dass sich die Kunde darüber, dass zwei der Professoren miteinander gingen, nach dem Halloweenball wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet hatte, obwohl nur die älteren Schüler zugegen gewesen waren. Albus war das ganz recht. Nun, da Newt und er sich gegenseitig ihre Gefühle füreinander versichert hatten, stellte er fest, dass er deutlich besitzergreifender war, als er von sich angenommen hatte.   
Natürlich hätte er noch immer dem Alpha-Trank die Schuld daran geben können… Aber er hatte ihn schon einige Zeit lang nicht mehr genommen und die körperliche Wirkung, die der Trank hatte, blieb aus, weil die restlichen Stoffe in Albus‘ Körper mehr und mehr abgebaut waren.   
Trotzdem begehrte er Newt unverändert, stahl sich heimlich in sein Klassenzimmer, um ihm in einer unbeobachteten Minute einen Kuss zu rauben, traf sich abends mit ihm und widmete sich, wann immer er die Zeit fand, seinem liebsten Hobby: Newt verführen.   
Mittlerweile hatten sie sich einen beachtlichen Erfahrungsschatz aufgebaut. Das Rollenspiel und die Alpha-Omega-Tränke waren nur ein Teil der Experimente gewesen, die Albus initiiert und die Newt so bereitwillig mit ihm durchgespielt hatte.   
Es erfüllte Albus mit einem gewissen Stolz, dass Newt überdies einem weiteren besonderen Training zugestimmt hatte, bei dem Albus es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, ihn jedes Mal, wenn er auf seinem Bett lag, so lang zu dehnen und zu weiten, bis Newt durch die reine Prostatastimulation kam. Nicht nur das, mittlerweile hielt er vier Finger in sich aus. Albus träumte von dem Tag, an dem er Newt so weit hätte, dass er seine Hand ganz in sich aufnahm. Es verlangte ihm danach, mit den Fingerknöcheln über Newts Prostata zu reiben und leicht dagegen zu stoßen.  
Bei dem Gedanken daran wurde Albus jedes Mal ganz aufgeregt und es kribbelte in ihm, in freudiger Erwartung.   
  
Doch ihre Zukunft sah nicht nur rosig aus.   
Sie konnten sich nicht in jeder freien Minute einander widmen.   
Denn das Zaubereiministerium setzte Newt zunehmend unter Druck und während die Wochen ins Land zogen, es kälter und kälter wurde, waren Auroren öfter in Hogwarts zugegen, als es Albus lieb gewesen wäre.   
Theseus und seine Mitarbeiter trafen sich mit Newt, planten mit ihm ihr Vorhaben, Queenie und Credence zu befreien, und wann immer es möglich war, leistete Albus ihnen in ihren Meetings Gesellschaft.   
Sie kamen nur schleppend voran.   
Das war Albus ganz recht. Er war noch immer nicht begeistert von der Idee, Newt allein in den Kampf zu schicken. Mit jedem Tag, der verging, sogar immer weniger.   
Aber Theseus hatte einen großen Einfluss auf seinen Bruder, obwohl Newt es nicht zugeben wollte.   
Newt war so überzeugt davon, dass er der Einzige war, der seinen Freunden helfen konnte, dass Albus dagegen nur schwer anreden konnte. Egal, was er sagte, Newt brachte immer wieder das gleiche emotionale Argument vor: Dass sie seine Freunde waren. Dass er seine Freunde nie im Stich lassen würde. Dass er alles tun würde, damit sie in Sicherheit waren.   
Die große Stärke der Hufflepuffs trat dieser Tage deutlicher zutage als jemals zuvor.   
Und obwohl Albus wusste, dass er stolz auf ihn sein sollte, konnte er es nicht. Im Gegenteil: Er sorgte sich. So sehr, dass er um Weihnachten, nachdem sie erneut einen Plan verworfen hatten, schließlich genug hatte.   
„Na schön“, sagte er zerknirscht in die Runde und Travers, der Leiter der magischen Strafverfolgung, der ausnahmsweise ebenfalls zugegen war, schaute auf.   
„Ich bin dabei.“  
Stille trat ein. Alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet. Nicht nur die von Newt und Theseus, sondern auch die aller anderen Auroren, die für das gemeinsame Meeting hierhergereist waren.   
Albus seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht. Es war eine lange Woche gewesen. Ein langer Monat. Eigentlich war es generell recht anstrengend, seit er sich unterbewusst jede Sekunde um Newts Zukunft sorgte, stellte er fest.   
„Erleuchten Sie uns, Dumbledore“, sagte Travers kühl, „Wo genau sind Sie dabei? Ich hatte angenommen, Sie gehören ohnehin zum eingeschworenen Kreis?“  
Albus schenkte ihm ein kleines gequältes Lächeln. „Ich werde Mr. Scamander begleiten“, sagte er.  
Travers war nicht der einzige, dessen Augen sich bei der Aussage weiteten.   
„Wie war das?“, fragte er.   
„Sie haben mich verstanden“, sagte Albus leise und noch immer mit einem höflichen Lächeln. „Ich werde Newt begleiten.“ Müde schaute er auf die unzähligen Pläne, die auf dem Tisch verteilt lagen. Keiner von ihnen versprach ausreichend Sicherheit, dass er mit gutem Gewissen glauben konnte, dass Newt zu ihm zurückkehrte.   
Abermals legte sich Stille über sie.   
Die Auroren schwiegen. Einige schielten verstohlen zu Theseus, Newt oder Travers hin.  
Letzterer hob eine Augenbraue. „Wurde auch Zeit“, kommentierte er bissig. „Dass Sie endlich einmal Verantwortung übernehmen.“  
Albus erwiderte seinem Blick ungerührt und ließ die Beleidigung unkommentiert.   
Er wies auf die Pläne. „Trotzdem funktioniert keiner davon“, sagte er ruhig. „Sie alle scheitern daran, dass weder Credence noch Miss Goldstein je außerhalb von Nurmengard gesichtet worden sind.“  
Albus schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn wir keinen offenen Feldzug beginnen wollen – zu dem wir weit mehr brauchen werden als ein Dutzend Auroren – dann müssen wir uns einer List bedienen.“  
Travers nickte langsam. „Nun, Sie kennen Grindelwald am besten, nicht wahr, Dumbledore?“, sagte er und verteilte damit abermals eine unnötige Spitze. „Was würde ihn genug ablenken?“  
Albus hob den Kopf und sein Blick streifte einen Moment Newt, der deutlich nervöser aussah und ihn anschaute, als wollte er ihn bitten, das nicht zu tun.   
Aber Albus hatte keine Wahl. Niemand würde Newt so gut schützen können, wie Albus. Niemand war mächtig genug.   
Also schaute Albus zu Travers zurück.   
„Ich“, sagte er.   
  


*

  
  
Albus wünschte, es gäbe eine leichtere Lösung. Aber so sehr er sich auch seit Wochen das Hirn zermarterte, ihm fiel keine andere ein als ein Ablenkungsmanöver.   
Während er sich in der Nähe von Nurmengard zeigen würde und hoffte, dass er Grindelwald wichtig genug war, um persönlich vorbei zu kommen, würde Newt sich ins Schloss schleichen, nach Queenie und Credence suchen und sie rausbringen.   
Lieber zog Albus die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes auf sich und riskierte, ihm zu nah zu kommen – von ihm angegriffen und gefangengenommen zu werden – als dass das gleiche Schicksal Newt ereilen sollte.   
Außerdem war Albus zäh. Und er verstand sich auf Worte. Er würde Grindelwald schon irgendwie wieder entwischen.   
Albus zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass sein Opfer groß genug sein würde. Grindelwald würde ihn sich nicht entgehen lassen. Auch, wenn sie keine gemeinsame Vergangenheit hätten, so war Albus doch der Inbegriff der Gegenbewegung, die Grindelwald in Schach hielt. Sich mit dem Widersacher zu treffen, so nah am eigenen Revier, musste Grindelwald locken. So gut meinte Albus ihn noch zu kennen, dass er glaubte, dass der Mann sich diese Chance nicht würde entgehen lassen können.   
  
Kurz nach Silvester hatten sie die Feinheiten soweit besprochen.   
Es würde eine kleine Operation werden.   
Er hatte sich noch das eine oder andere Mal mit Theseus Scamander getroffen, dessen Gesellschaft ihm weitaus lieber war als die von Travers. Besprach die Details mit ihm, plante Eventualitäten und traf Vorkehrungen. Ab und an war Newt anwesend, aber weil es hauptsächlich darum ging, wie Albus seine Rolle als Ablenkungsmanöver erfüllen wollte, war das nicht unbedingt nötig.   
Albus brauchte keinen Geleitschutz. Das wäre nur Kanonenfutter. Wenn Albus sich nicht vor Gellert schützen könnte, dann würden ihm ein paar Auroren auch nicht nutzen. Aber sie würden für ihn ordentlichen Radau schlagen, in Albus‘ Nähe, um die Aufmerksamkeit von Newt wegzuziehen. Und Theseus sicherte ihm seine Unterstützung glücklicherweise zu.  
Newt wiederum konnte ebenso wenig ein Geschwader gebrauchen, das nur unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn zog.   
Und so machten sie sich zwar gemeinsam mit Theseus und einer Handvoll Auroren nach Österreich auf… Verabschiedeten sich aber von ihnen, als sie nah genug herangekommen waren, dass sie wussten, dass es nicht mehr weit war.   
  
Bevor sie sich trennten, zog Albus Newt noch einmal zur Seite.   
„Pass auf dich auf“, raunte er leise und küsste ihm die Lippen, die in der eisigen Kälte der verschneiten Alpen ein wenig kühl geworden waren.   
„Du auch auf dich“, antwortete Newt, „Ich… ich komme schon zurecht, aber… aber du…“  
Albus schüttelte den Kopf.   
Sie hatten darüber gesprochen, kurz nachdem Albus verkündet hatte, dass er aktiv betreten würde. Newt fürchtete um Albus, so wie Albus um Newt fürchtete.   
„Ich weiß eher, wie man ihn nehmen muss, als irgendjemand sonst“, sagte er zuversichtlich. „Du wirst sehen. Heute Abend werden wir wieder raus sein und alles ist gut.“  
„Versprochen?“, fragte Newt leise an Albus‘ Lippen.   
Albus nickte. „Versprochen“, sagte er und küsste ihn noch einmal. „Ich liebe dich.“  
Newt schob den Kopf vor und fing ihre Lippen erneut ein. „Ich dich auch“, hauchte er.   
Albus setzte ihm einen letzten kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen, dann einen weiteren auf die Stirn.   
„Das Reinkommen ist das Schwerste“, erinnerte er ihn sanft an das, was sie besprochen hatten, „Sobald du Queenie hast, wird es leichter.“  
„Ich weiß“, sagte Newt nickend, „Sie hat mich schon mal vor dem Tod bewahrt.“  
  


*

  
  
Es hatte so leicht sein sollen.   
Vielleicht kein Spaziergang, aber… hatte Albus sich wirklich so sehr verkalkuliert?  
Wurde er alt? Oder hatte er etwas von seiner berechnenden Schärfe eingebüßt?  
Was es auch war… Als er nah genug ans Schloss herangekommen war, dass er die Zinnen über den Berghang ragen sehen konnte, traf er, wie erwartet auf Grindelwald – und wurde augenblicklich umringt von einem Dutzend seiner Anhänger.   
Soweit so gut.   
Allerdings hatte er nicht mit diesem Grinsen gerechnet.   
Oder damit, dass Gellert gedehnt sagte: „Ich fühle mich geehrt, Albus. Mit Mr. Scamanders Besuch hatte ich bereits gerechnet, aber dich hier zu sehen, ist überraschend."  
Albus sackte das Herz in die Hose.   
Sie wussten von Newt.   
Sie hatten ihn.  
Sein Herz zog sich voll Sorge zusammen.   
„Es ist ein wenig kalt hier draußen für einen Plausch, findest du nicht?“, fragte Gellert leichthin und noch immer ein eisiges Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Lass mich dir einen Tee anbieten.“  
  


*

  
  
Newt war tatsächlich nicht weit gekommen.   
Und es hatte wirklich nicht daran gelegen, dass er es schlecht angegangen war.   
Im Gegenteil, er hatte sehr auf seine Deckung geachtet. War vorsichtig gewesen, hatte sich versteckt und bedeckt gehalten, hatte Tarnzauber auf sich geworfen und alles getan, was nötig war.   
Trotzdem hatte er, als ihn noch fünfhundert Meter vom Schloss trennten, einen Zauberstab im Nacken gespürt.   
Schwer schluckend hatte er die Arme gehoben. War vorsichtig aufgestanden, gefesselt worden und wurde hinunter geführt. Zu Grindelwald, der auf der Brücke vor den großen Flügeltoren seines Schlosses gestanden hatte, gemeinsam mit Queenie, die ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.   
Newt hatte mit vielem gerechnet. Aber nicht damit, dass Queenie ihn so schnell an Grindelwald verraten würde. Wenn sie seine Gedanken gehört hatte, dann hatte sie auch seine Absichten gehört. Wieso hatte sie ihn hintergangen?  
Es tat weh.  
Trotzdem musste er zugeben, dass er unheimlich erleichtert war, zu sehen, dass es ihr gutging.   
So sehr diese Erkenntnis auch durch Grindelwalds kühles Lächeln und Queenies offenkundiger Loyalität zu diesem Wahnsinnigen gedämpft wurde.  
  
Man führte ihn ins Schloss. Schob ihn in einen Raum, der recht luxuriös eingerichtet war und einem großen Wohnzimmer glich. Befahl ihm, sich auf einen Sessel zu setzen.   
Newt hatte keine Wahl. Widerstand würde nur bedeuten, dass man ihn gefügig machen würde. Also ließ er sich nieder und hoffte, dass ihm bald irgendetwas einfallen würde, wie er hier herauskäme. Sein Herz schlug schnell und seine Atmung ging flach.   
Albus war noch da draußen. Sicher würde er ihn irgendwie hier herausholen können.   
Doch die Hoffnung verflüchtigte sich wenige Minuten später, als die Tür abermals aufging und Grindelwald, gefolgt von Albus, hineintrat, der von zwei Männern flankiert und ebenfalls gefesselt war.   
Newts Brust zog sich schmerzvoll zusammen.   
Grindelwald ließ sich Newt gegenüber auf einem Sessel nieder und bedeutete Albus, sich neben Newt zu setzen.   
Einen kurzen Moment lang begegneten sich Albus‘ und Newts Blicke.   
Es behagte Newt ganz und gar nicht, in Albus‘ Augen die gleiche Ratlosigkeit zu sehen. Es verunsicherte ihn. Wenn Albus sich sorgte, dann musste es schlimm sein.  
„Geht es dir gut?“, murmelte Albus leise.   
Newt nickte leicht. „Ja“, hauchte er, während er dabei zusah, wie Queenie sich neben Grindelwald stellte, der die Szenerie beobachtete.   
Eilig verschloss er seinen Geist so gut er konnte. Versuchte, nicht an Albus zu denken. Oder an das, was er vorhatte. Dachte stattdessen an Jacob. An Tina. An all die Menschen, die Queenie vermissten. Vielleicht half das, um sie zum Umdenken zu bewegen.   
Grindelwald überschlug die Beine, stützte seine Ellbogen auf den Armlehnen des Sessels ab und verflocht seine Hände auf Höhe seiner Brust, während er die beiden aufmerksam ansah.  
„Nun denn, was verschafft mir das Vergnügen eures Besuchs?", fragte er lächelnd und schaute dann Albus an. „Sind etwa Ferien in Hogwarts?"   
Albus, der es offensichtlich viel besser verstand, seine Nervosität in dieser Situation zu verstecken, als Newt es konnte, zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper.   
„Kann man so sagen“, erwiderte er gelassen. „Wir waren auf der Suche nach gemeinsamen Freunden“, fuhr er in scheinbarem Plauderton fort. „Newt hier“, er nickte zu Newt hin, „hatte zuletzt mit Queenies Schwester Tina Kontakt und da sie lange nichts von ihr gehört hatten, schürte das verständlicherweise die Sorge um ihr Wohlbefinden.“   
Er zuckte mit den Schultern und Newt bewunderte ihn für die Ruhe, die er in dieser ausweglosen Situation ausstrahlen konnte.   
„Darüber hinaus hatte ich mich gefragt, was aus dem jungen Credence Barebone geworden war…“, fuhr Albus fort, „Und so führte eines zum anderen.“  
Etwas in Grindelwalds Augen funkelte auf, als Albus das sagte.   
„Ja, man sollte gute Freundschaften nicht aus den Augen verlieren“, sagte er mit einem vielsagenden Schmunzeln, ehe er sich Newt zuwandte.   
„Nun, wie Sie sehen, Mr. Scamander, hat Miss Goldstein sich hier hervorragend eingelebt“, sagte er mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und wies auf Queenie, die Newt ein verstohlenes Lächeln schenkte, das er nur schwer erwidern konnte.   
Er nickte langsam. Sie wirkte tatsächlich, als ginge es ihr hier gut. Zu gut.  
„Das freut mich“, murmelte er, mehr an Queenie gewandt, denn an Grindelwald.  
  


*

  
  
Albus bemerkte, dass sich Gellert kaum verändert hatte.   
Und dass ihn das selbst, sehr zu seinem Missfallen, nicht kalt ließ.   
Fiebrig überlegte er, wie sie hier wieder rauskommen konnten. Albus bezweifelte, dass sie sich einfach verabschieden könnten und ungeschoren davon kommen würden. Es war besser, erst einmal nach Gellerts Launen zu spielen, bevor er sich weiter vorwagen konnte.   
Er lehnte sich zurück, soweit die Fesseln es zuließen und ließ den Blick durch den Raum gleiten. „Schön hast du es hier“, stellte er betont gleichmütig fest, „Sagtest du nicht, es gibt Tee?“  
Damit erreichte er immerhin, dass Gellert die Aufmerksamkeit von Newt nahm und sich wieder ihm zuwandte. Er meinte, ihn schmunzeln zu sehen. Wenn auch nur leicht.   
„Drolly“, sagte Gellert und mit einem leisen Plopp erschien ein Hauself neben ihm, der sich tief verbeugte.   
„Bring uns Tee und Kaffee für unsere Gäste. Und ein wenig Gebäck."   
Er ließ kurz den Blick über Newt gleiten, ehe er wieder Albus ansah. „Wie ich es bereits vermutet hatte“, sagte er mit einem gefährlichen Funkeln in den Augen, „Scheint es, als hättest du eine Vorliebe für 'Süßes' entwickelt, Albus."   
Albus bemerkte den Hinweis. Er kannte ihn gut genug, um seine Anspielungen zu verstehen. Solche Dinge änderten sich nicht in den vielen Jahren. Doch er beschloss, keine weitere Angriffsfläche zu bieten.   
„Alles hat seine Vorzüge“, erwiderte er vage.  
Gellerts Schmunzeln wurde breiter. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen."   
Offensichtlich wollte er dem noch etwas hinzufügen, doch ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach ihn.   
„Herein“, sagte er gebieterisch und als eine junge Frau mit schwarzem Haar und vollen roten Lippen den Kopf hineinsteckte und ihn bat, Queenie sprechen zu dürfen, nickte er.   
„Geh nur mit Rosier, meine Liebe“, sagte er an Miss Goldstein gewandt, „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du später noch Zeit finden wirst, mit Newt zu sprechen."   
Sie nickte folgsam und verschwand. Hinter ihr fiel die Tür ins Schloss.   
Wenige Sekunden später erschienen die gewünschten Getränke und das Gebäck auf dem Couchtisch.   
Gellert schenkte ihnen mit einer Handbewegung magisch Tee ein, sich selbst Kaffee, ehe er die Handfesseln der beiden löste.  
„Bitte", sagte er mit einer einladenden Geste.   
Albus rieb sich einen Moment die Handgelenke.   
Dann griff er nach der Teetasse.   
Dass Queenie gegangen war, verhieß nichts Gutes. Keine Zeugin aus Gellerts Rängen, die mitbekam, was hier vorging… Das war eher zu Newts und seinem Nachteil, schätzte er. Aber selbst, wenn…. Was hätte sie ausrichten können? Sein Blick streifte Newt, der deutlich angespannt wirkte. Er hoffte, dass sie das hier heil überstanden.   
Noch immer zermarterte er sich das Hirn auf der Suche nach einer Lösung. Er musste sie irgendwie hier herausbringen. Unter allen Umständen!  
Als Gellerts Blick ihn traf, verschloss Albus diese Gedanken tief in sich. So tief, dass Gellert sie nicht finden würde, wenn er suchte.   
Gellerts Blick war kühl. Berechnend.   
„Nun, Albus“, sagte er und gab Albus damit abermals das Gefühl, dass außer ihnen beiden niemand im Raum war. Albus war sich nicht sicher, ob er es als gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen interpretieren sollte.   
Er war auf der Hut, während Gellert ohne Umschweife fragte: „Wieso bist du hier? Ich möchte nicht glauben, dass du bereits so senil bist, um einfach so um meine Festung herum zu schleichen, in der Hoffnung, dass du und deine zugegebenermaßen recht interessante Begleitung nicht entdeckt werdet. Das wäre sehr enttäuschend."  
Albus unterdrückte ein Zähneknirschen. Dass er nicht geglaubt hatte, dass Newt so schnell aufgegriffen werden würde, behielt er lieber für sich. Auf eine Situation wie diese, die so skurril war, war er nicht vorbereitet. Albus ließ sich von seiner inneren Ratlosigkeit nichts anmerken und gab sich entspannt.   
„Vielleicht hatte ich mich einfach nur gefreut, aus Hogwarts raus zu kommen und mir andere Schlösser anzusehen?“, fragte er mit einem einnehmenden Lächeln. „Ich habe von Nurmengard schon so viel Gutes gehört.“  
Er verzichtete darauf, zu betonen, dass Newt und er zufällig am gleichen Tag hier waren. Gellert war nicht so dumm, ihm das zu glauben. Und Newt hatte Albus bereits berichtet, dass Gellert ihn in New York gefragt hatte, wieso Albus ihm so zugetan war. Damals war es noch kein Vergleich zu dem gewesen, was Albus ihm gegenüber heute fühlte und doch hatte Gellert ein Auge darauf gehabt. Dass sie gar keine Verbindung zueinander hatten, würde er ihnen nicht abkaufen.   
Aber auch seine kleine Ausrede stimmte Gellert nicht milde. Er zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen zusammen und schaute dann zu Newt.  
Betont freundlich sagte er: „Ich hoffe, Ihnen schmeckt der Tee, Mr. Scamander?"   
Newt zuckte kaum merklich zusammen, blickte dann aber auf und antwortete mit einem distanzierten, aber höflichen „Ja, danke."  
Gellerts Lächeln wurde eine Spur wölfischer. „Haben Sie Dumbledore gebeten, Sie zu begleiten oder wollte er Sie nicht allein gehen lassen?"  
Albus hielt seine lockere Fassade aufrecht, obwohl die Spitze ihn traf. Natürlich musste Gellert es auskosten, dass er sie beide mehr oder weniger zusammen aufgegriffen hatte. Noch hatten sie sich nicht auffällig verhalten, also konnten es bisher nur seine Vermutungen sein. Albus würde es mit keiner Faser seines Körpers zeigen, was er für Newt empfand. Es würde ihn nur in Gefahr bringen. Als trank er seinen Tee und überging die letzte Frage, während er hoffte, dass Newt so klug war, nicht ehrlich oder detailliert zu antworten.   
Newt blickte Gellert so ruhig wie möglich an, ehe er antwortete: „Das Ministerium hat es ihm aufgetragen."  
Bei dieser Antworte lachte Gellert allerdings amüsiert auf. „Oh bitte, Mr. Scamander“, sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Ministerium versucht bereits seit Jahren, ihn dazu zu bekommen, die Sicherheit und den Komfort von Hogwarts zu verlassen. Sie hatten weder mit Bitten noch mit Befehlen oder gar Drohungen Erfolg“, zählte er mit einem süffisanten Lächeln auf. „Darum schickt er für gewöhnlich Leute wie Sie ins Feld. Also beantworten Sie meine Frage: Haben Sie ihn gebeten oder hat er es angeboten?", fragte er erneut nach.  
Newt hatte die Finger fest um seine Tasse geschlungen.  
„Ich sagte bereits, es war der Wunsch des Ministeriums", wiederholte er.  
Albus schwieg. Er hoffte, dass Gellert es ihm glaubte. So sehr er auch überlegte, er wusste, wenn er jetzt für Newt in die Bresche springen würde, hätte Gellert seine Antwort.   
Also blieb er wo er war. Beobachtete das Schauspiel.   
Gellerts Lächeln wandelte sich in einen bedauernden, enttäuschten Ausdruck.  
„Ich bin ein wirklich geduldiger Mann, Mr. Scamander", begann er eindringlich, als würde er mit einem Kind reden, und beugte sich dabei etwas nach vorn, während er Newt mit seinem Blick fixierte. „Aber ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn man mir ins Gesicht lügt. Besonders nicht zweimal nacheinander“ Er richtete seinen Stab auf Newt. „Crucio."  
Albus sprang auf die Füße, als Gellert gerade den ersten Buchstaben über die Lippen gebracht hatte. Seine Tasse fiel scheppernd zu Boden, während Newt neben ihm aufkeuchte, sich heftig verkrampfte und ebenfalls die Tasse fallenließ, den Mund zu einem stummen Schrei geöffnet.   
„Aufhören“, brüllte Albus, unternahm aber keinen Versuch, Gellert anzugreifen. Er war erschrocken, er war in Sorge um Newt – aber er war kein Idiot.  
„Gellert!“  
Gellert schaute ruhig zu Albus auf, saß immer noch scheinbar tiefenentspannt da, während er keine Anstalten machte den Fluch zu lösen.   
„Setz dich“, zischte er.  
„Lös den Fluch“, sagte Albus betont beherrscht. Jede weitere Sekunde, die verstrich, waren Höllenqualen für Newt. Er konnte nicht seelenruhig daneben sitzen und zusehen, wie es ihn von innen heraus zerriss. Newt verkrampfte sich immer mehr, hatte die Hände in die Polster des Sessels gekrallt und ein dumpfes, mühsam unterdrücktes, schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen kam ihm über die Lippen. Er hatte sich so hart auf die Unterlippe gebissen, dass sie blutete.   
Albus war kurz davor, Gellert überwältigen zu wollen. Einzig die Sorge, dass das Newts Todesurteil wäre, hielt ihn zurück.   
„Setz. Dich!", wiederholte Gellert mit Nachdruck und machte Albus mit einem Blick deutlich, dass ein Cruciatus gleich Newts geringstes Problem wäre, wenn er seiner Aufforderung nicht folgen würde.


	15. Das Gespräch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dass Gellert Newt quält, sorgt nicht gerade für einen guten ersten Einstieg nach all der Zeit, in der er und Albus sich nicht gesehen hatten. Trotzdem besteht Gellert auf ein Gespräch.

Albus biss die Zähne so sehr zusammen, dass sein Kiefer wehtat, während er sich in verkrampfter, angespannter Haltung wieder setzte. Er hasste es, sich derart hilflos zu fühlen. Seinem Zauberstab beraubt zu sein, war für gewöhnlich kein Dilemma für ihn, da er mit den Händen zu zaubern vermochte. Doch damit hatte er gegen Gellert, der den Elderstab führte, keine Chance.  
Hätte er nur auf sein ursprüngliches Gefühl vor einigen Monaten vertraut und Newt überredet, sich nicht durch die Bitten des Ministeriums erweichen zu lassen, säßen sie nicht hier.  
Kaum, dass sein Hintern das Polster berührte, löste Gellert den Zauber.  
Er zog den Stab zurück und lehnte sich gegen die Rückenlehne seines Sessels, als hätte er nicht gerade über lange Sekunden hinweg einen Unaussprechlichen aufrecht erhalten.  
Newt sank bebend in sich zusammen und schnappte heftig nach Luft, während seine Muskeln immer noch zuckten. Zitternd hob er den Kopf.  
Albus biss sich hart auf die Innenseite seiner Wange. Er wollte Newt berühren. Wollte ihn in seine Arme ziehen, sich schützend vor ihn stellen. Aber wenn er es täte, wüsste Gellert, wie groß seine Schwäche für den Jüngeren war. Und das würde Newt nicht gut bekommen.  
„Nun, Mr. Scamander, zurück zu meiner Frage", sprach Gellert ruhig und sah Newt abwartend an.  
Dieser schluckte schwer, während ihm das Blut seiner aufgesprungenen Lippe das Kinn hinab tropfte.  
Er hatte den Blick auf Grindelwalds Stab gerichtet.  
„D-das Ministerium-..." begann er, offensichtlich gewillt, erneut zu lügen, um Albus aus der Sache herauszuhalten. So sehr Albus ihn für diesen Heldenmut auch liebte, so wenig ertrug er nun, dass Newt bereit war, sich weiter foltern zu lassen, um ihn zu schützen.  
„… bat Newt darum, mit Queenie in Kontakt zu treten“, fuhr Albus fort, ehe Schlimmeres geschah. Albus konnte darauf verzichten, ihn erneut zu beobachten, wie er unter dem Cruciatus zusammensackte.  
„Ich habe Newt überredet, mich ihn begleiten zu lassen.“ Er schenkte Gellert ein halbherziges Lächeln. „Sobald ich auf dich treffen würde, sollte ich dich ablenken, damit Newt mit Queenie sprechen kann. Da du und ich uns bereits bekannt sind, ergab es sich von selbst, dass ich dafür am ehesten in Frage komme und in gewisser Weise hat es funktioniert.“  
Sein Lächeln wurde säuerlich. „Nur das Ende hatten wir uns anders ausgemalt, um ganz offen zu sein.“  
Er atmete tief durch. Seiner Meinung nach klang seine Antwort nicht allzu verfänglich. Aber er war kein Idiot. Und Gellert war auch keiner. Selbst, wenn er nun nicht mit Sicherheit sagen könnte, was Albus und Newt verband, so würde er es doch als eine mögliche Option ins Auge gefasst haben.  
Aber das war Albus mittlerweile lieber, als noch einmal mit anzusehen, wie Newt wegen einer Lüge mit dem Cruciatus belegt wurde.  
Gellert bedachte Albus mit einem eindringlichen Blick.  
„Ist das so?“, kommentierte er, ehe er mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs die zerbrochenen Teetassen wieder zusammenfügte und die Kanne neuen Tee einschenken ließ.  
„Ich bin mir sicher, Mr. Scamander wird ausgiebig Zeit haben, um mit Miss Goldstein zu sprechen. Ich vermute, ihr wünscht eine gemeinsame Unterbringung? Nicht, dass wir nicht genügend Gästezimmer hätten."  
Albus kam nicht umhin, jedem von Gellerts Worten zu misstrauen. Doch da die Katze jetzt mehr oder weniger aus dem Sack war, nickte er.  
„Wenn du es schon anbietest?“, sagte er. Es abzulehnen, hätte nichts gebracht. Und das Einzige, was ihn frösteln ließ, war die Aussicht auf eine ‚Unterbringung‘. Wie vermutet, sie würden Gellerts Festung nicht so schnell verlassen.  
Gellert nickte. Neben ihm schwebte eine Schatulle aus einem Schrank herbei.  
Sie blieb vor Albus in der Luft stehen und gab, als sie sich öffnete, ein paar mit Runen verzierte Armreifen preis.  
„Eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme“, sagte Gellert mit einem überfreundlichen Lächeln, „Wenn ich bitten darf."  
Albus war nicht überrascht von den Armreifen. Sie würden seine Magie unterdrücken und damit verhindern, dass er stablos zaubern konnte. Nachdem er es dem Ministerium zu verdanken hatte, lange Wochen mit Überwachungsreifen herumzulaufen, waren diese Reifen, die Magie gänzlich unterdrückten, zwar eine Steigerung, aber zu erwarten gewesen. Er nahm sie aus der Schatulle und legte sie sich an. Gellert konnte zwar ihn nicht angreifen, wegen des Blutpaktes. Aber Newt schon. Und das wollte Albus nicht noch einmal mit ansehen.  
Gellert nickte zufrieden. Dann erhob er sich.  
„Es war, wie immer, angenehm mit Ihnen zu plaudern, Mr. Scamander“, sagte er mit einem Lächeln, von dem Albus ahnte, dass er es bewusst falsch wirken ließ.  
Als Gellerts Blick dann den seinen streifte, lief Albus ein Schauer über den Nacken.  
„Dich zu sehen, hingegen, war eine unerwartete Überraschung, Albus“, sagte Gellert mit einem, für Albus‘ Definition, recht bedrohlichen Funkeln in den Augen.  
Er schluckte und bemerkte erst, dass er nicht mehr geatmet hatte, als Gellert den Blick abwandte und zur Tür ging.  
„Trinkt euren Tee ganz in Ruhe“, hörten sie ihn sagen, „Die Wachen werden euch zu eurem Zimmer bringen, wenn ihr soweit seid. Aber lasst euch nicht zu viel Zeit.“  
Dann öffnete er die Tür und hinter ihm fiel sie wieder ins Schloss.  
Albus hörte Newt neben sich aufatmen.  
Er konnte es nachfühlen, aber er war nicht annähernd so erleichtert wie Newt. Sie mochten die Situation jetzt überstanden haben, doch das bedeutete bei Gellert nichts. Wer wusste schon, welchen Vorteil er aus ihrer Anwesenheit ziehen wollte? Albus war nur froh, dass Newt noch heil genug geblieben war, um den Raum allein verlassen zu können. Und überrascht, dass Gellert ihnen tatsächlich ein gemeinsames Zimmer zur Verfügung stellte.

Gemeinsam mit Newt ging er, von Wachen begleitet, zu ihrem Gästezimmer.  
Natürlich hatte es ein Doppelbett, statt zwei einzelner Betten. Diese Überfreundlichkeit ihres ‚Gastgebers‘ grenzte schon an Verspottung.  
Und wenn nicht das, dann konnte Albus sich wenigstens sicher sein, dass Gellert ihre Verbindung mit absoluter Treffsicherheit richtig interpretierte.  
Als sie allein waren, zog Albus Newt in seine Arme. Er flüsterte ihm beruhigende Worte zu, während er ihm den Rücken streichelte und in Gedanken bereits bei ihrer Flucht war. Da hatten sie sich ja etwas Schönes eingebrockt. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass sich Theseus klüger anstellte. So gesehen war nicht alle Hoffnung verloren, doch sie mussten sich auf einige sehr unschöne Wochen einstellen.

*

Albus und Newt hatten den ganzen Tag Zeit, um sich verhalten Gedanken zu machen. Das war nicht so leicht, wenn man wusste, dass die Legilimentikerin, den sie hatten befreien wollen, nun offensichtlich so sehr die Seiten gewechselt hatte, dass sie jeden ihrer Gedanken sofort an Grindelwald weitergab.  
Also waren sie sich sehr schnell einig geworden, dass sie über eine mögliche Flucht, einen Hinterhalt oder sonst irgendeine Form von widerspenstigem Verhalten nicht weiter nachdenken wollten. Es brachte sie nur zusätzlich in Gefahr.  
Albus aber konnte nicht aufhören, darüber zu grübeln. Er wusste, dass seine mentalen Mauern dick genug waren, damit kein Gedanke nach außen drang. Er hatte schon mit geborenen Legilimentikern zusammengearbeitet und keiner von ihnen hatte seine Gedanken zufällig lesen können.  
Also sprach er zwar mit Newt nicht darüber, der ohnehin andere Sorgen hatte – der Cruciatus hatte ihm übel mitgespielt und er war nun vollkommen erschöpft und gebeutelt – aber während er sich beruhigend an ihn schmiegte, dachte er selbst nach.  
Die Gedanken trieben ihn um, während er mit Newt auf der Couch in dem Raum saß, den Gellert ihnen zugeteilt hatte. Es war ein recht großes Zimmer, mit der Couch und einem kleinen Tisch, an dem Stühle standen, im vorderen Teil. Und einem Ehebett im hinteren Teil. Links davon ging eine Tür zu einem großen Bad ab. Dahingehend hätten sie es schlimmer treffen können.

Als es abends klopfte, hatte Albus eigentlich noch nicht damit gerechnet, dass man sie sehen wollte.  
Und es stimmte auch zum Teil.  
Man wollte nicht ‚Sie‘ sehen. Sondern ihn.  
Mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend ließ Albus Newt in dem Gästezimmer zurück und war sich nicht sicher, um wen von ihnen beiden er sich mehr sorgen musste.  
Er straffte die Schultern und atmete tief durch, während die Wachen ihn zu Räumen brachten, die weiter oben im Schloss waren. Private Räume, wie es schien.  
Albus wusste nicht, warum er herbestellt worden war. Also trat er wachsam ein, nachdem man ihn angekündigt hatte, und sah Gellert inmitten eines Wohnzimmers auf einem Sessel sitzen.  
„Guten Abend“, sagte Gellert mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, das die Skepsis nicht aus Albus‘ Haltung vertreiben konnte.  
„Bitte, setz dich“, forderte er Albus auf und wies einladend auf einen freien Sessel neben seinem.  
Albus ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Er war luxuriös gehalten, so wie alle Räume im Schloss. Die Sessel standen neben einem Kamin, den man mitunter auch mit Flohpulver verwenden könnte. Albus machte sich eine mentale Notiz.  
Er bemerkte die Flasche Wein und die zwei Gläser auf dem Couchtisch. Ebenso die Snacks. Ein paar Sandwichs und kleine Happen. Sein Magen grummelte. Albus hatte den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen.  
Es lag ihm fern, sich Gellerts Anweisungen zu widersetzen. Das erschien ihm unter den derzeitigen Umständen und der Tatsache, dass sein Liebhaber (seine Schwachstelle) ebenfalls hier eingesperrt war, äußerst unklug. Also setzte er sich und wartete darauf, was Gellert als nächstes sagen würde.  
Gellert, der von seinen Gedanken nichts ahnte, lächelte unbeirrt freundlich und schenkte ihm Wein ein.  
„Ich dachte, es würde nicht schaden, unser Wiedersehen bei einer guten Flasche Wein zu zelebrieren. In Erinnerung an alte Zeiten." Er ließ seinen Blick interessiert über Albus wandern, was einen Schauer in Albus‘ Nacken auslöste.  
„Ich hoffe, er ist nach deinem Geschmack“, fuhr Gellert fort, „Zumindest damals hat dieser Wein dir sehr gefallen, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."  
Albus nickte höflich. „Sehr freundlich“, sagte er schlicht, während er jede von Gellerts Handlungen wachsam beobachtete. Er hatte nicht vor, auf das andere einzugehen. Er hatte lange aufgehört, in Erinnerungen an alte Zeiten zu schwelgen. Dass Newt und er sich nähergekommen waren, hatte geholfen, auch noch die letzten Verbindungen, die ihn emotional an Gellert gebunden hatten, zu kappen.  
Gellert nahm beide Gläser, beugte sich vor und reichte Albus eines, ganz ohne Magie.  
Ihre Sessel standen nah genug beieinander, dass Albus seinen Atem auf der Haut spüren konnte, als Gellert ihm zuraunte: „Du magst es mir nicht glauben, aber ich freue mich sehr, dich zu sehen."  
„Das zu glauben fällt mir in der Tat sehr schwer“, gab Albus zu und nahm das Weinglas entgegen. Dass Gellert ihm die Worte zugeraunt hatte, hatte ein nervöses Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend freigesetzt, das er auf die Aufregung und die Angst vor dem Ungewissen bezog.  
Er hatte das Weinglas kaum angenommen, da legte Gellert die Hand, die nun frei geworden war, auf seine Schulter und beugte sich noch ein wenig weiter vor.  
„Ich habe dich vermisst, Albus", sprach er nun deutlich sanfter und Albus‘ Herz schlug schneller. „Ich muss dir nicht sagen, dass ich in den letzten zwanzig Jahren die komplette Welt bereist habe."  
Er strich Albus Schulter entlang und ließ seine Hand schließlich in Albus‘ Nacken ruhen.  
„Nirgends habe ich jemanden gefunden, der auch nur ansatzweise an das heranreicht, was du für mich warst."  
Der Schauer, der über Albus‘ Nacken und seinen Rücken hinabgewandert war, verstärkte sich und seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Er schob die Hand sacht, aber bestimmt von sich und schaute zu Gellert auf.  
Ihn nun erneut zu sehen, löste gemischte Gefühle in Albus aus. Die Stimme, die er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gehört hatte. Das amüsierte Zucken seines Mundes… Es hatte etwas Nostalgisches. Und obwohl die vergangenen Jahre ihm einiges seiner jugendlichen Schönheit geraubt haben, fühlte Albus die Anziehung noch immer schwach von ihm ausgehen. Nicht genug, um den Kopf zu verlieren, natürlich. Aber ausreichend, um es zu bemerken. Es ließ ihn umso vorsichtiger werden.  
„Gellert, was wird das?“, fragte er und erhob sich, weil er sich nicht gut dabei fühlte, Gellert so nah bei sich zu haben. „Du weißt, warum es beim ersten Mal nicht funktioniert hat. Nichts davon hat sich geändert, ich denke noch immer anders als du. Ich bin nicht hierhergekommen, um mich deiner Gefolgschaft anzuschließen, also tu mir den Gefallen und interpretiere da nichts hinein.“  
Obwohl seine Worte seiner Meinung nach nicht lustig gewesen waren, sah er Gellert schmunzeln.  
Er hatte den Kopf zur Seite gelegt.  
„Oh, Albus“, sagte er mit einem Schnurren in der Stimme, „Wem willst du erzählen, dass es nicht geklappt hat, weil unsere Ansichten sich unterschieden haben?"  
Er erhob sich langsam und obwohl Albus vor ihm zurückwich, kam Gellert unbeirrt hinter ihm her, bis Albus den Kamin im Rücken hatte und Gellert sich vor ihm aufbaute.  
Er sah ihn mit seinen verschiedenfarbigen Augen so eindringlich an, dass Albus einen Moment der Atem stockte.  
„Wir hatten beide eine Vision“, flüsterte Gellert, „Und wir hätten sie gemeinsam verwirklicht. Jeder hätte seinen Teil beigetragen, wir hätten Kompromisse gefunden und wir hätten großartiges vollbracht. Du und ich, wie es damals geplant gewesen war."  
Albus biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange. „Unsere Methoden haben sich unterschieden“, murmelte er, „und sie tun es noch. Es gibt kein ‚Wir‘ mehr, Gellert. Schon lange nicht mehr.“  
Gellert seufzte leise. „Wirfst du mir nun vor, dass ich die Dinge nicht auf deine Weise erledigt habe, nachdem du dich von unserem Plan abgewandt hast? Ich habe mich damals auf viele deiner Einwände eingelassen und ich hätte es weiterhin getan, mit dir an meiner Seite."  
Er warf Albus einen derart entschlossenen Blick zu, dass ihm die Knie weich wurden.  
Dann hob Gellert die Hand. Legte sie an Albus‘ Wange, fuhr mit ihr erneut nach hinten, um sie in Albus Nacken zu legen, so wie er es früher oft getan hatte, zog ihn aber nicht zu sich.  
Albus konnte nicht aufhören, ihn anzusehen. Er biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange, aber es konnte ihn nicht aus der Trance reißen, in die er sich immer mehr zu verstricken schien.  
„Keiner von uns wollte, dass es so endet, wie es damals geendet ist. Auch ich nicht", versicherte Gellert ihm mit besänftigender, aufrichtiger Stimme. Er beugte sich zu Albus vor.  
„Ich habe dich vermisst und tue es immer noch."  
Albus fühlte sein Inneres erzittern und ein Knoten legte sich in seine Brust. Das waren so viele emotionale Themen auf einmal. So viele wunde Punkte, die Gellert drückte. Die er aufriss, damit all die Trauer und der Schmerz hervortreten konnten.  
Der Streit, der sie entzweit hatte, der Tod Arianas, Aberforth… Und dieses alte Hin- und Hergerissen-Sein zwischen seiner Familie, die er hatte beschützen wollen und seiner Vision, die ihn von dort fortgetrieben hätte. Musste Gellert sie noch einmal alle ausbreiten? Sie waren lange her und Albus war es leid, an seine Verfehlungen in dieser Zeit zu denken.  
Er machte sich abermals aus Gellerts Griff frei und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. Fort von Gellert und diesen widersprüchlichen Gefühlen, die seine Nähe in Albus wachrief.  
„Ich würde mich geehrt fühlen“, sagte er ruhig, ohne jeden Spott in der Stimme. „Doch dein Hang dazu, Unverzeihliche Flüche anzuwenden, hat heute erneut jemanden verletzt, den ich liebe. Und um ehrlich zu sein, schmälert das meine eigene Wiedersehensfreude um ein Vielfaches.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn du glaubst, dass ich dir positiv gegenüberstehen kann, nachdem du meinen Wunsch, einen Cruciatus abzubrechen, eiskalt ignorierst, dann kennst du mich schlechter, als ich gedacht hatte.“  
Gellert neigte den Kopf zur Seite und sah Albus prüfend an.  
„Und womit hast du dir verdient, dass ich den Fluch auf deinen 'Wunsch' hin hätte abbrechen sollen?", fragte er, nun deutlich kühler. Er ging Albus den Schritt hinterher, den er von ihm fortgetreten war. „Indem du um meine Festung herum schleichst, um Informationen für meine Feinde zu sammeln? Indem du mir ausweichende Antworten und Lügen entgegenwirfst? Indem du aufspringst und mich anbrüllst?" Seine Augen wurden schmaler und nahmen einen raubtierhaften Ausdruck an.  
Albus lächelte traurig. „Das unterscheidet uns“, stellte er betrübt fest, „Du behauptest, dass du vermisst, doch du zeigst es nicht. Wie kannst du von Entgegenkommen sprechen, wenn du nicht bereit bist, es zu leisten? Außer dann, wenn es dir in den Plan passt und du weißt, dass du etwas dafür zurück bekommst. Also, was willst du von mir, Gellert? Eine Entschuldigung? Eine ausführliche Erklärung, warum das Ministerium Newt geschickt hat oder warum ich ihn begleitet habe? Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, wie wertvoll der Barebone-Junge und Miss Goldstein sind. Welche Informationen könnte ich dir also noch geben, die du versuchst, dir nun von mir zu erschleichen, indem du mich um den Finger wickelst?“ Es war mutig – um nicht zu sagen, waghalsig – Gellert all das ins Gesicht zu werfen. Andererseits kannte Albus es nicht anders. Sie hatten sich schon immer direkt die Meinung gesagt, ohne falsche Bescheidenheit. Deshalb war ihre Zusammenarbeit auch so produktiv gewesen.  
Offensichtlich war Gellert es nicht mehr gewohnt, so direkte Worte zu hören.  
Albus beobachtete, wie er die Zähne zusammenbiss, sodass die Muskeln an seinem Kiefer deutlich hervortraten.  
Obwohl er deutlich wütend aussah, kamen ihm seine nächsten Worte eisig über die Lippen.  
„So siehst du das also", sagte er und schnaubte abfällig. „Dann sollte ich vielleicht den Heiler zurückpfeifen, der sich gerade um Scamander kümmert. Ich würde ungern dein komplett negatives Bild von mir zerstören, wo du doch so bemüht bist, daran festzuhalten."  
Albus entging das grollende Knurren nicht, das in Gellerts Stimme mitschwang, obwohl er sich offensichtlich so bemühte, ruhig zu bleiben. Und wirkte er… getroffen?  
Es war fast schon erschreckend, wie sehr er sich vor Albus aufzublättern schien, wie ein offenes Buch, wo der Rest der Welt doch keine Chance hatte, auch nur irgendwie in seinen Kopf zu kommen.  
Albus gedachte, seine Beobachtungen zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen.  
Er zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. Er wusste, wann Gellert etwas antäuschte und wann er kurzen Prozess machte. Dies hier war eine Prüfung, keine Drohung.  
„Es war nicht eleganteste Weg, hier heute auf diese Art aufzutauchen“, lenkte Albus besänftigend ein, weil Gellert im Moment am längeren Hebel saß und Albus ihn nicht herausfordern wollte.  
„Und es ist verständlich, dass du mehr als aufgebracht bist, da ein Ministeriums-Spitzel vor deiner Festung herumlungerte“, gestand Albus ein. Er setzte ein schiefes Lächeln auf. „Und ich noch dazu.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte, ehe er sanft fortfuhr: „Die vielen Jahre, die wir nicht miteinander gesprochen haben, mal abgesehen, gleichen deine Worte von eben beinahe einer Liebeserklärung. Sie passen nicht mit deinem Verhalten vorhin zusammen, deinem Unverzeihlichen Fluch. Ich versuche es zu verstehen, aber ich nehme dir den Crucio übel. Wieso meinst du, dass wir weiterhin zusammenarbeiten können und tust gleichzeitig etwas, von dem du weißt, dass ich es verabscheue? Was willst du, Gellert?“  
Seine offenen Worte führten nicht gerade dazu, dass Gellert sich beruhigte.  
Nur, dass er nun nicht einmal mehr versuchte, seine Wut zu verstecken.  
„Verstehst du es wirklich nicht oder geht es dir darum, dass ich um Verzeihung betteln soll?“, fauchte er Albus an.  
Albus schwieg und schaute ihn prüfend an.  
Er ließ sich nieder, auf das Sofa, an dessen Kante seine Kniekehlen bereits vorhin gestoßen waren und blickte zu Gellert auf – aus einer Position, die Gellert hoffentlich allein schon besänftigen würde, da er nun unter ihm war und es nicht mehr wirkte, als wollte er sich mit ihm anlegen.  
„Nein“, sagte er ruhig. „Es gibt keinen Grund für eine Entschuldigung. Ich möchte nur verstehen, warum du tust, was du tust.“ Er ließ die Luft entweichen und nahm endlich einen Schluck von dem Wein. Es stimmte, der Wein war gut. Während er sich selbst entspannte und hoffte, dass seine Köpersprache auf Gellert abfärbte, blickte er wieder zu ihm auf.  
„Gellert, wir haben uns seit Jahren nicht gesehen. So viele Dinge haben sich verändert. Natürlich habe ich Fragen.“ Er schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Und ich bestreite ja auch nicht, dass ich in den letzten Jahren einige Fehler gemacht habe… und auch heute.“ Er holte tief Luft und ließ sie in einem Seufzen wieder entweichen, während sein Blick aus dem Fenster wanderte.  
„Es ist nur…“ Albus lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf, weil er es nicht fassen konnte, ehe er den Blick wieder hob und Gellert ansah. „… unerwartet, dass deine ersten Worte sind, dass du mich vermisst hast. Eulen wurden schon erfunden, weißt du?“  
Beruhigt bemerkte er, dass sein Einlenken immerhin dazu geführt hatte, dass Gellerts aufgekochte Wut in sich zusammenfiel. Zwar beobachtete der Mann ihn prüfend, verschränkte dann aber die Arme vor der Brust und murrte: „Eulen werden abgefangen..."  
Albus musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Es war seltsam, den großen Revolutionär, der im Moment die Welt in Atem hielt und die Massen spaltete, nun beinahe in jugendlicher Sturheit zu erleben. Es erinnerte Albus mehr an früher, als es sollte. Er fühlte, dass seine Brust sich wärmte.  
Noch stärker, als Gellert ruhiger hinzufügte: „Darüber hinaus war ich nicht sicher, ob es überhaupt erwünscht wäre nach... allem."  
Albus gluckste bei den Worten, die entspanntere Stimmung zwischen ihnen bewusst ausnutzend. Wenn er Gellert bespaßen sollte, würde er das tun. Diese Stimmung der beinahe dickköpfigen Aussprache schien dabei zu helfen, also fuhr er damit fort.  
„Es wäre eine interessante Abwechslung gewesen, zu den langweiligen Schreiben, die ich sonst von den besorgten Eltern meiner Schüler erhalte.“ Er nahm noch ein Schluck des Weines und schaute versonnen in den Raum hinein.  
„Also“, sagte er nach einer Weile. Sie schienen mittlerweile an einem Punkt angelangt zu sein, an dem Gellert sich vor ihm nicht mehr vollkommen verschloss. Das wollte Albus nutzen.  
Er gab seiner Stimme einen lockeren, unbefangenen Klang und fragte beiläufig: „Nun, da du zwei unerwartete Gäste in deiner Festung beherbergst… Was gedenkst du mit ihnen zu tun?“  
Zu seiner Überraschung schien Gellert darauf keine einfache Antwort zu haben.  
Statt etwas zu sagen, bedachte er Albus mit einem nachdenklichen Blick.  
„Was möchtest du?“, fragte er, unerwartet entgegenkommend, „Und bitte realistische Wünsche."  
Albus stutzte. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Gellert so leicht in eine Bahn zu lenken wäre, die Albus zusagte. Er räusperte sich und nahm noch einen Schluck Wein, um etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken zu haben.  
„Ist es ein realistischer Wunsch, Newts und meine Freiheit zu verlangen?“, fragte er, sich bewusst naiver gebend als er war.  
Gellert zog bei diesen Worten eine Augenbraue nach oben und trat dichter an Albus heran, sodass er direkt vor ihm stand.  
„Versuch's nochmal", antwortete er mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln.  
Albus wurde ernst. „Das ist mein Wunsch“, insistierte er ruhig. „Was muss ich tun, damit du ihn mir erfüllst?“  
Gellerts Lächeln verschwand. „Definiere Freiheit“, verlangte er.  
Albus runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Plötzlich waren sie in ein Verhandlungsgespräch gekommen. Es hätte schlimmer laufen können. Dass Gellert zu einer Verhandlung bereit war, bedeutete immerhin, dass er Albus noch so viel Macht zusprach, ihn dahingehend als ebenbürtig zu akzeptieren – obwohl Albus faktisch im Moment nichts in der Hand hatte. Nicht einmal Magie in seinen Fingerspitzen. Und Gellert darüber hinaus seine größte Schwäche gefangen hielt.  
Meinte Gellert etwa seine emotionalen Worte von vorhin tatsächlich ernst?  
Welchen Grund könnte er sonst haben, nun so entgegenkommend zu sein? Albus hatte ihn in den letzten Jahren aus der Ferne beobachtet. Und solche Gnade passte nicht zu ihm.  
Aber Albus würde sein Glück oder die Sonderstellung, die Gellert ihm gab, nicht hinterfragen.  
„Keine Fesseln. Wir bekommen unsere Zauberstäbe zurück…“, begann Albus und setzte dann den unwahrscheinlichsten Punkt hinzu: „Und idealerweise lässt du uns gehen.“  
Gellert schnaubte ungläubig.  
„Und dann kehrst du mit Scamander nach Hogwarts zurück, machst weiter wie zuvor und ich habe was genau davon?", fragte er.  
„Ein reines Gewissen?“, fragte Albus mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Als er bemerkte, dass sein Witz nicht sonderlich gut ankam, ließ er die Luft in einem Seufzen entweichen und schaute Gellert wieder in die Augen, um ihn zu ergründen.  
„Daher meine Frage von vorhin“, sagte er, beinahe sanft, „Ich habe sie mehrmals gestellt und ich glaube, es würde uns helfen, wenn du sie mir beantwortest: Was willst du von mir? Was erwartest du? Welchen Nutzen hast du davon, uns nicht wieder gehen zu lassen?“  
Das zu wissen, war immerhin unheimlich wichtig für Albus. Dass Gellert einen Wert in ihm sah, war nicht mehr zu leugnen. Aber in welche Richtungen sich dieser Wert erstreckte und wie Gellert ihn zusätzlich befähigen wollte, das interessierte Albus ungemein. Denn es bestimmte seine Zukunft… und wie er mit ihr verfahren wollte. Was Gellert in ihm sah, gab Albus Macht über ihn. Er wäre das Angebot für Gellerts Nachfrage. Er könnte ihn besser spielen als es im Moment möglich war, wo die Unterhaltung einem permanenten Drahtseilakt glich.  
Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass Gellert ihn entschlossen anschaute und in voller Überzeugung sagte: „Dich. Bevorzugt hier an meiner Seite, um dort weiter zu machen wo wir aufgehört haben."  
Albus schluckte, während er zu Gellert hinaufstarrte. Das war so weit entfernt von seinem jetzigen Leben. So unrealistisch. Und so viel, dass es über Albus‘ kühnste Vorstellungen hinausging.  
„Gellert“, sagte er ausweichend, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass Gellerts direkte Worte ihn erröten ließen. Seine kalkulierende Seite aufrecht zu erhalten, fiel ihm schwerer, wenn Gellert solche Dinge sagte. Etwas in ihm reagierte emotional darauf und vereitelte seine eigenen Vorhaben.  
„Es gibt eine Menge Dinge, die dagegen sprechen“, wandte Albus tapfer ein. Er nahm einen großen Schluck Wein. „Wir hatten eine Sommeraffäre. Die Zeit, die wir uns nicht gesehen haben, schlägt die, in der wir jeden Tag miteinander verbracht haben, um Längen. Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein, dass du mich überhaupt kennst?“  
Seine Worte ließen Gellert nicht zweifeln. Im Gegenteil. Er schmunzelte und beugte sich zu Albus hinunter.  
„Ich wäre keinen Blutpakt mit dir eingegangen, würden mich etwas mehr als zwanzig Jahre Trennung davon abbringen, dich an meiner Seite zu wollen", raunte er Albus zu.  
Albus bemerkte, dass seine Wahl, sich aufs Sofa zu setzen, ihre Nachteile mit sich brachte: Er konnte nicht zurückweichen, als sich Gellert zu ihm herunterbeugte. Also versuchte er es nicht erst. Stattdessen bemühte er sich, weiterhin seine Vernunft sprechen zu lassen, obwohl die Worte einen Nerv in ihm trafen, der wohlig erzitterte.  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob irgendetwas an meinem Auftreten vorhin missverständlich gewirkt hat“, setzte er vorsichtig an, „Aber für den Fall, dass es nicht klar sein sollte: Newton ist mein Liebhaber.“


End file.
